The heroic Ninja
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto escaping from a mob manages to run away... he is mortally wounded and gets into the forest of death... he arrives into the throne of heroes and now, with the help of the heroes he trains to become stronger
1. Chapter 1

The gutsy heroic ninja

Another different take on Fate/stay night / Naruto fanfiction

by L33t Horo

Chapter 1: lost/found

I pant, I run...

I feel a trickle of something warm going trough my back and my arms...

it smells of iron...

my vision get's blurry... I feel faint, but I cannot stop, if I do...**THEY **will catch me

"COME BACK HERE YOU DEMON!"

"I WILL AVANGE MY CLAN!"

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY HUSBAND"

"YOU MONSTER!"

I hear the yelling of the mob, I heard it fainter somehow... even thought I can see (somewhat) the blurry torches they brought with them.

"he is getting over that training area!" another one yelled.

"forget it... he will die there... that's training area 44... the forest of death" one said

"HAHAHAHA! He ran into his own death, how pathetic" the villagers laughed as they took my death for granted.

I felt my life leave me... I moved bit by bit... my body feeling heavier with each step... the forest begins to disappears... I fall into a river or lake... I don't know nor care right now... I feel myself being washed away by the current.

I feel my lungs burning... water enter them.. I want to surface but... I am tired.

Guess... this was my time to die... I had a very short run...

I wish...

I could go back...

To become the Hokage I wanted to be...

To be strong... to be recognized

To find love...

Everything turns black.

"hey! There is a child in there!"

"How did he get here?"

"Ask latter, save the child!" another voice rung

I fell something wrapping around... maybe the angels of heaven came with mercy..

Considering my luck so far... maybe the oni's came for me.

I broke the surface of the water and coughed as I landed heavily in the soft earth

I don't know if I was in heaven... but it felt like it when I saw the beautiful lady in front of me...

I couldn't see her eyes as they where covered with something... but she took a bathed breath she was holding back as I woke up.

"w-who are you?" I ask as I struggle with the words.

"They call me... Rider, but you may call me Medusa" she said "You are lucky Saber heard you struggling"

"S-saber?" Naruto asked

"That would be me" another voice called

I turned to see a young lady in a regal like dress... she held an aura that warmed my cold body right down to the core of my soul.

"While they call me Saber my name is Arthuria, are you alright young one?" she asked

"am... am I dead?" I asked

Medusa swayed her head, "It was a close thing... but you are alive, witch is odd... as only heroic spirits may enter this place"

"H-heroic spirits?" Naruto asked.

"Yes bozu... we are people who our legends shook the world and inspire awe in humans... that is what we are, spirits of heroes long gone... but not forgotten" a male's voice said

"Archer!" Arthuria said.

"Silly girl... can't you say my name right... or has it been so long... Arthuria?" Archer said as he smiled tenderly at the woman.

"Don't get any ideas young-ling... those two are an official couple, that they are" Another voice (female) said.

He turned around to see a smiling face of a beautiful woman... she had long blue hair that reached her shoulders, and had a long braid on one side, her ears looked pointy but held an air of beauty and grace, not unlike the two he had seen before.

"W-W-whoa are you nee-san?" Naruto asked

"calling me nee-san even if I am already of advanced age... how sweet" The lady said with a tender smile "They call me Caster, but you can use my name... Madea" she said as she smiled and patted the young boy's hair.

"Anyways, boya... the question is... how did you find yourself in here in the "throne of heroes"?" Archer asked

"I... I don't know... one minute I was running for my life... then I fall into the lake...then... here I am... I was sure I was about to die" Naruto said

"Oh? We have a live human now? How delightful..." an arrogant sounding voice said.

They all turned to find a man all armored up in gold.

"Gilgamesh, could you stop your arrogance for a while and see what we have here is only but a small boy? Seriously, You may be the first king, but you sure lack manners" a gruffer voice said

Naruto then saw a titanic looking man... he was strong and built like a mountain... yet he held a tad of tenderness.

"My peers calls me Berserker young one, but my name is Herakles (Hercules)... sorry about Gilgamesh... he is sore about "his treasure" being taken by a "no-name beggar"" Berserker said with a hearty chuckle.

Gilgamesh blushed in indignation "O-oi! Don't go around and saying things like that, baka!" he yelled in anger.

Herakles put his hand down and pinned Gilgamesh down... "So... what should we do about this boy?" Herakles asked.

"Oh? What's this? We have a new hero in here? I would like to test him" another voice said.

"Calm yourself... he is not a hero... and he is still very much alive" another voice said.

Naruto saw two men who jumped from the trees, one of them had 2 spear/lance weapons, one was like gold and the other one was red.

The other man held a red barbed lance... he had a dangerous look on him but he was friendly.

The first one had a rather fair looking face.

The one with two lances inspected the boy.

"Doesn't he look a bit short?" he said

"I AM NOT SHORT! I am ONLY 12~!" he yelled.

"Oh my the brat IS short for his age... he needs some food...should we take him to the banquet hall?" the one with the red barbed lance said.

"WHO ARE YOU TWO~?" Naruto yelled in anger at being called short.

"I am sorry young boy, I am Lancer, but my name is Diarmuid" he said with a respectful bow to the boy.

"Osu... I am also a Lancer, I am Cú Chulainn bozu" he said with a smirk on his face

and then he put his arms on his waist and carried him like luggage.

"eh... wha... HEY STOP THIS!" Naruto said as he flailed around but to no use

And he was carried to a large banquet where many other heroes of legends ate.

Naruto was eating trough the table as if he never had eaten in ages.

"hehehe, the boy has a hearty appetite does he not?" a man with flaming red hair said as he patted his own stomach.

"Alexander... don't be so rude" Medusa said

"Ah... sorry Medusa-chan" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

After eating they sat down and asked the young boy his story on how he came to be here.

He told him about his daily runs from the mobs that formed around... about him living all alone in a little room... and the food he had to eat.

"well... is easy to say what needs to be done here" Archer said.

"Indeed...Shirou... do you think so too?" Arthuria asked to Archer.

"Ahh... what do you guys say?" Shirou asked.

"If you, a mongrel and faker could make it... I don't see why not... seeing a new hero in the making... trained by heroes of a past long gone and nearly gone... it makes me shiver in anticipation on what we shall unleash" Gilgamesh said with a smirk.

"Yes... but we must take care of the poor boy's heart and soul, he has been trough much already" Madea said.

"Is as the princess says, I shall leave the heart to you princess... and the soul to Medusa as she has the skill to help him heal" Diarmuid said.

"Eh?" Naruto was confused on what was going on.

"Well kid, we here will train you till Madea can find a way to send you back to your land" Shirou said with a smile.

Naruto smiled and accepted, if they were heroes of time lost... maybe he could learn a thing or two with them.

"We shall start in the morning... for now rest... as you seem close to passing out" Shirou said as Naruto's vision blurred.

Rider came and caught him on her arms.

"sleep wheel little one" Medusa said.

And Naruto sleep for the first time on a decent bed.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up and found himself still in this strange land... but he didn't complain... he was about to receive instruction by heroes themselves.

The first up was the Lancer pair, they trained him to be fast and agile.

Naruto had a long way to reach their level... as the days progressed he managed to touch the hem of their clothing... and so they passed to teach him about the weapons they were famous for... the lance.

"Come here Naruto-bozu! STRIKE TO KILL COME ONE COME ON!" Cu yelled as he parried and dodged Naruto's attack attempts with ease as he walk walking in a park.

Naruto roared as he swiped and tried to stab him... however Cu only twirled his lance and knocked Naruto's out of his hand.

"And you are dead... not bad.. you lasted 10 seconds... that's 2 seconds more since last week" Cu said.

Naruto panted as he dropped to his knees.

"Oi woman! Is your turn now" Cu yelled

"I have a name you know" Rider said as she jumped into the clearing and landed on all fours.

"Naruto-kun., now we learn to fight on hand to hand.. and you will learn to wield weapons like mine... in this case, chains" Medusa said.

Naruto used the agility he had gained from training with the lancers.

It was no match for Medusa's attacks, Naruto managed to avoid it, but nearly felt his stomach leave his body by a kick she delivered.

Naruto spend the week training with Rider, Naruto's body begun to toughen up, he learned to counterattack Rider's weapon, and sensed new things... the air and how it changed... the way to move ones body to alter their direction in midair.

Naruto then after a few weeks managed to capture Medusa... who smiled at Naruto's progress...

It was the turn of Archer/Shirou.

"Listen to me kid, what I will show you is a unique technique that only I can use... is a technique to recreate any weapon or armor... that is my one and only skill, I will teach it to you... but to learn it you need to clear your mind... as this technique requires you to imagine the weapon, to feel the elements that make it up and the age and the skills and ability and the story of it" Shirou said

Shirou begun to drill him on tracing sorcery... they all noticed the immense potential Naruto had in power, but unfortunately other sorcery was beyond him due to how his power was formed, and where it originated from.

After a while he was to train with Arthuria, who pounded the fundamentals of swordsmanship to him, while Gilgamesh showed him his most powerful pieces... and taught him how to use them... the hard way.

"Move Faster mongrel!" he said as he beat up Naruto with yet another sword "I can kill you a hundred times over" Gilgamesh yelled as he pulled a chain from his armory and snared Naruto and smashed him against the ground.

Time passed and Caster found a way to send him back... they all said their farewells to the blond boy.

Shirou came in and presented Naruto a new outfit... one that was like Shirou's... he gave him one with white and blue and the other of orange accents.

"Th... thanks a lot Shirou-niisan!" he said as he hugged the white haired knight

Saber then gave him something else...

"Saber... that's..." Shirou said

"Yes... is a gift worth giving to the kid that became like a surrogate son to me" Saber said with a tender smile, in her hands Avalon.

Medusa gave him a blindfold like hers and gave him a the ballerophon... it was an inferior copy but it should hold the same as the original... but reduced by a rank and a kiss on the cheek

Caster gave him a few items to protect himself and reinforce his body and restore his health, along with some books on mythological weapons...

Cu and Darmuid both game him a copy of their weapons.

"Take the name of Lancer and ride the battlefield like a force of Nature boozu" Cu said

With that he hugged the last remaining girls as he approached the portal made by Caster... but he did not leave before other friends of his... the other servants and mentors.

"Goodbye... and thank you" Naruto said as he stepped forward into the portal... and the world went white.

Thought many months had passed in the world Naruto was in... only a few weeks had passed from where he was once.

He remembered Shirou's words...

"Use the skill I taught you and polish it... when you are ready you will learn what that skill can really do... though it might be useless, this technique is a step from my real technique... I can't teach you that one because it has to be born from within" Shirou said.

"within?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes... is a technique that is born from within your own soul" Shirou said.

"H...hai" Naruto said not understanding it very well.

"GYYYYH!" a strange sound came as Naruto stepped deeper into the forest.

A bunch of giant leaches jumped from the trees intent on sucking Naruto dry of blood.

"Trace on" Naruto said.

With one hand he called forth a claymore and swiftly cut the leeches down in a swing with a twin sword of darkness and light.

Naruto proceeded to walking into the forest to get to the exit

"Trace on" Naruto said once more as he traced a bow like Shirou had.

He readied his bow as he got into a stance.

A single sword appeared into his bow... it would be unlikely to use such a thing in such a manner.

He grunted in strain as he was pulling the sword back to fire it away.

He still hasn't developed the strength to pull it as easily as Shirou did... but this will do at the time being.

He shot the sword out as it killed the weird creature waiting for him deep into the forest.

Naruto then shot out as fast as he could as to not loose time... he reinforced his legs...

He reinforced his eyes and ears as well... he could hear all of nature and see pretty far away now.

The trudged the forest until he got to the gate... Naruto then dashed to the gate and scaled it by sheer leg power, drilled into his very being by the two Lancers.

He jumped the gate and landed like Medusa did.

"I made it" Naruto said as he looked around.

"Oi! You! Stop intruder!" a voice rang out.

So much for the stealth part... well Alexander never cared for it... as he would say

"CHARGE AND TO HELL WITH ANYONE IN YOUR WAY!" he always said with a hearty laught

Naruto saw the person coming and vanished using sheer speed alone.

When the ninja arrived he only saw a small patch of freshly moved dirt where the 'intruder' was.

Naruto was glad it was only a week... since he was out of the academy for the holiday, but he was a tad annoyed what Shirou told him.

**Flashback**

"Naruto, if possible don't use my technique until you become a full fledged ninja... I don't want people thinking to use you as a weapon, or trying to study you and learn them for themselves, but you can use it when no one is looking" Shirou told him.

"Aww... but with it I could have pass the test so easily" Naruto said.

"Yes, but it will improve your own skills besides this one... but once you graduate use it as you see fit... I only ask that you use it responsibly, that is all Naruto" Shirou said as he smiled and patted his head.

**Flashback end**

"Well that's all fine and all... but I need to get home" Naruto said as he ran trough the village so fast that he was but a blur.

Naruto laughed as he jumped to the roofs and jumped from building to building... this speed made him feel free and once with the wind, no wonder the lancers where the way they were... laid back and collected.. but ready for a fight at a moments notice.

The sense of freedom.

He reached his house and opened it... he was welcomed to his small apartment, his ramen cups and his messy bed...

It was tomorrow the test that would determine if he became a ninja or not.

"Well... time to sleep... is as Arthuria-nee chan said "tiredness is the enemy", is it not?" Naruto said as he tough fondly of the woman.

He went to bed as the spirits of the heroes kept watch of him from the heavens above.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up and found his 2 new clothes, but decided against it... he would only put them on ONLY once he became a ninja... out of respect, he decided to put his old outfit.

"uhmm... is time to get ready" he washed his face and brushed his teeth.

With that he opened his door and shot out... in his old speed.

**Flashback**

"Bozu... let me tell you a little something about fighting... going wild and all out is fine and all... but you always want to confuse the enemy... what's your top speed, your top strength... you intelligence, keep it all under wraps and slowly begin to unravel it to antagonize and confound the enemy... peace yourself" Cu said.

"Indeed, but remember to never stop being chivalrous... if an enemy is down and can't continue, be the better man and stop, if a woman is hurt tend to her wounds... if a child is crying help him ease his troubles..." Diarmuid said.

"Chech... stop putting weird notions on his head" Cu said annoyed.

"Anyways brat... the king is speaking to you and listen well... since we can no longer come to the world of the living since the item that allowed us back is long gone... I... got something for you" Gilgamesh said as he looked embarrassed.

Naruto looked at Gilgamesh as he had a golden orb on his hand and shoved into Naruto's gut.

"This is my gift to you... you will be bale to get the only sword in my armament that can destroy anything... the Ea..." Gilgamesh said "Use it only if you enemy can't be defeat an any other way... as it can destroy the world as you know it"

**Flashback end**

Naruto walked back to the class... the class looked at him in contempt but nonetheless went in.

He took class and he was ready to go... until...

"Uzumaki Naruto... please perform the bunshin no jutsu" one of the proctors Mizuki said

Naruto grinned his teeth... for some reason simple jutsus did not work with him

"Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto cried out.

The results were abysmal... he managed to make 2 bunshins... but they looked so badly made it was a joke.

"You fail" said the proctor.

Naruto grinned his teeth in anger... and left class...

**Later that night**

He was looking at the stars at night, thinking of the people who took their time to build him as he is... only to fail in a miserable test.

"Ah, there you are Naruto" Mizuki said as he greeted the young boy

Naruto sighed... he was angry he failed... and got yelled by Iruka.

"Uhmmm Iruka doesn't hate... but he sees a lot of himself in you... after all he is an orphan just like yourself" Mizuki said

"If you want to pass so badly... I know of a secret test... would you like to hear about it?" Mizuki said.

**Later that night**

Naruto was sneaking around the Hokage's tower looking for the item in question described by Mizuki

**Flashback**

"If you wish to graduate... you have to learn a single jutsu from the scrolls of forbidden jutsus" Mizuki said

**Flashback end**

"Eh? What are you doing in my tower so late at night" the hokage asked

Naruto vanished as he hit him on the back with the flat of the sword he traced.

"Gomen... I am soooo sorry old man" Naruto said as he vowed many times.

With that he jumped from the window as he felt the air rush trough his skin.

He moved quickly as he went to the training spot prepared by Mizuki.

"uhmm... let's see... kage bunshin? Looks a lot like tracing! This should be fun!" Naruto said as he poured himself into learning the jutusu unaware of the commotion he created.

As the night went on and Naruto practiced Iruka came and found him.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Iruka asked

"Ah! Iruka-sensei! I did it, I learned a jutsu, you HAVE to pass me!" Naruto said in delight.

"Eh? Who told you this?" Iruka asked confused.

"Eh? Mizuki-sensei did" Naruto said.

Then they both realized they had been had...

WHRIILLLL...

The sound of a sharp object spinning in the air.

"trace on" Naruto whispered.

He threw a couple shuriken at Mizuki who was nearly impaled by them.

"Not bad brat... but is really unsightly of a monster like you to be able to surpass us humans" Mizuki said as he looked at Naruto with 'that look'

Naruto panted as he was tired... he exhausted his chakra...

Naruto panted.

"You know why everyone despises you?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto looked at him.

"MIZUKI! NO! WE ARE FORBIDDEN" Iruka yelled.

"There is a law... one that everyone knows... everyone but you" Mizuki said as he had a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Everyone... but me?" Naruto asked

"Uhu... its because of the incident 12 years ago... you see the hokage couldn't defeat the demon... so he sealed... the fact is... YOU ARE THE 9 TAILED FOX DEMON!" Mizuki yelled.

Naruto shivered in rage... never being told of such a thing... was he really a demon?

Naruto enraged speed up without thinking with the scroll at hand.

He jumped from tree to tree with ease, surprising both Mizuki and Iruka.

Naruto then hid as Mizuki and Iruka ducked it out.

Naruto saw how Iruka fought against Mizuki... but he was skewered by shurikens and kunai...

"pathetic... you know what Naruto is doing right now don't you? He is a demon, he is learning every single jutsus to get his revenge... he is just like me... he wants power" Mizuki said.

"Naruto... is nothing like you... he is a screw-up and always loud... but he works very had for anything he can get... no, Naruto isn't a demon... he is a proud citizen of Konha" Iruka said.

Naruto then appeared in front of Iruka as Mizuki let loose a giant shuriken.

"TRACE ON!" Naruto yelled

A golden sword appeared as it hit against the shuriken... completely annihilating it.

"Step away from Iruka-sensei... or I'll kill you" Naruto said as a twin set of swords appeared on his hands.

Mizuki looked at him... were did he got the swords from... he did not have them in his person... where did they come from.

Naruto threw the twin swords at him but they missed... he rushed towards Naruto...

He smirked.

"Idiot" Naruto said as he stretched his arm and a weapon appeared on his hand.

Mizuki had to jumped as he avoided the blades...

One of them slashed his left check while the other his right leg.

"TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled.

The area was covered in clones of Naruto.

"So... what's wrong? Come one... or could it be... you are scared?" Naruto said

He positioned himself like Cu did... a red spear appeared on his hands...

He smirked as his clones sweep the floor with his leg as he took a wide stance to prepare

"Gae bulg!" he yelled as the clones yelled in turn... Mizuki jumped and avoided the attack... but then...

"You can't dodge it... idiot" Naruto said as the spear twisted itself and impaled in his heart, shocking Iruka and Mizuki.

The other clones begun to pierce and cut around his body...

The clones smirked as the lance disappeared... Mizuki gasped as he coughed up blood. He saw the injury in his chest and tried to heal it by taking a blood pill, blood continued to flow from the wound.

"Don't try to heal it... it won't work... this lance was a gift given to me... this lance's abilities makes your heart wounded and not being able to be healed unless I say so" Naruto said.

Mizuki gasped in pain and passed out from the loss of blood.

Naruto looked at his teacher... "Sorry Iruka-sensei... can you please not tell anyone about this?" Naruto said as his lance vanished.

"Naruto...close your eyes" Iruka said.

Naruto was confused and closed them.

He felt a soft fabric on his forehead.

"Congratulations... graduate" Iruka said with a smile

Naruto hugged him as they made it back home... with the traitor in tow.

End chapter 1

Author Notes: what do you think? Should I keep going? Should I stop? Also please vote on the pool going on in my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

The gutsy heroic ninja

Another different take on Fate/stay night / Naruto fanfiction

by L33t Horo

Chapter 2: The final test

Naruto woke up the next day... he looked at his wardrobe and picked a new orange outfit given by Shirou.

"Uhmm... the orange... or the white?" Naruto tried to decide... he went for the orange, the white will come some other time.

"Well, time to go to class... watch over me, Saber, Casters, Riders, Berserkers, Shirou... Gil..." Naruto said as he looked up to the heavens above.

Naruto went to the streets as his new outfitted fluttered with the wind breeze.

He had a confident look on his face.

He entered the school's room, his homeroom.

Everyone turned around to see the person who got in.

"What's going on with you guys? Looks like you seen a ghost or something" Naruto said as he sat down on his usual seat.

They all stared at Naruto's sudden change of outfit... it was the same horrible orange... but it had a certain... flair to it.

"Naruto! What's with the outfit change?" Ino said flabbergasted at the attire the fellow blonde.

"It was a gift... form someone I look up to" Naruto said with a smile

Iruka then begun announcing the names and teams... he went on for a couple of times and then...

"Team 7 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, your jounin instructor will be coming along shortly" he said as he left.

They were left to their own devices.

Naruto sat down in lotus position as Assassin Sasaki Shoujiro... he beaten down into hi skull to calm his mind and soul as to not rush unprepared and recklessly... something Shirou also did, thankfully this has curbed his hyperness... at least a bit.

They waited for an hours time... until a person came in.

"Uhmm... my first thought it... you look rather dull" he said with a straight face. "Meet me at the roof in 20 minutes" with that he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto blinked a couple times, that man was... irritating to say the least.

Naruto sighed as he pulled himself up.

"What are you guys waiting for? And invitation? Let's go!" Naruto said.

The other two blinked

"S-shut up Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled as she glared at the blond.

Sasuke only glared at him.

Naruto walked the stairs until they reached the top... Naruto sighed as he sat down once more and closed his eyes... envisioning one of his most prominent teachers...

**Flashback**

"Listen to me kid... I might be a Berserker but my Noble Phantasm allows me to use ANYTHING as my own... my Noble Phantasm is called "Knight of Honor"... with it any object I can wield can and IS transformed into a Noble Phantasm... in order for you to learn this I shall strive on you the use of ALL the weapons in recorded history... so you can never be taken by it" Lancelot said as he pulled his visor up to show a smirk.

Naruto gulped as a rather gigantic axe came down on him.

**Flashback end**

Naruto shivered a violently as he woke up from that daydream... they were all nice (The heroic spirits) but their training had been nigh insane.

"EH? N...Naruto... you... erm... you ok?" Sakura asked as she saw her new teammate shivering.

"Uhh... yeah... just a memory I had" Naruto said.

"He's here you know?" Naruto added.

"Eh? Who is here?" Sakura asked.

"Uhmm... you got some good senses" Kakashi said as he stepped out of the shadow.

"Well then sinse we are all here how about we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi said

"How about you go first? We know nothing about you after all" Sakura said.

"Uhmm... ok, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my hopes of the future are none of your business... anyways I have many hobbies" Kakashi said.

"Wow... now **THAT** was informative" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Okay, you... blondie, go first" Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like playing pranks and practicing some techniques I learned over the week... also I like ramen... my goal is to... BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER!" Naruto said with a smirk.

Kakashi smiled.

"Okay... you, the pink-haired girl, you are next" Kakashi said indicating the young girl.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like..." She looked at Sasuke and blushed "My dreams for the future are..." She looked at Sasuke as she squealed as her face got brighter.

He inched away bit by bit.

"You... the last one... go on" Kakashi said

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke... I don't have any hobbies, there is little that I like... anyways I don't have a dream but rather an ambition... to kill a certain man" Sasuke said

Naruto looked at the young kid as he sensed the darkness within him.

"anyways... I want you all to get ready for tomorrow I will be giving a test to determine if you are genin material" Kakashi said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked "We took the tests and everything" Sakura added

"oh that? That's just to weed out the hopeless cases..." Kakashi said

"What is about those tests?" Naruto asked

"If I tell you about it you might chiken out" Kakashi said

Naruto looked at him

"This test has a 66% failure chance" Kakashi said.

All the genins looked gloomy after that tidbit

"Hahaha... see? You chickening out already" Kakashi said

"Chickening? I thing this might be fun" Naruto said with a smirk

Kakashi blinked...he was NOT expecting THAT reaction.

Kakashi gave them some forms as to WHERE the test was going to be held...

Survival against a jounin... this might prove how well he had been coming along with his training.

**The next day**

Naruto took an early bath and headed towards his destination... he looked around to see what he could use to his advantage... something that Shirou taught him to use anytime he had anything to be used.

There was ample places to hide... potential ambushing spots... excellent hiding places... and there is even a lake close by.

Naruto reinforced his senses to hear and see more...

He could hear and smell his team-members closing in.

He decided to rest a bit more... his teacher obviously was going to be late... again.

And so they waited...

And waited...

and waited some more

"_If he is not here in 10 minutes I swear to the many gods I will use Ea on him_" Naruto thought as he begun calling Ea into his mind to pull it out at moments notice.

Somewhere else Kakashi felt a rather frigid cold sensation wash over him.

"I think I better head with the genins... this is a rather ill omen" Kakashi said.

He then appeared in front of the gennins with an alarm clock.

"Ok guys... this is it... your test is to take this 2 bells from me... those who don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy" Kakashi said

"But... there are only 2 bells!" Sakura said.

"Yes... that's the idea" Kakashi said "you got until it rings to get them... now go" Kakashi said.

They all vanished.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was hidden in a rather bushy tree...

"Trace on" Naruto said in a rather low voice.

In his hand a large bow appeared and a black sword on his other hand.

He then reinforced his eyes.

"Target lock" Naruto said... then he pulled the bowstring and shot the sword out.

**Kakashi**

Kakashi was not feeling well... there was a sensation on the pit of his gut.

He felt a slight disturbance on the air... he then jumped back... only to be caught on an incredible explosion.

Sure... he had said to come with the intent to kill but this was overkill...

Not to mention he saw what cause the explosion...

"A... sword?"

**With Naruto**

"Damn... I missed... I didn't take into account the wind or his senses" He cursed under his breath.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi looked at the sword... it was a very crude looking sword... but he could feel a strange power from within.

"_Ok... but the way it was launched... I doubt it was thrown by arm... but... I can't think of any of the kids who can use weapons at this level... never mind that the way it was launched seemed that it was launched from a bow..." _Kakashi thought... the sword then shattered as it was made by glass as it vanished from the world.

"_what... in the world!"_ Kakashi said surprised form this.

He then heard some rustling from the bushes... and a barrage of swords flew at him

Kakashi dodged the volley of weapons with swiftness, not understanding where the weapons came from... or who it was the one behind them.

**Sasuke**

He was hidden in a tree a few yards away and was looking at what was going on and was confussed, was there another person interfeering with the test perhaps?

He was sure Sakura did not do it... he never cared for the girls in class but she was a smart girl... not much on the physical part... not to mention on weaponry.

And it couldn't be Naruto... he was a deadlast after all... he was a failure... I mean... he failed 3 times on his last test... so it just not possible.

**With Sakura**

Sakura saw the swords as they flew towards Kakashi who dodged the powerful volley of attacks as Sakura gasped in wonder

"Wow! Sasuke-kun is SOO AWESOME!" she said

"_YEAH! GO GET EM SASUSKE-KUN!"_ Inner Sakura cheered in her mind

However she soon got a reality check when someone else stepped with a rather odd looking twin set of swords at hand.

One sword was black as night with red accents on it... the symbol of ying yang just above the pommel and handle, the other one was white as the pure snow with the ying yang symbol as well.

Kakashi backed a bit... but the volley of swords had vanished mysteriously.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei... let's get wild" Naruto said as he left his body with lots of oppenings.

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow confussed at this.. but far be it that he wouldn't exploit an oportunity.

He went it only to find the white sword blocked his attack... it was fortunate that he pulled a kunai out to block it, that was dangerous... good... there is hope for the kid yet.

Sakura and Sasuke where taken back, the dead-last... the dobe... the failure was fighting with a jounin...

Sasuke thought that maybe jounin were over rated... that must be it... after all how would a looser be able to match him?

Naruto then decided to leave... he jumped into the tree and vanished by using pure speed.

Kakashi looked at were the boy was... he did good to retreat... He was planning on going seriously... well... a BIT more serious anyways.

Naruto landed next to Sakura as silently as Assasin and as Rider would.

"Hey... Sakura" Naruto said

"EEEEEK!" She said as she jumped in fright. Naruto put his hand on her mouth and jumped away with her... she had compromised their position... stupid girl.

Kakashi landed scant seconds later only to find them gone.

"The kid sure is fast... left very little to track him" Kakashi said to himself.

**With Sakura and Naruto**

"Let... me... GOO!" she said as she punched him on the head

Naruto's eyes swirled as he wobbled a bit form the punch

"Itai..." Naruto cried in pain.

He glared at the girl

"Well if you are gonna be that way I might as well leave you to be... after all I have a solution to pass the test" Naruto said

"Eh? No way! Somone like you couldn't possible have anything to contribute... ooohh... where is Sasuke-kun? I am sure he will be able to help" she said

"Fine... your loss" Naruto said as he left once more.

"_Seriously... Madea-mama I don't have a clue what's this girls problem... I could never find someone as beautiful as you... or as Medusa-neesan or Arthuria-nee or like Jackie-neechan... she was a BIT unbalanced... but she was pretty nice to me..." _Naruto thought. (1)

Truly to find women like them would be nigh impossible.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke appeared on a clearing looking at Kakashi straight on the eyes.

"I am not like them" Sasuke said as he glared at them... "And I think you should call back whoever is interfering with the test" Sasuke said.

"uhmm perhaps..." Kakashi said cryptically as to not letting him know what he was referring as to the first or the later.

Sasuke then threw a knife at him only to doge it by jumping to the side.

Sasuke smirked as the knife found it's intended mark... a rope holding a contraption.

"_A TRAP!"_ Kakashi immediately thought as a volley of knives shot at him.

Tough nowhere as troublesome as the swords that shot at him earlier.

As he dodge it Sasuke went over and attacked him and he was pretty close to getting the bell.

Sasuke jumped back as he did various hand signs.

"_There is no way he has enough chakra for that... right?"_ Kakashi thought

"KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" Sasuke said as he inhaled deeply and shot out a rather enormous fireball that engulfed 10 yards all around Kakashi's position.

"He's gone..." Sasuke said as he looked around for the teacher

"Where is he? Avobe? Left? Right?" he said

"bellow" a voice said as two hands sprouted from the ground.

"Doton! Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu!" Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke underground

"Well is true... the nail that sticks up the most gets hammered down the hardest" Kakashi said.

A white sword flew close to his face... he dodged by going to the left... only to find a black swords going that way so he jumped back... however the 2 swords curved and where coming right at him again. Kakashi pulled his kunai again and blocked the attack, however the attack was so strong that he fell back.

"_So POWERFUL_" Kakashi said as he got up after twirling in midair and landed on his feet... his hands being a bit numb.

He looked around and saw that Sasuke was missing.

"_Not bad... decided to rescue a team-member... good thinking_" Kakashi thought.

Naruto and his clones took Sasuke and ran with him to hide in the forest.

Sasuke was livid... he was rescued... by this... this failure.

"Sasuke... I got a plan" he said with a grin.

And now he had a plan? Did he hit his head or landed in an alternate reality?

"Listen... all we need to do is team up! If we work together! If we do o we can definitely get the bells!" Naruto said

yeah... not fucking happening... he was an Uchiha, an Elite... he was NOT going to do such a thing.

"No way... back off, I am doing this on my own" Sasuke said "However... I thank you for helping me... even if it was not needed" he said

"_arrogant asshole_" Naruto thought

"Well good luck... idiot" Naruto as he jumped away.

"Teamwork... yeah right" Sasuke scoffed at the idea.

Kakashi then saw as Naruto failed to coerce his team-members to work together...

so Naruto was forced to solo it.

He didn't need the help... that is for certain... was he perhaps holding back? Or maybe... just maybe he actually figured this test out?

He doubted the ideas at first... he was a failure after all... but one can hope.

Naruto rushed again with the twin swords he had... his swordsmanship was perfect... as an ANBU he was also trained with swords... he used his old father's swords...

He was hard pressed as Naruto's style was suicidal at best... leaving openings, inviting attacks... only for them to be traps...

It was as stupid as it was ingenious... granted it would take a Sharingan user to be able to pull this off even better but all things considered, this was not bad at all.

Kakashi and Naruto exchanged blows with kunai and swords.

Naruto roared as he pumped Odo to his sword making them larger... stronger...

Deadlier.

Making them broken phantasms.

Kakashi looked at the swords that had now changed... they looked like the wings of a demon and an angel respectively.

"_Spirit and technique... flawless and firm. Our strenght rips the montains... Our swords split the water... our names reach the imperial villa... the two of us cannot hold heaven together- two great men, sharing a life_" Naruto said the mantra of his powerful technique using this swords.

He threw the giant swords upwards as he traced the original swords again... and threw them at Kakashi who dodged them...

Naruto closed the range and attacked.

His speed was dangerous... more so when the swords stuck his back.

And then the 2 broken swords landed and slashed him again.

Kakashi was blown away... or would if he hasn't used kagebunshin with kawamiri

a single bell laid there as a testament of his ability.

RIIIIIING

the alarm then rung.

Kakashi sat on a pillar as Sakura was tied up, Naruto looked at her, her face was worst for wear... dieting had been a rather poor idea.

"Well now we see the results... apparently the only two hopefuls would be the supposedly dead-last and Sasuke... while miss little perfect is all tied up... anyways you don't have to worry about going back you two" he said as he looked at them both.

"Yeah... you and Sakura should drop out... you are wasting time in here... only Naruto should go back.. to wait for a better team to put him over... you two tried to either solo it... or someone was too worried about a certain someone going solo... you should have paid more attention... however... I am willing to give you one more chance... you will start after you finished eating... and no giving any to Sakura, she didn't earn it" Kakashi said as he vanished once more.

Sakura groaned a bit but smiled...

"Do... don't worry about me... I am... not going to pull you guys down" Sakura said with a smile.

Her face dictated otherwise.

Naruto oppened his bentou and ate some... then he gave some to Sakura.

"Eat... hunger is the enemy in this battle" Naruto said

Sakura blushed as he saw a new side of Naruto he never seen before.

Sasuke grunted in agreement "We need you at full capasity... pull your weight this time" Sasuke said

Sakura nodded.

**With Kakashi**

"Well... about time I ended this charade... they are good kids... let's see how far I can take them" Kakashi said.

**Back with the kids**

An explosion happened as Naruto pulled out his swords...

"YOUUUUU!" Kakashi roared.

Sakura wimpered... Sasuke was next to her with a kunai drawn

Naruto stared at him inflinchingly "Pass..." Kakashi said with a smile

"Eh?" the trio were confussed.

"This was a test to see how well you can work together... not many passed my test... so congratulation... graduates" Kakashi said with a smile.

Naruto plunged his sword deep into the ground and used the other to cut Sakura loose.

He then sat down and used the sword to rest with a smile on his face.

"We start our missions in 2 days" Kakashi said.

Naruto was happy... his dream was coming to fruition … one small step.

Chapter end.

Author notes... the characters I spoke of in here (1) is from a canceled MMORPG game called Fate/Apocrypha … look it up!


	3. Chapter 3

The gutsy heroic ninja

Another different take on Fate/stay night / Naruto fanfiction

by L33t Horo

Chapter 3: From Cats to Waves.

When he wanted to become a ninja… all the kids expected deathly fights and near death experiences with powerful enemy ninja's.

They never expected to look for stupid cat that always escaped…

"Can't we just kill it?" Naruto asked in the intercom.

"No… the cat has to be caught intact" Kakashi said.

"I could just paralyze him… would make things easy" Naruto said.

"Su… wait… will he be ok?" Kakashi asked a bit worried.

"He will have his blood intact" Naruto said.

"Then ok" Kakashi said.

"Wait… does the blood has to be inside?" Naruto asked.

"Not funny" Kakashi said dead panned.

"Don't worry… this will only mess with the cat… this will make him scared" Naruto said as he pulled a bow out of nowhere.

It came out of nowhere… there where no hand signs, no seals… nothing.

Naruto shot an arrow and in turn exploded the area.

"Uhmm… might have overdone it a bit" Naruto said as the whole area was now a smoldering crate.

A few inches away from the explosion was Tora the cat… apparently he passed out from the shock.

"Well… the cat IS alive… so I guess this mission is a success…" Kakashi said

"We could just kill the cat you know? No one will now" Naruto said.

He and the cat hated each other… the first time the cat had scratched him… all over his body… and face.

"No killing the objective" Kakashi said, thought he could fraternize.

They returned to the Hokage tower… they delivered the cat to the daimiyo's wife.

The poor cat was held in a clamp like hug.

"I still think we should have killed him… it would been the kind thing to do" Naruto said

Kakashi sighed.

"Well then, we have other missions… we have repaired the housing complex in the northern district, dig potato trenches…" Hokage said.

"TORA! WAIT! DON'T!" Fujimi, the Daimiyo's wife yelled

"Retrieve Tora… again" The old man said with a sight.

"Ok… no… not happening… I am tired of this… can't we have something better to do… something exiting!" Naruto yelled

Iruka was enraged and then Kakashi bopped Naruto's head to shut him up.

The old man Hokage then begun to explain about the mission levels and how is given to what level ninja.

Naruto however paid no heed and had the galls to make his ramen and was in halfway on eating it.

The old man then yelled at Naruto.

"Look old man… I am not the screw up as I was before… I grown strong and I want to prove myself!" Naruto said as he stared at the old man.

The old man smirked… Naruto had much fire in his eyes… more so than before… what had happened in the week he went missing that he had grown like that?

"Well… there is one… a C rank, you are to escort a… "Especial" individual" Hokage said.

"Oh? Is it a princess? A queen? A Daimiyo?" Naruto said exited.

"Tell the client to come in" the hokage said.

The doors opened to show a disheveled old man… who reeked of cheap booze.

"So… these are the persons who are to protect me? They look like a bunch of snot nosed brats… especially the stupid looking midget" the old man said.

Then a sword of pure ebony with the sign of ying and yang in the pommel flew and perfectly sliced the bottle of booze at the old man.

"Who you calling a midget old fool" Naruto said as the sword returned to his hand and then vanished. "I am quiet capable of handling myself just fine… after all…" Naruto said… but then added in his mind "_Heroes have trained me… I shall not fall until I find someone who can overcome their training… and even then_"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but let it go… he would have to gain his trust… and learn as to HOW he learned his combat skills… those were high level ones… and he had a distinct impression that he might be holding out.

"We are to meet at the northern gate tomorrow… bring your equipment here and get ready to leave" Kakashi said.

All the kids left to their respective homes.

Naruto needed to tell his newfound family.

Madea-mama had fortunately taught him how to contact them should the need rise…

I think this should be a great opportunity… his first mission AWAY from home.

He put a pan and filled with water… he put 12 candles around and made a pentagram with his blood… and then he let a tinge of his blood into the water and poured his mana into the water.

"Spirits of yore… connect me to the ones beyond… allow me to see… allow me to hear, let me hear those who are both far and near… connect me oh spirits that walk trought Akasha to the heroes of yore… let me speak to Madea of Cholchis!" Naruto said

The water shone and he shielded his eyes… a pair of perfect blue eyes could be seen.

"Naruto-kun? NARUTO-KUN!" Madea yelled as she shed some tears.

"I was so worries when you haven't contact us in so long… hold on… GUYS COME QUICK! HE IS HERE!" Madea yelled

The heroes the piled up around the giant mirror Madea had set for communicating with Naruto.

"I am so glad of seeing you all once more" Naruto said.

"So… how are things going there plebian" Gilgamesh asked

"As well as you could expect, I still haven't used Ea by the way" Naruto said.

"Good…" Gilgamesh said with a smirk.

"And Shirou-niisan… I am using "tracing" quiet well, and I am practicing with it quiet often" Naruto said.

"Good… keep at it" Shirou said.

"Hey bozu… I hope you are not slacking off with our training" Cu said.

"Would dream it Cu-niisan" Naruto said "it actually came handy" Naruto said "Had to use Gae Bulg though… one guy pissed me off and tried to kill someone important to me"

"Good… seed terror in your enemies… they should be weary of you… to show you respect for your prowess" Jackie said

"Jackie-nee… that is a little…" Naruto said while scratching his neck nervously….

Jackie, "Jack" the ripper was a famous murderer back in the old world… she was a blight upon a place called London… she was abandoned as a baby and she grew all alone as a harlot… however when she grew she was filled with pain and anger, pain of being alone and anger… at being abandoned…. She then went on a killing spree… killing prostitutes that abandoned or aborted their babies and taking care of then… of course to do such thing required money and as so she harvested the organs of the victims.

However when she was not killing she was a sweet girl who just wanted to be loved…. But in live she was far to gone and could NOT be saved.

No one knew what happened to her… she simply… disappeared one day and the killings stopped.

Once she came to the throne of heroes her beauty still lasted… she was as beautiful as Arthuria, Madea and even Rider… though Jackie had a loli body… something that irritated her.

She had tried to bed Naruto MANY times… not that the blond knew anything… he was saved by a hair breaths by Medusa… Shirou and even Gilgamesh….

Vlad interfered once as well.

Vlad had been one of his retainers as well, he was a Lancer as his legend was Vlad the impaler… he was the lord of the principality of Wallachia, his legend had been distorted so much that they even view him as a vampiric monster… however he taught Naruto the importance of restrain… and to be ABSOLUTE and IMMOVABLE.

Vlad had been VERY thought to fight against due to his Noble phantasms…

Not to mention George… now THAT guy was a powerful servant to pair with even Arthuria.

His sword was also his armory… it was a good sword… the properties of it where excellent for someone like him… the sword gives divine protection to the user and can repel powerful attacks due to it's defensive powers… the power is so that it can bounce the attack upon the attacker.

Madea smiled and told Naruto to ease up on tracing and practice elemental magic a bit more… that will further increase the prana reserves.

Arthuria smiled and told Naruto he longed to hear.

"We are all very proud of you… we are honored and proud to have meet you and we wish you the best of luck" she said with a tender smile.

Naruto begun to cry… as the spirits of the heroes looked at the poor pitiful child… even if they could touch to comfort him as they would have like to their warmth of their hearts reached him and he felt their love.

"I am going on a mission tomorrow outside the village… I have to escort an old man back to his village" Naruto said.

Madea looked at Naruto with worry.

"Naruto… according to my divination… there is more to this mission that meets the eyes… be careful" Madea said

"Don't worry Madea-mama… I will… after all, I don't want to look bad when you trained me with such effort and took your time" Naruto said with a grin.

"Either way, be careful Naruto-kun, heed my words… I am correct most of the time… and this time is strong" Madea said.

"I will be careful everyone… and… I love you all…" Naruto said as the connection got cut.

And then Naruto went to rest, he was tired from using that communication technique.

**The next day**

Naruto rose with the sun, he had that habit beaten to him by Shirou… who rose as the sun got up.

Naruto knew however he had some time to spare… he got up and made some ramen for himself.

He ate 3 cups of ramen and then he got into the shower and put on his outfit… the one that looked like Shirou's, but in orange.

He had a white and blue one as well as a red and black one.

He took the white one with him and also a copy of Vlad's outfit… it looked good on him.

He went with a few bags filled with shurikens and kunai.

"Ok… this should be enough to fool them" Naruto said to himself as he went to the gate.

To his credit Kakashi got here "on time" (meaning about 5-10 minutes after).

They headed out towards Wave.

As they walked towards wave Sakura asked something.

"Are there any ninja in Wave?" Sakura asked nervously.

"No… as a general rule most villages have their own hidden ninja village, but Wave does not… but you shouldn't worry, this is a C rank mission, at best there will only be some mercenaries and thief's to fight off" Kakashi said.

However Naruto and Kakashi felt something… off.

Naruto was trained by Alexander on battle tactics and also on navigation… also he was shown to see oddities in the terrain.

A puddle of water, on the side of the road… when it has been sunny all week.

Are they serious?

Anyways they paid little attention afterwards… they knew something was afoot… all that was left was to deal with the problem… when it became as such.

As they walked away the puddle then became 2 persons came out.

Two ninja with breathing masks, a gauntlet with a chain attaching them both, they jumped and eviscerated him by cutting him to shreads.

"One down" they said in a cruel voice.

They disappeared, and appeared right behind Naruto.

"2 down" they said… Naurto could feel their smirks on their faces.

"Trace on" he said in a low voice… the swords that belonged to the hero of the Archer class Shirou appeared readily at his hands, putting them up to catch the chain with them.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke grunted but smirked… he rushed over and landed on top of the two ninjas and then kicked them both.

The ninja then grunted but Sasuke was fast he threw a shuriken as Naruto threw a kunai, trapping their chain to the bark of the tree.

The two ninjas glowered and pushed a mechanism in their gauntless…. They severed the chain and shot out. Sasuke went back as he saw Sakura all alone shivering as she tried to collect herself and put a kunai in front…. A respectable effort but it would be for naught.

Sasuke stretched out his arms to serve as a shield for her and the client.

*Clang *

Naruto had appeared in front of them with his twin swords… he was on his knees as both swords were held in a scissors like fashion.

"Your blades lack pride" the ninja said as he pushed harder….

Naruto grunted under the strain and smirked "That's ok… I do not NEED such a thing" Naruto said as he moved his swords away and hit the ninja in the stomach with the pommel of the sword.

Kakashi appeared and choked the other by getting on his way by stretching his arm when he was rushing to help the other ninja.

Naruto vanished his swords and he and Kakashi looked at their charge.

"You got some explaining to do old man" Naruto said as he sat down.

Tazuna then told his tale, he was a bridge builder that much was true however… his work went against someone's interest… a person that had control of the underground world… the mob boss called Gatou.

Naruto then knew right there and now he HAD to go there…

All heroes start like this after all.

Sasuke himself wanted to go… it was a chance to grow stronger and learn more to kill **that man**.

Sakura was hesitant but did not want to upset her crush…

And so they restarted their trek towards the Land of Waves.

**On the land of waves, Gatou's secret hideout (currently being used by someone)**

"So… what happened to the demon brothers?" a man asked

"I am sorry Zabusa-sama… but they were defeated" another ninja said.

"What's this! I pay you rather handsomely to kill a pathetic old man and this is what you show? Being defeated by a bunch of brats?" a rather diminutive man said as he came out of the door and going to wards this Zabuza character.

He leveled a reader large cleaver sword and stopped it right in front of the midget man in a business suit.

"Calm yourself Gatou… that is a reason why you are not a ninja… well there are several but what you fail to understand is the leader of the group… he shall pose… a challenge" Zabusa said.

"Then you won't be able to win?" Gatou asked

"I said it would be a challenge… and all challenges are MEANT to be overcome… the old man shall die… this just means more fun… for me" Zabusa said.

**Back to Naruto and his team**

They traveled towards wave… they went on a boat without an engine, so it was taking it's time.

It was worth it as they could see the beauty of the land of waves… until they got ashore…

They walked towards Tazuna's home when Naruto felt something.

Naruto reinforced his eyes… it was a white hare.

Nothing major…

Wait… white hare? But… it's summer… right?

So… why the hell was it white?

Naruto didn't have time to think as he heard the familiar sound of a blade rushing to cut his head off…

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto jumped and took Sakura and Tazuna with him.

Naruto then raised his view to see a lone ninja standing on a cleaving sword…

Naruto was ecstatic… that sword… the second he saw it he understood and comprehended the sword's abilities, it's construction, it's age and battle experience and materials used on its construction….

Truly a marvelous sword that if it was broke it could regenerate with blood.

Truly a surprising weapon… though nowhere near as magnificent as his other swords and weapons in his arsenal.

He decided to add it though… it was a treat to find such a weapon at this age and time.

"Momichi Zabusa… nukenin of the Village Hiden in the Myst" Kakashi said to identify their new attacker.

"Ah… Hatake Kakashi… is truly an honor…. Would you terribly mind moving out of the way? My business is with the old man" Zabusa said.

"Sorry… but our job is to keep him alive after all" Kakashi said.

"guys… this might be difficult if I don't…" Kakashi said as he pulled his headband off his other eyes.

"Wait… you… Momichi Zabusa… you are a swords-man are you not?" Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at Naruto as he was crazy.

"Yes… I am one of the 7 swords-men of the village of the mist… well… was anyways" Zabusa said, "how did you know I was a swords-man anyways… well besides the sword" he further asked

"I can feel your ken-ki" Naruto said.

Now in here Zabusa raised his non-existent eyebrow… for a kid like this to feel his ken-ki…

"Who are you kid?" Zabusa asked… that a kid could feel his Ken-ki as a genin was unheard of.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Gening… Future Hokage of Konoha" Naruto said as a pair of blades formed into his hands.

Zabusa looked at the blades… they were a masterpiece, that's for sure… he could see it in the blades.

"Naruto… you can't do this…you are a genin… if you go against Zabusa… you WILL die" Kakashi said.

Sasuke was shivering… he couldn't move… he felt the air of his lungs leaving him.

He never felt as terrified as **that night**….

The night everything changed… where everything he held dear was slaughtered.

"_I… I can't move… I can't breathe… I fell like if I move he will kill me… I just… I just want to kill myself and get it over with_" Sasuke thought.

"Come now Zabusa… I want to test my mettle against the likes of you" Naruto said as he got ready.

Zabusa smirked as he jumped down… with a powerful pull he got the sword free and landed on land.

Naruto and Zabusa shot out and slashed at each other with powerful blows.

Kakashi was shocked… both Naruto and Zabusa's sword sparked… the blow was powerful enough to pick up loose debris on the ground.

"HAAA!" Naruto yelled as he exchanged blows with Zabusa.

There was something wrong here…

Zabusa was sure that those swords had broken many times, so how has he had another set at the ready.

Naruto blocked and parried Zabusa's sword… but he was still physically weaker than Zabusa.

"Not bad brat… not bad at all" Zabusa said.

"I am… not… done… YET" Naruto said as another pair of swords

"Overedge" Naruto said as his blades transformed.

"_That's the same… the same technique he used on me"_ Kakashi thought

Naruto threw the swords at him.

Zabusa dodged them.

And the area behind him was engulfed in a powerful explosion.

Zabusa looked for the brat… only to find him aiming at him with a bow and an arrow…

Wait… that is no arrow, is that… a sword?

"He put a fricking sword to shot out of a BOW!" Zabusa and Kakashi said.

"HAAA!" Naruto yelled as he shot 12 swords at a single shot.

Zabusa dodged by going left, but another volley came from above.

He jumped back, only to find Naruto behind him with a chain and nail.

Zabusa used his kunai to deflect the attack, but Naruto had a follow up.

His swords back to normal where back to in his hands… and attacked Zabusa.

Zabusa however was stronger than Naruto and more experienced, he was getting used to his tempo and beat.

"_Time for my last gambit_" Naruto thought.

He put his hands out and weighted his options… what to do? He could use **that technique** from Shirou-niisan… he could use Ea… (Overkill even at the lowest setting) Excalibur… no… he needed a sword to make sure he would make it….what sword he had could save his friends.

"Saint George-nii… Lend me your strength… help me protect my friends… The guardian knight! The soul of a martyr! (1)" Naruto said as he activated his skills given to George himself.

Naruto's body begun to glow in a white aura.

"You SHALL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS" Naruto said.

Zabusa lunged at him and attacked him with a powerful blow towards his midsection.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled in shock and horror as Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Another sword took place of the twin swords… it was a sword with a pure white blade… a knight's sword… and the hilt and pommel where of gold…

"Protect the innocent and the weak… Ascalon" Naruto incalled to activate the properties of the sword that belonged to Saint George.

The swords property was that keeps away anyone with malice or evil intention. It is invincible not in the sense that it can defeat the enemy, but in the sense that it will protect the user from any enemy. The sword can become able to pierce any armor by reversing any attack with its defensive power.

Zabusa's own attack bounced back slashing his own chest.

Blood poured out.

Naruto's blade then broke in a million pieces….

"Out… of… Prana… already?" Naruto said in between weezing.

Kakashi caught Naruto as he fell to the ground…

Zabusa looked at the kid… he had great promise to become someone of great stature someday.

Zabusa however took 2 pills to restore him.

"Sakura… watch over Naruto… Sasuke protect them both and Tazuna as well… and don't worry… I never let any comrades die" Kakashi said.

"I know the blonde can back it up… but let's see you do the same" Zabusa said

As he created a thick myst and encased himself in it…. Kakashi then reveleade he had one of the last Sharingans…. And that Zabusa was honored to fight against one who held it.

Zabusa attacked at the team… but Kakashi was able to deflect the attack.

However it was a ruse… that Zabusa was nothing but a water clone.

The real one appeared for the kill.

Too bad Kakashi was prepared for it and countered with his own water clone.

"Incredible… you copied me in the mist?" Zabusa said surprised.

"is over" Kakashi said as he appeared behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"Over? I don't think so" Zabusa said as he turned into water.

The real Zabusa the appeared and tried to slash Kakashi's head off.

Kakashi was faster and ducked at the last second. Zabusa however planted the blade of the sword on the ground and used it to leverage himself and delivered a powerful blow to Kakashi, sending him to the lake.

Zabusa managed to emprison him in a water bubble/prison.

"Now… to deal with the brats…" Zabusa said.

In actuality he felt bad… the blonde one had a lot of promise.

The water clone slowly walked up to them…

"Sa… Sakura…" Naruto said to his team-mate.

"Naruto… we… we might not make it" She said as tears of fear rolled down her face.

"I am… not gonna… let any of us die here…. Help… me with… this" Naruto said as eh panted.

A bow and a sword formed in his hands.

"help… me… pull it" Naruto said.

Sakura put her hands on the bow and pulled the sword back… Naruto and Sakura's fingers begun to bleed from pulling the bowstring… the sword broke down… as Naruto decided to use a better attack.

"The seven stars of Ursa Major" Naruto said as he and Sakura let go of the bowstring

7 arrows flew… but only one came down towards Zabusa… the one imprisoning Kakashi.

Zabusa grabbed the arrow…

Sakura looked crestfallen, they had failed

"Wait…for it" Naruto said…. With a weak grin

The arrows then rained down from heaven… Zabusa had no choice but let go of the prison he was being held.

Zabusa had 6 arrows in his body… 2 on each leg and one on each arm.

He was trapped…

As Kakashi was going for the kill several senbon and…

Zabusa was killed…

The responsible one was a young kid… not even Naruto's age.

He was a hunter nin… an he had taken down Zabusa.

The young person thanked them for helping him take Zabusa down… and then vanished with the body.

Naruto's hand had blood trickling on it, his face was pale and he was weezing a lot… he used a LOT of high level tracing and high level skills.

Kakashi also fainted from overuse of the sharingan and chakra.

Then Sakura and Sasuke carried both towards Tazuna's home.

They learned something that had escaped Kakashi's notice for a while… the hunter nin's cut the head and burn the body… that kid did no such thing…

It was all a ruse… again.

Naruto had a dream that night… a special dream… thanks to Madea he had now the ability to be able to talk to them in his dreams….

Needless to say Madea was beyond angry… Tamao-no-mae was there as well… much to Naruto's chagrin.

"HONEY!" she said as she glomped him…

Due to the kyuubi in him Tamao was EXTREAMLY attracted to him due to his own demon fox inside of him…

That and the fact that she wanted to be a mother so she was basically in estrous all the time… good thing it only affected foxes.

Not so much good for Naruto for he had a fox inside.

Let's just say he had to have MANY changes of underwear and MANY icy cold baths with her around.

After Madea pried her off him Naruto told them about his first real fight with a sword-men… he lost but was able to get away.

Arthuria nodded… but warned Naruto to be victorious… and Shirou told him something as well.

"He will be prepared for you next time… so mix it up some more… and…if you need to… use **it**" Shirou said to him.

He was referring to Naruto's own version of Shirou's one and only skill….

"Or just use Ea and be done with it… you know?" Gil said.

They all looked at him kinda funny.

"I am being practical" he said with a shrug.

"You could kill him with Gae Bulg" Cu suggested

"If worst come to worst… use Avalon my boy… I am sure Arthuria wouldn't want you dead" Madea said as Arthuria blushed a bit… she loved the boy as a younger brother… and quiet possibly as the son she could never have.

The dream ended… it was good he had a curse of self healing planted to him by Madea….

His body regenereated faster thanks to the kyuubi's own healing power.

Avalon on his own body also helped.

Naruto was glowing faintly in gold as his injuries healed.

Naruto was able to walk about the next morning…

He decided to scout this area and found it heartbreaking.

A city of poverty and corruption…

Streets littered with the unwashed masses, kids beggin for some food… markets with little to sell for food.

The soul of a hero that developed in Naruto could NOT let this go for much longer….

His skills that were taught to him were great… but he needed more… he needed ninja techniques.

Kakashi would be out of commission to fight… but told them they would train them.

The team then meets in a forest close by and came face to face with trees.

Chapter end

Author notes:

(1)** The Guardian Knight** (守護騎士 _Shugo Kishi_**?**) temporarily boosts his defense when protecting others. Saint george has protected many countries and lands, and people pray for his protection. When someone prays for Saint George, he is granted infinite defensive power.

Taught to him by George, it come naturally to him due to his tendencies to protect his friends. 

The **Soul of a Martyr** (殉教者の魂 _Junkyousha no Tamashii_**?**) is a divine protection that nullifies mental interference. Saint George has been persecuted into forfeiting his beliefs countless times, but his tenacious faith never yielded to any amount of torture.

Taught to him by George himself…. His belief on the will of fire rivals Saint George's own.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gutsy Heroic Ninja

Another different take on Fate/stay night / Naruto fanfiction

by L33t Horo

Chapter 4: To be a hero, the ninja training begins

"Wait… how does this count as training?" Naruto asked.

"With this training you will be able to learn how to regulate your chakra, once you master this no jutsu will be out of your reach… well in theory" Kakashi said.

Naruto then smirked as he got a hold of the kunai Kakashi threw at them.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura begun to concentrate their chakras and ran up the tree… Naruto and Sasuke got a good few steps before they bounced rather violently.

"Use too much and you will get blown away… you got to find the exact balance for it" Kakashi said as Naruto and Sasuke nursed their heads.

"Well look at it, seems like Sakura has a hang of it" Kakashi said.

"Wow! Congrats Sakura!" Naruto said with a honest smile…

Sakura ignored him to pay attention to Sasuke… he grunted in annoyance.

Sakura was high on top, but she had little more to give, she had exhausted all her energy in the 50 minutes of traning.

"_Uhmm… apparently Sakura has the most control… however compared to her both Sasuke and Naruto have more reserves than her… and with training Naruto could even dwarf my own_" Kakashi thought.

Naruto was getting a bit irritated… he couldn't get it since the Heroic spirits did not use chakra at all….

"Hey hey… Sakura, can you help me with this?" Naruto asked

Sakura was thoroughly surprised at this, she thought Naruto would just throw a tantrum and quit.

She explained it as simply as possible.

Naruto then tried again, this time he got higher and higher.

"_Damn… it… he is catching up to me_" Sasuke thought

"_Hehe… I am improving_" Naruto thought.

They kept at it until night.

"Uhmm… Sasuke… did Kakashi-sensei told us HOW to get down?" Naruto asked

Sasuke smacked himself with a facepalm.

They forgot that tidbit.

Eventually they made their way down… though it was a bit painful.

They got back to the house all muddy, sweaty, downtrodden and tired.

In short they looked like something the cat dragged in.

They where tired.

They got and sat down to the table and ate rather ravenously the food they been so graciously served by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter.

Naruto had to admit, she was rather easy on the eyes.

"_Not that I will say anything out loud… damn that David… he made me more… aware of women lately_" Naruto thought in annoyance.

Naruto then sighed and returned to the plate of food at hand.

Tazuna's grandson however eyed Naruto with contempt.

Sakura, who finished eating and was full walked around and saw a picture hanging.

"Hey, why do you have picture on the wall? Inari-kun was staring at this during dinner, but it seems someone purposely removed one of the people who were on it" Sakura said.

"It's my husband" Tsunami said.

Kakashi looked at the scene… it seemed Sakura had pinched a nerve unwittingly.

"And, the man called the hero of this city" Tazuna said.

Inari then pushed himself off the table and left.

"Inari, where are you going?" his mother called "INARI!" she yelled worried as he slammed the door.

"FATHER! I TOLD YOU NO TO TALK ABOUT THAT MAN IN FRONT OF INARI!" She yelled as she herself stormed off.

"Seems like there is some kind of story in here… maybe you care to explain?" Naruto said.

Tazuna then cried… as he told the story of a man who became a hero…

He told them how he meet with Inari… what he taught the boy to be strong and he held his head up high… his father was strong and so brave… he saved this village by braving the torrential currents in order to tie one of the flood-gates and shut it…

However… all went to hell when Gatou came to town… and his first order of business was to eliminate anyone who could oppose him, and he decided to eliminate Inari's father, as he was a beacon of hope.

He grab him under false charges and executed in public… much to the horror of the boy…. Naruto shivered in rage…

He pushed himself out and walked right out of the door.

"Where do you think you are going Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"I am going to prove to him… to prove that heroes still exist even today" Naruto said as he walked out of the door.

"My body… is made of swords" Naruto intoned as he made a Kagebunshin.

The bunshin sprung to life and attacked with viciousness akin of a berserker.

Swords collided as both attacked each other simultaneously.

He had a few months of training at the Throne of Heroes… about 7 months.

It was a week on his world, incredible how time went differently in those realities.

Naruto and his bunshin attacked and exchanged weapons.

Naruto was using a red barbed lance while the bunshin had a bow.

"GAE BULG!" Naruto yelled as he threw the lance.

A sword materialized in the bow…. And he intoned the name of the sword.

"CADABOLG!" he shot it… the lance and sword where to hit… but the lance, it changed direction in midflight.

*Splorg *

The lance went straight to his heart.

It was impossible… the angle the trajectory… everything.

The lance simply changed it's course.

The bunshin exploded as the lance disappeared and reappeared into his hand.

More bunshins appeared…

Zabuza's sword… it was on his hands of one of the bunshins.

They all went into a battle royalle… they all attacked each other as best as they could.

Until the clones turned on the original…

With a flick of the wrist a chain shot out and trapped and killed many of the clones.

"I am the bone of my sword" Naruto said

Steel is my body and fire is my blood…

Unknown to death nor known to life.

"I have withstood pain to create many weapons" Naruto said the aria as his body glowed orange.

His speed increased, his strength went up as well… he attacked and broke his weapons and just as quickly changed to new weapons, attacking and killing his clones.

Naruto then sliced the head of the other clone

"Though these hands will never hold anything" Naruto said as his body glowed fiercely in orange.

"As I pray… unlimited bladeworks" Naruto yelled.

Fire begun to spread… however….

*Boooom! *

The area exploded… Naruto was launched away by the explosion of whatever he was doing.

"Damn it… I still can't get it… I can use the Unlimited Bladeworks…. It stills blows on my face… if I can't do it properly… it will kill me" Naruto gasped.

Unlimited Blade Works… a reality marble, a curse that eats away at the real world to create one's imagined terra into reality… is as infinite close to true magic, without being one.

It was the one sole skill of Shirou… he tried to pass it on to him.

It has ended in failure due mostly to origins.

Shirou's origin was of swords… Naruto's didn't have an origin… no one knew it.

He was a blank.

Naruto however still worked his ass off… that was the only thing he couldn't master.

He couldn't let it be gone like that… what was that Shirou had that allowed him to use such a thing?

Naruto then fell to his knees and sleep the night outside.

**The next morning**

A girlish figure appeared, it was picking herbs and the like dressed in an girlish outfit… a bird landed on that person's shoulder.

The person smiled… the bird then left and landed on Naruto's head.

There where 3 birds on him… on pecking his nose and the others pecking his hand.

Naruto turned and the person recognized the head-plate.

The person slowly walked towards him... and slowly raised his hands…

**Tazuna's home**

*Yawn * Sakura entered the quaint little living room.

"Naruto didn't come back last night?" Tazuna asked

"He's been training climbing trees all alone since he heard your story… he's very simple minded" Sakura said.

"He may have used too much chakra and died by now…" she added

"I hope he is allright. A child all alone at night in the woods…" Tsunami said leaving her sentence hang.

"Don't worry… he might not look like it, but he's a true ninja" Kakashi said with a smile.

"I don't know… it wouldn't surprise me if the idiot killed himself while training… the idiot" Sasuke said.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto lay helpless in the grass… he was breathing was rather shallow. The person's hands got closer to the boy.

Closer still… and closer… close to his neck.

"You'll catch your death of cold sleeping in a place like this" the person said as she gently shook Naruto awake.

Naruto woke up… he said the only intelligent answer he could. "uh? Who… who are you?"

**A few seconds after**

"Is this the plant you are looking for?" Naruto asked

Being to Tomoe-nee, she had educated Naruto in many manner of healing herbs and recognized it after looking at it… it would be squashed and made into salve to alleviate wounds and speed healing, is not that he needed it, but such knowledge would be able to help and maybe save people.

"Yes, thanks for helping out" the person said with a tender smile.

"You sure working early miss…" Naruto said.

"You too. What are you doing here so early in the morning" the person said.

The area looked trashed beyond recognition… the tree's had etched marks from a kunai.

Naruto cracked his neck.

"training" Naruto said.

"That headband… are you a ninja?" the person asked

"You noticed? Yeah, I am a ninja" Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Why are you training?" the person asked.

"Because… … I had been training to become stronger… I have to get stronger to not disappoint them… the people who trained me… I want to leave a mark to prove their training has been well put to use" Naruto said.

"You seem strong enough" the person said.

"No… in order to become stronger there is something I have to master… but… for the life of me I can't do it yet" Naruto said.

The person looked at him "why… is that?" the person asked

"Because… they trained me on everything they knew… I don't want to disappoint them… also because I wish to be the hokage and prove to them that I am not who I was anymore" Naruto said.

"is that for someone else? Or for yourself?" the person asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

The person giggled.

"what's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Do you… have someone who is important to you?" the person asked.

Naruto blushed a bit… this person was rather good looking… the face was rather feminine… beautiful lips…

He then noticed the face a bit more… she had a longing eyes… as looking at something into the distant past…

This person had a troubled past like Naruto's own.

"When… a person has something important they want to protect… that's when they can truly become strong" the person said.

**Flashback**

"A hero is one who protects"

"In order to become a hero you have to let go of things… you have to be selfish… but also retain selflessness."

"Your dad loves the city where you are from" (Inari's dad)

"I won't let my comrades die"

"Don't touch Iruka sensei… or I'll kill you"

"I want to become a hero of justice"

"If you can't let go of your ideals then drown with them"

"You can't just sacrifice yourself… you ARE the balance… are you willing to put others before you?"

"I have to do it… because someone HAS to"

"A hero is not one who protects… is one who saves… and to save you have to chose who will you save… for a hero is not a god sacrifices must be made"

**Flashback end**

"Yeah… I understand it pretty well" Naruto said with a smile

The person rose up with the basket filed with healing herbs.

"you will become strong… let's meet again somewhere" the person said

Naruto smiled "Sure!" he said

"Oh… and just so you know… I am a boy" he said.

Naruto shivered "_OMG! A TRAP! She… he is cuter than Sakura… this reminded him of Astolfo… a trap if I ever seen it_" Naruto thought of that heroic spirit… how he made it up there was Naruto's biggest question.

Sasuke then walked by and saw the boy and looked at him once more.

"_Oh my god… I better train better to identify traps_" Naruto thought mortified.

"Let's go back… dobe" Sasuke said

"Sure thing… teme" Naruto said with a smirk

**The next day**

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked "He left again by himself last night"

"he's missing breakfast… plus Sasuke went off on his own and hasn't come back…" Sakura said.

A sword fell down to were they were standing.

They looked at it… then looked up.

On a tree-branch laid Naruto all beaten and tired… but with a shit-eating grin.

Sakura looked shocked "He can already climb that high already?" she was amassed by his progress.

"What do you think? Pretty good uh?" Naruto said he tried to stand up… but his body shivered and slipped.

"Uh-oh" he said as his body was going down.

"AH! You idiot!" Sakura yelled worried.

"OH NO! IF YOU FALL FROM THAT HIGHT…!" Kakashi yelled

"KYAAAH" Sakura yelled as Naruto's body begun to fall.

"Just kidding" Naruto said as he hanged upside down from the tree-branch.

"Hahaha… sorry… I haven't had a chance for a laugh like this in a while" Naruto said.

"YOU SCARED ME YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled in anger.

Then… his chakra was disrupted.

"AH!" Naruto yelled.

'Uh… oh" Kakashi yelled.

"NARUTO TWICE IS TOO MUCH!" Sakura yelled.

"AAHHH!" Naruto yelled as he fell.

A hand grabbed his ankle…

"You moron" Sasuke said.

"Thanks bastard" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well… they are coming along nicely" Kakashi said.

**Later that night**

Naruto and Sasuke were at the very top of the largest trees they found.

Both of them were sweaty, dirty and mudded… but they had a satisfaction on their accomplishment.

"Time to go back?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah" Naruto said

They walked home with Sasuke helping Naruto walk.

"You guys are finally back? You guy's look super dirty and worn out" Tazuna said with a few chuckles

"hehe… both of us… made it to the top" Naruto said with a few pants and gasps in between.

"Alright… starting tomorrow, both of you will also help protect Tazuna-san" Kakashi said

"OSU!" Naruto yelled much to Sasuke's chagrin.

"Naruto-kun, father… please don't over do it" Tsunami said.

Naruto let himself fall on the table as he snored for a bit.

Inari looked at him… intently… the more he looked at him the more he was reminded of **him**… his father.

Tears begun to form in his eyes.

Naruto then felt his gaze upon him

"Wha?" Naruto said.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU ARE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOU'S MEN! NO MATTER WHAT GLORIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK WHEN FACING THE STRONG, THE WEAK WILLONLY END UP KILLED!" Inari yelled as he banged the table with his hands

All of them looked at Inari in shock at what he said… it's true… in essence that was the harsh reality of life.

"Whatever… keep on spouting such things… will it make you feel better? Will it help people who are suffering?" Naruto said as he tried to calm himself.

"I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY, YET YOU ARE BEING SO NOSY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU, YOU'RE ALLWAYS CLOWINING AROUND AND ACTING SO CHEERFUL, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!" Inari said

Naruto then remembered that night… those nights where he was hunted beaten and almost killed… being alone and hungry, without a roof under his head.

Naruto snapped.

"So… is alright for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto said as he got up…

His eyes became red and slits formed "THEN KEEP ON CRYING YOU MONGREL! I RATHER BE PATHETIC THAN A LOSER LIKE YOU!" Naruto said channeling a bit of Gil in him.

Inari then begun to cry and sob.

"Naruto you said enough" Sakura yelled

"Butt off Haruno" Naruto said… shocking Sakura.

She was shocked, as Naruto allways been in love with her.

Naruto went back into the forest

He needed to vent his anger.

He needed to put all his anger in this one attack…

"HUNTRIG!" he yelled as he shot the noble phantasm from his bow…. Effectively destroying the forest.

"RAAAH" Naruto roared.

**Back at the house**

Inari was sitting on the edge of his house… close to the see… Kakashi walked in.

"Can I join you?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi sat down next to him.

"Well, Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said… sometimes…he lacks a bit of finesse" Kakashi said.

Inari remained silent as he stared at the sea bellow.

"Tazuna told us about your father, like you… Naruto grew without a father… no, he never had any parents to begin with… and he'd never had a single friend, the truth is, he's had it rougher than you" Kakashi said

"Uh?" Inari said dumbfounded.

"But I never heard him, not even once… cry or complain.. .he's always… trying his best to get people to acknowledge him… for that he'd risk his life at any time… he probably got fed up with crying at some point… he knows what it really means to be strong, just like your father… Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone else" Kakashi said.

"What?" Inari asked.

"He doesn't seem able to… NOT be concerned about you" Kakashi said with a smile.

Naruto got back at the house and went to sleep.

He could feel the spirit of the heroes engulfing him and keeping him warm.

Arthuria, Jackie, Medusa, Madea, Atalanta, Joan, Tomae, Nero… they kept the boy warm for the night as they healed his poor heart.

Naruto had a dream that night...

Naruto had been close with Shirou, in the sense that they both were idealistic fools and too stuborn for their own good.

He had linked with him... so now he was seeing his life.

How he became the first hero in his era... and the last one to enter the throne of heros.

It all begun in hell... well it wasn't THAT hell, but for when he was a kid... it might well have been.

The fire that stole many lives, and almost his own... he managed to survive as he walked throught the many corpses and the dying... he made a couple doxen steps before his body begun to fail...

He was resigned to his death.

A man however managed to save him... he was crying when he found him and took him to the hospital.

The boy lived when others... thousand others have died.

"I have a secret to tell you, I am a magi" Kiritsugu Emiya told the boy.

This is how he and the boy meet, he became his father and watched him grow... he died a few years later.

Shirou grew with a promise he made to his dad.

To become the hero of justice his father wanted to become.

Clinging to that sole emotion he disciplined himself, he lived for others but not for himself.

His transformation came in the gise of a secret war... a war between 7 magi and their servants... The heroic spirits.

He was unwttingly draged into a fight not his own... to see and experience things no person should.

Shirou's servant?

"Servant Saber, I have answered your call. I ask of thee, are you my master?"

The war became hard, but he grew more, thanks to another contestant, a girl he would never forget.

Tohsaka Rin and her servant Archer.

Naruto saw his fights and learned the reason... the thing that allowed Shirou to use the reality marble...

It came from his twisted future self.

The aria... it talked about the person's trial.

He had found his answer.

To become a hero not only he needed to do things a hero would do.

He had to surpass them, to become more than human.

_I am the bone of my sword..._

_Steel is my body and fire is my will..._

_I have created over a thousand blades_

_Unaware of loss nor aware of gain_

_To reach my dream, there are no regrets..._

_There is only one path that I walk_

_A path littered with Unlimited Blade Works_

He has found it… his aria.

One that identified him… his own pain and struggles and dreams.

For Shirou it was his wanting to meet with his Saber…

Archer was the pain of his choices and the pain of becoming a Counter Guardian and the pain of betrayal of his own ideals.

Naruto's was his determination to get his goal.

**The next morning**

Naruto lay asleep with a goofy grin on his face and a bit of drool on his mouth.

"Let him sleep a while longer when he wakes up tell him to catch up with us" Kakashi said

"Tomoe-nee stop... it tickles" Naruto said as he moaned and turned in his sleep.

Kakashi had a sweat-drop.

"He seems to be having a good dream, besides… he has pushed his body to the limits… I don't think he will be able to move today" Kakashi said

"Let's go" Tazuna said as the rest left to protect the bridge builder while he works.

**Unknown location**

"is the ambush ready?" Gatou said on a two way radio communicating with someone.

"HEY ZABUZA! ARE YOU LISTENING? HEY!" Gatou yelled.

"Shall we go Haku?" Zabuza said

"Yes" said the person as he put his mask.

**Tazuna and Tsunami's home**

Naruto blinked… one, twice.

"AAAAH! I OVERSLEPT! Hey! Where did everyone go?" Naruto said as he looked around.

"Oh? Naruto, you're already awake? Sensei said that you should rest" Tazuna said.

"Damn it… I got to catch up! I AM OFF!" Naruto yelled as he dashed off.

Naruto reinforced his body and jumped from tree too tree and his eyes could see the most miniscule things that would be lost otherwise.

As he jumped he noticed something odd…

There were trees with fresh slashes….

That in itself was not odd, however… a large boar sliced to ribbons.

The direction that they were going was also of concern.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto said as he switched directions and headed back to the house.

**Wave bridge construction site**

"WHAT'S THIS!" Tazuna yelled as he saw his workers on the ground unconscious.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tazuna yelled as he shook one of the workers.

"A… monster" he said as he passed out.

"_Can it be..._" Kakashi thought

**Back to Tazuna and Tsumani's home**

"Inari, help me with the dishes!" Tsunami called out

"Okaaay, but I am in the bathroom right now!" Inari said

Two men then stepped into the house, both of them had an evil smirk

"Heh" they chuckled darkly.

**Same time at the bridge**

Mist rolled in, thick mist.

Kakashi recognized it…

"HERE THEY COME!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke had kunai at hand, Sakura her hand at ready to draw one as well as Kakashi.

Sasuke was shivering.

"long time no see Kakashi" Zabuza's voice boomed from everywhere.

"I see you're still with those brats… he's shaking again… poor kid" Zabuza said.

Then from nowhere 6 Zabuzas clones surrounding them.

"I am shivering from excitement" Sasuke said with a smirk

"HMP" Zabuza said

"Do it… Sasuke…" Kakashi said with a smile.

The clones raised their swords to attack… however they were dispatched in a second by Sasuke. And they turned all into water.

"_You can't fool me_" Sasuke thought as he held two kunai in reverse grip.

"Uhmm… he saw trough the water clones, that brat has grown… it looks like a rival appeared… eh Haku?" Zabuza said.

"It does indeed" Haku said.

"That masked one… he's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing next to him and all…" Kakashi said.

"I'll fight him" Sasuke said as he glared heatedly at the masked person.

"tricking us with that stupid act… I hate bastards like you the most" Sasuke said.

"you're sooo cool Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with glee.

"_She is WAY too hung up on him_" Kakashi thought

"An impressive young man, even thought the water clones only have a tenth the strength of the original" Haku said.

"Still very impressive" Haku said.

"but we have gained the first advantage… GO!" Zabuza said

"Yes" Haku said as he vanished in a whirlwind.

He appeared before Sasuke, who had little time to react.

He defended against the incoming senbon attack.

**Tazuna and Tsunami's home**

*BOOOM *

The door fell a hundred pieces as the person sheathed his sword.

Tsunami turned to see the intruders.

She was terrified.

"Are you Tazuna's daughter? Sorry… but you are coming with us" the other man said with a dark look on his face.

**Bathroom**

Inari was washing his hands… then… a shrilling voice yelled.

"KYAAAA!" Tsunami yelled

**Kitchen**

Tsunami was cornered as he was crawling back… the two men sliced the table

"MOM!" Inari yelled as he came in.

"What, there's a kid?" the other one said.

"DON'T COME! RUN AWAY!" Tsunami yelled

"Should we take him too?" the other samurai asked

"We only need one hostage" the other one answered

Inari was terrified "_Hostage?_" he thought.

"hehehehe" the one with the patch chuckled "Then… should I kill him?" he said as he licked his blade"

Inari shivered in fright.

"WAIT!" Tsunami yelled

They stopped.

"if you touch my child… I will bite my tongue and drown in my own blood and kill myself" she said with determination "You want a hostage right!" she yelled

Inari begun to cry unable to do anything.

"Heh… thank you mother kid" the other men said

"damn… and I wanted to cut something up" the one with the patch said disappointed.

"Give it a rest… you just cut a bunch of stuff on the way here, let's hurry up and take her"

Inari shivered in the impotency and self-loathing.

"_mom… I am sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm a weak kid so I can't protect you…_" Inari thought as he cried bitter tears

He remembered "Crying like the star of a drama…" (Naruto)

"He probably got fed up of crying" (Kakashi)

"THEN KEEP ON CRYING YOU MONGREL! I RATHER BE PATHETIC THAN A LOSER LIKE YOU!"

"He knows what it means to be truly strong… just like your dad"

"If it's truly precious… even if you loose your life… you must protect them these two arms" (Inari's dad)

"_They are all so incredible"_

The images of Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi flashed before his eyes

"_So cool_" his grandfather and his mother

"_So strong_"

The images of Naruto and his father flashed before him.

His balled his fist… and trembled as he took a step.

His eyes had much steel on them… determination now fueled his being.

A fire had been lit and no one would take it… he was afraid… but he would not let that stop him.

"_Will I… will I also be able to become strong… dad?_" Inari thought as he walked.

**Outside**

"hehehe… looking at her pretty skin makes me want to cut it" the man with the patch said

"Walk faster said the other"

"WAIT!" a voice boomed

"uh?" both samurai turned to see who spoke to them.

"INARI!" Tsunami yelled in shock.

"It's the kid" the samurai with the patch said.

"_I CAN!_"

"GET… GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" he yelled.

"HAAA~" he charged at the samurai duo.

"Geez, stupid kid" the one with the patch sighed.

"Cut him" the other one said with a smirk

"ALRIGHT!"

They drew their swords.

"I am the bone of my sword… steel is my body and fire is my will" a voice sounded out.

The samurai then tried to slice the kid, however something flew out.

It was a sword

"Protect the boy... Cortana!" The voice yelled.

The sword shone brightly as the sword of the swordsmen clashed against an invisible forcefield around the boy.

Naruto slowly walked to the boy and patted his hair.

"Sorry for being late... you were very brave... I managed to save your mother during the distraction... for your bravery I will give you a treat... you will see a technique handed to me by a real hero" Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto was dressed like Archer, sans the color...

He closed his eyes.

"I am the bone of my sword" he said as he opened his eyes at the last part as he glared his opponents.

The samurai charged.

"Trace on... standby" he said

Many pearless weapons of many shapes and sizes materialized around him... hovering around.

"Trace on! Continuous fire!" Naruto yelled.

The swords shot out as the samurai yelled as the sword sliced them up.

"M...MONSTER!" The samurai yelled.

Naruto slowly walked to the duo, each step sounded infinitely louder as he got closer to them.

"Monster, am I? Yeah that might be true... but tell me this... did you do this because you wanted to or because you were paid to?" Naruto asked "answer truthfully and I will save you"

"B...both" they said.

"Pathetic... and you have the galls to call me a monster" Naruto scoffed

"Trace on" a small dagger materialized.

"No... you can't... you said... YOU SAID..." the one with a patch yelled

"Hippocrates; heal" Naruto activated the noble phantasm and healed both samurai and rendered them unconscious.

Naruto pulled the dagger out of the samurai and proceeded to tie them up.

"How did you know those samurai where comming here?" Inari asked.

"When I was on the forest I noticed that trees had fresh cuts on the trunk heading this direction... but what got me worried was the boar... I rushed as fast as I could... but also I wish to apologize" Naruto said as he put his hand on Inari's head.

"You became strong Inari... your father would be proud" Naruto said.

Inari's eyes begun to burn and tears begun to flow.

"Damn it... I decided that I wasn't going to cry anymore... now you are going to make fun of me" Inari said.

Naruto smiled "heh... silly kid... there is nothing wrong about crying when you are happy" Naruto said as he remembered when he was found by the heroic spirts.

"Since they came here is highly likely they wanted to use your mother as leverage, also... if I am correct the guys might need me... think you can handle things here?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Inari whipped his tears "you betcha" he said with a smile.

Naruto jumped and vanished with pure speed.

**Bridge same time**

Sasuke managed to parry the senbon.

Kakashi ordered Sakura to stand in front of Tazuna and to not leave his side while Sasuke handled Haku.

"I don't want to have to kill you... bu you won't stand down... won't you?" Haku asked.

Sasuke smirked "don't be foolish" he said.

"I see... but you won't be able to keep with my speed next time, plus I already have two advantages" Haku said.

"Two advantages?" Sasuke asked.

"First... the water around us, the second I got your hand immobilized... you will only be able to run from my attacks" Haku said.

Haku then begun to do hand-signs with only one hand, shocking both Sasuke and Kakashi.

Haku then slammed his foot on the water.

The water rose and formed deadly needles all poised at Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes... he willed his chakra to his feet.

Haku jumped back, he looked left and right but could not find trace of Sasuke.

"_He's gone?_" Haku thought shocked.

He heard a bussing sound as he jumped back as shuriken imbedded into the floor he was a scant second ago.

One shuriken hit the bar in the bridge and bounced off almost hitting him.

"You're pretty slow…" a voice said from behind.

"From now on…you will be only be bale to run from MY attacks" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Moving his body he want for a stab on the face but Haku parried the attack, Sasuke then followed up by flipping off a kunai directly to his face, but Haku countered by lowering his body.

Sasuke however had another follow up… he retracted his leg.

"_He's fast!_" Haku thought as Sauke landed a sickening bone breaking hit to Haku.

He was send flying back to Zabuza.

"_WHAT! Haku lost in speed!_" Zabuza thought shocked at this.

Haku corrected his fall but the damage has been done.

"Looks like I got the advantage in speed" Sasuke said.

"That's what you get for underestimating my team and calling them brats… Sasuke is the leaf village's number one rookie, Sakura is our brightest… and last but not least… our own maverick show-stopper hyper active ninja" Kakashi said

**With Naruto**

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneesed… he was sure someone was talking about him…

"Jackie-nee, perhaps?" Naruto thought outloud.

**Back on the bridge**

"hehe… hehehe…" Zabuza chuckled.

Sasuke looked at him intently… something was definitely wrong for him to still feel confident.

"Haku, do you realize? At this rate we'll be driven back" Zabuza said

"Yeah… we can't have that" Haku said as he stood up.

An ominous aura then rolled in… cold… frigid cold.

"_What's with this chill?_" Sasuke thought

Haku did a handsign and the water around Sasuke rose up… mirrors formed

"Special jutsu: Demonic Ice mirrors" Haku said

Sasuke was trapped with the ice mirrors.

"What's this jutsu?" Kakashi said.

Haku then got INTO the mirror.

His image was reflected into all the mirrors surrounding Sasuke.

"Damn it!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped to save Sasuke, but Zabuza cut him off.

"Don't get distracted… your opponent is me" Zabuza said "Against that jutsu, that kid's finished"

**Inside the mirrors**

"Well... shall we begin?" Haku said around the mirrors.

"_What… what are these mirrors?_" Sasuke thought

"I'll show you my real speed" Haku said.

Haku pulled a senbon.

Sasuke's shoulder was cut.

Then a thousand miniature cuts happened around his body, from front to back an Omni directional attack… no way to defend or counter.

"HAAA~" Sasuke yelled in pain

"SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled.

"If you try to help him I'll kill those two… and the blond kind is not here to here to help you… a pity… he was a good combatant." Zabuza said.

Sakura then rushed and threw a kunai towards Haku, only for it to be caught.

"Trace on!" a voice resounded on the bridge.

A familiar sword cursed trough the air and imbedded itself on Haku's mask and then vanished, but not before throwing Haku outside the mirror.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Orange smoke rose and then begun to dissipate

"_That idiot… show-off_" Sasuke thought.

"_Hyperactive, Maverick ninja?_" Haku thought.

"Sorry I am late guys… is a hero thing I guess… Uzumaki Naruto… Present!" Naruto said as he had Kanshou & Bakuya resting on his shoulder.

"You look like shit Sasuke" Naruto said with a light chuckle.

Zabuza and Haku both threw shuriken and senbon at him.

He grabbed his swords and with swift and daftly accuracy blocked each and every single one of them.

"I will fight this kids Zabuza-sama" Haku said

"You don't want me to interfere? You are going soft on me Haku" Zabuza said

"_yeah right… he has been deliberately missing vitals on purpose… he is trying not ot kill me… emphasis on trying… but what is this jutsu… having clones in the mirrors all throwing senbons… no is too fast… I can't see where they're coming from_" Sasuke thought "_And if it's just clones, why the mirrors? These mirrors serve some kind of purpose in this attack… well… with me on the inside and Naruto attacking from the outside_…" Sasuke thought.

"Uhmmm interesting… say Sasuke… gonna need a hand?" Naruto asked

"N… YOU MORON! IF YOU ARE A SHINOBI USE YOUR HEAD! WHY DID YOU COME INSIDE! DAMN IT! YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled

"REAL NICE ASSHOLE! AFTER I CAME IN TO GET YOUR SORRY ASS!" Naruto yelled.

Haku then got inside the mirror.

"_Ok… so that's the real one_" Sasuke thought

"Over here" a voice came from behind both of them.

"_He moved!_" Sasuke thought shocked.

"_Then I'll just break those mirrors" _Sasuke thought as he made a handsign.

"katon… Hosenka no jutsu!" Naruto

A giant ball hit the ice mirror….only for them to come out intact.

"It didn't do anything! Did you pay the gas bill this month?" Naruto joked

"Idiot" Sasuke said as he panted.

Then a barrage of needles came out and hit them both… it was too fast for even Naruto to react properly.

Both Sasuke and Naruto landed on their asses.

"Damn it… you think you can beat us like that! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto roared

All of the clones jumped with Kanshou & Bakuya to attack the mirrors and images within.

It was a futile effort as all the clones and real one were skewered in a second.

It was too fast… faster than anything Naruto ever seen… it must be a special technique.

It was as shame he did not have Arthuria's "protection of arrows" skill, which sure would have come in handy.

Haku then explained a bit about the jutsu… that it transported him at any mirror at a split second… so fast that it looked like they moved in slow motion.

Kakashi then realized what it was… this was not an ordinary jutsu… it was a kekkeigenkai.

Sakura asked about the term… she did not know about that.

Kakashi explained what it was… basically is a special technique, trait or jutsu that is passed down on the bloodline of the clan.

It was something Kakashi's Sharingan could NOT copy.

Naruto however rose once more "Sorry, but I can't ALLOW myself to die here… I have a promise and a dream to fulfill" Naruto said.

Haku then remembered what he talked with Naruto in the forest.

He remembered how he was… a child casted away due to his blood…

Until **HE** came to his life.

The one who rescued from the frosty hell he lived.

"Becoming a true ninja is difficult for me…. If possible, I don't want to have to kill you. Nor want you to kill me, but… if you come at me… I will destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi(1)" Haku said.

"This bridge is the place we fight… to defend our dreams… me, for my dream, and you for your own… please do not hate me… I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To Fight for that person… to make that person's dream come true… that is my dream… for that… I CAN become a shinobi… I CAN kill you" Haku said as oppressive aura came back.

Naruto stood up and pulled Sasuke with him both of them had smirks on their faces… both of them determinate to live and prove whose dream and determination was stronger.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTOO! DON'T LOOSE TO THAT GUY!" Sakura cheered for them both.

"Wow… Sakura actually included me… I am touched" Naruto said

"No, Sakura. Don't egg them on" Kakashi said

"HUH?" Sakura was confused at this.

"Even if somehow they can defeat that technique… they cannot defeat that boy" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"Hehehe…hehehehehehehehe" Zabuza begun to laugh.

"They don't have the strength to destroy their hearts… and kill" Kakashi said "That young boy knows the true pain of being a shinobi" Kakashi added.

"A real shinobi can't be created in a peaceful village like yours… because you can't gain the most important thing… the experience of killing" Zabuza said

"THEN WHAT CAN WE DO SENSEI!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry but… I am going to put an end to this" Kakashi said.

"I am the bone of my sword" Naruto said as he concentrated.

He reinforced his body… now the senbon would only do scratches… his body was now of steel.

Zabuza charged to stop Kakashi from exposing the sharingan

Haku had analized their previous fight and informed him about the sharingan and it's limitations…

He increased the fog to cut himself from his vision.

The second step was to fight with his eyes closed to avoid being taken in by the sharingan.

He then reacted as he blocked the shuriken with a lot of speed using his kunai.

"impressive that you blocked those… Sharingan Kakashi" Zabuza said. "but the next time you see me will be the end" Zabuza said as he vanished into the mist.

"You relied on the sharingan far too much… heheheheh" he chuckled.

Naruto and Sasuke where not having a good day.

Both of them had needles on their body… some places more than others

Sasuke rose up… his eyes were getting used to the speed… and they were changing… turning red.

"You move well… both of you" Haku complimented "but this time I'll stop you"

"_Your body reflexes, reflexes, ability to react…you should already be at your limit_" Haku thought as he readied another onslaught

Sasuke concentrated… pouring chakra into his eyes "_He's coming! Calm down… concentrate… AND SEE THROUGH IT!" _Sasuke thought frantically.

He jumped at the last second evading the attack.

Naruto caught Sasuke… his prana was running low….

Sasuke then glared at Haku… his eyes now changed.

"_Those eyes…! It can't be! The sharingan?" _Haku thought in shock.

"You are… I see… you are also form a bloodline…" Haku said.

"_I can see it… just a little… but I can see it!"_ Sasuke thought

"_What a kid… it's not complete, but to awaken that ability in the heat of the battle... then, I can't fight for much longer… my jutsu uses a lot of chakra… there's a limit on how long I can keep this up"_ Haku thought.

Haku then shot out as he planned to use Naruto as a lure… he went to attack him as he laid in the floor gasping as his wounds and prana regenerated little by little.

Sasuke looked at Naruto…

"_WHAT! At Naruto? DAMN! PLEASE… MAKE IT ON TIME!" Sasuke mentally pleaded._

Chapter end

Sorry for the cliffhanger… I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review as its like crack to me XD

Anyways hope to see you soon XD

Author's notes:

Shinobi: the word is written with the letter of heart and dagger… dagger being over the heart; it means to kill ones heart to become a shinobi. Also it explains how the life of the shinobi is, always at the edge of a blade.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gutsy heroic ninja

Another different take on a Fate/stay night and Naruto fanfiction

by L33t Horo

Chapter 5: Breaking the glass ceiling... the howl of the angry fox

Naruto blinked... he felt pain... but his healing was working... the pain was dulling as time passed on.

Naruto twisted his body and saw Haku on the floor shivering, Sasuke was barely standing.

"Geez... all you do is get in my way" Sasuke said

"Sasuke! you!" Naruto said grinning at his friend

Then from happiness changed to shock.

Sasuke had needles everywhere in his body and coughed up copious amount of blood.

"What's... with that... face... you... moron" Sasuke.

"Why... you saved me... ?" Naruto asked.

"pft... I hated you.." Sasuke said weakly.

"But... but... Why...? Why me?" Naruto asked

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know... my body just moved on its own... idiot" Sasuke said weakly.

Sasuke then fell back and Naruto caught him gently.

"That... man... my brother... I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him... I thought... that... with that oath... I would keep myself from dying... Naruto... don't you die too..." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes.

Naruto's eyes begun to burn... tears flowed from them.

Anger then overwhelmed his feelings of sadness.

"He landed a blow on me without flinching... died to protect you... to protect a precious person... knowing it was a trap, he still was willing to jump in. He was a shinobi that deserves respect. Is this your first death of a friend? This is the way of the shinobi" Haku said as he got into the mirrors

Naruto shivered... "Shut up... I kinda hated you too" Naruto said as he laid Sasuke's body on the ground.

"I won't forgive you" Naruto said

Then from the mirror Haku saw Naruto

A bestial roar... Haku swore she saw a giant bronze skinned man behind Naruto... his eyes where no longer blue... they were red as the blood he would spill...

"**I'll kill yooouuuu!"** Naruto roared as he frothed from the mouth in rage.

Naruto's chakra and Od flared wildly.

The power was so much that is shattered the bridge's floor

"_Wha- what...? this chakra is...!"_Haku though in shock... he couldn't discern it since two different types of energy flowed from him.

Naruto then slowly stood up.

The red chakra and od mixed and materialized in the shape of the demon's fox face... and it roared before dissipating

Naruto's body glowed in gold light and red... his wounds begun to close and hiss... his nails got longer.

And then he unleashed it... a terrible overwhelming killing intent.

**Outside the ice mirrors**

Kakashi and Zabuza both felt the power and the distinct killing intent behind it shocking them both.

Kakashi recognized it... at least part of it... it was the fox's power...

Zabuza was also worried... at first he thought it was Kakashi... but discarded it... it was strong... stronger than him

Kakashi knew the seal... it did not release the fox... just a bit of it's power

Kakashi threw a scroll in the air... passed a finger on an open wound on his chest and opened the scroll on a swift motion and smeared blood on it...

Kakashi proposed a one hit wins all... last move

It was a desperate move... but he knew what he had to do.

**Inside the mirror**

Naruto's chakra and od receded back into his body.

He stretched an arm out.

He was furious... he only had one thing on his mind

**kill... kill... kill**

A huge slab of stone shaped as a giant axe begun to materialize in front of him... the axe sword of one of his masters...

Herakles.

"**Shooting hundred heads!"** Naruto roared as he picked the weapon with little difficulty.

Haku moved fast... due to the weight of the weapon he barely missed him... but had smashed over a hundred of the cursed things in one move as a hundred strikes.

"_Incredible... this attack... it would have killed me_**_" _**Haku thought as Naruto mechanically turned again...

He roared once more.

Naruto was currently suffering from something akin to the mad enhancement on the level A.

His body being strengthened sky-rocketed while his sanity had been taken from him... his anger thought blinding him, was empowering him.

His speed... his strength...

He was at par with a mid level servant now.

He let go of the weapon and charged at Haku.

He would prefer to feel the death of the one before him.

It was just another target... he would kill him.

Haku quickly shot a barrage of senbons at him.

Naruto roared and blocked them with pure chakra

Haku had jumped on another mirror...

He still had the advantage of speed.

Not for long...

As he came down with speed Naruto growled as he had known where Haku was...

He then called another weapon from his masters... with that sword he blocked the sneaky attack.

It was a sword, it had a beautiful design... if he couldn't feel the taint from it.

Naruto parried Haku's attack and slashed his torso. Naruto then threw the sword at him... but was quick and got into another mirror.

Haku then tried it again... only this time Naruto grabbed his hand and cocked his fist back... reinforcing his arm and hand until it was close to doing a reinforcement overload.

With a bestial roar he then punched him in the face.

A sickening crack... Haku was sent flying while breaking his mirrors...

Then one by one the mirrors begun to crumble... in his hand was once more Herakles axe/club.

Slowly he made his way towards his would be kill.

"_Zabuza-san... I cannot... defeat this boy_" Haku thought as his mask split in half and fell.

Naruto then rushed at the opponent... his intention to spill his blood fresh on his mind

As he was to swing down the weapon he stopped...

it was the person he talked to when he woke up from training himself.

The weapon stopped mere inches away from his face, the hand shivered.

"You... you're from that time...!" Naruto said remembered the face of the girlish guy he meet on the forest.

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked

Naruto growled

"I killed your precious friend... yet you can't kill me?" Haku asked

Naruto saw Sasuke's body and then turned around and smacked Haku in the face with reinforcement on his fist

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled as he put his whole weight behind it, making Haku skid a few yards.

"Gah" Haku coughed up blood

"What happened with your intensity from before? You can't kill me with that" Haku said.

Naruto made a bow and a sword appear... he put the sword into the bow and aimed at him.

"try me" Naruto said

"There are people who make this mistake" he said as he whipped the blood form his mouth "not killing their enemy because of pity... letting them leave with just their lives... can you understand... not having a dream... no being needed by anyone... the pain of simply leaving" Haku said as he stood up.

"... What are you trying to say?" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes and tensed the string.

He was channeling his inner anti-hero.

Haku smiled "Zabuza has no use for a weak shinobi... you have taken away my reason for existing" Haku said simply.

"Why... WHY FOR A GUY LIKE THAT... HE'S A BAD GUY WHO TAKES MONEY FROM A CRIMINAL! IS HE REALLY THAT IMPORTANT FOR YOU? SOMEONE WHO DOES SUCH THINGS!" Naruto roared

Haku smiled... "I had people very dear to me... a long time ago" Haku said "My... parents"

"I was born in a small snowy village in the country of the mist... I was happy... my parents where kind people, but... when I grew up and began to learn to ways of the world... something happened" Haku said.

"something? What?" Naruto asked

"This blood" Haku said.

"blood?" Naruto asked... this story was becoming familiar somehow.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Naruto said as he unconsciously lowered his bow.

"My father killed my mother... and then... he tried to kill me" Haku said as simple as that

"WHAT?" Naruto said shocked.

This was a story similar to that of Medusa... it wasn't even funny.

"The country of mist had an endless civil wars, and those with kekkeigenkai came to be hated..." Haku said

"Because this abilities, clans with such special bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result those with these blood clans were blames for bringing misfortune and war to the country... after the wars, these clans had to hide the truth about their own blood. For those whose secret was discovered, only death awaited... that young man" he said referring to Sasuke "must have experienced much hardship... those with special abilities are often feared"

Naruto then remembered what Shirou told him...

"My old friend Rin once told me the story of his servant... he was actually a future version of myself... he was a disillusioned, bitter and angry version of me... for all the power he had he couldn't save a suffering country... and in order to do so he made a pact with the world and thus became a counter guardian... and for all he did people feared him... he was strong... had weapon that rivaled the strongest of servants... yet because they feared they decided to kill him... betrayed by someone he had saved he fought for his life... but died in a hill covered in sword" Shirou said as he remembered his antagonistic older self.

"My mother hailed from one such clans... my father discovered this... before I realized what I had done, I had killed him... my own father...! and at that time... I thought of myself as... no... I had no choice BUT to think that. I realized the most painful things..." Haku said.

"Most painful thing?" Naruto asked

"that in this world... I am a person who is **unwanted**" Haku said... his eyes were as dead as the tone he was using.

"_He is the same as me... the same as Medusa-nee... and Emiya..._" Naruto thought

Unwanted... feared.

"You said to me you wanted to become... the best ninja in your village and acknowledge you... now if someone who acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared... wouldn't that someone become the most important person to you?" Haku asked.

The images of the heroic servants and Iruka popped to his mind.

"Zabuza-san took me in knowing I was a person with such blood... this blood that everyone hated... he desired it..."

Haku begun to cry... "I was so happy!"

"Naruto-kun... please..." Haku said

"**kill me**" he said

**Somewhere else**

Kakashi had done a few handsigns and slammed his hands to the ground.

He used a summoning jutsu... but nothing (apparently) appeared.

"ump... whatever you do is useless, you can't figure out where I am... but I know **exactly** where **you** are. Kakashi you are trapped by my jutsu" Zabuza said.

Zabuza then heard something.

Rmbrmbrmbrmbrmbrmbrmb

the ground begun to shake.

"uh?"

The ground broke underneath Zabuza...

"GAH!" Zabuza yelled in both pain and surprise.

A dog spurt from the ground... another... then another

8 dogs attacked Zabuza pinning him down.

"What's that sound?" Sakura asked

"If eyes and ears don't work... then just use your nose" Kakashi said.

"And that's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist... this is summoning is specially designed for tracking down an opponent, the reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was for this... your weapons are soaked with the scent of my blood... these are my cute nin dogs... their sense of smell surpasses those of all other dogs... **you** are trapped in **my** jutsu" Kakashi said "The mist has cleared... your future is death" Kakashi said

"My future is death? I'm sick of your bullshit" Zabuza said

"Don't be foolish, there is nothing you can do in this situation, your death is certain" Kakashi said as he walked casually towards Zabuza.

"Zabuza... you went to far" Kakashi said.

Then with a few handsigns he formed his sole original technique

"RAIKIRI!" Kakashi said as he formed said technique

Zabuza was shocked

"You are too dangerous... Tazuna-san, who you are trying to kill, is this country's "courage", the bridge he seeks to complete is this country's "hope"you ambitions sacrifices many people... that's not what a shinobi should do" Kakashi said as he had a controlled rage.

Zabuza glared at Kakashi "I don't give a damn... I fight for my own ideals... **and that shall continue!**" Zabuza said.

"I'll ask once more...surrender" Kakashi said

**Back with Naruto and Haku**

"Please hurry up and kill me" Haku said

Naruto couldn't he was torn between becoming like his masters...

then again some of them WHERE anti-heroes.

"You are hesitating" he said

"I am sorry Haku... I wish... we could have meet in better terms" he said as he readied his bow.

"Please fulfill your own dreams" Haku asked towards Naruto.

A black spiral sword appeared on the bow

"Hrunting" Naruto said as he readied and then shot.

The mist was beginning to clear

Naruto let the arrow go... then Haku gasped.

She did a few handsings "I am sorry Naruto-kun... I cant die yet" Haku apologized as he disappeared.

Kakashi then charged towards Zabuza with his raikiri.

Blood flew...

The dogs disappeared and Kakashi saw with shock... his hand and an arrow had both pierced the boy

his blood covered both Kakashi and Zabuza

Tazuna and Sakura where shocked at the horrible visage

Haku died while standing protecting his beloved person.

"my future is death? Heh... you're wrong again Kakashi" Zabuza said

Zabuza closed his eyes... "great job... Haku"

With a smile... Haku had passed away.

Zabuza charged in.

"_He plans to cut trough the both of us!_" Kakashi thought

Then a lone figure with the same sword being used blocked the attack..

"What the hell do you think you are doing... bastard?" Naruto asked as he looked at Zabuza.

Zabuza again attacked but Naruto blocked his attacks flawlessly and effortlessly

"I am going to end you..." Naruto said as he discarded the big sword for a more... user friendly one.

The swords of Shirou-niisan and EMIYA.

Kanshou and Bakuya.

Swords that contain no fighting spirit to defeat others or competitive spirit to beat other weapons, containing neither the desire to be famous nor the want to accomplish great deeds.

They suited Naruto's mood...

He had no desire to do any good deeds... he would fight with Zabuza

He threw his swords towards Zabuza.

Zabuza charged at the boy

Sakura saw Naruto in a new light as he fought against an opposing and formidable opponent.

She saw no fear on him.

Another pair appeared on his hands and threw them again.

And another set.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm  
>Our strength rips the mountains<br>Our swords split the water  
>Our names reach the imperial villa<br>The two of us cannot hold heavens together"

The swords attracted to each other... all of them seeking Zabuza.

Zabuza valiantly tried, emphasis on tried, to avoid.

Naruto then charged at him... his swords changed once more... now they looked like the wings of an angel... and a demon.

"Kakuyoku Sanren!" Naruto yelled as he charged and attacked... then he traced those... weapons.

Zabuza put his sword up... to attempt to block that last strike.

He never expected the terrible explosion that came with the attack.

And so... Zabuza fell.

Sakura blinked "NARUTO! YOU ARE ALIVE!" Sakura yelled happy that he was there

"Uh? What about Sasuke-kun? Naruto? Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

Naruto dropped his swords remembering what had occurred to his friend.

Sakura shivered.

"I'll go with you, then you won't be breaking your sensei's orders" Tazuna said

They trotted past Naruto who snarled in self-loathing.

He had failed to protect his teammate...

Sakura and Tazuna reached where Sasuke's body laid.

It had senbon needles.

Tazuna looked away.

Sakura tenderly caressed Sasuke's face "He's cold... this... isn't an illusion" Sakura said as he voice begun to break.

"Don't mind me... it's best to let it out and cry" Tazuna said

"I... I always scored 100% on the ninja academy exams...I memorized over 100 shinobi rules... I always wrote the correct answer, one one day... on a test this question appeared... "write down shinobi rule # 25"... I wrote it down as usual" Sakura said

Tazuna looked at the child.

Sakura then begun to shiver and tears flowed from her eyes as she tried, but failed, to restrain them " "No matter what...a shinobi must keep his emotions on the inside... you must make the mission your top priority... and you must never... show...tears"" Sakura said as she cried harder.

Droplets of her tears landed on Sasuke's face.

She then cried her heart out...

Naruto clutched his heart... it hurt him seeing her liked this... and it hurt more because it was his own fault...

he couldn't not protect him.

**A bit far away**

"hehe... so what's going on..." a voice said

**Back to Naruto**

Zabuza stood again... but his arms where useless...

"ooh... you're getting you ass kicked, how... disappointing" a voice said

All save Sakura and Tazuna turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Zabuza" a small man came with an army

"Gatou... why are you here...? and what's with all these men?" Zabuza asked tiredly.

"Hehe... the man has changed... well actually, I planned to do this since the beginning... Zabuza, I', going to have you killed here" Gatou said

"What?" Zabuza said bewildered at this double-cross.

"I never planned on paying you any money... hiring normal ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me... so I get you missing-nins who are so easy to take care of afterwards... I have ninja's battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with numbers... It doesn't cost me anything... good financial plan, don't you think? The only problem in the plan was you... Zabuza, the "devil hidden in the mist"? What a joke... hehehehe... you're just a cute little baby demon" Gatou said

Zabuza glared at the man.

"WE CAN KILL YOU EASILY NOW!" The army of bandits yelled and roared in anticipation.

"Kakashi... brat... I am sorry... this fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna I have no reason to fight you" Zabuza said

"Oh yea..." Gatou said as he walked towards them, he stopped at Haku's body

"I owe this one" Gatou said as he remembered when Haku broke his writs

he then kicked the body "heh... he's dead"

I am the bone of my sword...

Steel is my body and fire is my will...

his will was on fire... he wanted to... needed to.

**Kill that man**

"WAHT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he held to an once of control he still had.

"Shut up kid... Haku is already dead" Zabuza said

"DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL! WEREN'T YOU TWO ALWAYS TOGETHER!" Naruto yelled in anger

"As I was used by Gatou, I used Haku. That is all... I've already said it... in the world of shinobi there are only those who use...and those who are used. We shinobi are simply tools... what I wanted was his blood, not him... I have no regrets" Zabuza said

Naruto was bewildered... "hey... do you really mean that?" Naruto asked

He walked towards him... his hands ready to trace in a heartbeat.

"Stop Naruto! We are not fighting him anymore... plus..." Kakashi said but Naruto interrupted him.

"Silence Kakashi... HE STILL IS MY ENEMY!" Naruto yelled

Kakashi was taken back

"Who is this annoying brat?" Gatou said

Naruto pointed at Haku's body.

"He... HE REALLY LOVED YOU! HE LOVED YOU THAT MUCH!** DO YOU REALLY FEEL NOTHING!" **Naruto roared in anger "DO YOU REALLY... REALLY NOT FEEL ANYTHING!" tears formed for his brother in pain.

"IF... I BECOME AS STRONG AS YOU... WILL THIS BE WHAT AWAIT FOR ME?" Naruto said as tears rolled from his eyes... "HE THREW AWAY HIS LIFE FOR YOU!" Naruto yelled even louder

"Without a dream... to die as a tool... that's... that's just too sad" Naruto said as he broke in tears.

"Kid..." Zabuza said

Splish

Naruto looked at Zabuza

"Don't... say another word" Zabuza said as his eyes teared...

"kid... it pained him to have to fight you... Haku fought not only for me... but for you guys too... he was too kind" Zabuza said as he ripped the bandages covering his mouth "I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end... yeah... you might be right brat... a shinobi though a tool... is still nothing but a human... and as such we have emotions we cannot kill, no matter how hard we try... we cannot completely become emotionless tools... this is my lost... kid... let me borrow a weapon" Zabuza said

Naruto traced a katana... but it was no ordinary katana.

"Here... Naruto said as he finished tracing the sword... call out it's name in battle... is called... Muramasa" Naruto said

With his mouth holding the blade... he called the name of the sword "Muramasa"

He rushed at Gatou as the soldiers came to him... but with unnatural ruthlessness he split them in half and cut them.

The sword's inherent ability was to seek blood and increase one's bloodlust and power to monstrous levels not fit for a human.

The sword shrieked in delight at finding a wielder who would not only match the blood-lust but control it.

The sword was singing with each swing... as song of death.

As he went on his chakra manifested as a demon's form... and the blade itself projected his ideal form...

a monster sword wielded by a demon.

1...2..6...10...20...40...80

that is how many people Zabuza cut down in minutes to get to his real target.

The sword wanted to please this man, he was the only one who could ever use her as good as he did now.

Zabuza had many weapons covering his body... but he did not fall, the sword was empowering him by giving him strength in relation to with how much blood he had spilled.

He rushed towards Gatou who was trying to get away.

With a move of the neck he had pierced his neck.. but 3 more men came and stabbed him in the back

"Just die already..." the men yelled but Zabuza forced them off.

"I...If you want to go to the same place as you friend then go..." Gatou yelled

"Unfortunately... I don't plan on going to the same place Haku is" Zabuza said as he forced himself up

The sword could feel his blood-lust rising...

"W...what? You won't survive...gah" Gatou yelled as the sword pierced deeper.

"You and I... are going together... to HELL" Zabuza said

he jumped back, he needed more speed and leverage to do this

"Even the unremarkable devil of the hidden mist... can become a real demon in how he meets his end" Zabuza said.

He charged again and slashed Gatou's torso... just slightly as to make him bleed but not die.

"THIS WILL BE FUN! WE WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO SEE IF I'M A BABY DEMON OR NOT!" Zabuza said.

And with a move of his neck... Gatou's head was severed... the sword happy at finding a great master disappeared as if it was crystal being pulverized.

The men then wanted to attack but Zabuza glared at them.

They all backed up with fear.

Naruto traced a bow and many swords... he then modified them and put them all in the bow.

**Meanwhile...with Sakura**

"_did I die?"_ a person asked himself

He could hear sobbing and his name...

"_Sakura...? am I... am I...?"_

"Sakura... you're heavy" Sasuke Uchiha said with a weak voice as he was waking up.

Sakura's eyes then begun to tear up again and she threw herself at Sasuke and hugged him.

"S...Sakura... that hurts" Sasuke said

"Sorry" Sakura apologized.

"What... what about Naruto...? and... that masked kid" Sasuke said

"Don't move, Naruto is fine! And the masked kid is dead" Sakura said

This shocked Sasuke.

"Dead...? did Naruto kill him?" he asked

"I... I am not sure... but he died protecting Zabuza" Sakura said.

"I see..." Sasuke said.

"I had faith in you, it's impressive that you prevented attacks to your critical areas!" Sakura said

"no..." Sasuke muttered

It wasn't like that... is that Haku had no intention of killing them from the beginning.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled

"He's alright! Sasuke-kun is alive" Sakura yelled

Sasuke had a blush of embarrassment but he rose his arm as to show himself.

Naruto smiled and gave him a thumbs up... he felt happy... his teammate managed to get out.

"_Thanks... Haku_" Naruto thought

"HEY HEY! DON'T GET TOO COMPLACENT" some voices yelled.

"DAMN NINJAS... YOU KILLED OUR MEAL TICKET...!"

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"

"TO BREAK EVEN WE ARE GOING TO PILLAGE THIS CITY AND BURN IT DOWN"

"YEAH YEAH!" The bandits yelled

"GOO!" they yelled as they charged.

Naruto readied his bow.

A single crudely made arrow flew down.

Naruto turned around...

It was Inari, and behind him was the whole down at ready.

"If you come any further onto our land... the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got" one of them yelled

Inari was with a crossbow at ready... his eyes held fire that had vanished before.

"Let me show you how you REALLY use a bow" Naruto said with a smirk

" Hrunting" He yelled as the let the sword/arrows fly

they burned red as they pierced 20 bodies in a row each... killing them...

It was not a pretty sight

Naruto panted... he couldn't trace anymore... and his chakra was almost depleted.

With that display they all ran away

"Contemptible cowards... just because we managed to turn the tides they ran off afraid... truly cowards" Naruto scoffed.

"It looks like it's over" Zabuza said weakly.

"Yes" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi... I have a request" Zabuza said weakly.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as he sealed his sharingan

"I want... to see his face" Zabuza said

"Sure" Kakashi said

Kakashi then carried Zabuza towards Haku... and then snow begun to shower down.

"It's snowing" Naruto said in surprise and then he looked at Haku.

"_Haku... are you crying?_" Zabuza wondered in his mind.

Gently, Kakashi put Zabuza next to Haku "thanks... Kakashi" Zabuza said

"_You always been by my side... I'd like to be at your side at the end..._" Zabuza thought as he weakly moved his arm towards Haku.

"If I could... I'd like to... go to the same place... as you..." Zabuza said

With that... Zabuza, the demon of the mist, had passed away.

**2 weeks later**

Naruto pushed Zabuza's sword down on the ground and reinforced it as it could penetrate deep into it.

He and Sakura both made the graves and they gave prayers to them.

"_Zabuza... I hope you and Haku can reach that place... where heroes and anti-heroes both lie there... and send my regards to my friends" _Naruto mentally said.

"Kakashi-sensei... were those 2 correct about ninjas?" Sakura asked

"A shinobi isn't to pursue his own goals... becoming his country's tool is the most important thing... that's the same for the leaf village" Kakashi said

"Is that what it really means to become a true ninja? I don't like it" Naruto said

"You believe that too?" Sasuke asked

"Well... each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue... just like Zabuza... and that boy" Kakashi said.

"I decided... I'm going to be a ninja in my own way... I will have no regrets... I will only walk one path" Naruto said

Kakashi smiled... his students where growing up.

Now all he had to do is ask Naruto about his strange abilities

but that could wait... now is time to head back home

After some heartfelt goodbyes Tazuna decided to name the bridge after the hero who managed to help and rekindle the hopes of the people.

The great Naruto bridge.

Chapter end.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gutsy heroic ninja

Another different take on Fate/stay night / Naruto fanfiction

By: l33t Horo

Chapter 6: Confrontations… the examination for chunnin

Naruto woke up one morning seeing the sun filter in trough his curtains…. he woke up and took a quick shower and dressed up, he put cereal and milk in a bowl and ate it.

Pretty routine morning.

After that he went into his room and put on Shirou's outfit in his own color scheme.

He closed his door and went to meet his team for today's mission.

**Later that same day**

The mission was a success… Naruto and Sasuke cleared it and Sakura was a bit winded but it was good.

However Sasuke was brooding more than usual.

"_how did the dobe beat Haku? Did Kakashi did him in?_" Sasuke thought as he bit his finger.

There were stronger persons than him… and these missions where downright stupid.

Then, a lone eagle soared the sky, Kakashi looked up and without loosing a beat…

"Ok, that's it for today, I have to submit this mission report" Kakashi said.

Sasuke turned around "Then I am going home" Sasuke said.

"Oh!... hey Sasuke-kun, wait… how about right now…we work on our teamwork, just the two of us?" Sakura said

"You're the same as Naruto… no that is not correct…at least Naruto is usefull… if you have the time to bother me go learn a jutsu or two" Sasuke said

This shocked Sakura… she was crestfallen.

"_He's right… in all the missions I am the one that does the least_" Sakura thought.

Naruto put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry… you just have to do things at your own pace…" Naruto said.

His advice fell on death ears.

Sakura sighed.

Naruto then noticed something strange.

A 'rock'

Or rather a box that looked like a rock… and had two holes.

Naruto sighed but decided to play along.

He walked… and the 'rock' followed.

He kept walking and walking… and then vanished

He pulled the 'rock' up and from the inside…

"Just what the hell are you doing Konohamaru? Rocks are not perfectly squared…or have peeping holes" Naruto said

"That's my (self-proclaimed) rival!" Konohamaru said as two other kids came to view.

"SO… what's with the goggles?" Naruto asked

"hehehe, we are copying the old you, bro!" Konohamaru said as his 2 friends came out.

Naruto smiled "I see, but don't imitate the old me… you have to look to the future" Naruto said sagely.

"Say say! Do you want play ninja with us?" the little girl asked.

Naruto thought about it… "Sure, I can show you something nice too" Naruto said.

He was going to tell Konohamaru about his swords.

"Why would a ninja "play" ninja?" Sakura said… she was feeling rather gloomy.

Sakura stared at Naruto analytically as he was smiling.

"_I am bellow him?_" she thought in dismay.

Konohamaru stared at Sakura… the way she was looking at him…

"AH! Is she you…" Konohamaru said as he wiggled his pinky (the Japanese handsign for girlfriend)

Naruto blushed and chukled a bit

"WRONG!" Sakura said as she punched Naruto… who managed to reinforce his face at the last second.

Naruto skidded and broke the fence.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU… YOU… YOU UGLY BITCH!" Konohamaru yelled

Sakura's rage further increased.

"_that… that was close…_" Naruto said as he was happy he reinforced himself before the hit.

**Upper ninja lounge**

"Thanks for the report… so is Naruto…" Iruka asked

"Doing well with his comrades?... well… he is working hard" Kakashi said.

He was… is just that the two of them had preconceived ideas on him…

"I've been busy latetly… I haven't seen him since he got back, I'm a little worried" Iruka said.

"He is with Uchiha Sasuke, he seems to see him as a rival of sorts and they argue somewhat, but they are working hard… Naruto might have surpassed you" Kakashi said half teasingly and half serious.

"is that so?" Iruka said.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto got out of the rubble tending to Konohamaru who was punched by Sakura's

"That was too much Sakura" Naruto chasticed the girl.

"Damn it… the ugly huge forhead… is she really a girl? Seriously bro?" Konohamaru said.

Deathly silence

Sakura stopped walking.

He grabbed the other two kids and begun to run as fast as he could… he had seen a woman's wrath from Medea to Cu, due to him commenting something about her age or looks, be it on accident or not

As Konohamaru ran, he had not noticed what laid in front of him and collided against something.

There where two persons… a girl with a light purple outfit and guy with all black clothing and war-paint.

The one in black picked the kid up

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled in concern.

"That hurt you little piece of shit" the boy in black said.

"Don't… we'll get yelled at later" the girl said to the guy.

"I'm sorry... I was messing around" Sakura apologized feeling nervous as this was partly her fault.

"Hey hey… let's not do anything stupid… now put the kid down and no one gets hurt" Naruto said in a placating manner as he imagined a weapon to pull to attack in a second's notice.

The boy in black noticed his headband. "_Uhmm looks like a leaf genin_" he thought

"Let's play a little before the boss comes" the boy in black said.

Naruto rushed. The boy in black then narrowed his eyes and moved his fingers…

Naruto put his hands on the ground and jumped avoiding a 'something'

The one in black was surprised... this gennin had skills and a high detection ability to notice his wires.

He then vanished, two swords at his hands, right on his neck.

"So… how do you want to do this?" Naruto asked as he had put the sword to the neck of the girl and the boy… he noticed their head-bands…

Foreign ninja.

A rock then flew hitting the hand of the boy in black.

**Within the hokage**

"now… first we'll hear from those who are watching over the new genins" Sarutobi the hokage said.

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma stepped forth.

"Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma… well? Are there any genins that you would like to enter into this chunin selection exam?" The old man asked "I don't have to tell you but… after a genin has properly completed at least 8 missions… they may take the exam if nominated by their sensei, of course, completing more mission than that is the norm" he said "Now, starting with Kakashi…"

"The team I, Hatake Kakashi leads, team 7, consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto… under my name I nominate them to take the chunin selection exam" Kakashi said shocked Iruka.

The other 2 did the same.

"hmm… all of them… how rare" the old man said.

"HOLD ON A SECOND" Iruka shouted

"What is it Iruka?" The old man said.

"Hokage-sama, please let me have a word" Iruka said. "I may be speaking out of place, but most of these nine… were students of mine at the academy, of course they are very talented, but it's too early for them to take the exam!, they need more experience… I can't understand the jounin's reasoning" Iruka said

"I became a chunin when I was 6 years younger than Naruto" Kakashi said simply.

"Naruto is different from you" Iruka said as he glared at Kakashi.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO CRUSH THESE KIDS? THE CHUNIN EXMANS IS…!" Iruka said

"They are always complaining about missions. Experiencing some pain may be good for them… crushing them could be fun" Kakashi said.

"WHAT!" Iruka said as she shivered with rage.

"Well… that was a joke, Iruka-sensei… I can understand you feelings; it might upset you but…" Kakashi said

Kurenai glared at the cycloptian ninja "Kakashi, stop it" she said.

"Stay out of this, they are no longer your students… right now… they are MY soldiers" Kakashi said.

**With Naruto**

Naruto still held the swords at the two people's neck, the rock had hit the boy in black and he had let go of Konohamaru from the pain, yet he wouldn't move. Naruto looked where the rock came.

Sasuke… so tipical.

"Get lost" Sasuke said to the boy in black.

Naruto twirled his swords and made them vanish…

Then a voice came from behind Sasuke...one that sent shivers down his spine.

"Kankuro, stop it" said the monotone voice.

"You are an embarrassment to the village" said a boy with red hair.

The boy in black then shivered… "Ga… Gaara" he said

"Loosing control of yourself in a fight… how pathetic… why do you think we came to the leaf village?" Gaara asked

"Listen Gaara, they started it and…" Kankuro said

"Shut up… or I'll kill you" Gaara said

Kankuro shivered.

It wasn't a threat… it was nothing more than stating something.

I will kill you… I can kill you… you WILL be killed.

"I apologize for this" Gaara said as he vanished and reappeared on the ground.

"it looks like we came here too early but… we didn't come here to play around" Gaara said as the two others moved a bit away from him

"I know that" Kankuro said.

"Let's go" Gaara said

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled

"what?" Gaara said

"Judging from your head protectors… you guys are from the Hidden Sand Village, right? You may be allies with the Leaf village but… it is forbidden for shinobis to enter each other's villages without permission, State your purpose. Depending on it I may not be able to let you go" Sakura said.

"Eh… talk about clueless… see my pass? Don't you know anything?" the blond girl said

"You are right, we are genins from the hidden Sand, we have come to your village to take the chunnin selection exam" the girl said.

"Chunnin selection?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

The girl then explained the purpose

After she explained Naruto whispered to Konohmaru "Hey, you think I should do it?"

"Why not boss? You should! You are cool and strong after all"

"Hey, you… what's your name?" Sasuke asked

"huh? You mean me?" the girl asked with a slight blush.

Naruto rolled his eyes

"No, you… with the gourd" Sasuke said

"…. Gaara of the desert… I am also interested in your name… and that of your other companion" Gaara said as Naruto walked up to them

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said

" It's Uchiha Sasuke"

The tree of them stood as if they were to have a Mexican standoff.

"This is starting to look like fun" Naruto said

Sasuke scoffed, but inside he was agreeing… this might be a steppingstone to achieve his dream.

**The next day**

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto laid waiting for their sensei…

"Morning people! Today I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said jovially.

"You suck at liying… you know that?" Naruto said.

"Well… anyways… I know this is a bit sudden but… I nominated you guys for the chunin selection exams" Kakashi said

"Eh? Really?" Naruto asked.

"here you go, your applications" Kakashi said as he handed them 3 papers, one each.

"Thought this is just a nomination, wherever you take the exam is up to each of you" Kakashi said "those who wish to take it should fill those forms and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow, that is all" with that Kakashi vanished.

Sakura was crestfallen…

As Sasuke continued to walk away Naruto looked at Sakura.

"We need to talk" he said.

**Later that night**

"Soo… something seems to be bothering you… I can tell… so… I want you to tell me… what is going on in that head of yours" Naruto said.

"W… well… to be frank… Naruto… you and Sasuke… are so strong… you are good with those weapons of yours… and you are strong and brave… and Sasuke… he is cool" Sakura said

"I see… so, you are afraid that you are not pulling your weight… understandable… you DO realize that there is no shame in what you think you are doing?" Naruto said

"Eh?" Sakura said

"You can't compare yourself with Sasuke and me… is unfair… Sasuke has a drive that was given by the death of his family… I have a drive that I had since a kid… to prove everyone wrong about me… they looked at me as trash… as someone not worth their time… and I worked my butt off to reach my dream…. And I still growing… we all are, but how we grow… is different for everyone, everyone grows at their own pace, so don't trouble yourself" Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura sighed, the blonde idiot had a point.

"Thanks Naruto… I needed to hear that" Sakura said.

"Anytime" Naruto said as he walked to his home to fill his form.

**The next day**

Naruto and his team went to the building, Sakura was looking a bit flighty but she was willing to push herself.

Thus the trio entered.

They walked the halls as they went up, however something was... off about the place.

*paff*

Another genin, this one dressed in green spandex suit and gigantic eyebrows was thrown back by 2 other kids that guarded the staircase.

A cute girl with buns then pleaded but was slapped away.

She was about to hit the ground when a pair of strong arms stopped her fall.

"Are you alright?" The voice of a concerned Naruto asked.

The girl blushed.

Sasuke then walked up to the two boys guarding the doorway.

"You will let me pass through… and also remove this surrounding created with genjutsu" Sasuke said.

Naruto then realized what was that 'feeling' he had… it was the feeling of the genjutsu in place.

"I'm going to the 3rd floor" Sasuke said as he balled his fists.

The other chunnin hopefuls muttered, not understanding what he was doing. They had not noticed the genjutsu that was in place.

"Ah… so you noticed" said the boy.

"Sakura… you must have noticed first right?" Sasuke said

"uh?" Sakura said

Sasuke was trying to cheer her up after yesterday… he thought perhaps he went too far.

"Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how… is the most improved on our team" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled at the gesture.

"Of course I noticed a while ago… because this is the second floor" Sakura said full of confidence.

The room that was 301 vanished to show it was in fact 201.

"Uhmmm not bad… but all you did was…" the other boy said as he vanished "SEE TROUGH IT!"

Sasuke got himself ready as he also twisted himself to counter the kick with one of his own

Naruto then traced his weapons and attacked with Sasuke… however his attack, Sasuke's attack and the other guy's kick.

Naruto rose an eyebrow… he had an inkling this guy was holding back.

Sakura was shocked and impressed.

The boy then exhaled after letting the 3 others go.

"Hey… what happened to the plan" said a boy with white eyes "you're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves"

"Well…" the boy with the huge eye-brows said as he blushed and looked at Sakura.

"Oh no" said the girl with the buns as she shook her head.

He walked up to Sakura "Hi, my name is Rock Lee… so yours is Sakura… Let's go out together!" he said as he smiled a shining twinkle escaped from his perfect white teeth. "I'll protect you till I die" he said as he did the 'good guy pose'

"No… way… you're lame" she said.

Lee hung his head in defeat

"Don't worry… she is quiet picky about guys" Naruto said trying to cheer him up and patted him on the back.

The boy with the white eyes looked at Naruto and Sasuke, but mainly Naruto… those weapons… they came out of nowhere… no chakra was used to summon them.

"hey you two… what are your names?" he asked.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first" Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke… just introduce yourself… well I am Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto introduced himself.

"You'r a rookie right? How old are you?" he further inquired.

"Let's get going, we don't have to answer to him" Sasuke said as he took Naruto away.

They walked together to the 3rd floor when Lee came down

"hey, you... With the black eyes... Will you fight me right here?" He asked.

"a fight... Right now?" Sasuke asked incredulous.

Lee jumped down.

"my name is Rock Lee, when you want to learn someones name you must first introduce onself, was it not?" Lee said.

"Uchiha Sasuke, so you know" Sasuke said.

"I want to fight you... I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genious ninja clan... plus..." Lee then looked at Sakura and winked at her and declared his love to her...

She did not like this at all.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name... frankly, you are a fool... you are about to learn what this name means thick brows" Sasuke said.

Lee was happy he was about to face off a genious. He wanted to prove something.

Naruto looked at Lee… there was something off…

Sasuke smirked… he wanted to see how strong he was.

Sakura adviced against it… after all they only have 30 minutes to get to the meeting.

Sasuke however was a bit arrogant as he charged in "It will be over in 5" he said.

Lee's body vanished.

"_Fast… almost as fast as Cu-niisan_" Naruto thought

He twisted his body and did a technique "Konoha Senpu"

Sasuke blocked it perfectly… however…

* CRACK *

A kick landed and blew him off to the floor.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto analyzed the fight to learn about this boy… he moved just as fast as he could… perhaps a bit slower…

Sasuke landed on the floor in a sickening thud

Sasuke couldn't understand what had happened, he thought it might be either genjutsu or ninjutsu.

Lee smirked as he got up once more.

"_Hehe… fine that gives me the chance to practice __**it**_" Sasuke thought

Then his eyes begun to change…

With a confident smirk Sasuke now donned the Sharingan eyes.

Sakura was extatic… there is no way Sasuke will loose now, is there?

"Sasuke is going to get his ass handed to him" Naruto said with a sight.

And true to his words Sasuke was kicked at the chin… he spat a lot of blood from that one kick.

He was kicked away like a can.

Sakura was in shock.

"He relied on the Sharingan… not on his own skills… is sad" Naruto said as he turned away.

Lee vanished as he did the shadow leaf dance… As Sasuke was in the air Lee positioned right underneath him.

"Yes, my techniques are pure taijutsu, Sasuke-kun… you may not believe it because its so basic but… they say the sharingan has the ability to reveal all types of nin, gen and tai-jutsu… it is true that by reading ninjutsu an genjutsu which need chakra to be activated and handsigns and seals to be performed… you can get an advantage with the sharingan, but with Taijutsu is different" Lee said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Even if you can read my movements with your eyes, your body does not have the speed to react to my taijutsu, basically even if you can see it, if your body can't move its useless" Lee said.

Then his arm's bandages begun to unravel.

"do you know this? Among strong people, there exist genius types and hard working types… if your sharingan is a genius type form the Uchiha blood. I am simply a hardworking type who has mastered only taijutsu, you could say my ultimate taijutsu is the worst possible match up for your sharingan, and I'll prove it with this technique…that hardwork surpasses genius"

As he was about to finish his technique a pinwheel then snared his bandages to the wall.

Naruto looked at the direction the pinweel came from.

"Turtle?" he said as he looked at the turtle with a ninja headband around its neck.

"That's enough Lee!" the turtle yelled.

"_a phantasmal beast_?" Naruto thought

Naruto traced a sword and threw it at Sasuke…. He then pinned him to the wall to save him from a horrible fall.

"soo… you where watching…" Lee said as he looked both afraid and ashamed.

"Lee! That technique is forbidden!" the turtle yelled.

"I am sorry… I just…" Lee said

The turtle glared at him and Lee backed up a bit.

"But… I wan't planning on using the other one…" Lee said nervously trying to excuse himself.

Sakura and Sasuke (who got down thanks to Sakura)

"YOU FOOL!" The turtle yelled.

"You think you can get away with an excuse like that? You already know what it means for a shinobi to reveal his special techniques..!" the turtle said.

"Yes!" Lee said

"Are you prepared to pay?" the turtle said.

"Yes…" Lee said as he hung his head.

"The here comes Gai sensei!" the turtle said.

Then from a smoke on top of the turtle a man that looked like Lee appeared.

"Geez, you guys are the epitome of youth!" he yelled

This person was really REALLY freaky and weird.

His eyebrows where even bigger than Lee's.

Gai called Lee closer.

Then…

"YOU FOOL!" Gai yelled as he punched Lee

*Insert mushy scene with Lee and Gai with the yelling *

Gai then noticed the 3 kids

"_Those kids are… Kakashi's…_" Gai thought.

"Hey you guys… how's Kakashi sensei doing?" Gai asked

"You know Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Know him….? Hehe…" Gai said with a chuckle

Sasuke stared… only one second… he blinked.

He vanished.

Naruto had his swords out poited at him

"_Not bad…_" Gai thought.

"People refer to us as the eternal rivals" Gai said as he appeared behind them.

"_Wow…that was just as fast as Cu-niisan_" Naruto thought.

"50 wins… 49 losses… I am stronger than Kakashi" Gai said

Sasuke was shocked at the speed he had.

Gai then tossed a kunai and got rid of the pinwheel pinning Lee's bandage.

Naruto then noticed… the bruises and cuts all over his fists.

"I see" Naruto said to himself as he understood something….

"_He is like me… someone who worked hard to gain whatever he had learned"_ Naruto thought.

Lee hurried and re-wrapped his hands.

"Good luck Lee!" Gai said.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll say one more thing" Lee said. "The truth is… I came here to test my abilities. I lied before. Most likely the strongest leaf genin is on my team, I've entered this to defeat him… and you're also one of my targets… BE PREPARED DURING THE EXAM!" he said as he jumped away.

Sasuke balled his fist and shivered in rage.

"Oh well… seems like the Uchiha clan isn't worth much this days wouldn't you say?" Naruto said.

He enjoyed chanelling a bit of EMIYA or Gilgamesh.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled

"Guh… Shut up" Sasuke growled "Next time I'll beat him" Sasuke said

"sure… you just got you ass handed to you in a silver platter" Naruto pointed out.

"HEY! NARUTO! DON'T!" Sakura yelled

"You saw it… his hand… didn't you? That guy have trained hard everyday… more so than you… that's all there is to it" Naruto said.

He balled his fist and his arm shivered.

Then he relaxed his hand

"pft… this is getting fun, this chunnin exam" Sasuke said with a predatory smile.

"Ready to go? Naruto, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as his friends walked next to him

"Let's get this started" Naruto said with his own smirk.

They got to their destination… Room 301

"Oh… so Sakura came too…" a familiar voice said "now you can take the exam properly" Kakashi said

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of 3" Kakashi said.

"Huh? But you said taking the test was an individual choice… you lied to us?" Sakura asked

"If I told you the truth, Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you to take the exam… even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke asked you… you would., even thought your heart might not be set on it… for Sasuke's sake…and for a lesser degree… Naruto's too"

"So… if only Naruto and Sasuke showed up?" Sakura asked

"It would end right there for them… but you came of your own free will; you guys are my proud team… now go!" Kakashi said with a smile

They opened the doors to their next challenge unafraid.

"_I will reach you guys yet… just you wait_" Naruto said as he proudly walked in with his team behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Gutsy heroic ninja

Another different take on Fate/stay night / Naruto fanfiction

By: L33t Horo

Chapter 7: Examination hell, examination hell starts

They opened the door… what they saw shock them a bit.

It was filled with genins… all of them seasoned with more than just a few missions, all of them hailing from many other villages.

And they all stared at the newcomers (namely team 7)

Then… a voice rang out "SASUKE-KUN! YOU ARE LATE!" a familiar voice shouted as the figure glomped Sasuke.

He was NOT thrilled about this.

"I haven't seen you for a while so I been waiting in excitement" she said with a sultry voice.

She was, however, pried off Sasuke by Naruto.

"Ino… as much as he enjoys your candor… I believe Sasuke rather be by himself… you ARE being a bit bothersome" Naruto said

Ino's eye twitched.

"You think? Try being on the same team with her" a voice called out.

"Hey Shika" Naruto greeted his old friend Shikamaru Nara.

Another guy, this one a bit 'big boned' was eating chips away.

His name is Choji Akamichi, he is a fa… big boned guy.

And the "leader" of the cluster Ino Yamanaka, total fashionista, and TOTALLY obsessed with Sasuke.

I pity the poor Uchiha.

"YAHOO I FOUND YA!" a loud voice yelled out

"H-hello" a soft yet shy voice said.

"Well well… everyone is assembled" the voice said again.

It was the shy yet cute Hinata Hyuuga and her boisterous friend Kiba Inuzuka and of course the quiet and stoic Shino Aburame.

*Bar bark! *

Oh yes… and his pup, Akamaru.

"Geez, you guys too?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Seems like all rookie 9 are taking the genin test… I wonder how far we'll get… eh Sasuke-kun?" Kiba said with a smirk.

Sasuke snorted at that "pft… you seem confident Kiba" Sasuke said

"We did a lot of traning, we won't loose to you" Kiba said.

"Save the words till after you do such a claim Kiba" Naruto said

"Sorry… naruto… Kiba-kun didn't mean it that way" she said as she fidgeted.

"hey you guys, you should be more quiet" a voice said.

"you guys are rookies just out of the academy, right? Screaming like schoolgirls… geez" he complained.

It was a boy with silver hair, glasses and dark eyes, he looked peeved.

"This isn't a picnic" he continued

"who do you think you are?" asked an annoyed Ino.

"I am Kabuto, but instead of that, take a look around" Kabuto said.

The turned around.

A lot of the genins where looking at them with murder in their eyes

"Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain, they have short tempers, everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene" Kabuto said

"Well… I can't blame you. You're clueless rookies, you remind me of how I used to be" Kabuto said as he unlocked his tight pouch and digged in looking for something.

"Kabuto-san…right?" Sakura asked

"yeah"

"So this is your second time?" Sakura asked

"No... my seventh time, this exam is held twice a year so this is my forth year" Kabuto said.

"Wow… so you must know a lot about this examn" Sakura said in amazement.

"That's right" he said with a smug smirk

"Hehe… then I'll share some info with you cute rookies… with these nin-info cards…" Kabuto said as he pulled a deck of cards.

"nin-info cards?" Sakura asked, never having heard such a thing before.

They all looked at Kabuto.

"they are basically cards which have info burned on to them with chakra. I have four years worth of info here, over 200 cards, they look blank but to open the info on these cards…" he said as he played with the card, making it spin on his finger.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"You can't view them unless I use MY chakra, for example…" he said as he channeled chakra to the cards.

From the card a map appeared, it had bar graphs of every ninja village.

"wow, a really easy to read graph… what kind of info is this?" Ino asked.

"This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from" Kabuto said.

"Do you have information on individuals?" Sasuke asked

"hehe… there are some guys that you're worried about?" Kabuto asked

"of course… the info on all the participants isn't perfect but I do have it, even you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look" Kabuto said with a smirk.

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand, Rock Lee from Leaf, Uzumaki Naruto from Leaf" Sasuke said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow; Sakura was a bit worried as to why Sasuke said his own team members name.

"Oh? You know their names, should be easy then" Kabuto said.

He passed his hand over the deck and then he held 3 cards.

"Show me" Sasuke said as he looked at Kabuto expectantly.

"ok, first up is Rock Lee, he's a year older than you, his mission history is as follows: D-rank: 20 completed, C-rank: 12 completed, is sensei is Gai, his taijutsu has improved greatly this year, the rest is nothing impressive, last year he gained attention as a talented new genin, but he did not participate in the exam… Like you this is his first time on this exam, on his team is Neji Hyuga and Ten Ten" Kabuto said. "next is Gaara of the desert, mission history: C-rank: 8, B-rank: 1… wow, a B-rank mission as a genin… since he is a newcomer from a foreign country I don't have much info on him but… it seems like he returned from all his missions… without a scratch" Kabuto said.

"And last… but definitely not least, Uzumaki Naruto… He is new… wait… he is on your team… well his abilities are a bit spread all around but he seems to have taken into a set of strange techniques revolving around weaponry… he holds a high degree of proficiency with many strange weapons… his favorite seems to be a set of twin blades he continues to summon with ease… this technique uses apparently little to no chakra… his senses seem to be heightened to the max and his body is quiet durable… he vanished a week before the genin tests… according to rumors he spend a week on… area 44… yikes" Kabuto said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes… that information was not known to the public… how did he get that info?

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, sound… many outstanding genins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam… well… hidden sound is a small village just created last year. So there is not much info but the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters" Kabuto said.

"M…makes you loose your confidence" Hinata said

"so… basically here are…" Sakura said.

"Yes, like Lee and Gaara, they are all top elite genins from the various villages" Kabuto finished Sakura's thought.

Naruto smirked.

"Come on guys… we have to show our steel to these guys" Naruto said with confidence in his eyes.

"We only have to move forward… there is but one path" Naruto said as he brazenly walked.

Everyone glared at the blond who looked at them "you got a problem?" was written all over his cold stare "then shut me up".

They all glared but stood still.

Kabuto sighed and shrugged… he did his good deed of the day.

But there was a team that did not like what he said about them.

It was the sound team… and they where about to show him a lesson.

The quickly shuffled into the crowd as they got closer to him. They jumped.

"I don't think so" Naruto said as he appeared with a mighty sword.

With a swing he batted one of the sound nin away, he might be suspicious of Kabuto… but he had given them some info… and he was a nice guy (sans the creepy aura around him), he was just paying him with a favor.

The one he got was a black haired teen with camo pants.

One got under him and tried to hit Kabuto, this one had bandages all over his face, only showing a single eye, he punched Kabuto, however he was faster and dodged it perfectly by swinging his body back.

However…

*crack *

His glasses broke.

Every other candidate for the test looked at them surprised at what happened.

He dodged it… so how?

His body then shook… his eyes swimmed around and then fell to his knees and threw up

Naruto looked at the sound trio… the young guy he had batted away recovered and joined his comrades.

He smirked… the girl there had a sharp eyes… almost like Saber's…but nowhere near as beautiful.

"Hey… need some help?" Naruto asked

"No… I'm fine" Kabuto said.

"How pathetic, especially because, aren't you a 4 year veteran?" the one with the bandaged face said.

He washed his face and glared at the sound trio.

"write in your cards "the 3 hidden sound ninjas, definite future chunnins"" the one with black hair said.

An explosion happened… Naruto was about to trace a weapon when he noticed no evil intent.

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!" a voice shouted

"WHAT'S THIS?" the students shouted

From the smoke appeared 20 other older persons

"Thanks for waiting" the one with the black cloak said "I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin selection first test" he said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at him and only him… he held an air of power on him.

It was… interesting.

He then pointed out at someone.

"Hidden sound, stop doing as you please before the exam, do you want to fail already?" Ibiki said

"I apologize… this is our first year… we got…carried away" The one with bandages said.

Ibiki scoffed at that.

"Here's a good opportunity to say this… there will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner, even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will NOT be tolerated" he then glared at them all "Those pigs who disobey me will be failed IMMEDIATELY… do I make myself clear?" he said with a sharp edge on his words.

"we will start with the first test in the chunnin exam, instead of your current seating arrangements… you will pick one of these tabs and sit on the seat you been assigned to you… we will hand out the exams" Ibiki said.

Naruto gulped…

Uh oh…

"aww… crap" Naruto groaned.

As many weapons as he had there was a single thing he could never defeat…

Written tests.

"I feel that at least 2 people want to kill me right now" Naruto said as his body shivered as he could feel Sakura's and Sasuke's killing intent.

His time with the heroic spirits has NOT prepared him for this…

He looked around and found himself seated next to Hinata.

She smiled to him "let's do our best" she said a bit timidly.

"Do NOT turn your tests over, listen closely to what I am about to say…" Ibiki said… and so he went on to explain about the test.

Naruto could feel his teammate's intent to kill him.

Especially with the point setting.

"_Damn! What can I do!_" Naruto thought in dismay

He then remembered about his dark master in the skills of his profession…

Assassin…

Hassan-i-Sabah… leader of the al-Assasin.

He thought him the most useable skill in his arsenal… presence concealment.

However due to Naruto's flamboyant personality, Naruto on this skill was mediocre at best… is was at best a C rank if it was taken into the Servants stats.

With so many high level ninja it would be pretty stupid thing to attemp, they would see trough it eventualy…

Naruto read the questions and then felt as if Arthuria nee-chan had used Excalibur on him.

This was just impossible… no, it wasn't just because he was lousy at studing… these questions where just ridiculous thought

Even Sasuke was unable to do a damn thing.

Hinata looked at Naruto as he felt the pressure.

Time ticked away… Naruto was looking more and more frantic.

A kunai flew dangerously close by to his face as it pinned the test of the student behind Naruto.

A student got caught with their hands in the cookie jar one time too many and was thrown out with his team.

"_That… that was close… I was just about to turn around…_" Naruto thought

"Naruto-kun…" a whisper like voice said "You can look at my test... if you'd like" Hinata said.

Naruto blinked in astonishment "_Wha?_"

"_You can look at my answers… Naruto-kun_" Hinata whispered softly.

At first Naruto looked at her and analyzed her… but he found she was being honest… she had a slight blush on her face that for the life of him could not understand… maybe she was hot under all those clothes.

"_Thanks Hinata… but I can't endanger your dream for my sake… I have to think about something else… just have some faith in me… I'll make it work somehow"_ Naruto whispered back with a wink

Hinata blushed furiously. "_I…I see… t… thank you_" she whispered back

Naruto decided then and now…

"_I have to do this… all or nothing… all my hopes are in the mystery 10__th__ question_" Naruto thought. "_Please… my heroic spirit friends… help me"_ Naruto silently prayed.

**45 minutes later**

"Ok… now we begin the 10th question" Ibiki said.

All of the genins where at the edge of their seats, waiting with a bated breath.

"Now… before we get to it… I'd like to go over the added rules for this question" Ibiki said catching the genins off guard.

Kankuro came back form the restroom, and so Ibiki continued.

"I'll now explain… these are… the rules of desperation" he said.

"first, for this 10th question… you must decide whether you will take it or not" he continued.

"CHOOSE! WHAT HAPPENS IF WE CHOOSE NOT TO!" Temmari, the blond girl that was with Gaara and Kankuro said in an outburst.

"If you choose NOT to, your points will be reduced to zero… you fail, along with your two teammates" he said.

There was an out-roar at such rule.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" one shouted

"THEN OF COURSE WE WILL DECIDE TO TAKE THE QUESTION!" yelled another

Without loosing a beat, with cold and calm voice Ibiki spoke once more "and now… the other rule"

"_More? Give it a break already!_" Sakura thought livid

"If you choose to take it… and answer incorrectly… that person will loose the right to take the chunnin selection exam again" he said

This shocked the genins… however Kiba and his pup Akamaru shouted… well Akamaru mostly barked.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID RULE IS THAT! THERE ARE GUYS HERE WHO HAVE TAKEN THE EXAM BEFORE!" Kiba yelled

Ibiki smiled "hehehe hehehehehe… You guys are unlucky, this year is MY rules… but I am giving you a way out" he said

"huh?"

"Those that aren't confident can choose NOT to take it… and try again next year" Ibiki said with a cold smile.

Naruto was shivering… he didn't know what to do… he felt lost.

"Now… let's begin… the 10th question" Ibiki said "Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand, once your number is confirmed, leave" he said.

Naruto was thinking on what to do… he could take it and probably fail… and become a genin for life… NOT an option… but if he didn't take it… he would drag Sasuke and Sakura with him…

One by one people rose their hands…

And they left.

A mathematical progression of elimination, everyone begun to loose their cool and were breaking down.

Sakura… she deicded… Naruto didn't deserve to be a genin for life… so she decided to take the blame… she was to raise her hand… however…

Naruto was shaking… and slowly put his hand up.

***BANG***

Naruto slammed his hand down on the table.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto roared… "I shall not run! I have but one path to follow… and no one, no thing will stand in my way… I am not afraid of you or this question… BRING IT! Even if I fail… even if I become a genin forever… how the hell can I become Hokage if I am too scared to choose?" Naruto roared.

The room was in silence… however their doubts where dispelled by the courage Naruto showed.

"I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision… this is your last chance to quit" Ibiki said.

"I follow one path… my own… an unbending path… that is my nindo" Naruto said as he stared back at Ibiki

All the ninja looked as if their confidence was back.

"_Interesting… he blasted away everyone else worries with that outburst… stretching this longer won't make a difference_" Ibiki thought.

He looked at the assistant examiners and they nodded and smiled.

Ibiki smirked.

"Good decisions… now everyone still remaining… I CONGRATULATE YOU ON PASSING THE FIRST TEST!" He yelled

Naruto blinked… he must have misunderstood something.

All of the genins where shocked…

"wait… what do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

Ibiki smiled warmly… as if he was their friend. "There never was such a thing… or you could say that those two choices where the tenth question" Ibiki said.

The genins after asking their questions about the test and being answered something was heard on Naruto's ears.

"Wha?" Naruto said.

The window broke…

2 kunai flew out and stuck on the wall… a banner was hanging from them…

Ibiki sighed in exasperation…

The banner said "2nd exam proctor the beautiful Mitarashi Anko"

"you guys! This is no time to be celebrating… I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go!" she shouted as she rose her hand up "follow me!"

They all blinked

"Oh my god… she is just like I am" Naruto said out-loud, voicing Sakura's thoughts exactly

"Bad timing" Ibiki said as Anko blushed in embarrassment.

She looked around the room "78…! Ibiki! You left 26 teams? The test was too easy this time" Anko complained.

"No… this time there are a lot of outstanding ones" Ibiki said.

"Meh, that's fine… I'll cut them in half in the second test" she said casually.

"Ahhh… I am getting excited… I'll explain everything once we're changed locations, follow me" she said as she shivered.

Naruto knew why she was shivering… it was excitement…. She was VERY blood-lusty

"_But she is good looking_" Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto blinked…

"_Boy… this brings up memories_" Naruto thought.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice area 44… aka as "the forest of death"" Anko said.

"_So this is where I ran into… well I wouldn't have to worry too much_" Naruto thought to himself.

"Is not THAT dangerous… you are trying to frighten us… who cares…? I am not afraid" Naruto said

Anko smiled "Yeah… you're spirited"

Her hand then had a kunai that she threw… Naruto didn't move…he could see it coming… it grassed his face and cut it ever so slightly.

Then she appeared behind him "kids like you are killed quickly… hehehehe" she laughed as she hold him and licked his blood… "Spraying that red blood I love"

"Oh? Shouldn't you worry about the chains?" Naruto said

Anko blinked… _"what chains?" _She thought... she then noticed that there was a chain with a nail on her neck, wrapped around… not too tight… but not loose for her to get out… one tug and the nail would go deep into her neck.

"While I don't care about attentions of a beautiful women like yourself.. you are kinda scaring the other kids" Naruto said with a smirk

"Heh… kid's got balls… I like that" Anko said.

Then Naruto vanished as he stopped a would be attack by a freaky long tongue belonging to one of the grass nin "Sorry… but the lady is busy with me for the moment" Naruto said.

"Sorry…" the genin said without looking apologetic "Here's your kunai" the genin said as he handed it over as it was rolled on his tongue.

"Why thank you" Anko said without looking grossed out or weirded out.

"Sorry… I got so exited when I see red blood… plus you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it" the genin said.

"sorry about that" Anko apologized.

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test… hehehe...this should be fun" Anko said with a smirk.

"Now before we begin the second test… there is something I have to pass out" Anko said

She pulled a stack of papers.

They all collectively blinked.

"You must sign these release forms first" Anko said

"uh… I know I am probably going to regret this… but… Why?" Naruto asked.

Anko smiled and looked sheepishly "There will be deaths in this one… and if I don't have you sign these… It will be all my responsibility, hehehe" she laughed a bit.

They all looked at each other and then at the examiner.

"Well… I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards and then each team will check in at that booth behind me" Anko said.

They all signed the papers... thought some of them did so grudgingly and cursing at Anko in their minds.

"Very well… the second test will attempt the ultimate survival..." she said.

She went on to explain the details about the area and the geography of the terrain… their goal was simple, attain an earth or heaven scroll to complete the one they had… and reach the tower with both scrolls. This was a no holds barred melee scroll battle in other words they had to fight and see the scrolls the other had to complete their set.

The last rule? No peeking.

They went to their respective gate… Naruto noticed something… the gate number…

It was 12… he went trough it… when he ran away that time… he smiled.

"I am the bone of my sword" Naruto said in a low voice.

"Naruto? I had been meaning to ask you... what does that mean?" Sakura asked

"Uhm… In due time… but as of right now is just a mantra… to give me courage" Naruto said.

The gate got unlocked and the teams went in.

"Guys I need to change into something a bit more fitting" Naruto said as he pulled out a bag… inside was an outfit and smirked.

"_Time to 'ride' this thing_" Naruto thought as he smiled at the outfit.

It was a modified outfit to mimic the one Medusa wore… but for men… it had the same purple accents and with the mask on... it looked quiet dark and deadly.

"Ok… I am ready" Naruto said as his senses heightened thanks to reinforcement.

Sakura blinked… this outfit actually looked… good… on him…and it wasn't orange either.

"Say… can you see with that mask?" Sakura asked

"Not a thing… but this is also good… most of our opponents will try to use genjutsu… so with my vision impaired I will rely on my other senses and not be taken by the illusion" Naruto replied.

"_Not a bad idea_" Sasuke thought.

The real thing was that the blindfold did not prevent vision… it prevented the projection of the 'world' into the vision… he could see fine… but he could only see 'reality' and not what the 'world' showed… in other words illusions casted by the enemy.

It is... Complicated to explain.

After jumping so many trees Naruto warned his friends about the leeches in here.

"Gyaaaaaah!" A voice let out a blood curling scream.

Sakura was scared.

"we need to get going" Naruto said.

They kept going for half an hour.

Then something caught up with Naruto.

"Guys? I got to go" Naruto said sheepishly.

Sakura sighed in exasperation.

Naruto then left to relif himself in the woods.

A few minutes late Naruto returned as he sighed in content. "That felt good"

Sasuke then noticed something... "Naruto" had his kunai and shuriken holster on the left thight.

The wrong side.

Also this one had a slight scar the real one had healed minutes after the attack.

He walked casually and, with all the strenght he could muster, punched this faker.

"Sasuke! Why did you hit Naruto!" Sakura asked in shock as this "Naruto groaned as he collided with a tree trunk.

"Get up faker, the real Naruto has his kunai and shuriken on the right... and the scar had healed an hour ago" Sasuke said.

"Naruto" went off in a cloud of smoke and in his place was a hidden rain ninja.

"Unlucky... I thought going on my own would be best to hide better but it cost me" said the the ninja.

"Give us your scroll" Sasuke demanded.

"Unlucky... I don't have it... but... I ain't telling who has it either!" He said as he jumped back and thew a kunai towards Sakura.

"Trace ON!" A voice yelled

A white blade collided against the kunai, completely destroying it.

A chain shot out with a chain... it let a serpentine hiss as it streched with the nail at its end going to the enemy ninja as a snake that was attacking.

It dug itself deep into his arm.

The ninja cursed but with his arm as wounded as it was he had little chance of surviving, let alone get a scroll.

Naruto sighed "well at least you can take care of Sakura if I am gone" Naruto said with a smirk "by the way... how did you really know that wasn't me? I tend to change my hoslter" Naruto asked

"I didn't" Sasuke replied

Naruto laughted until he saw his face "you are joking... right?" He asked

"Let's go, I don't feel like getting ambushed again... I got a plan" Sasuke said.

Sasuke's plan consisted in a codeword, it was from a popular song they sung at the academy called "nin-machine'

"hey… change that, that is too long for a password" Naruto complained… but they heard none of it.

Naruto then felt a cut on his face… when he passed his hand he saw some blood.

A powerful gale then came from nowhere hitting his team.

"MORE ENEMIES?" Sasuke shouted

The gale exploded and 3 figures appeared

It was the grass nin.

"you guys just play around over there… I'll take care of them myself" the leader saidl

Sasuke managed to hide on a bush, after looking around he spotted Sakura

"Sakura" he said

"SASUKE-KUN!" she said as she trotted to him, however he pulled a kunai "Stay back, first the codework, nin song 'nin machine' " Sasuke said.

"Right… a large amount of loud enemies is the friend of a shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared" Sakura recited.

"good" Sasuke said

Nauruto came out of the treelines "Ouch… you guys ok?" Naruto asked.

"NARUTO! Wait a second the codeword!" Sasuke said.

Naruto recited it perfectly

Sakura sighed in relief but Sasuke smirked

He threw a kunai at him.

Naruto dodged it, Sakura was confussed at what was going on.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHY! HE SAID THE CODEWORD!" Sakura said in shock

"So… this time it's someone good enough to dodge my attacks…" Sasuke said as he looked serious.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted not understanding anything that was transpiring.

"Naruto" smirked.

*Poof *

"Impressive that you knew…" said the voice in the smoke

"How did you know? That I was a fake…" said the the grass ninja

"I knew you where listening to our conversation from under the ground… that's why I made a codeword like that" Sasuke said. "There's no way he could remember a song that long… so you HAD to be a fake" Sasuke said with a smirk.

The grass nin took his hat "I see… neither tired nor ill prepared are we? This will be more fun than I thought" the grass nin said.

**Somwhere by**

Naruto twirled on the air as he landed like Medusa had thought him to land.

He looked left and right… good no enemies that he could see.

He then felt something crawl up… something big…

He looked up.

And Naruto smirked.

"Bellerophon" he whispered as a golden bridle, harness and saddle appeared on his hands.

The giant snake coiled back and attacked with sheer ferocity, however Naruto jumped out of the way, and landed on top of the snake and put the saddle up… the snake buckled violently but he put the harness around his mouth and took hold of the bridle like a professional rodeo star.

"Get along little doggies!" Naruto shouted as the snake bucked once more before laying still…

The snake eyes changed to the color of red and was now under the complete and utter control of Naruto.

"Let's go to find my friends… see if you can smell them out" Naruto ordered the snake.

The snake hissed in agreement and slithered away with his new master on tow.

**Back with Sasuke and Sakura**

"It wasn't Naruto again?" Sakura said then after a little thought _"Yea… if it was Naruto he would say something like: "I forgot the password" or something like that_" Sakura thought.

Sasuke glared at the grass nin, he was dangerous

"You want my 'Earth scroll' right? Since you guys have the 'Heaven scroll'…" He said.

Then… he swallowed the whole scroll in one gulp.

"Now… let's begin the battle for each other's scroll" the ninja said as he licked his lips. "With our lives on the line" He said dangerously as he pushed his killing intent into his words

Sasuke and Sakura both gasped and they got showered with senbons and kunai their arms broke and they legs useless and a kunai into their foreheads…

This was nothing more than their minds processing the power of that person's killing intent.

Sasuke was bucking and trembling in fear… he tried to get up but he threw up.

The nin looked at the boy as he fell to his butt but tried to get up once more.

"_No this is just fear… the killing intent in his eyes is causing us to see an image of death… WHO IS THIS GUY?" _Sasuke thought in fear.

"Sakura" Sasuke said

But he then noticed her shivering… she was crying… the fear was so much that she even wet herself.

"_This… This is bad… we must run… otherwise… we WILL die_" Sasuke thought.

"Hehe… you can no longer move" the grass nin said with a smirk

Sasuke forced himself to move, with a kunai on his right hand he slowly moved as he shivered in fright.

The ninja threw 2 kunai at Sakura but Sasuke was faster and managed to scoop Sakura out of harms way.

The ninja walked to where they where and saw blood…

**Somewhere else**

Sasuke had a kunai on his leg, he had stabbed himself in order to numb his fear with pain… he then pulled it out and groaned in pain as Sakura was scared and went to tend him

"SASUKE-KUN, ARE YOU ALRI-" Sakura shouted by was shut up by Sasuke by outing his hand on her mouth.

He looked wearily around… he was too scared that he did not notice something.

Sakura, however, did.

It was a snake and was slithering to Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN! SNAKE!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke pushed Sakura away and he jumped the other way, the snake was only interested in Sasuke.

Sakura landed on the ground safely… for now. The snake opened his maw to eat Sasuke, the killing intent was the same as the grass nin.

"UWAAAAH! GET AWAY!" Sasuke yelled as he threw shuriken and kunais at the snake, effectively killing it and pinning it to the tree.

Sasuke panted, he was recuperating from the fright.

The snake then begun to break away and from inside came the grass nin.

"You guys shouldn't relax for even a moment… prey should always be trying their best to run away" the grass nin. "In the presence of a predator that is" he finished as his tongue hanged out like that of a snake.

He coiled around the tree to avoid a barrage of weapons that cut the tree…

On top of a giant snake stood a cocky looking Naruto "I'm sorry Sasuke… I forgot the stupid password" He said

The grass nin looked at Naruto and at the snake… he looked worried… how did he gain control of it?

"Nice job Naruto!" Sakura said delighted

"Naruto! I know you think you're cool and here to save us… but forget it! Run away! This one is on a whole nother level!" Sasuke warned.

"hehe… it looks like you gained control of my snake… Naruto-kun… how did you do so I wonder?" the grass nin said

"Hey there… you are a predator aren't you? Then how about… you fight with someone who can put a fight?" Naruto said as he pushed his ken-ki out to the grass nin.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan.

Naruto studied him.

"I will give you the scroll… please… take it and leave" Sasuke said.

Naruto rose an eyebrow.

The grass nin smiled.

Naruto understood this… but it did not help that he did not like it at all.

"Take it" Sasuke said as he threw the scroll.

Naruto flew out and grabbed the scroll in mid-air and landed next to Sasuke.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION?" Sasuke yelled in anger.

Naruto then punched Sasuke with all the power he had, making him crash into the forest and breaking 3 trees.

Naruto was pissed.

"I know I forgot that stupid password… so I can't prove it but… you're Sasuke's fake arent' you?" Naruto said calmly.

"What?" Sakura said

"You… YOU IDIOT! I'M THE REAL SASUKE!" Sasuke yelled.

"Liar… there is no way a coward like you… is the Sasuke I respect" Naruto said

Sasuke was taken back "I don't know just HOW strong this guy is but… what is to say that he wouldn't just kill us even AFTER we gave him the scroll?" Naruto said.

"YOU are the one too freaked out to understand your situation… fear is the enemy in battle!" Naruto said

"hehehehe… Naruto-kun… how absolutely delicious.. you are indeed correct since I can just… kill you and take the scroll.

"HERE I COME!" Naruto Yelled as he charged with his chain and nail towards the grass nin.

"NO! RUN AWAY YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled

"Snake! Stay and protect them" Naruto ordered the snake as it lowered itself and coiled around Sakura and Sasuke.

"Kuchiose no jutsu!" the grass nin said as it summoned another snake.

Naruto had a feral grin on his face, fearless and reckless attacked the snake.

"_Sorry Medusa-nee…" _Naruto mentally said as he killed the giant snake as the nail pierced it's brain.

Before dying the snake slammed his giant mass against Naruto.

"NARUTOO!" Both Sasuke and Naruto yelled in concern of their blond teammate.

He coughed up blood due to the sheer pressure of the hit.

Naruto then corrected himself in the air and pulled out a twin set of swords… kanshou and bakuya…

"GO TO HELL!" he roared as the power of the kyuubi seeped out.

The grass nin looked shocked as he recognized the power

With both swords out he went towards the the grass ninja… having felt worst killing intent from his master Herakles himself when he activated his mad enhancement at level C.

The ninja dodged the furious swipe of the swords… he attacked to his liver, but it was blocked as Naruto twisted his body and managed to hit his face.

"Marvelous… simply marvelous…" The grass nin said as he put himself back in place.

Naruto then went for a killing shot but the grass nin blew a stream of fire that caught Naruto head one. He was thrown into a tree and was out for a while.

"Sasuke-kun now is your turn! What will you do!" The grass nin said in glee.

Another Snake appeared under him and attacked the first snake destroying it… the other snake then charged with the the grass ninja on its head going to kill him….

"I am the bone of my sword… steel is body and fire is my will"

Naruto appeared with both swords deeply rooted into the ground as he pushed the giant snake back with his small body… his visor slightly out of place revealing a single red eye.

"Hey… you ok… scaredy-cat?" Naruto said with a smirk as he was bleeding and tired.

Sasuke was shocked out of his fear… this was Naruto… and he was strong…

That meant… he himself was weak.

A longue tongue wrapped around Naruto and pulled him up

"Damn it! Let me go bastard!" Naruto yelled

"heheh so the kyuubi-brat is still alive" the grass nin said as he formed hand-signs

With a single red eye that was shown Naruto glared at The grass ninja

"When your emotions are heightened… the power of the kyuubi overflows… VERY interesting…" he said… five hinotamas appeared over The grass ninja's fingers, he then slightly pulled Naruto's top up and saw the seal "Oh my… the seal is visible" The grass ninja said…

Then he hit Naruto in the gut… "_Five part seal!"_ The grass ninja thought as he sealed Naruto's charka from the kyuubi.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO… NARUTO IS!" Sakura yelled in fright

Naruto's eyes widened… and then turned back to normal… and passed out.

"I…have…created… over… thousand blades…" he passed out… as he intoned the aria but was unable to finish it.

The grass nin tossed Naruto but Sakura threw some kunai that pinned him on a tree to save him from the fall.

Sasuke couldn't move…

Sakura glared at Sasuke… reality was slowly setting on her head

"IT'S TRUE THAT UNLIKE YOU NARUTO CAN BE A BIT CLUMSY AND SOMETIMES GET IN THE WAY.. BUT… AT LEAST HE IS **NOT** A COWARD!" Sakura yelled

**In Sasuke's mind**

"foolish brother… if you want to kill me… then hate, spite! And survive pathetically! run and run… clinging desperately to life"

**Back on the real world**

"_**NO!"**_ Sasuke violently thought as Sharingan flared to life once more, he was decided…

HE WOULD **NOT** RUN ANYMORE

How could he face his brother if he himself was not prepared to put his life on the line?

The grass nin grinned.

Sasuke had 4 kunai on a hand a medium shuriken on the other and a single kunai on his mouth.

He jumped and threw the kunai, the grass nin slithered away as a snake would from the attacks of the projectiles.

Sasuke grabbed a treetrunk with his hands to change direction on the fly as he was able to predict where the grass nin would go. She threw the shuriken but he managed to dodge it, thought the grass nin was surprised.

Sasuke then grabbed another kunai and put a wire on it, he charged the kunai with chakra and threw it with all his might.

The nin was smiling inwardly, Sasuke was aiming only for critical areas.

Then he looked closely and noticed the weapons had strings attached to them…

"This is… the sharingan windmill triple blade!" the grass nin said in shock.

A shuriken was going to his face *Schuk *

"ALRIGHT!" Sakura cheered

Sasuke glared... the grass nin had managed to catch the windmill shuriken with his mouth

"hehehe… too bad" the grass nin said.

"Bah" Sasuke smirked

"_Dragon fire no jutsu_" he thought

A stream of fire followed the string and blew the grass nin's face clear off as it engulfed it.

They where shocked however when the person did not only NOT fall down or scream but was talking calmly and with a degree of glee "to be able to use the sharingan so well at this age… you truly are the man who carries the Uchiha blood" the grass nin said. Then they noticed that his face was peeling "As I thought… I want you" The grass nin said

He put his hand over his headplate and pressed it… the grass insignia vanished to reveal a musical note.

"I had fun testing your powers… you really are brothers… I sense power in your eyes that surpasses even Itachi's" the ninja said.

The rage made Sasuke, who was previously frozen in fear be able to move slightly and talk.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he yelled.

"My name is Orochimaru… If you want to see me again… then survive and pass this exam" Orochimaru said as he burned the scroll down.

Then his neck extended towards Sasuke and bit him deeply on the neck and then his neck returned to his normal shape and size.

"Sasuke-kun will seek me… to seek power" Orochimaru said

The bite mark then begun to change into 3 tomoes… Sasuke begun to convulse and shiver violently and was in horrible pain.

"UGH… WHAT'S THIS? PAIN!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed the spot he was just bitten

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled.

Orochimaru was leaving, going back underground… "I gave him a going away present… kuhuhuhuh" he chuckled as he vanished.

"AAHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled in pain

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled

He grabbed his head and rocked back and forth in pain and yelled, Sakura gave her hands as Sasuke took them and pressed hard… Sakura took the pain… if only to make him feel safe.

The mark then solidified and Sasuke passed out.

Sakura looked around… Naruto was out… as well as Sasuke… she was on her own…

It was by mere chance Naruto had provided Sakura with a little something.

**Flashback**

"Hey Sakura… you know any medical jutsus?" Naruto asked

"No… I don't know anything that advanced" Sakura said.

Naruto looked a bit worried… "How is your taijutsu or ninjutsu? Got anything eles besides the elementary ones?" Naruto asked

Sakura shook her head negatively.

"I thought as much… listen it's not much but should the need come I want you to use this" Naruto said as he gave Sakura 3 daggers that had a hilt as white as snow…

"If anything should happen to us… stab ALL of us with that dagger, but call it's name and pour your chakra… the name is… Carnwennan" Naruto said

"Are you nuts?" Sakura yelled

"Trust me… with this, we will be able to hide even from the best of trackers" Naruto said.

**Flashback end**

Sakura did as Naruto instructed… she was nervous but she felt no pain…

And then she and the two boys melded with the shadows.

Sakura sighed in relief… they where safe as long as her chakra lasted.

It wasn't much but it would hold out for at least 30-40 more minutes.

She was surprised of Naruto thoughtfulness… he definitely had changed from the loudmouth he was before.

Well… not that much… but he could at least be useful now.

Sakura panted as her chakra was diminishing… thankfully no one was able to see anyone in the shadows that she had put Naruto, Sasuke and herself under.

Sasuke's breathing was back to normal but he still had a high fever.

Sakura watched over them and had to stop sending her chakra to those knives. They broke down and vanished without a trace.

Sakura was begening to feel sleepy and drowsy due to the adrenaline crash but she forced herself to stay awake...

The bushes begun to shake and she pulled out a kunai, she was scared, but she forced herself for the sake of the two behind her.

"Hehe up all night? We where looking for you guys but somehow you managed to stay hidden pretty well... but that's no longer nessesary, wake up Sasuke-kun... we want to fight him" one of sound ninja trio said.

"WHA...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I KNOW SOMEONE NAMED OROCHIMARU IS PULLING THE STRINGS FROM THE SHADOWS... WHAT'S HIS PURPOSE?" Sakura asked.

This caused some stirring on te sound trio

"Uhmm I wonder what that man is thinking" said one of them

"But hearing that... I can't let you go.. I'll kill this bitch and then kill Sasuke too" said the other.

"Wait Zaku" said the one with the bandaged face.

"Uh? Why?" Zaku asked

"You are not very good... a recently overtuned rock, diferent colored dirt, grass doesn't grow here... a booby trap... it does no good unless is well covered said as he disable it.

"Kill her" ordered the bandaged one.

They all jumped to attack but she smirked, she cut a wire and activated another trap

"A giant log!" Yelled one of them

"Yeah right" Zuku laughed as they dodged it

"Frankly speaking... you got no talent, people like you should work harder... and not mess with people like us" Zuku said.

Sakura was about to be killed when...

"Leaf spin wind" the sound trio was beaten up by a strong force.

"Then you guys... should also work harder" a person said.

Sakura couldn't believe it.

"Who are you?" Asked angrily the bandaged man.

"The beautiful green beast of the leaf... Rock Lee" Lee introduced himself as he glared at the sound trio.

Chapter end


	8. Chapter 8

The Gutsy Heroic Ninja

Another different take on Fate Stay/night/Naruto fanfiction

By: L33t Horo

Chapter 8: The hero and the avenger

Lee had a hand on his back and a hand in front the little squirrel he had saved from a explosive tag given to him by the sound ninja.

"W…why are you here?" Sakura asked

"I will… always appear when you are in trouble" Lee said as he caressed the squirrel.

He put the critter down and told him to run… he did so as he looked back once more.

Naruto's body was twitching… unknown to them his body was reinforcing itself… but since Naruto was not able to regulate it he would suffer from reinforcement overload.

A small tip of something metallic begun to sprout form his hand.

"Well…thank you. You saved me" Sakura said.

"I said it before" Lee said with he stared at the enemy.

"…huh?" Sakura said.

"I said… 'I will protect you until I die…'" Lee said.

The mummy like ninja chuckled… and then tossed his scroll to his teammate Zaku.

"Take care of Sasuke-kun… I'll deal with this one myself" the mummy ninja said.

The ninja shot out… Sakura then threw a kunai but he simple jumped over… Lee punched at the floor

Then he pulled a giant root from the even bigger tree behind him to block his attack.

"There is some trick to your attacks, right? I'm not going to simply dodge it… since I seen your attack before" Lee said shocking the mummy ninja.

"But at 3 against one I am at a big disadvantage… I'll have to risk it… crush each at full power" Lee said.

**Not far away**

"AAAH! We can't find any weak looking guys!" Ino yelled exasperated at this.

"As I said… the only guys weaker than us are probably Naruto's team" Shikamaru said.

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Ino yelled in anger

"What?" Shikamaru said

"Sakura and Naruto are losers of course but… they have the super genius Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "bah, I don't know about that… geniuses can quickly crumble under the pressure of the real world… not to mention Naruto looks like he had improved" Shikamaru said.

Ino glared at him heatedly.

"Ok, ok…I'm sorry that I upset you" Shikamaru said

He had a flat look on his face "_geez… this sucks you say ONE bad thing about Sasuke and she goes off the deep end_" Shikamaru thought.

"THERE IS NO WAY SASUKE-KUN WOULD LOOSE! HAH! IS A DIFFERENT STORY WITH SAKURA THOUGH?" Ino said.

"Oh! Sasuke is knocked out cold" Choji said.

She turned around to bite Choiji's head off.

"And Sakura is fighting" Choiji continued and finished.

She was shocked… "huh?"

**Somewhere else**

A single kunai laid on the floor… 2 people where around it.

"Lee sure is late" Tenten said as she tapped her foot.

"Strange… he's usually punctual with things like this… could he have run into an enemy?" Tenten said worried

"No way…" Neji said… "Well… that's unlikely…. Let's go find Lee" Neji said.

"Yeah" Tenten said as she vanished with him to look for his errant teammate.

**Back with Sakura and Lee**

Lee was undoing his bandages on his arms… the mummified ninja came rushing at him.

He crouched… and delivered a bone shattering kick to his face sending him sky-high

He then jumped being right bellow him… "It's not over yet!" Lee said as his wraps begun to bound him and then Lee grabbed him in a bear hug.

"HE CAN'T DEFEND HIMSELF LIKE THAT! HE'S IN TROUBLE!" Zaku yelled as he did many handsings.

"TAKE THIS!" Lee yelled as he spun around with his opponent in mid-air

"INITIAL LOTUS!" Lee roared as he threw the other guy right into the ground, headfirst.

Lee managed to get away from the brunt of the technique.

"Phew… made it on time" Zaku said as he had his hands underground… he had moved the ground and turned it upside down… so that the soft ground was up rather than the hard.

"what a terrifying technique… this much damage even on a sponge of dirt" the mummy ninja said as he cracked his neck and shook his head as he was a bit dizzy.

He stretched his arm "now… it's my turn" he said

"_Damn it… this is bad… my body is still…"_ Lee thought.

The mummy ninja punched but Lee swayed his body away but felt something

His vision was blurry "if your moves are at high speed…then ours are at the speed of sound" he said.

Lee fell down... his right ear begun to bleed and he threw up.

He told him he couldn't dodge is attack... if he dodged his fist, the sound will attack... simple as that, the sound will mess with your sense of balance and that's it.

Zaku begun to laugh as he lifted his arms... in them he had 2 holes in hands "I can freely control super sonic sound-waves and air pressure... I have the power to destroy a rock"

The mummified ninja then charged towards Sakura... but Lee moved in to intercept... this scared the ninja but when he clutches himself in pain after hitting him with a Leaf Spinning wind.

As the mummified ninja attacked Lee Sakura had enough and she attacked with kunai.

The ninja simply blocked them with his protected arm.

Not far away a team was looking at what was going on... it was Ino and her team... she was hesitant of moving.

"So... what will you do Ino?" Shikamaru asked

"What will I do?" Ino repeated the question

"Well... Sakura's in trouble, you sure? Didn't you guys used ot be good friends?" Shikamaru asked.

She then remembered her childhood friendship with Sakura and how it ended...

"HEY! Ino, what do **we** do?" Shikamaru asked him once more

Sakura attacked once more but Zaku interfered and redirected her attack right back at her with the air preassure.

Then the other female ninja appeared and grabbed her by her hair.

"Much more luster than me... pft.. Trying to be a sexy kunoichi? If you have the time to treat your hair, then train you bitch" she said as she pulled even harder

"Zaku... kill Sasuke in front of this boy-chaser eyes, let's teach her a lesson"

"Ah! Good idea!" Zaku said

"hey hey" the mummified one said

Sakura was terrified... and begun to cry... remembering her strong teammates now laid unconcious

"_I HAVE to protect them_" Sakura said to herself

Sasuke's seal begun to steam...

"hehehe" Zaku said as he walked towards Sasuke

"hey! Sasuke and Naruto are in trouble!" Shikamaru said in shock

Sakura grabbed her kunai

"That's useless, that won't work on me" the girl said

Sakura had a predatory smirk on her face "What are you talking about?" she said and with a flick she cut the hair the other girl was holding, shocking everyone

"_I always thought of myself as a proud kunoichi... I always said I like Sasuke-kun... I would lecture Naruto as if I was his better... but... in the end... all I did was watch your backs as you moved forward... yet they always fought to protect me... Lee-san said he liked me too... and with your back to me you risked your life... I feel I learned something important... so now you guys rest... and watch my back_" Sakura thought

"DAMN IT! KILL HER!" Zaku yelled

the other girl appeared behind her as Sakura did a seal.

The girl tackled Sakura only to attack a log, she used kawamiri.

She appeared to the right and threw kunai at him at Zaku who returned the attack only to hit another log.

She appeared above as she did another seal...

"hwo many time do I have to tell you is useless? GET SERIOUS!" Zaku yelled and rather than use his air pressure he used kunai and hit Sakura.

He then looked around "hehehe... now where are you?" he thought she had used kawamiri once more.

A drip of blood landed on his face

"What?" he said shocked

She stabbed his armd and pinned him down on the floor... she then bit his arm

"AAHH! LET GO OF ME!" Zaku yelled

he repeatedly hit Sakura over and over to force her to let go.

Sakura would not let go no matter what.. .her face was stained with the blood of her wounds.

Then Zaku finally hit her hard enough to send her flying.

"YOU BITCH!" Zaku yelled as he attacked

however he stopped short as Ino appeared with Shikamaru... and Choji, who was dragged by Ino.

"Ino" Sakura said shocked.

"Sakura... I told you I won't loose to you" Ino said

Choji was freaking out... he wanted to leave

then Zaku said a big no-no.

"You can leave if you want... fatty" Zaku said.

Choji's ears twitched

"What did he said? I couldn't hear him..."

"_that word is taboo for Choji... come on... say it once more_" Shikamaru thought

"if you want you can run away... if you can fatass" Zaku said with a sneer.

Choji snapped "I AM NOT FAT! I AM PLEASANT:Y PLUMP!" He roared

"THAT'S IT! THIS MEANS WAR!" Choji roared

Chouji then went front...

"Baika no jutsu!" Choji said as he expanded his body and the rolled like a giant ball

the mummified ninja then jumped in as they saw Zaku's hands had no effect on him.

However Shikamaru took initiative and stopped him by using his kagemane no jutsu

Zaku managed to dodge at the last minute...

"What the!" the mummified ninja said as he did a funny pose/

"Dosu, what are you doing at a time like this!" the female ninja said.

"Ino, now it's just the girl!" Shikamaru yelled

"roger! Take care of my body!" Ino said with a wink.

She then did her mind body transfer on the girl

"now it's over!" Ino said in the other girl's body.

"if you move I'll kill her" Ino said grabbing a kunai and puts her on her neck.

They other guys shivered and then Zaku attacked.

"i think you are getting something wrong.. our goal is not to complete this exam...nor to get the scrolls..."Zaku said with a smirk.

"Our goal is to... kill Sasuke-kun" Dosu said.

"Bah... I can't take anymore of this.." a voice said

on a tree both Neji and Tenten where looking down on them

"Some minor Sound nins bullying these... second rate ninjas and declaring victory?" Neji said.

"WHAT!" Dosu glared at the newcomer

"You made a mistake" Neji said

"Lee!" Tenten said worried as she saw Lee on the floor

"That knocked out freak in there is from out team and... YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Neji said as his eyes' veins popped larger... his eyes changing into a pure white his face was that of controlled rage.

"If you are going to go any further... I am going all out" Neji warned

then he noticed something... "_What is this chakra?_"

"If you don't like us so much then stop posing and do something about it" Dosu said

"...No... It seems that it won't be necessary" Neji said

Dosu looked confused

Sasuke was standing up

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU ARE AWAKE!" Sakura yelled in glee.

But then her joy turned to worry…

A dark aura was enveloping Sasuke making his mere presence oppressive

"Sakura…" he said in a raspy sounding voice "who did this to you?" he asked

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was shocked

His body was riddled with marks.

"Who was it?" he asked

"We did it!" Zaku said with a boasting sounding voice.

Sasuke looked at his hands as half his body was covered with cursed seals.

"Sasuke-kun… your body" Sakura voice was filled with concern.

"don't worry… not only that but I fell overflowing with power… I feel great… he gave it to me… I finally understand… I … am an avenger" Sasuke said "Even if I must eat the devil's fruit… I am on a path where gaining power is paramount" Sasuke said.

Zaku glared at Sasuke

"_I see… as I thought the mark of his neck, what that girl was talking about this cursed seal… he actually got up from it_" Dosu thought.

"Now…" Sasuke said in a dangerous tone "it was you guys, wasn't it?"

Ino, still on the other ninja's body was worried "INO GET OUT OF THERE! YOU WILL GET DRAGGED INTO THIS!" Shikamaru yelled as he took Ino's body

She released the jutsu.

The marks begun to spread covering now the right side of Sasuke's face

Dosu then shivered… Sasuke's eyes… there were like **his…** Like Orochimaru's

"DON'T BE AFRAID OF THIS HALF DEAD FREAK!" Zaku yelled as he chuckled and attacked

He blew Sasuke away

"Heh! He was blown away" Zaku said as he was proud of this.

"Blown who away?" A voice said behind Zaku.

Before he could react Sasuke slapped Zaku out of the way and did a fire jutsu

Zaku used the air pressure once more, but there was something else… inside the flames where shurikens and skewered him…

"ZAKU! BELLOW!" Doso yelled

"Uh?" Zaku said shocked as he felt a grip on his hand.

Sasuke then grabbed Zaku's arms and twisted them back

"URG!" Zaku grunted in pain

Sasuke smiled cruelly

He looked crazed… he was enjoying this… causing pain

"hehe… you are proud of these two arms?" Sasuke asked.

He then pushed his arms up while pushing Zaku's body down

* SNAP! *

"AAAAHH~~~!" Zaku yelled in pain… his arms… they where now broken

"uhuhuhuhuhu…. You're the only one left" Sasuke said with a cruel smile on his lips "I hope you can give a bit more fun" Sasuke said as he turned around to face Dosu

"STOP!" Sakura yelled as she embraced Sasuke

He looked back and saw her eyes filled with tears

"please" she said softly… "Stop"

Slowly the cursed seal begun to recede back.

"_The curse seal is disappearing… looks like we are saved… for now_" Dosu thought.

Sasuek then fell to the floor "You are strong" Dosu said he presented his scroll to them

"Sasuke-kun… we can't defeat you at this time… here's a gift to you… just allow us to leave, this may seem convenient but there is something we must find out now… but I promise you this… if we meet… neither of us will run nor hide" Dosu said

Dosu carried his two teammates as slowly begun to trek his way

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled

"Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke-kun? Why Sasuke-kun?" She yelled histerically.

"I don't know… we were merely ordered to kill Sasuke-kun" Dosu said.

Dosu left with his comrade wondering what the hell is going on… why didn't Orochimaru just killed him if he was here first…

Naruto was in front of Sakura… with his twin swords Kanshou and Bakuya ready to attack Orochimaru

"RAAAH!" He yelled as he slashed at him

He sliced a club used by Choji to wake him up… he panted as he felt pain all over his body…

"Eh? Choji? Shika? Ino? Sakara? Sasuke?" Naruto said looking around

"Sakura… your hair? What happened? Are you ok?" Naruto said as he knelt down to her level and touched her uneven hair.

"I needed an image change… I like it longer but in the forest it gets on the way" Sakura said

Naruto smiled "I see" he knew it was a lie… she was hurt after all and he could smell the blood on her.

"So… why you guys here?" Naruto asked

"they came to save us" Sakura said

Ino helped Lee up, Tenten jumped down "I'll take it from here" she said.

"SNAP OUT OF IT LEE!" Tenten yelled as she shocked Lee

"nnn? Tenten? Why are you here?" Lee said.

"Where are the sound nins?" Lee asked a bit groggy.

"Hey… you are that guy… Lee right? Thanks for saving our hides…" Naruto said as he stretched his hand to him.

Tenten then noticed the swords on Naruto's hands

"Wow… those are pretty neat!" she said with a gleam of lust on her eyes.

Naruto backed up a bit… "Yeah… they are good… they work well and they have some properties" Naruto said as she backed away a bit "I got a lot more stuff though"

Tenten then walked up to him "REALLY!"

"_Ok… this girl is kinda freaking me out_" Naruto thought.

Afte saying their farewells and Ino helping Sakura get her hair done right they left to complete the test.

Naruto was sitting down fishing like he did with Cu on his time off… it was relaxing… thought he did not like much.

But being with Cu was nice… he was like an older brother… maybe even an uncle teaching him stuff inside battle and outside… even something like this helped him become a better fighter.

"is all about patience… take your time" Cu had told him

"and then reel them in with all you got"

So now Naruto and Sasuke where in charge of food supply while Sakura was doing the firepit

They where cooking 6 fishes… 2 per person, it was the 4th afternoon since the start of the second test.

They only had a single scroll the one of earth…

As they ate Sakura said something "There might be no more heaven scrolls" Sakura said

"What do you mean, Sakura? Sasuke asked

"because… the fact that it's the fourth day of this five day second test means… that 8- percent of this test is over… plus… there are 78 entrants, meaning 26 teams, and only 13 of each scrolls… and that guy… Orochimaru… he burned the heaven scroll… meaning there is only 12 from that point, the numbers of team that can pass has been reduced by one" Sakura explained

"I see… you are right" Naruto said.

"We also took 2 days to heal our injuries… Naruto needed less for some reason…" Sasuke said as Naruto looked away.

"The next enemy is our last chance" Sasuke said

Naruto nodded as he fixed his Breaker Gorgon (reverse edition) and they looked ready for a fight.

"Hey… would it be possible for us to get a scroll without fighting?" Naruto thought as he grabbed the scroll

"Uh?" Sakura said a bit shocked.

He looked on a pouch and dropped a pile of empty scrolls.

"You don't mean…?" Sakura said

"It might work… I got a ton of scrolls… ninjutsu manuals, poison manuals, blank ones for taking notes (that I never used)… we only need to change one to look like the heaven's scroll" Naruto said.

"Wait… wait a second…" Sakura said

"Even if we do that… we don't know what's on the inside! When an examiner looks at it we will be caught" Sakura said

"If I am not mistaken… this is a 2 part message… like a password… so if we open and read what's on the first one… we can take an educated guess and try… is worth the risk, don't you think?" Naruto said.

He had a valid point.

Naruto pulled a part of the scroll… he was about to open it

A hand appeared and a blade to the back of the neck.

NAruto had Byakuya on the back of the neck of the newcomer

"You shouldn't do that… did you forget the rules?" Kabuto said as he had stopped them.

"Kabuto?" Naruto said

"Geez what were you thinking?" Sasuke asked as he came by and heard of Naruto's plan… it was a good plan… but it had a flaw

Kabuto told them that on the previous exam the scrolls had a hypnotism jutsu to knocked them out until the end of the exam.

"So… what are you doing on your own?" Sasuke asked

"It's now like I am after your scroll" Kabuto said

"true… if you where you would have taken it… thought I think Naruto would have taken your neck along with it" Sasuke said.

Kabuto chuckled a bit

"So you must be after the heaven's scroll" Sasuke said

"No... I already have them both" Kabuto said

"_WHAT!_" Sasuke said

"Well… I am off" Kabuto said

"Wait!" Sasuke said….

"Fight me" Sasuke said.

Unknown to them someone was watching

Kabuto looked at Sasuke "Fight?"

Kabuto analyzed him a bit… "you are serious"

"Sorry… but we don't have any time left" Sasuke said

"I said it before… this is the only way" Sasuke said.

"That's… a lie" Kabuto said

"A… lie?" Naruto said as he arched his eyebrow

"you aren't as cold hearted as you speak… if this test has really turned you into that… you would have attacked me when my back was to you… why challenge me? You warned me and assured yourself of a fair fight, that is not what a shinobi does, however I kinda like you for being like that… I'll show you the path to take… but I'll tell you on the move… the aroma of the fish might have attracted predators" Kabuto said

They all jumped trees as Naruto was keeping up with Kabuto and Sasuke

"Are there really enemies left?" Sasuke asked

"yeah, without a doubt" Kabuto said "Just think about it do you know the smartest fighting tactic… in a large area like a jungle?" Kabuto asked

"the goal of this test… is the tower, right? So when there is only 1 day left, the easiest place to get a scroll is… near the tower" Kabuto said

"So you mean an ambush, eh? Not bad" Naruto said

"yeah... but that is only one third of the equation" Kabuto said.

"Oh? And the rest?" Naruto said.

"The others might have figured that out as well" Kabuto continued

"So you mean an ambush within an ambush? Ok… I can work with that… I play my best with a handicap" Naruto said

"So what is the other part?" Sasuke asked.

"A type of characters that I like to call 'collectors'" Kabuto said "They collect extra scrolls to trade or barter safe passage, gain information... or aid an ally of their village" Kabuto said

"I see… I get it now... I understand why you appeared in front of us… you are scared too" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Safety in numbers and all that" Kabuto said

Naruto then turned and threw a sword… there was a giant centipede…. But he also noted something.

"Guys… I think we are in a genjutsu" Naruto announced

"How can you be sure?" Kabuto asked

"trust me" Naruto said

Kabuto concentrated deeper and along with Sakura they indeed noticed that they were on a clever genjutsu

"COME ON OUT!" Naruto yelled as they came crawling from the tree's

Quiet literally.

"Are they clones?" Sakura asked

Naruto stood in front of them and made a long chain and nail appear on his hands.

"Those are fakes… all of them" Naruto said.

His ear twitched

He threw the nail and hit someone.

"ARG!" someone yelled as he pulled down.

A ninja of rain fell down.

"All of you come on down… else I will hunt you down… and I am SOOOO not on the mood" Naruto said.

The other ninja shivered as they saw Naruto's eyes.

"You have to the count of 3…. 1… 2…" Naruto said

A rain of kunai and shuriken rained down on him…

"Fools" Naruto said as his chain dropped and traced a twin set of swords… a sword of white steel… and golden handle…

He used the swords and blocked the seemly endless barrage of attacks.

"Wow… Naruto looks cool" Sakura said.

"After all that… I was still on number 2… and 3" Naruto said

"_trace on…_" he said on his mind… a black bow appeared on his hand and a set of swords appeared on his other hand…

He changed them into something more aerodynamic and shot them off… hitting them on the legs and arms.

"GYAAHH!" they yelled…

"NOW LEAVE" Naruto said as his voice was hard… they scampered like beaten dogs.

Naruto then saw they had left a scroll behind… "I got a heaven scroll" Naruto said.

They reached the tower… and Kabuto's team came to pick him up.

They went inside.

They saw a scroll on the wall… it had some incomplete parts…

"I think we should open the scrolls up now" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sakura opened their scrolls.

"DROP THE SCROLLS!" Sasuke yelled

They did as instructed and jumped back… Naruto traced his swords and held them on a reverse grip.

He looked into the smoke and glared… then it softened… and changed into a confused look.

"What?" Naruto said confused

"You are…" Sasuke said

"hey" said Iruka with a smile "Long time no see" he said.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked

"So… what are you doing here Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked

"at the end of the second test it's set so the chuunins meet up with the exam takers and I was allowed to be the one to greet you" Iruka said

"Greet us?" Sakura asked

Iruka pulled a pocket watch and looked at it and sighed "just made it on time" he said, and with a smile "The second test, all three of you pass" Iruka said

"For celebration I'll take you to eat a round of ramen on me but…" Iruka said but Naruto tackled him

"WE DID IT!" He said joyously

Sakura let herself drop… the stress had finally caught with her

"What a stamina freak" Sasuke said

After a short lesson from Iruka he asked them not to push themselves too hard.

And so they left to be congregated in a stadium that had a set of hands doing a hand sign.

"First off, for the second test… congratulations on passing" The hokage said

The hokage then explained the history of the exam, this is a mock war… the strongest in this test will ascend to the title of chunnin and by doing so bring fame to the village... This also helped in the economic sector (for the winner).

However before the third test could take place a sickly looking ninja arrived

"Sorry to be late Hokage-sama… from here on now, as the referee… will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate…" the ninja said.

"by all means" The old man hokage said

"hello everyone I am Hayate" he introduced himself. "we are having a preliminary for the third test, to decide who participates on the main event" he said as he coughed a bit,

They all moaned and asked as to why of this…

"because the first and second test where far too easy this year… and that they had too many people… according to chuunin exam rules, we must have a preliminary and…reduce the number of participants for the third test" he said "Since we have many guests for the third test… so the fights could take too long and we are limited in time… anyways… those who don't fell too well, or those who'd like to quit please come forth… from here on now is individuals so you are free to choose" Hayate said.

"Uhmmm sorry… but I am quitting" Kabuto said as he rose his hand

They marked him and told him he was free to go.

Sasuke was shivering in pain

Naruto walked up to him… "Hey… you ok?" Naruto asked

"Sasuke… you become strange ever since that Orochimaru guy attacked you… that mark still hurts right?" Sakura said.

"Please…" Sakura said as she shivered… her eyes swelled with tears

Naruto softened his expression

"Please quit… I'm… afraid… you are in no condition to fight!" she said

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed

"I can see it! You had been hiding the pain all this time!" Sakura said

"Be quiet!" Sasuke hissed once more

Naruto walked and had a dagger on his hand… it had an intricate design.

"I see… this has to go" Naruto said

"Rule breaker" he said softly as he gently pricked the mark

Sasuke grinned in pain and his eyes were to roll to the back of his head…

But he managed to stay conscious.

"There… problem solved" Naruto said to Sakura right on her ear.

"Now you can fight…" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Right… but so you know…I also want to fight you" Sasuke said making Naruto smile too.

And then they choose the first fight…

Tenten vs Naruto.

Chapter end

How do you like this new twist? I hope you like this… Tenten had her eye on Naruto ever since he saw his swords XD

Sorry if it's a bit too short


	9. Chapter 9

The Gutsy Heroic Ninja

Another different take on a Fate/stay night/ Naruto fanfic

By: L33t Horo

Chapter 9: the weapon mistress vs the walking armory

Author's notes: I was hearing CROW'S CLAW: Broken Phantasm - Vermillion Red while writing this fight on the chapter…. Youtube it…

"Will Tenten and Naruto please step down? And the rest of you non-combatants please go to the gallery to watch the fights if you'd like" Hayate said.

Naruto pulled his Rider class outfit out to reveal his outfit of his closest teacher and friend.

Emiya Shirou of the Archer class, his master, friend… and somewhat of a father/brother figure.

Naruto put his shoulder cape on and walked down.

Clap clap…

The sound of his steeled toed boots resounded as he stepped down to the waiting Tenten.

"I heard something about you… you are a self proclaimed weapon mistress… is that correct?" Naruto asked as he walked towards her.

"Humm somewhat… I specialize in weapons after all" Tenten said with a smile.

"Yet you will fall here… I apologize do not take this personally… I think you are great… but… should we win or loose… no hard feelings?" Naruto asked

Tenten blinked

She smiled

"Sure" Tenten said as she pulled her scrolls.

"Fighters… ready?" Hayate asked

"I am the bone of my sword"

"FIGHT" he said as he jumped out of the way.

Tenten rushed in with a bo-staff… she was aiming for an opening near the kidneys…

Naruto shifted his body slightly to the right… swaying out of the way.

She continued her barrage until she shifted the bo-staff.

"Trace on!" he called

His hands previously unarmed… had now a sword on his hand…

He parried and cut the staff neatly in half…

Tenten jumped… she didn't saw any hand-signs… no chakra spike.

The weapon quiet literally appeared from thin air.

The weapon was beautiful… the blade was peerless steel… a demonic blade... not that she knew the last tidbit.

The predecessor of the sword Caliburn and Excalibur.

She was in awe by the blade…

Naruto now went to attack her.

She summoned a halberd to attack and parry Naruto's sword.

Naruto knew he could win if he just used it as a Noble Phantasm, but he wanted to test his own abilities first.

Tenten managed to disarm Naruto…

Naruto jumped back as Tenten rushed forth.

She slashed Naruto's torso

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled in shock

He smirked.

It didn't slash trough the skin… due to him reinforcing his body... but it did get his outfit.

He lowered his body and sweeps her off the floor.

She pulled he kunais and tried to attack Naruto's legs

Naruto jumped and traced his weapons once more… he parried her attacks and exchanged many slashes with her. They pushed each other and sneered as they each tried to push the other away as blades connected.

Naruto dropped to the floor and guarded her vertical slash… he then vanished…

He appeared behind her to slash her behind the head.

She managed to parry it… Naruto smirked… not bad.

They collided back and forth as commets trailing a tail of silver and black.

They exchanged blow with blow… she managed to make small cuts on Naruto's face and arms… but nothing too deep. It was like his body was as hard as steel…

In truth he was reinforcing himself.

He managed to cut free one of her buns… she looked quiet pretty.

"You look cute with your hair down you know?" Naruto said as he attacked once more.

"Uh? What?" she said as she blushed.

Yet she remained in the game… "_damn it… head games won't work here with this girl… good… it would be too cheap if I won that way_" Naruto thought

"HAAA!" he yelled as he parried a large metallic 3 segmented staff, then dodged to avoid the hit from the other sections.

He threw his shuriken and kunai at her only to have blocked and thrown back at him…

He dodged them by weaving trought them and parrying her hits as she got behind him with another staff…

"_Ok… I get where __**I **__get my weapons from… but what about her? She isn't using her scrolls anymore… and __**that**__ unsettles me…_" Naruto thought as he kicked her arm out of the way and tackled her.

She jumped back and reassessed herself and attacked once more

"I am not going to loose to you!" she yelled as she attacked harder.

"Sorry but you are… I have something waiting for me at the end of this road" Naruto said.

Tenten did not understand what he meant. He was talking about gaining fame and reputation so when he died… he could meet them and finally be accepted along with the heroes of yore.

Playtime is over…

"trace on" he said once more.

A sword appeared in his hands… it has a silver blade and a handle of gold and blue…

The sword was the un-modified version of "Calabolg" the sword was owned and used by a hero of Ireland Ferguz mac Roich.

Naruto parried her attacks… the blade was strong… even if it's a fake… a traced weapon…

Naruto threw her into the wall by the sheer strength behind the swing…

"Trace on!" he said as a bow appeared.

He modified the sword so it looked like a spiral.

"Tenten… dodge this… if you don't… you **will** die" Naruto said, no longer the playful look on him… he was dead serious

Tenten begun to sweat… she could feel a pressure from the weapon…. But she steeled herself…

"HAAA! FLY CALABOLG!" Naruto yelled as he let the sword fly.

The sword turned and twisted the air outside… and flew at top speeds… it went so fast that it even distorted the air that it cut trough.

She jumped.

Part of her outfit was ripped to shreds on the side.

She gasped as she saw the hole on the wall behind her.

She sneered at Naruto… apparently he had more than he let on.

"Your move" was the unsaid command Naruto gave her.

She grabbed a set of scrolls and threw them over Naruto's head.

"Sogu!: Tensasai!" she yelled as the scrolls shone bright

Guy's eyes widened in shock

"Tenten! That technique! Is not to be used on allies!" Guy yelled.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes… Naruto looked cool and confident…

A rain of weapons came from the scrolls.

It was a technique that was similar to his and Shirou's Unlimited Blade Works and Gil's Gate of Babylon…

It was magnificent if used on someone who was a normal ninja.

However this was not enough… he was used to this kind of attack thanks to Gilgamesh and Shirou's attacks.

Shirou's attack was Unlimited Blade Works… while Gil used Gates of Babylon…

"Trace on!" he said

He stood down facing the black steel of swords, kunai, shuriken and many other weapons raining down on him

He faced the oncoming slaughter with only two swords… Kanshou and Bakuya.

"HAAAA!" he yelled as he faced the rain of steel.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY IDIOT!" Tenten and Sakura yelled

"HAA!" Naruto yelled as he parried every weapon… being only singed by them in a few places, he kept at it s metal against metal collided blocking and diverting the weapons away

"USELESS!" Naruto yelled as he broke a large scythe that rained down on his direction…

"30 times… 30 times has that pair of weapons had broken as you hit mine head on… how… no… WHERE DO YOU KEEP THEM ALL!" Tenten asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said with a smile.

"I still got my taijtusu!" She yelled as she rushed at Naruto.

Naruto blocked her attacks, he waved trough them as he also attacked in turn.

She managed to get a few hits in but Naruto's body was hard…

Rock hard that is.

After a few attacks Naruto jumped upwards on the roof looking down on to Tenten

"trace on" he said one more…

A bow appeared on his hand…

And a bunch of swords shot down on her as he shot them as he ran parallel on the roof of the arena… she dodged as the swords impaled themselves down the rock hard floor.

The arena was now covered in swords.

"As good as you are… I been trained by people who are eons your best" Naruto said.

Kakashi felt elated at this.

"**NOT** you" Naruto said pointing at Kakashi making Guy laugh.

"Do you yield?" Naruto said as he grasped his swords in a reverse grip.

"I yield" she said, as she raised her hands in defeat, her body couldn't take it anymore… he was just too much for her at this level.

(End of music)

The other spectators where astonished at this display of ability and skills displayed by the supposed dead last.

"You did well… but you still not there… not even close… keep training… you have more skill on using the weapons than me… I only won because I overpowered your weapons with my own" Naruto said "Be proud… not many could boast of that"

"You got to teach me how you do that with the weapons" Tenten said

"I can't… you don't have… the required… skill needed for this" Naruto said in a half lie

"Moh! How cheap" Tenten said… then she smirked as she playfully wiggled her finger on Naruto's chest "how about if I say… pretty please?" she said as she blinked seductively.

Naruto chuckled…

"As much as I would like to teach you… you wouldn't be able to do it… is not a matter of if I want to or not… you don't have a requisite needed for this technique" Naruto said "_That is to have od or magic circuits_" he mentally added.

Naruto walked up the flight of stairs feeling proud of this.

"The next fight is… Sasuke Uchiha vs Akado Yoroi" he said as the screen read out "however with the stage like this" Hayate begun but Naruto snapped his fingers... and all of the blades vanisjed like flower petals on the wind.

"sorry about that... Almost forgot" he said as he walked up the stairs.

Hinata was there fidgeting

"Uhmm Naruto-kun?... here have some of this cream... is a s-special cream I made it and is quiet effective" Hinata said with a bit of stuttering.

Naruto blinked

Sasuke smirked.

"Go get em… show em who is boss" Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a DAPS.

"I'll see you later" Sasuke said as he jumped down… unaware that the seal was gone… the only one who knew was Sakura and Naruto.

And they would never tell.

Especially what Naruto told Sakura

"Don't tell anyone… I got the feeling that the Orochimaru-guy… he had plans that revolved on Sasuke getting the mark… let them believe he still has it, if he found out I managed to break something like that… he would target me… to kill me" Naruto warned Sakura

"Fighters ready? FIGHT!" Hayate said as he got out of the way

Sasuke twitched a bit from the phantom pain of the now gone seal…

"_Hehe… looks like the curse seal hurts_" Thought Akado

"Don't use the sharingan" Kakashi said to Sasuke

"So you know" Sasuke said

"if that curse on your neck become active… you might loose your life" Kakashi said.

"Probably" Sasuke said

"If that happens I will jump in and stop the match" Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked shocked "_Stop it?_"

Akado's hand flared with chakra and then threw a few shurikens

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and then swing it with all his strength… redirecting the attack back to the offender.

He dodged it and then appeared behind him… Sasuke used too much strength and fell to the floor.

He tumbled to the left… avoiding a ground shattering blow

Sasuke used his kunai to stop himself and then put him in a hold… trying to break his arm.

Akado then slowly managed to put his hand on Sasuke's chest… draining his chakra, unknown to Sasuke and the rest.

"_Damn… my strength_" Sasuke cursed

Akado then slammed his arm on Sasuke's chest… making him let go.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke was a second late to react… Akado rushed in and grabbed his forehead and pinned him to the ground… sucking the chakra.

Sasuke's expression deteriodated, he looked now tired… sickly.

Kakashi and Naruto then realized what was going on…

"You… my chakra…" Sasuke said in between pants.

"So you finally noticed" Akado said with a smirk

"GUAAAH!" Sasuke yelled as he felt his chakra leave.

"Guhh… damn… IT!" Sasuke yelled as he kicked him out of the way.

"OI! SASUKE! ARE YOU GONNA LET ME SHOW YOU UP! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO OUR FIGHT!" Naruto yelled

"_he is… I got it…I" _Sasuke thought

He got the idea from Lee…

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR SIGHTSEEING! I'LL SUCK YOUR CHAKRA DRY! IS OVER!" Akado yelled as he rushed in

*CRACK*

Sasuke lowered himself and kicked him up.

Sasuke jumped to follow him up

"_That's my…!_" Lee thought

"_What!"_ Guy thought in shock

Sasuke appeared behind Akado "though from here I'm going to be original…" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sasuke poked a point on Akado's back

"The kage buyo!" Akado said

"Take this!" Sasuke said groaning a bit in pain

"SHI SHI RENDAN!" Sasuke yelled as he smashed Akado into the ground effectively knocking him out.

Sasuke landed on his feet… but they gave out after the adrenaline rush passed away

Hayate checked on Akado

"I'm stopping the match here and thus… the winner is Uchiha Sasuke… he has passed to the preliminaries" Hayate announced.

"Not bad…. Teme" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Good job" Kakashi said as he appeared behind him… to support him from falling back.

Kakashi then looked at his neck… there was no mark… he arched his eyebrow.

"I need you to come with me… I need to have you checked out" Kakashi said

Orochimaru looked carefully… he was shivering…

"_Wonderful"_ he thought as he licked his chops

The next fight was decided once more… it was

Shino Aburame VS Zaku Abumi

"Heh… who is this looser?" Zaku said with a sneer

Shino was stoically quiet as always

"Ok… so the third match is about to begin" Hayate said.

"Will Shino-kun be alright?" Hinata asked Kiba

"He's strong… he's one guy even I don't want to fight… and by the looks of things Naruto as well…" Kiba said… the last tidbit though he kept it to himself.

"Please begin" Hayate said.

Zaku had his arm on a cast… yet he still was ready to fight.

"If you fight here you will be finished… forfeit" Shino said.

"Hehe… this one moves a bit… AND ONE ARM IS ENOUGH OT DEL WITH YOU!" Zaku yelled as he pulled an arm from the cast.

Zaku yelled as he rushed towards Shino and attacked, however Shino blocked it.

"You can't beat me with just one arm" He said calmly

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Zaku yelled as his hand hissed

Shino looked surprised…

"ZANKUUHA!" He yelled as he attacked with his supersonic attacks blowing him away.

"heh" he smirked

Hinata and Kiba were worried

Shino stood up... a part of his face was cut and bugs crawled form under the skin.

"_What… bugs… from inside the body?_" Zaku thought shocked

He then heard a skittering sound… he was pincer by bugs from behind

Shino had a small bug on his finger…

"These are called Kikaichu… they attack their prey with numbers and eat chakra… if these many attack you, as I said before… you will be finished" Shino said.

"Gu…" Zaku sneered.

"I kinda like the guy… he is a matter-of fact person… no roundabout way with him" Naruto said as Sakura rose an eyebrow

"if you don't want that, then give up… that's your best option… if you use that technique with your left arm on me again…then the bugs will instantly attack you from behind" Shino said

"Damn" Zaku cursed

"If you use it on my bugs… there will be an opening for me to attack, either way you can't pass here… you should always have a trump card" Shino said

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Zaku yelled

He yelled in pain as he moved his other arm

"YOU SHOULD ALWAYS HAVE A TRUMP CARD EH? THEN HERE!" Zaku yelled as he pointed one arm at the bugs… the other at Shino

"WHAT! HE CAN STILL USE HIS OTHER ARM!" Kiba yelled in shock

As he was about to use his arms… they exploded.

"Eh?" he said not understanding what had just happened.

The sound ninja looked shocked

"WHAAAT!" He yelled in shock and pain

There where bugs coming out from the hole on his hand.

"When I told you to give up earlier I ordered them to close those dangerous holes with their bodies…. This is a true trump card" Shino said.

"… Y… YOU!" Zaku yelled

Shino then bitch-slapped him away

Hayate looked at Zaku… who groaned…

"It's over… it seems" Hayate declared

Lee asked Neji to look what was going on… Neji activated his Byakugan…

He shivered… "What a guy… I can understand summoning bugs but… he has them living within his body" Neji said

"What did you say?" Lee said in shock

"He must be a member of the bug using clan of the leaf" Guy said

"Yes, I have also heard of them… a clan whose members, at the time of birth, give their bodies to insects to use as a nest… the clan can freely use the insects and use them as their primary fighting technique…by feeding them their chakra they have established a contract with the bugs" Neji said

"So the progeny of that clan… is him" Lee said.

Kakashi then popped in

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said

"Hey" Kakashi saluted his students

"what do you mean 'hey'? Kakashi-sensei, how's Sasuke? Is he alright?" Sakura asked

"He is ok… he is just resting… whatever he had is gone now" Kakashi said

**flashback**

Kakashi had taken Sasuke to seal the cursed seal… however he came to a shock…

The seal was gone.

"_Who could have done this?_" Kakashi asked to himself…

He had painted the seals all over Sasuke, he did many intricate designs until he realized the tidbit.

He decided to knock Sasuke out to not alert him of this…

"so you can use sealing jutsu… my you have grown Kakashi" a slithering voice said form the dark… it send shivers down Kakashi's spine.

He looked back… "you are…"

A pale man walked in, his hands on his back walking as if nothing was wrong "long time no see… Kakashi-kun" Orochimaru greeted.

"Orochimaru…" Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry, I am not here for **you **Kakashi-kun… I'm here for the boy behind you" Orochimaru said

"Why are you after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"heh… you are lucky… you've already got your hands on it" Orochimaru said with a grin

Kakashi was confused on what he meant.

"you didn't use to have it… did you?" Orochimaru said with diabolical smile. "that sharingan is you left eye" Orochimaru said.

Kakashi glared at him.

"I also want it… the Uchiha blood" he said

"What are your goals…!" Kakashi asked

"…the newly created Sound village… that's **my** village… you should understand from that" Orochimaru said.

"Foolish ambition" Kakashi said

Orochimaru chuckled "Yeah… something like that and for that purpose I need a lot of pieces"

"So, Sasuke is also… just one of those pieces" Kakashi said.

"No… Sasuke-kun is a **very** important piece" Orochimaru said. "The rest… are just my pawns"

Kakashi lowered his body and then he held in his hand an electric attack.

"If you get any closer to Sasuke… even if you **ARE** one of **those **3 ninjas… right now I can at least stop you" Kakashi said as he glared at him

Orochimaru smiled and chuckled "hehehe… hahahahHAHAHAHA" he laughed.

Kakashi was sweating "What's so funny?"

"What you do… what you say… it's all off" Orochimaru said

"What?" Kakashi said.

"that seal you did is meaningless… you understand… to achieve a goal… the heart that will even accept the most evil of powers…that's the type he is… an avenger…" Orochimaru said with a sickly smirk

"So you are using that… but Sasuke is…" Kakashi said

"He will eventually come to seek me out… to seek power… also… you where going to kill me? Why don't you try that?" he said as he walked away, gently not caring about Kakashi's attack

"If you can that is" he added

Kakashi then saw his own head being severed from his neck

Orochimaru leisurely walked away.

"_Ugh… stop him? Am I… an idiot?_" Kakashi thought as he got a better reading of Orochimaru's strength

"_But… he doesn't know… that the seal he placed on Sasuke is gone…that is good news… even if it's a fleeting one_"

**Flashback end**

The next fight it was set for

Tsurugi Misumi VS Kankuro

"Uhmm… let's see if my guess is correct" Naruto said

"Uh? What do you mean?" Sakura said.

"Well… I bet with Kiba about what kind of ninja mr black pajamas over there is… Kiba said he was a ninjtusu or weaponry…" Naruto said

"And you?" Sakura asked

"Puppet" he said

"Puppet?" Sakura asked

"Puppet!" Naruto said.

"I never heard of that" Sakura said.

"Puppet master… someone who uses puppets to fight for him… why would you think that?" Kakashi asked.

"He had a high degree of skill with the wires when we first meet… not to mention the calluses in his fingers and strong fingers" Naruto said.

"That is an astute deduction… what did you bet anyways?" Kakashi asked

"He had to pay for my next Ramen bill" Naruto said

"Ouch" Kakashi winced sympathetically… Naruto was quiet… ravenous when it came to ramen.

"I'm going to end this quickly" Tsurugi said

"Then I also… will end this quickly" Kankuro said as he took the bundle on his back and set it down.

Tsurigi rushed in "I won't allow you the pleasantries of letting you do anything" he yelled

Kankuro blocked the hit…however the arm slithered around Kankuro's defenses… worming trough his body and neck… an impossible act.

He was trapped!

"I don't know what kind of ningu you might use… but you can't do anything like this, but try something funny and I won't wait until you give up… I'll break you neck immediately… hurry up and give up" Tsurugi said

Naruto reinforced his eyes and noticed something strange in the body of Kankuro.

"I see… interesting" Naruto muttered

"hehe…no way" Kankuro said with a smirk

"DO YOU WANT DO DIE!" Tsurugi asked angrily.

"You're the one who is going to die" Kankuro said

*SNAP!*

Tsurugi in a rush of anger snapped Kankuro's neck… making it got a 180 degress.

Kankuro's head went limp.

Naruto looked calm and looked closer to the action…

"you idiot… you made me kill you" Tsurugi said

Kankuro's head moved again "Then is it my turn now?" Kankuro asked… his face not his own but rather a mechanized contraption.

"WHAT!" Tsurugi yelled in shock.

Mechanized parts resembling arms and legs sprouted from Kankuro… revealing it to be a puppet… and snared Tsurugi

From the buddle came forth the real Kankuro.

His hands he held chakra strings operating the puppet.

"Seems Kiba owes me a ramen meal" Naruto said with a smirk

"The battle cannot continue… the winner... *cough cought* Kankuro" Hayate said

"We will now begin the fourth match" Hayate announced

"Well… I wish you the best of luck" Naruto said as she patted Sakura in the head

"Eh?" She said as she swatted his hand off "What do you mean?"

Naruto motioned with his eyes… Sakura Haruno VS Ino Yamanaka

"You… wanna borrow one of my weapons? I have a lot" Naruto said

"No… no thanks… I think I need to do this on my own" Sakura said

"Good luck" Naruto said

Sakura and Ino both walked to the stage…

"Sakura… I never thought I'd be fighting you…" Ino said.

Sakura undid her headband that was on top of her head.

"Right now… I have no intension of fighting over Sasuke-kun with you" Sakura said

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Ino yelled

"You and Sasuke-kun don't go together anyways…. And I'm completely stronger than you right now. I don't be concerned with you" Sakura said

"_What is she thinking about_" Naruto thought

"Sakura…"Ino growled "Who do you think you are talking to? Don't get ahead of yourself cry-baby Sakura" Ino yelled

"_Is she… angering her on purpose?_" Naruto thought.

Ino took her headband that she tied on her waist… and Sakura put her headband where it belongs… as Ino did the same

Sakura then used a bunshin jutsu

Ino payed close attention … she could see witch one was the real one…

Sakura smirked as she put the chakra to her feet and made it explode augmenting her speed.

"KYAAH!" Ino yelled as she got punched in high speed sending her flying

"IF YOU THINK I'M THE SAME CRY BABY SAKURA THEN YOU WILL BE HURTING! GET SERIOUS!" Sakura yelled

"I'm glad you said that… as you wish" Ino said as she wiped the blood from her mouth

Ino and Sakura both charged in... they blocked each other punches as the other tried to punch.

They threw shurikens… cancelling each other out…

Tens of minutes passed… they managed to hit each other simultaneously sending each other flying…

They where tired… they where the same level… both of them

They panted as they glared at each other.

"There… THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD BE EVEN WITH ME!" Ino yelled

'Of course" Sakura said with a chuckle… "How would I be in the same level of someone who only worries about growing her hair and looking pretty?" Sakura said.

Ino bit her lip in anger "YOU! YOU BETTER STOP… DISRESPECTING ME!" Ino yelled.

Ino grabbed a kunai and her pony tail…

And cut it off shocking everyone.

"hehehe… so simple" Sakura said.

"_Yikes… Ino's completely snapped_" Shikamaru thought, he was scared of her like this.

"OOORAA!" Ino yelled and threw away her beautiful golden hair "I don't need this! I'm going to end this right now! I'll make "I give up" come right off your mouth!" Ino yelled.

"Uhmm… hey… no way!" Shikamaru said in shock

"It can't be!" Choji said

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"I knew it! She is gonna do shintenshin!" Shikamaru said

"Shintenshin?" Naruto asked

"Is a mind body transfer… basically Ino would take over Sakura's body" Kakashi explained.

Naruto sighed… he had a special weapon if such a thing ever happened.

"I can understand your desperation but… that's useless" Sakura said

"bah… we'll see about that" Ino said

"your jutsu has a weakness, first your projected spiritual energy flies at your opponent at a slow speed, second… if you miss your target… it takes a few minutes to return to your own body… basically during that time period… your will be nothing more than an inanimate doll

Ino did the jutsu and they both hung their heads low.

Sakura then chuckled "hehe… too bad… Ino" Sakura said

"it didn't work!" Choji said

"No… pay close attention… I dind't feel any energy leave from Ino… she did a feint" Naruto said

"WHAT!" Shikamaru yelled

Sakura tried to move… but her legs didn't budge

Ino's hair entangled Sakura… and were reinforced with chakra… tying her in place.

"Phew… I finally caught you" Ino said

"No way" Sakura said shocked

"hehe… exactly that was all an act to get you to fall into this trap" Ino said with a smirk

"Now I just enter your body and have you give up" Ino said "There is a hundred percent chance I will succeed."

"Not bad… not bad at all" Naruto said.

Ino then used the jutsu for real this time.

"hehe… too bad… Sakura" Ino said from within Sakura's body.

Sakura/Ino raised her hand… Hayate turned to her "I… Haruno Sakura… would like to fo…" she begun

"Sakura! I know you are deep in there… I can feel your spirit! So break free! Show her you are better than her!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura/Ino smirked "_Is useless…_" She thought with disdain.

Then her body shivered "_What… this sensation…?_" Ino thought in shock as she fell to the floor

"_Naruto can be annoying… and an idiot… but he is right… I am not going to loose here!_" Sakura's inner thoughts said

"_Sakura! No way_" Ino thought as she grabbed her head

"What is it? You want to forfeit?" Hayate asked

"FORFEIT! LIKE HELL I'LL FORFEIT!" Sakura yelled taking back control of her body

Hayate was confussed "_Which is it?_"

**Inside Sakura's mind**

Inner Sakura had pushed Ino away from the control of the body… and grew many times her size "INO! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF ME YOU'LL BE SORRY!" She roared.

Ino undid the jutsu… at this rate she might die inside her mind.

"_I see… Sakura either has a split personality… or her unconscious was just too strong for her… either way… bravo Sakura_" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

They rushed at each other… their fists cocked back…they hit each other simultaneously once more… but they both fell down

Hayate looked at them both "Both fighters are unable to continue, this is a double knock out! *cought cought* the 4th preliminary match has no winners!" Hayate said

Naruto jumped down and carried Sakura in bridal style "You did well… you should be proud Sakura" Naruto said

The next fight was Kiba VS Temari… Kiba managed to score a few good hits… but he was soundly beaten by her mid to long range attacks keeping him at bay…

And Shikamaru won his fight with Kin by using his smarts.

Kiba was beign taken to the infirmary… and Hinata came over him "The only remaining guys are Chouji, Neji, Lee, the sound nin and that sound guy… 6 people" Kiba said "Listen Hinata… If you get the sand guy… forfeit immediately! And one more thing…if you get Neji then do the same… forfeit… he's going to be cruel..."

"The next match is about to being *cought cought*" Hayate said.

The screen then had the following read-out

Neji Hyuga VS Hinata Hyuga

"Damn" Kiba said as he bit his lip in anger.

Both stepped in the arena

"I never thought I'd be facing you… Hinata-sama" Neji said

"Neji-niisan" Hinata said

"If they are siblings wont this make the match a bit… difficult?" Naruto asked

"yes but… many things happened with the main and branch houses inside the Hyuga… there has been bad blood" Lee said

"Why is that?" Naruto asked

"This is normal with old houses but…in order to protect the blood and house of the original Hyuga family many rules had been established to put he main house in an advantageous situation… because of this the branch house feels slighted" Lee said

(Fate/Stay Night OST This Illusion Piano song)

"Before we begin the fight… I'd like to say something, Hinata-sama" Neji said.

"You don't make a good shinobi… forfeit now" Neji said.

Hinata arched her eyebrows upwards… feeling the pain that those words brought to her.

"You are too kind, you wish for harmony and avoid conflict… you agree with others never resisting" Neji continued.

She narrowed her eyes and looked downwards.

"And you have no confidence in yourself… I always feel your sense of inferiority… that's why… I thought it would be best for you to remain a genin… but the chuunin exam can only be taken in teams of three, you couldn't turn down your teammates request… and unwillingly entered this reality… am I wrong?" Neji asked.

"N… no… I… I just wanted…" Hinata said stuttering in fear.

"Wanted… to change myself… do it… myself" She said weakly

"Hinata-sama… as I thought, you are but a spoiled brat of the main house…" Neji said

"huh?" Hinata said looking at him

"People cannot change themselves!" Neji said as he stared at her.

Hinata looked shocked… her eyes widened at this revelation she was hurt… wounded even…

"Losers are losers… their personality and strength will not change" Neji said "because people cannot change, differences are born… expressions as elite and loser are created… looks, brains, ability, size, personality… all people judge and are judged in these values, based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against and they suffer within their own means… just like the fact that I was born on the branch house and you are from the main… these facts **cannot be changed**" Neji said

Naruto shivered in rage… those words where poison… and he saw Hinata… her confidence was shattered… her face was pale… she was scared.

He remembered how he was before he meet them… the heroes…

He gripped the handrail tightly almost bending it.

"I have seen through many things with my byakugan… so I know… you are just **acting** strong… deep inside you just want to run away from here" Neji said

"N… NO! I REALLY…" Hinata stuttered.

Hinata then shivered when she saw Neji's byakugan activated…

Her eye swam to the upper left corner… and then to the lower right… she then bit her finger and shivered nerviously

"You **can't **fool these eyes… against my preassure just now… you floated your eyes to the upper left… this is a sign that you remembered you past experiences… you painful past… and after that… you looked to the lower left… that is a sign that you are imagining physical and mental pain… basically you are thinking about yourself… and from all the experience until now… you are imagining the result of this match… imagining that **you will loose**" Neji said

She lifted her arms in front of her body by mere instinct… Neji picked up on it as well

"The action of raising you arms in front of your body… that shows that you are trying to create a **wall** between us, create distance from me… that you are **trying** to prevent me from figuring out how you **truly** feeling… because everything I said is **totally right**…furthermore…." Neji said.

Naruto's chakra was begening to seep from his body… he was growling… in his time up with the heroes on the throne of heroes he was taught chilvary… and was beaten to his soul… this act… it went against his own moral code… and it repudiated him…

"Touching your lip is a personality trait revealing a disturbance" Neji continued destroying Hinata who was at the verge of tears… the poor thing was shivering…

"It's a defense mechanism to soften the nervousness and worrying…. So basically in reality… haven't you already realized?"

Tears rolled down her pale face…

Her body shivered even more.

"That you **cannot change your**…"

"YES YOU CAN!" Naruto yelled

Hinata's tears stopped due to the shock…

"STOP SAYING SUCH VENENOUS THINGS TO HER! AND KICK HIS ASS HINATA!" Naruto yelled

Hinata looked up to him… his shoulder cape was flattering with the wind looking at her with stern but caring eyes.

"You have to let your souldscream in this match… and show him… show him your own strength! Whetever you win or loose… it doesn't matter… just let your soul show… and no matter the outcome… let yourself be heard!"

Hinata's confidence and fighting spirit came back, rekindled by Naruto's words.

"_her eyes have changed…_"he thought "So you won't forfeit… I'm not responsible for what happens next" Neji said

"_I won't run away!_" Hinata thought

"_I don't go back on my word… there is one path that I follow… that is my nindo"_ Naruto said.

(Song end)

"_I no longer… _I no longer… want to run away!" She activated her byakugan "Neji niisan… we fight" she said as she got into her stance.

"Fine" he said as he took his own stance.

"I thought so, she usesthe same Hyuga style… her stance is exactly like Neji" Lee said

"Hyuga style?" Sakura asked

"The leaf's strongest taijutsu style…" Lee said as his fist shivered.

"I said it before… that the "strongest leaf genin is most likely in my team" that is… Hyuga Neji" Lee said

Hinata rushed in… she attacked but Neji blocked perfectly…

There was a slight opening… and Hinata attacked.

"She got him!" Sakura asked

"I am… not use… it did not look deep enough" Naruto said.

"no… a slight touch is enough" Lee said "That's what makes the Hyuga clan so great"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"They Hyuga have a special taijutsu that have been passed down… the Taijutsu that Lee and I use causes damage by injuring the body and breaking bones, it's a fighting style that aims to cause damage to the outer body… while the Hyuga causes damage by flowing their chakra into the opponent's inner coils systems, a technique that destroys the inner organs, a "gentle fist" style… it may not look impressive… but you'll definitely feel it afterwards" Guy said.

"that's a scary thought" Naruto said

Hinata circled around to slam into the coils of Neji… but he avoided it by swaying…

"Naruto… doesn't it look… a bit like your fighting style with your weapons?" Sakura asked

Naruto blinked…

It was… but WAY watered down…

"_I see… maybe they have learned something from history…_" Naruto thought

Hinata managed to find another opening… and rushed in

"YES!" Naruto yelled

Hinata however coughed blood.

Neji had attacked her arm and her heart

"So this is it? The extent of the main house strength?" Neji said

"_No… Not yet_" Hinata thought as she attacked again…

Neji however diverted her attack and sealed her chakra, he then grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeves up showing the chakra burns

"no way… so… from the begining" Hinata said

"Exactly… my eyes can even see the "opening points"" Neji said

She then pushed her away… "Hinata-sama… this is the difference in talent that **can never** change… the difference that dives the elite from a loser, this is the reality that cannot be changed… at the point you said "I do not want run" you where setting yourself for regret… you should be overcome with desperation right now" Neji said at the downed Hinata.

She mustered her strength and courage and stood up as she dripped blood from her mouth.

"Forfeit" Neji said

"…Don't go back… on my word…" Hinata said as she shakily stood up

Naruto looked at her… even when bloody… beaten… she looked so majestic… it was her soul screaming at the world now, and her soul was beautiful and strong.

"That is… also my ninja way" she said with a smirk.

"Hinata… is a very strong woman" Naruto said

"She's very much like you" Lee said

"Oh yea… she was always watching you" Sakura said

"Eh?" Naruto said

Naruto looked more intently at the match now.

"Come" Neji said

Hinata tried to move but her body shivered in pain… she dripped more blood from her mouth.

"Since he shut the "openings points" she can't use her style… right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah… is unfortunate but… this match… is over" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked around and noticed that Gaara was shivering as he looked at them… but he couldn't tell exactly WHY he was shivering

"Hinata… go" Naruto said softly reaching her ears

"_Naruto-kun… thank you…_" She thought as she rushed

She attacked using regular taijutsu since her family style had been shut off

"_I always watched you… I don't know why but when I look at you… I feel courage flowing trought me… I felt that if I try my best… even I can do it… that I am worth something… that's how I begin to feel"_ Hinata thought as she attacked… however Neji hit her right on the jaw with an open palm attack.

Hinata stood her ground… not allowing herself to fall

She coughed violently as she spat blood

Hinata had fire never before seen in her eyes…

"_Narutu-kun_" She thought as she rushed in once more "_In the past… I was the only one looking… but right now… you are…_" hinata thought… but her thoughts where interrupted when Neji slammed his palm on her chest

She coughed again… blood came out and she fell down to the floor.

"You don't understand anything" Neji said disdainfully "from the beginning your attacks have done nothing…" Neji said

Naruto had a pained expression…

"Continuing is impossible and thus…" Hayate begun to say

"DON'T STOP!" Naruto yelled

"What are you saying… she is barely conscious! You idiot! She is at her limit!" Sakura yelled at him

"Don't you get it? She is letting her soul scream at us… telling us who she is… what she wants… it would be an insult to prevent her to do so" Naruto said.

They all gasped in shock… even Neji was taken back… Hinata crawled on the floor… shaking violently she pushed herself to stand up

She was panting… she was tired and beaten… but she still picked herself up

"Why do you stand… if you keep pushing you'll die…" Neji said.

"_He's finally watching me… in front of the person I admire… I can't look this bad_" Naruto said

Neji glared at her.

"it's not over…" Hinata said

"acting thought is useless… you can barely stand, I can see that, from the time of your birth the responsibility of the Hyuga's main house has been forced upon you… you have always hated yourself for your own weakness… but people cannot change… that is **is** destiny… there is no need to suffer anymore… let it go" Neji said.

"That's not true Neji-niisan…. Because I can see it… it's not me at all… the person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch house… is you…" Hinata said.

Neji's eyes twitched

He rushed in to attack…

"THE MATCH IS OVER!" Hayate yelled as he tried to stop Neji…

"Cotemptible brat…" Naruto said.

Sakura noticed he glowed in a faint white light….

*Shuck schuk schuck….*

A barrage of swords rained around Hinata making a barrier Naruto stood in front.

*SMACK!*

A familiar sword sung and batted Neji away, however he managed to dodge it in that

"Is that…" Kakashi was aghast…

In Naruto's hands was Kubikiribōchō… Zabuza's sword.

Hinata then fell to the floor and coughed copious amounts of blood.

"HINATA!" Naruto placed the sword on the ground and went for her… the jounin came to restrain Neji.

Naruto was worried… she could see… Naruto

"_Naruto-kun… was I… able to change… just a little?_" She thought as she passed out

"hey you… the looser over there" Neji said

Naruto turned around.

"I'd like to tell you two things… if you are a shinobi then cut out the pathetic cheering for others… and one more thing… in the end… a looser is a looser… they **cannot** change" Neji said

"You care to test that theory?" Naruto said as he traced Kanshou and Bakuya

"Heh" He sneered

Naruto rushed with the full intent to kill but was stopped by Lee…

"Lee! What the- get out of my way" Naruto protested.

"Naruto-kun… I understand your feelings so much that it hurts… but the fighting should occur in the matches" Lee said.

"Whether a loser can defeat an elite through the power of hardwork… that's something to look forward to in the main test… thought his opponent might be me" Lee said "but… if its you… there would be no hard feelings…"

Hinata coughed blood again

"Damn… her heartbeat is erratic" Hinata's teacher Kurenai said

"_So he intended to kill her_" Kurenai glared at Neji

"Allow me" Naruto said as he walked to Hinata.

"Trace on" Naruto said as a small dagger appeared on his hand

The dagger of Hippocrates…

He pricked her chest slightly… her color begun to return… she lay still no longer shivering…

The medics then carried her away…

Naruto crouched down and touched Hinata's blood… he tore the cloth of his shoulder… and wrote the kanji for oath on it… there was a lot of blood that dripped between his fingers… he rose his fist at him. "On her blood… and on this death seal I placed on my shoulder… I so swear… I will avenge Hinata and beat that twisted logic out of you" Naruto said as he looked at him with great intensity.

"Naruto… when did you learn to do this kind of thing?" Kakashi asked, he was worried due to the effects of the seal…

He made on oath… and if he did not pull it off….

If he failed…

He would die.

"Don't worry… I will not die" Naruto said not looking away from Neji.

"Bah…" Neji said as he turned away

Gara still shivering… he was shivering in exitemtn… he wanted to see more… more blood.

Naruto then looked at Gara… who smirked diabolically

Kankuro and Temari moved away.

Then the screen came out with the new match

Gaara VS Rock Lee….

Chapter end.


	10. Chapter 10

The Gutsy Heroic Ninja

Chapter 10: Sand and Fists

Gaara teleported down to the stage in a whirlwind of sand… while Lee jumped down form the spectator seats

"To be able to face you this early… I couldn't be any happier" Lee said

Gaara scoffed

"I don't know what kind of attacks that bowl head has but… there's no way he can beat Gaara" Kankuro said.

"No… Lee is strong… this could go either way" Naruto said as he looked at the fighters

Lee then waved his hand.

"There's no need to get antsy" Lee said as he had a cork on his hand… it was shot from Gaara's gourd

"Now the 9th match, please begin" Hayate said.

They stared at each other intently… then Lee rushed in

"Konoha Senpu!" he said as he attacked.

His kick was stopped by…

"… _sand?_" Lee thought as he then saw then sand going after him

He jumped back fast and lost his footing and rolled on the floor.

"_The gourd was filled with sand… and he can control it" _Naruto thought.

Lee then speed up and attacked Gaara… he didn't even move.

His sand was blocking EVERY attempt of Lee's barrage of attacks

"Lee-san's fast moves are having no effects" Sakura said

"Physical attacks won't work apparently" Naruto said

"All physical attacks are useless against him… because regardless of Gaara's will… the sand becomes a shield and protects him… that's why up to now, there's not a single person… who had even put a scratch on him" Kankuro said

"Why is Lee-san only using taijutsu? This close-range combat is tough, he should fight from a distance with ninjutsu" Sakura said.

"Is not that Lee doesn't use ninjutsu" Guy said "Is that he **can't** use them"

"Lee has no skill for ninjutsu or genjutsu" Guy said

"NO WAY! THEN HOW DID HE GET SO FAR?" Sakura asked in shock.

"When I first meet Lee, he was nothing, no talent at all, so then only techniques left for Lee as a ninja are taijutsu… there aren't many ninja who can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu… that's why he can win" Guy said

Lee dodged the barrage of attacks from the sand.

"Lee! Take them off!" Guy yelled

"Ermm… that sounds kinda… you know…." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes

Sakura giggled.

"BUT… BUT GUY-SENSEI! THAT IS… ONLY FOR A TIME WHEN I MUST PROTECT MANY PRECIOUS PEOPLE, ISN'T IT?" Lee said

"It's alright! I'll allow it!" Guy said.

He smiled and chuckled… he took out his leg warmers and inside them was weights with the words Guts on it.

"ALRIGHT! NOW I CAN MOVE FASTER!" Lee said

He dropped the weights.

*BOOOOOM!*

The ground cracked under the weight of the weights.

"LEE! GO!" Guy said.

Lee was going fast… insanely so…

"Like Cu-nii" Naruto said with a smile.

Lee's attacks that were previously stopped a couple feet away, where now inches away from Gaara's body.

Lee was so fast he managed to score a solid hit on Gaara's head smacking it with a kick.

His siblings where shocked.

Lee skidded back due to his speed.

"Now…. We are getting started!" Lee said

Lee dissapered, the sand rose from Gaara's back.

"I'm over here" Lee said as he appeared on the front once more confusing Gaara.

He punched him away

"INCREDIBLE! HE IS SO FAST!" Sakura said in both shock and glee.

"His attacks are fast… I can barely follow them with my eyes" Choji said.

"This is bad" Kankuro said as he shivered

"Sure seems like it… Lee is pounding the guy silly" Naruto said

"No… not that… is not what I meant" Kankuro said

Gaara's face was cracking… and it fell… to reveal underneath

He was laughing manically now… and it unnerved Lee.

"Damn… he had another layer of defense… well if I fought him I think I might have a couple dozen things I could do" Naruto said to himself

Kankuro looked at Naruto who was licking his chops… he wanted Lee to win as a friend… but as a challenge… Gaara would be best apparently.

"He'll be killed just for the fun of it" Kankuto said as he gripped the handrail tighter.

"Hehehahahahahhaa" Gaara laughed maniacally…

His armor of sand then reformed around his body.

"Is that all?" Gaara said as he regained a shred of sanity.

Lee looked at his sensei and he nodded… Lee begun to undo his bandages

Lee then rushed around making circles around Gaara.

"Hurry up and come" Gaara said impatiently

Lee appeared under him

"AS YOU WISH!" Lee yelled as he kicked Gaara upwards… but due to his weight he was not launched high enough

"IS NOT OVER!" Lee said as he continued to kick him higher and higher… so fast that the sand could not keep up.

Lee winced in pain.

He then wrapped Gaara's body

"TAKE THIS!" Lee yelled as he grabbed Gaara and twisted himself like a drill in the air

"OMOTE RENGE!" Lee yelled as he threw Gaara painfully into the arena floor.

Naruto narrowed his eyes…

"Hey… no way" Kankuro said in shock

"LEE-SAN… WON!" Sakura said exited

"He didn't do anything… look" Naruto said

Gaara's body cracked and revealed it to be a shell

"Hehehe" Gaara chuckled darkly from behind Lee as he rose from the sand

Gaara looked crazy as he attacked with the sand

Lee tried to move but his legs where not responding…

He got the full brunt of the attack and was slammed against the wall and pushed even deeper after the second attack

Gaara licked his lips.

"Why didn't Lee-san dodge it" Sakura said shocked

"Is because he can't… apparently this move is a double edged sword… just what the hell are you thinking?" Naruto said looking at Guy

"No way" Sakura said as Lee rolled away from the oncoming sand.

Lee panted… memories surged trough his mind… and then.

*WSSH*

Lee gained a second wind… he dodged the sand

He then waved at Gaara "_Come on_"

"The lotus of the leaf… blooms twice" Guy said with a smile

"You are finished here" Gaara said.

"…either way… this will end it" Lee said with a smile.

"_The lotus of the leaf blooms twice?_" Kakashi thought… then it hit him

"NO WAY GUY! YOU…" Kakashi yelled

"it's exactly what you think" Guy said

"Then that kid will… the "eight celestial inner body gates"… Kakashi said

"Yeah… he will open them" Guy said solemnly.

"he had the ability…" Guy said

"Even if he had the ability… such dangerous techniques like that…!" Kakashi yelled "The extreme lotus is… one technique that shouldn't be taught" Kakashi said

"I have no interest in making you tell me what that kid means to you and your reasons…but there are limits… I've lost respect for you Guy" Kakashi said

"What would you… **know about that boy**?" Guy said glaring at Kakashi "That kid has a precious thing that he would give his life to prove…so I wanted to turn him into a man tht could accomplish it… that is all…"

Lee's injuries begun to heal… he closed his eyes and crossed his arms

"Guy… how many of the eight celestial gates can that kid open?" Kakashi asked

"Five Gates" Guy replied

Kakashi was shocked "_This isn't about hard work… this kid… he's a genius_" Kakashi thought.

"What… what is all this? What are the celestial gate things" Sakura asked

"It's the limit removal that is done in preparation for going into the extreme lotus" Guy said

"Limit removal?" Sakura asked

Kakashi pulled out his sharingan "Yes… in the inner coils of the body that ckakra flows through are eight spots… the initial gate, the heal gate, the life gate, the harm gate, the limit gate, the view gate, the wonder gate and the death gate… these are known as the 8 gates… these gates are constantly working to limit the amount of chakra that flows in the body… the lotus forcibly releases these restrains using chakra… it allows you to release ten times more power than usual… even as the user's body destroys itself… for example, the initial lotus is done by opening just he first gate" Kakashi said.

"Then… the extreme lotus is!" Sakura said

"You release the brain's restrains with the initial gate, then the heal gate you forcibly raise your stamina… the opening the third, the life gate, you enter into the extreme lotus…" Guy said

"That's one nasty double edged sword" Naruto said.

"Yes, this technique is truly a double edged sword, opening all the gates for a short period of time you will gain strength and power that surpasses a hokage but in exchange you will definitely… **DIE**" Kakashi declared

Pebbles begun to float around Lee…

"_Neji…Sasuke-kun… and… Naruto-kun and I can't be… the only one to loose here… Gai sensei acknowledge it…this is… the time I prove and protect MY ninja way_" Lee thought as his body skin turned red

Lee then rushed… he was breaking the ground as he dashed… eh was just so fast…

"Like a Servant" Naruto unconsciously said… this was picked up by Kakashi.

Lee kicked Gaara up… the kick was so powerful that the wind was harsh and blew the spectators…

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled as he looked around for him

"He is up there!" Naruto said

Lee then moved at hyper sped punching and hitting Gaara over and over again on the air.

"THIS IS THE END!" Lee yelled

He punched Gaara away… then his bandage snared Gaara's sash.

He pulled him towards himself and both punched and kicked him at high speeds and was launched away violently

"Damn… not gonna make it" Naruto said.

The gourd turned to sand and diminished the impact… the sand then grabbed Lee by the arm…. Then his leg

"Sabakuu kyuu" Gaara said as he closed his fist.

"AAAH!" Lee yelled as his arm and leg were broken

The sand then came to cover him completely

*SLASH!*

Guy was there protecting his student by dissipating the sand.

Guy stared at Gaara.

He shivered… and something in his mind went off.

"UUNG!" he yelled as he held his head

"Why… did you save him" Gaara asked tiredly

"Because he is my beloved comrade" Guy said

Gaara stood up as his gourd reformed "That's enough." He said as he left the arena.

"Winner Gaara" Hayate declared

"What a guy" Naruto said.

Lee stood up… his arm stretched out as his body was shivering "To want to continue fighting even thought he long lost consciousness" Naruto said solemnly.

Guy looked and saw that it was indeed the case

Everyone was shocked and taken back by Lee's spirit

Naruto jumped down and rushed to Lee's side.

"Hey, what the hell you waiting for medics! Get your asses over here" Naruto yelled

They rushed in, one medic examined him and then asked Guy for a moment

"he is breathing properly but… he has shattered bones and torn muscles through his body… we could do something if it was the only problem but… the damage to his left arm and leg where he was attacked is grave… it's difficult to say something like this but… with this body…he will never be able to live as a shinobi again" the medic said

"No… no way… I am not going to let it be… Trace…on!" Naruto said as a small stone dagger formed in his hand.

"This might help a bit… but if I can get your arm and leg to be at least 10 percent better… you might stand a chance" Naruto said softly as he cut slightly over his arm and leg.

A warm wave of energy then mended his arm and legs slightly

"Good luck…" Naruto said as he traced out his noble phantasm.

The last fight was of Choji and Dosu… it was rather… sad, especially since Choji was not really a fighter… only when he was enraged.

Dosu won and now the preliminary was over…

"To all of you who won the right to compete in the third round test in the chuunin exam…one is missing but… congratulations to you all" Hayate said

"Well, Hokage-sama, if you would please…" Hayate said

"yes…" he said "Well… now I'd like to explain the main test" he said with a smirk.

**Konoha… unknown location**

"The preliminaries have ended… and they will begin the finals" Kabuto said as he kneeled down to whoever was speaking.

It was Orochimaru

"By the way… it's become so serene… no it's really become accustomed to peace… in a time when it's said that other countries are busy strengthening their forces" Orochimaru said

"Could we take it now?" Kabuto asked

"Well… yeah… though I'm not sure there will be much fun in taking the head of that geezer" Orochimaru said smiling.

"is that so?" Kabuto said with a sly smirk playing on his face.

Orochimaru looked at him

"it seems to me that you still… are hesitant to act" Kabuto said "From now on, the various hidden villages will fight against one another in a long intense battle…" he said as he nodded "hidden sound is also one of them, you intend to become the trigger to all of this… and he's the bullet for that purpose isn't he? Uchiha Sasuke-kun, was it?"

"hehe… you are so intuitive that is scary" Orochimaru said

"No… not really" Kabuto said with a smile "I didn't know about those sound 3 after all, as part of my assignment to gather information on Sasuke-kun, I wanted to know the powers of the 3 sound nins… I acted foolishly and purposely took on their attacks… you speak too highly of me" Kabuto said… then he looked at Orochimaru once more.

"I haven't gained your absolute trust yet… it seems" he said

"Was there a nessesity to even tell you, my right hand man, about something as insignificant as those 3? That is the proof of my trust" Orochimaru said "And that's why… I may ask you to take care of Sasuke-kun for me… it seems that the curse mark that I implanted on him was sealed up by Kakashi, well not that it will have any effect of course" Orochimaru said calmly "As long as the "darkness" in his heart does not disappear… I want you to kidnap him right now…" Orochimaru said.

"It's so unlike you… you seem anxious" Kabuto said.

"There was something that has been troubling me…" Orochimaru said

"Is it… Uzumaki Naruto?" Kabuto said.

"Sasuke-kun who lives for the sole purpose of killing his brother Itachi in revenge, he's a child who will never die until he achieves his goal… but when he fought me… he came with me without fear of death even though he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat me, I didn't think he was a child who rushed to die like that… according to your data, it looks as his contact with the kyuubi brat is changing Sasuke-kun's goals and heart… he's a child who has that much influence on Sasuke-kun…so the faster we tear them apart the better… I **must** dye him in **my** colors soon" Orochimaru said as he licked his lips

Kabuto looked at him and wanted to do something… but hesitated.

He turned to leave "Well then…" he said

"Kabuto… you…" Kabuto froze "If you want to stop me… you'll have to kill Sasuke-kun right now" Orochimaru said

Kabuto was shocked…

"You likely can't kill me… you're strong but only about the same level as Kakashi" Orochimaru said.

Kabuto sweated a bit

Orochimaru close his eyes and smiled "Hehe I am only joking… all right then, go on now, I have faith in you" Orochimaru said

Kabuto's face was darkened by this and left.

"_Hehe that face… wonder what he's thinking_" Orochimaru thought

**Back with the genins**

"as I told you before… in the main event your matches will be seen by everybody, each of you will fight to represent the strength of your contries, I'd like to show off all of your powers with no reserves which is why the finals… will be held within a month from now" The Hokage said

"This break is for a twofold reason… the first is for you to prepare… and the other is for us to prepare … in addition to informing all the various country lords and shinobi leaders, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering for the event… and also the preparation time for you examination students" the old man said.

"To make everything fair, the one month should be used by you to advance and improve yourselves, of course it will be fine to rest you body as well" the old man said.

**Hospital** **Sasuke's room**

3 dead ANBU laid on the floor

Kabuto walked in and sighed "There's such a thing as standing out too much" he said "We stood out too much, we both were unfortunate to catch the eye of Orochimaru-sama" He said

Kabuto pulled a scapel from his sash. Slowly he lowered… more… more

*SHCK*

He threw it behind him and was caught by Kakashi.

"Just what I expect of you Kakashi-san, to stop my attack on your blind spot" Kabuto said.

"you… you are no ordinary genin are you?" Kakashi asked

"Noticing my presence and immediately attacking with your weapon, you are quiete the guy" Kakashi said

"No, not really" Kabuto said

"What did you want with Sasuke, depending on what you want and intend… I'll have to capture you and have you interrogated" Kakashi said.

"can that be done?" he said with a smirk. "By the likes of you that is?" Kabuto said cheekily.

"You wanna try me?" Kakashi said in turn "Who the hell are you?" Kakashi asked "You… weren't you the son of a leaf ninja doctor…. Wasn't your name Kabuto, a bottom-feeding no good ninja?"

"next time… you better prepare at least 10" Kabuto replied

"Just shut up and answer the questions" Kakashi said

"What is I say 'no'" Kabuto said cheekily.

"I'm the one doing the questioning, so answer the question… you are connected to Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

Kabuto smirked "If you capture me here, you might not be able to prove my connections with Orochimaru, I won't talk no matter what sort of torture or illusions you try on me, and I really don't like to fight, if you let me swim away, it's something you'll find eventually, so why don't you let me go this time?" Kabuto said.

Kakashi closed his eye and sighed "You are a very spoiled brat, aren't you?" He pulled a kunai and glared at him "Hey, don't mess with an adult"

Kabuto pulled a scalpel "I guess you are not going to let me go then"

"you know the laws of the village don't you…? What happens to spies?" Kakashi said

"Please stop acting so superior, I'm at the advantage now" Kabuto said as he put his kunai-scalpel on Sasuke's trough

He raised the weapon to stab... Kakashi rushed to intercept, he knocked the weapon away and kicked him out of the way.

Then one of the 'dead' ANBU rose up and dashed for the door.

"_I see_" Kakashi thought… There was another Kakashi waiting at the door

"Kage bunshin!" the 'ANBU' said out loud.

Kabuto was on the floor he looked left and right… then the other 'ANBU' rose and threw 4 kunai at the window and jumped down he took his mask off revealing it to be Kabuto

Kakashi looked at the others… the 'Kabuto' he was talking with originally had been someone else… a corpse reanimated momentarily and surgically modified to speak and look like him.

Kakashi cursed as he had let him get away.

**Back to the genins on the test**

"It'd like to dismiss you all now but… there's something that must be done before that" The Hokage said.

"There are some pieces of paper on this box, each of you will take one… Anko?" The Hokage said

"I'll come around so wait your turn" she said

They all took one… when it came to Naruto's turn…

"You couldn't wait to see me again eh? I have that effect" he said with a smirk.

"You think you have a chance with a woman of my experience?" She said

"I am always up for trying anything at least once… so why not?" he countered.

She laughed "I like you kid… hope you make it past the first fight" she said as she slapped Naruto on the back.

Naruto opened his paper… it read '1'

Then they selected the order of the matches… it would go as follows.

1 (Naruto) vs 2 (Neji)

3(Gaara) vs 4 (Sasuke)

5( Kankuro) vs 6(Shino)

7(Temari) vs winner of 8vs9

8(Dosu) vs 9 (Shikamaru)

Naruto glared at Neji.

Shikamaru however had a question.

"Since it's a tournament, it would mean that there is only one winner correct? Does that mean only 1 of us can become chuunin?" Shikamaru asked

"No, that's not quiet it" the old man said with a smile "there will be judges including myself and the other Kages who will be watching the final test, thought the tournament judges will be evaluating you abilities… those judged to have the necessary qualities of a chuunin will… be able to become one even if they loose their first match" he said

"that means that… there is also a possibility that all of us can become chuunin?" Temari asked

"Yes… but there is also the possibility that none of you might" he added.

They where dismissed… Naruto had no idea who to ask for training… so he went back home to rest a bit… and talk to his new family.

After he went home he tried the ritual to speak with them once more…

However rather than Medea he got…

"DARLING!" a voice shouted

"TAMAMO-NEE!" Naruto yelled in shock as she jumped him.

A chain snared her neck and she coughed s she tried to get air.

"Medusa-nee!" Naruto said as he smiled.

"Sorry about that… normally Medea is the one left here… but Tamamo managed to get her out… is there something you need?" she asked

Naruto then told Medusa and Tamamo about the test he was going trough… and about the man named Orochimaru.

"So, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to go back and train for the month I got here… if only a week was 7 months… I would have a LOT of time to train" Naruto said.

"It might be possible" Tamamo said… "but Medea might be the one that could do it… after all she made the portal back to your land… I have to contact her first."

"Damn… oh well… I will contact you in 2 days time to see if it's possible" Naruto said.

"Ok, and darling?... take care" Tamamo said with a tender smile as she and Medusa said goodbyes

"Well... there is only one person I could ask to train on the mean time" Naruto said to himself.

**Hospital**

"I am sorry, I've got some business to take care of, so I don't have time to look after you… however I managed to find you someone who will look after your training" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at him… "I see… you are training Sasuke exclusively then" Naruto said with a bit of venom in his words

"Now now… don't say it like that… I found you a teacher who is more reliable then me" Kakashi said

"You mean a rock?" Naruto said

The barb hurt Kakashi's pride as even some of the nurses giggled at it

"It's me" a voice said

"Eh! Of all the people… him? The closet pervert?" Naruto said in shock

Ebizu fixed his dark glasses "How rude"

"Ebizu-sensei's a… closet pervert?" Kakashi said

"Why does he have to be him anyways? He is weaker than me in the first place, I mean I beat this guy with my Harem no jutsu" NAruto said nonchalantly.

Ebizu's skin crawled and then grabbed Naruto on a hold to stop him from talking

"Harem no jutsu?" Kakashi asked as he looked closely at Ebizu.

"Ahahahah is nothing is nothing" Ebizu said in a hurry "Shut up and I will treat you to whatever you want later on" Ebizu hissed on Naruto's ear

"Whatever… I need to train… so let's go… I got no time to waste" Naruto said as he and Ebizu walked away.

Kakashi sighed "I am alienating him from me… and I can't really blame him for thinking that"

**Later on**

"WHY are we on the hotsprings again?" Naruto asked

"We are going to train in here… basically I am going to teach you to walk over water" Ebizu said

Naruto blinked this might be useful.

"Basically is like your walking on the tree exercise… however is much trickier… you have to match with the amount necessary to make you float… this is also an exercise to help you control your chakra when you use it on jutsu" Ebizu said

He made a demonstration as he walked as nothing over the top of the hotsprings

"Ok… now THAT is awesome" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ok… so just gather chakra to my feet right? And then expel a set amount" Naruto said as he stepped forth.

The results where less than flattering

"SON OF A BITCH IS HOT!" Naruto yelled in pain as he jumped sky-high

Naruto tried over and over and over failing and failing.

Ebizu chuckled as he remembered a memory of not long ago

**Flashback**

"You're really putting your strength into it young master" Ebizu said as Konohamaru was doing pushups "This is usually the time you go to set up you surprise attack on Hokage-sama, but today…" Ebizu said "_Finally, my teaching method had gotten through to you, hasn't it?_" Ebizu thought.

"I quit that kind of stuff already" Konohamaru said.

"That's right! You finally understand don't you? Doing as I say is your shortcut to become a Hokage…" Ebizu said.

Konohamaru was sweating as he pushed himself over his treshhold.

"There aren't any shortcuts" he said.

Ebizu was taken back "eh?"

"Naruto-nii told me… if you want to become Hokage… you'll have to accept that" He said as he took a small breather.

**Flashback end**

Naruto finally managed to get the hang of it… rather then fully sinking it only got mid calf deep.

"I think I am getting it" Naruto said

"_to think he'd grasp the concept of this chakra control that quick… who'd imagine you'd progress like this… it is true that there are no shortcuts, no matter what you do… looks like I was wrong about you, you were a much smarter teacher than I was and… you weren't just a fox monster…you were… a proud ninja of Konoha_" Ebizu thought as Naruto feel once more.

"What the-!" Naruto said as he saw something and feel due to his concentration being broken.

Ebizu looked and saw an old man chuckling perversely

"Heh… I don't know who you are but…" Ebizu said as he looked dangerous "I WILL NOT FORGIVE SUCH SHAMELESS BEHAVIOR!" Ebizu said as he rushed towards the old man.

"Huh?"

Then a large toad appeared under the old man "Geez" he said

"Thi… this is!" Ebizu said as the toad lunched his tongue at him and snared him and slammed him to the floor knocking him out.

"Man… keep it quiet… whacha gonna do if I get caught?" the old man said

"The closet pervert lost to this open pervert?" Naruto said

"Stop right there or I'll kill you" Naruto said as he traced a bow and arrow.

The old man arched his eyebrow

"You took out my teacher… take some responsibility!" Naruto said "and who the hell are you!"

"Alright, hold on!" the old man said as he stuck a pose as the toad helped "Thanks for asking… Mt. Myoboku-gama's holy master sennin, also known as the Toad sennin, remember it!" he said

"Se… sennin?" Naruto said as he arched an eyebrow. "Why did you have to knock him out! He was teaching me!" Naruto yelled.

"Is because he was in the way of my work" the old man said

"Work?" Naruto said/asked

The old man pulled an overly familiar orange book. "I'm a writer, I am working on a novel… THIS!" he said with pride.

It was the dreaded orange book… Icha-Icha Paradise.

"No… no way" Naruto said as his eye twitched.

"oh! You know about this?" The old man said with a smile

"Trace on!" Naruto said as he traced the holy spear Gungir…. The spear had similar properties to the Gae bolg, but rather than one hit killer it only hit perfectly… it doesn't have to have a single target as long as the intended object being targeted exist it will hit without fail.

"WORK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT! YOU ARE A PEEPER AND OLD MAN AT THAT! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" Naruto said

"YOU FOOL! I AM NOT JUST A PERVERT! PEEPING GIVE ME INSPIRATION TO WRITE!"

"YOU ARE A STINKING PERVERT A OLD COOT AND A LOUSY LIAR! PREPARE YOURSELF! HIT HIM GUNGIR!" Naruto yelled as he shot the spear form his bow.

The old man jumped to dodge the spear.

"You are a thousand years to early to hit this old man" he said as he laughed.

*SMACK*

The spear got in his head…

"Eh?" he said as he saw blood flow

The spear was stuck on his forehead

"AHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! DO I GET IT OFF OR DO I LEAVE IT BE? AHHH!" He yelled as he ran like a chicken without a head

"Got you, you old bastard" Naruto said with a smirk

It puffed in smoke

"Kage bunshin… damn" Naruto cursed

Naruto had only one chance… he hoped none of his new family knew what he was about to do… he prepared himself

"I'm a sennin, I'm not stupid enough to be fooled by a shrimp like you" He said

"How about this?" a voice said

Naruto had used the sexy no jutsu but rather than use his own version he decided to use Medusa's visage… he knew she would skin him alive if she ever found that he used her image like that.

"I LIKE YOU!" He said with two thumbs up

"_He's an idiot!"_ Naruto thought in dismay

Jiraiya looked around Naruto's henge body "Wow you are just my type of girl! What's this jutsu? Uh? Eh?" he asked

"Err… I call it the Oiroke no jutsu… but…" Naruto said feeling ashamed somewhat of having the old man beaten by such a dirty trick

"OHH! WHAT CREATIVITY! YOU'RE A GENIUS!" He said panting

"_I get the feeling most men are VERY weak against this jutsu_" Naruto thought.

"Then… you'll help me with my training?" Naruto said with Rider's voice trying to sound as cute as possible

"YES!" he said "But there is one condition"

"Condition?"

"In my presence… you must be like that at all times" he said lecherously.

Naruto undid the henge and threw a gunginr again… only this time it hit him on the ass.

"SON OF A BITCH!" the old man yelled

"You… are a complete pervert" Naruto said

"That's not true" he said as he took the spear out "I'm not just a pervert!" he said

"Oh no?"

"I am a SUPER PERVERT!" He said proudly

"Have you no shame?" Naruto asked

"None whatsoever… ok… jokes aside… I'll overlook your training…. Kid continue with what you where doing" He said

Naruto nodded… and did the same… this time he was able to

The old man noticed something.

Naruto then sunk once more…

"Damn it… I better take em off" He said as he took off his clothes and was clad on his boxers.

"Hey… pull out your chakra again" The old man said

"Uh? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just do it" the old man said.

He molded his chakra once more.

The seal appeared…

"Kid… come over here" The old man said as he had his hand on his back

Naruto looked at him wearily

"Raise your hands and say Banzai" he said as he rose his hands up

Then he slammed his hand on his stomach…

"D… DAMN IT THAT HURT!" Naruto yelled

"I hit a pressure points that relaxes you, just try to walk on the water again" he said

He did… and he managed to do it perfectly.

"Cool… this is awesome!" Naruto said

The old man smiled "_It's about time he's taught to control the nine tails chakra…_" The old man thought fondly

"Alright kid… get over here! I am going to teach you a special technique!" the old man said.

"Oh? What is it?" Naruto asked.

When it came to learning a new skill or ability Naruto was always eager to learn… his hunger for learning witch has been deprived on the academy was now being nurtured.

"first… there is something you need to understand… you have two types of chakra" the old man said

"Oh! You mean the kyuubi?" Naruto asked

"So you know… I see, this might make things easier" the old man

"Well… it's getting late, let's save the fun for tomorrow… I'll take this guy in… meet me here tomorrow" the old man said

"ok" Naruto said as he left dejected… he was looking forward for the new technique.

**Naruto's apartment**

Naruto did the ritual once more only this time Tamamo was tied up… thanks Heaven's Feel.

"Naruto-kun… is good too see you good and healthy again" Medea said with a smile

"Thanks a lot Medea-mama… I needed to ask a question if possible… could you make a portal for me to go back to you? I need the time to train… and you all have been the best teachers anyone would ever hope to ask for…" Naruto said

"Yes… I made one just in case you needed to do so, is that all you need?" she asked

"Well… actually… I have a ninja trainer… and I was wondering…" Naruto said looking away.

"Yes… I believe we can 'accommodate' him" Medea said with a smile.

"Just one thing… you MIGHT wanna be prepared for this" Naruto said "He is a… bit of a… well… not really… he is a HUGE pervert… there… I said it" Naruto said

"Well… I got the perfect host for him then… or should I say… hostess" Medea said with a smirk.

Naruto blinked.

"That… that would work" Naruto chuckled.

**The next day**

Naruto was with the old man on a waterfall… on the other side there was a group of girls playing on the water.

"Oi" Naruto said with a sour face

"Now… I'm going to teach you the technique" he said as he peeped on the girls

"Would you PLEASE face me when saying such things… be serious" Naruto said

"Before that… do you remember the talk about the 2 chakras?" the old man asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto said

"Release that chakra right now" the old man said

"Ermm… ok" Naruto said as he concentrated on pulling the power out

"So?" he asked

"No… it's just… is kinda hard because I normaly use my normal chakra…" "_And odo… not that you know of THAT_"

"Geez… you have no talent" he said.

"Look, either you can help me or not… is not like I get this chakra form the kyuubi and use it at will… besides what does that chakra has to do with the technique?" Naruto asked

"Listen kid… the technique I am teaching you requires an insane amount of chakra that you just don't normally have… so we need the other one and pull it and use it… the huge chakra that is sleeping within you" he said

"How do you know about the kyuubi anyways?" Naruto asked

"Well I am a sennin" he said

"That… that really doesn't answer my question" Naruto said

"Anyways… that special chakra that only you have will become your greatest weapon, not using it is a huge waste, there's no need to do the same kind of training as the others… each person has things they are good and bad at" he said stretching Naruto's cheeks. "You have your own style… your training up until now focused on producing and releasing chakra at a set amount and controlling chakra so you don't tire out, you have 2 type of chakras so you don't tire easily, you should train to release the highest amount of chakra possible and then use that to its capacity… when you do that there would be tons of jutsus and techniques you can use" he said

"Like?" Naruto asked

"Like the one I am about to teach you… summoning no jutsu" he said.

"Wait… before we go any further… would you mind changing the location of training?" Naruto said

"You got somewhere in mind… I kinda need 'things' for my research" Jiraiya said

"Don't worry about you 'research'… you will have ALL you need" Naruto said as he smirked evily.

Chapter end

Author Notes:

Gungir is a mythological spear from Nordic mythology, this spear has properties similar to Gae Bolg, however it is NOT a one strike kill weapon, this weapon has the innate ability of never missing... EVER, this means if you launch this weapon it will hit the target... HOWEVER it will not nessesarily strike a lethal point in the body... it will strike A part of the body. This weapon was used by Odin. it is said that this spear was the one Gae bulg was based off from, and further enhanced by giving it the reverse casualty properties. thought Gungir is the original.. it is a far inferior to Gae bulg for some reason.


	11. Chapter 11

The Gutsy Heroic Ninja

Chapter 11: Crossing the Rubicon… land of heroes.

Jiraiya opened his eyes… apparently he had passed out as he couldn't either remember where he was or how he got here… all in all… a typical day for him… he opened his eyes… the world slowly came to focus.

"**** the old man your new master?" a feminine voice asked.

A sigh… "Yeah… I know what you mean but supposedly he is a sennin… I think he is an ero-sennin" the younger voice said

"And that face… he is rather uncouth" an arrogant sounding voice said… his voice could give Orochimaru a run for his money on arrogance.

"But Naruto-kun… is it okay to train under one such as him?" a beautiful voice said

Jiraiya recognized the voice as female and promptly woke up.

Naruto was surrounded by many unknown people… but that was not what worried him… rather.

There was a beautiful lady dressed in a one piece outfit… the other one was dressed rather provocatively… a skimpy outfit found on girls that worked on the brotherls… there was something bothering him thought… was those fox ears and tails?

The other was a petit girl… but she was dressed rather… well…

She was wearing thin black panties and a skin tight top and knee-high boots… she was hugging Naruto and stroking his hair tenderly…

The other was yet another beautiful woman with long blue hair braided on one side who talked to Naruto…

There was a few men there as well…

A man with long flowing brown hair who talked to him as he showed pictures of his friends.

And there was another one, this one with white hair and a red outfit.

The other one had long purple flowing hair and dressed in a samurai garb, as well as one with golden hair and armor.

He was not sure what to do first… ask the ladies out… ask them where he is or ask Naruto how does he know those people.

He opted to control his urges and ask for the later one.

"Naruto… where the hell are we?" Jiraiya asked "And who are they?" Jiraiya asked motioning the unknown people.

"Well… how can I explain this? They are… my family" Naruto said

Jiraiya rubbed his temples and groaned.

"How about you explain **WHERE** we are?" Jiraiya said.

"We are in the "Throne of Heroes" a place where heroes of distant past gathered once they reached their ends… think of it as… heaven for warriors of years long gone" Naruto said.

3…2….1…

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I AM DEAD! YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU KILLED ME!" he yelled

The girl with the blindfold giggled at the outburst as Naruto yelled him "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ERO-SENIN!" as he gave him a drop-kick.

After fighting… and the female heroes laughed heartily, a giant of bronze colored skin came over and carried them as kittens.

"that's enough Naruto" the giant said

"Herakles-nii?" Naruto said in shock

Herakles smirked as he put them both down.

"_Didn't even sensed him approach_" Jiraiya thought

"So… you came back here to train again?" Herakles asked

"Yeah… and I brought someone who can help me with ninjutsu and other stuff like that" Naruto said.

"I see… so you are little Naruto's ninja retrainer of sorts?" Herakles asked

"uh… yeah you can say that" he said.

"good… all of us have tried our best training him with our abilities, however the abilities of your land… quiet differ from ours" Herakles said as he patted Jiraiya's back... he almost cought out his own lungs.

"Geez… he is stronger than old flat chest" Jiraiya said

"Who?" Naruto said arching an eyebrow.

"never you mind… apparently we are going to have to share the training time we have for you… doesn't leave a lot… but I hope you can manage" Jiraiya said

"If it's about time then you got more than you realize… time flows differently from your world" Medea said.

"Medea-kachan!" Naruto said hugging the woman who smiled tenderly.

Jiraya blinked… she was truly a woman of beauty.

"Shirou-san said he'd resume your combat training… while Gilgamesh wishes some time to think of new ways to tor… ermm… train you as well…" Medea said as a sweatdrop escaped her… Gilgamesh was just sooo stupid that he didn't like to show his real emotions.

So Jiraiya begun his training of Naruto

He then looked for a clearing with a lake… Jiraiya ordered Naruto to expend as much chakra as possible

Naruto walked on the water… but after a while he begun to get tired… and dropped deep into the water.

He blacked out.

"Looks like you used up most of your chakra… then I'll teach you the technique now" Jiraiya said as Naruto woke up

"First I'll show you, watch closely" He said as he bit his thumb and put the blood flowing on his palm, he did many seals at such fast speed that Naruto barely could see… then he slammed his hands into the ground

"Kuchiose no jutsu!" Jiraiya said as smoke rose and a huge toad appeared… he had a large scroll on his mouth… the toad then, with his tongue, gave Naruto the scroll.

He grabbed it and unrolled it

"This is the contract with the toads that has been passed down through many generations… you write you name in blood, and under that you press your fingerprint in blood… then you can call them… produce chakra and place down the hand you signed the contract with…. The seals are "boar, dog, bird, monkey, sheep" Jiraiya instructed

"Your current state should make releasing the kyuubi's chakra easier… try it out" Jiraiya said

"KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hands down.

Smoke rose and inside he found a medium sized tadpole.

"_He has… no talent at this_" Jiraiya thought.

**15 days passed on Naruto's homeworld since that day…**

Jiraiya gave Naruto some time to train with the heroes…

"_Who would have thought that the civilization that came before the civilization that came before the civilization that came before that… heroes of times immemorial that have been forgotten due to the pass of time but their stories still are recorded in the annals of the world."_ Jiraiya thought.

"HAAA!" Naruto yelled as he parried Shirou's blades.

"Good… your basic structure has improved… but it still far too weak! Even if you get the appearance and the composition materials down, it is a matter of course for it to be destroyed if the structure is not reasoned out. Even an image falters if it is illogical." Shirou said repeating the words he heard in life from his other self.

Naruto jumped and attacked Shirou as he projected blade after blade attacking Naruto with all his might as the boy weaved and dodged the attacks at the best of his ability.

It was laughable to Jiraiya's viewpoint… is as the boy was holding a stick to attack a bijuu…

But the boy kept going… he jumped.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" he said as 4 copies of Naruto came over and attacked in unison

Shirou smirked…

"Naïve" Shirou said as he slashed Naruto's back

"DAH!" he yelled in pain.

"I been over a countless battlefields… I fought not only one on one… I fought a thousands against one… you need to think more cleverly Naruto" Shirou said as he relentlesly attacked.

Naruto rushed at him and attacked Shirou blocked the blades… then from bellow him another clone came to slash his face… he simple bended back a bit and then kicked him away with a round-house kick.

Another Naruto jumped down to attack him from a blind spot overhead… but Shirou put his swords up and parried him… then grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the oncoming horde of Narutos.

Naruto panted as he dug his swords into the ground panting… he was tired… and covered in blood.

"Take a break kid… you need it" Shirou said as he traced off his weapons.

Naruto collapsed upon himself… he was battered and tired... he then was helped by Medusa who let him rest on her lap.

"_Damn kid… I am jealous!" _Jiraiya said as he bit his lip.

Naruto rested as Medusa stroked his hair tenderly.

After a while Naruto come to and underwent Jiraiya's training once more… still having relative small success.

"Still I can't believe all the people in here are heroic spirits… and magic… man… I feel I am in a bad movie of sorts" Jiraiya said.

Naruto did not response he continued to try bringing out the fox's power… but it was… difficult.

"Maybe I can help" a voice said.

Jiraiya looked and saw the golden hero…

According to the stories he had hear he is in fact the first hero… EVER…

The king of Sumaria… a land long gone… the one that held the treasures of the world when it was once united.

"Gil-nii?" Naruto said.

He looked at Naruto.

"I think my gift to you may be hindering the powers of the beast in you… as my weapon has capabilities that you must already know" Gilgamesh said.

"Uhuh…" Naruto said.

"I need to remove it from you… and then the magician here will help me find a way to store it on your Reality Marble you learned from the faker there… that way you can pull it out as an original and not a degraded copy…. That way it shouldn't affect your ability to use the beast's power" Gilgamesh said

"How rude, I happen to have a name you know" Medea said as she summoned her staff

A mystical mandala appeared under Naruto as Medea shoved her hand into Naruto's chest.

"GAH!" Naruto gasped… then relaxed… his body floated in mid air.

She pulled the sword of the king out of him… Ea.

"Old man… if you will" Medea said.

"I am NOT OLD Damn it! If anything YOU are old… older than me in any case!" Jiraiya said… then Meda's eyebrows twitched.

"Oh geez" Shirou said as he closed one eye

"THUNDER!" She yelled as she electrocuted Jiraiya

"How dare you, you dog!" Medea yelled

"Wow… first time I saw her do this to someone other than me… is kinda satisfying" Cu said as he chuckled.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO LAUGH DOG!" She said as she casted a thunder on him.

"Damned if I do something… dammed if I don't…" Cu said groaning.

"I… I feel your pain" Jiraiya said.

After reworking the seal and applying Ea as a catalysis to prevent the demon from possessing Naruto or getting control over him.

"The seal applied to him was near perfect… whoever did this was truly a genius… the seal was meant to use as a floodgate for the demon's power to mingle with Naruto-kun's own… however he did not take time into factor… this should enhance the seal" Medea said as she sealed Ea into Naruto's reality marble.

"Yeah… he certainly was" Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya then watched as Naruto trained with yet another hero… well hero would be the wrong choice of words… he was an anti-hero… someone who did dark deeds, but because of them the world remembers them as 'bloody heroes', while heroes are paragons of virtue, anti-heroes would use violence to attain their goals… their would walk trough the mud… to do unspeakable things to reach the objective… be that what it be.

It was such a hero who was training Naruto… his name?

Vlad III… also known as Vlad the impeller… Lord of the long gone principality of Wallachia.

He was attacking Naruto with his lance… They way this hero moved… it was as he was glidding…

Or you could say he moved like water… escaping from almost anything that tried to contain or attack him.

He was a master… he was pure skill... no hidden abilities or anything with his weapon.

He was in a pinnacle that people could only dream about.

Naruto continued his barrage of attacks with his own created lance but Vlad just chuckled as he continued to evade his attacks.

Jiraiya was taken back by his training… is remarkable how much he has improved…

Now if he was like that with ninjutsu…

After this Naruto was allowed some time to rest… he talked with some of the other heroes to exchange more ideas and new Noble Phantasms and techniques that he might be able to learn.

Jiraiya also got a bit of a following in this place.

While **most** of the female heroes/servants wanted him at the very LEAST at arms length away from them… he gained 3 new followers due to his books.

Jackie, Medusa and Tamamo that is.

They loved the books… Medusa more so than the others due to her love of reading.

Jackie and Tamamo cause… well… it was a good source for 'inspiration'

They where pissed when they learned that he wouldn't write anymore due to an 'author's block'

They begged Medusa to give him an inspiration… after leaning his dislikes Medusa smirked.

She made a plan and waited for the old fool to fall asleep.

She then took her blindfold and manipulated the old codger's dream.

HE was assaulted by lolis and flat chests…

He did not have a good sleep that night.

**The next day**

He had relative success but still not at the scale they wanted… he was summoning bigger tadpoles but nothing fight-worthy.

The sword was part of the problem… that is true… however there was something else

"_it has been more than 120 days in here… plus his training with the other heroes… any normal person would have died… he's working on just plain guts…. Pulling the demon's chakra when desired… it's true that control would be difficult… his body is far too small a container to hold the power of the kyuubi's chakra… most likely the power is kept in check to prevent damage to his body… if heightened emotion or personal danger is… the key to releasing the Kyuubi's chakra… I'll have this boy learn how to use that key… forgive me 4__th__…" _Jiraiya thought as he carried Naruto back

Naruto woke up… he dug his hand into the ground and pushed himself back up on pure willpower

"Get up" Jiraiya said in a serious voice

"My training you will end today… if you don't want to die then figure it out yourself" Jiraiya said

"What?" Naruto said as he was ready to trace a weapon for some reason...

Jiraiya used a single finger… all it took… Naruto was pushed back violently into the abyss.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Naruto yelled as he was falling the seemly bottomless waterfall.

"_Let's see if that power was meant for you or not_" Jiraiya thought.

He felt something cold on his neck.

"While the peon you threw there was but a mongrel… he is my toy and property… if he breaks… I might not be able to hold back" Gilgamesh said as he made his vault of weapons appear all of them pointing at Jiraiya…

All female and male heroes where there and cornered Jiraiya.

He gulped... This was definetly a bad day for him.

**With Naruto**

"Damn… Damn Damn Damn Damn Damn Damn Damn!" Naruto yelled as he kept falling.

He saw a ledge in there and concentrated his chakra on his feet… he had to grab it or else he would die.

It was useless… he was going to fast and the rocks where slippery due to the water.

"_At this rate… at this rate… I'll seriously die!_"

**Die**

Naruto closed his eyes… then opened them.

He was on a hallwall of sorts… no... rather it looked like a sewer system he used many times to hide.

Naruto walked down the halls… he was feeling something ancient… powerful… dark…

"_This feeling… it's that chakra…_" Naruto said as he followed his instincts towards the dark power.

He now stood in front of a giant cage.

"Kid… come closer…" the **thing **inside called

The beast lashed… or at least tried… as the bars kept him in check.

"**I wAnT tO eAt YoU bUt… ThIs DaMn SeAl…**" The voice roared.

"Y… you are… kyuubi" Naruto glared at the beast.

"**FoR yOu To CoMe HeRe… WhAt Do YoU wAnT?**" The kyuubi roared.

Naruto glared at the fox and smirked "Hey… baka kitsune… you are staying in MY body so… rather than paying rent, lend me your chakra" Naruto said.

The Kyuubi first sounded like he was chocking… "**Gu…gwagwawagahahahahaha! If I dIe YoU dIE tOo, Eh? To ThReAtEn Me LiKe ThIs… YoU hAvE bAlLs**"

The water then was tainted with the red chakra of the demon

"**AlLrIgHt… HeRe'S a GiFt FoR cOmMiNg ThIs FaR**" Kyuubi said.

As his power enveloped Naruto...

**Naruto woke up**

He was feeling powerful… lot's of power coursing through his body…

"KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!" he yelled

A large orange toad… no… not large… Gigantic, appeared.

"YEAH I DID IT!" Naruto cheered outloud.

Jiraiya sighed in relief as the hundred swords that where hovering over him disappeared.

However… he summoned a rather unruly toad.

Gama-bunta

"_I can't even control that one… that Gamabunta"_ Jiraiya thought

"You little punk! What'cha doing on my head! Shut up you idiot!" Gamabunta yelled

"I finally get some fresh air… what the hell is this!" Gamabunta roared "Hey punk, Where's Jiraiya" the toad roared.

"Jiraiya? Huh? Who?" Naruto said not understanding.

"that perverted geezer, calling me to such place… even putting a weird punk on mah head" He yelled

"Uh… he didn't… I did… I summoned you" Naruto said

"you?" Gamabunta said.

"Gahahahaha! You shouldn't lie brat! There's no way in hell a shrimp like you could summon me" He said roaring in laughter.

Condesending…

Naruto glared at the toad.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I am the one who summoned you… if needed I will BEAT YOU TO SUBMISSION IF I HAVE TO!" Naruto roared as he prepared to trace any weapon that he might need.

"Gehehehehe! You got balls kid… calm down… then I'll make you into my underling… be thankful!" Gamabunta said

"Fine… but I will have you eventually have you accept me as your summoner" Naruto said.

"Now hold on boy!" Gamabunta yelled as he jumped skyhigh.

Naruto wasn't on his head.

"Hn?" Gamabunta then saw the scroll… Naruto's name was signed in blood

Naruto was unconscious after using all the power "_So… what he was saying was the truth… hehehe… damn you Jiraiya… but what an impressive kid… nobody has… ridden on top of my head since the 4__th_" the toad said.

Naruto woke up back at the hospital on his world… he didn't had a chance to say his goodbyes… but he understood… he had severe chakra depletion.

On his bedside was Shikamaru

"Hey… finally awake" Shikamaru said.

"WH…where am I?" Naruto said.

"You in the hospital… you been asleep for over 5 days…" he said "Is a drag but I came to see Choji, but I visited you as well"

"Choji? Was his injuries that severe?" Naruto asked

"Don't get confused… his injuries where minimal… is just that he ate so much after the fight… that he injured his stomach" Shikamaru said

Naruto coughed and then laughed.

"Sounds kinda unbelievable" Naruto said as he controlled his laughter

"Wait… there is someone I want to visit" Naruto said as he got up and dressed in his clothes… he found an outfit he liked…

Shirou's.

He put on only the pants and the vest… he left with Shikamaru.

**Lee's room**

Lee was sleeping soundly… a single flower laid on a vase… his door slides open.

Gaara walked in… his head begun to hurt as he approached.

He remembers what happened… How Gai came to defend his student.

He begun to walk… his eyes… his face…

It was the look of a complete deranged psychopath.

He stretched out his arms… going for Lee's head.

His sand then begun to move… enveloping Lee's body he was about to close the deal

But his hand… it wouldn't close.

"THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Naruto yelled as he punched Gaara. "What are you doing here, you bastard?" Naruto said as he pulled his twin sword… on Gaara's shadow laid 2 strange blades…

It was the black keys… used by the holy church… he had learned that they paralyzed the opponents if they landed in their shadows…

Gaara glared at the two boys as Naruto's strike broke his sand armor.

"You… what are you up to?" Naruto said as Shikamaru stood besides him.

"I was trying to kill him" Gaara replied as it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What?" Shikamaru said in shock "_How can he be so calm?... from what I can see those blades he threw at his shadow work similar to my kagemane no jutsut… so he shouldn't be able to move..." _Shikamaru thought

"Why is there a need to do that? You won the fight! Do you have some sort of personal grudge against him?" Shikamaru asked

"I do not" Gaara said calmly… "I'm going to kill him just because I want to kill him" he said.

"You must have a messed up childhood… how self-centered you can be?" Shikamaru asks

"If you get in my way… I'll kill you too"Gaara said

"You… think you can take me?" Naruto glared at him

"We know from your fight with him that you are strong… but… we are not too bad ourselves either… and we didn't show out special moves in the prelims… besides is 2 on 1… you're at a disadvantage… if you listen to what we say… we'll let you leave quietly" Shikamaru said

"_That bluff was so transparent… though he is right… I haven't shown my all_" Naruto thought.

"I'll say it again… get in my way and I'll kill you" Gaara said.

"I won't be killed by the likes of you" Naruto said

"STOP IT YOU IDIOT! HIS STRENGHT IS OF A MONSTER… DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Shikamaru said.

"I also have a real monster inside me… and the spirits of heroes… I won't loose to the likes of him" Naruto said

Gaara looked at him.

Gaara closed his eyes "a monster eh…? Then… is the same for me… as you said, I have a messed up childhood… I was born into this world by taking the life of the woman I would have called my mother… to become the ultimate shinobi… with my father attaching the incarnation of the spirit of the sand upon me trough ninjutsu… I was born a monster… it was called Shukaku, it was sealed within a keetle… it's the living spirit of an old hidden sand priest" Gaara said.

"A possession jutsu that allows one to be possessed before birth… to go that far… that's crazy" Shikamaru said shivering

"_So he is also like me_" Naruto thought

"That's something a parent does? What a strange expression of love" Shikamaru said.

"Love? Don't judge me with your measuring stick… family… do you wish to know what kind of connection that is to me? It's simply pieces of meat… connected to me with murderous intent and hatred… by sacrificing my mother's life… I was created as the village's greatest masterpiece… as the Kazekage's son… my father thought me the Shinobi secrets… I was spoiled and allowed to do as I please… I thought that was love… until that incident occurred" Gaara said.

"What…incident?" Shikamaru

"What was it?" Naruto asked.

Gaara smiled.

His face of complete calm broke and showed his true face… a twisted face of rage and murderous intent.

"For the last 6 years from when I was 6 years old…my own father has tried countless times to assassinate me!" he said

Gaara continued his explanation… he was a being that no one wanted nor needed.

He and Naruto where the same… the two sides of a coin…

Day and night…

Naruto found a family in the heroes… he only had himself.

"_He is one who lived by killing… if we fight… he would have the upper hand…But… I can still beat him_" Naruto thought "_I HAVE too_"

Then the sand whipped out and surrounded them.

"Now… let me feel it!" Gaara said.

Naruto traced a red spear and cocked it back prepared to attack.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a voice shouted.

It was Gai… "The finals are tomorrow… don't get antsy or do you want to stay here starting today?" he said

Gaara felt pain in his head… he cried out and left holding his head.

"I'll definitely kill you guys… just wait" Gaara said

**2 days later**

It was a large concentration of important people as they came to see the finals the place was packed with people… the Hokage and the other leaders where seated on their respective boxes.

Naruto woke up… he called his family before leaving… they old gave him their best and to NOT hold back… most of the female servants asked him to kick his ass and use even his reality marble if necessary.

Naruto got dressed… he was going with his favorite outfit.

As he walked about he trailed into a training field. He then noticed a figure in there...

"Hinata? I am glad you are feeling better" Naruto said

Hinata sqeeked and hid behind the training log.

"Na...Na...Naruto-kun... why... why are you here? Isn't the finals today?" Hinata asked shily.

"I came here a bit to think... to reflect" Naruto said

"Oh? Why?" Hinata asked.

Naruto chuckled "you are quiet the inquistive one, aren't you?" Naruto said.

Naruto then thought "Wait… Neji is a relative of yours right?" Naruto asked

"Y…yeah" Hinata said

"He's strong right?"

"Ye…yeah" Hinata said

"Oh…uh… when you cheered for me… I felt like I have become stronger… after the prelims ended I started liking myself a bit more… to other people it may not seem like I changed but… I felt… like I was able to change… it was thanks to you, Naruto-kun… is what I think" Hinata said.

"Do you… really think that?" Naruto asked

"uh?" Hinata said

"I may appear strong to you but… is because I put my life on the line… and I put on a bravado… in fact I am frustrated… because the people who trained me… I am just imitating them… unable to become my own person… but I feel okay… but… I am afraid somewhat… afraid of failing" Naruto said

"that's not true…even when you always fail… in my eyes… you're a proud failure… when I look at you I get an intense feeling in my heart… because you're not perfect… because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… because I believe that's what true strength is… I… I think you are an incredible strong person Naruto-kun" Hinata said

Naruto smiled…

"Thanks for those words Hinata… I feel a weight in my heart has been lifted" Naruto said "To be honest… I like persons like you" Naruto said "I will win for you… I am not going to let this abuse stand… I want you to watch me… and show you what strength is about" Naruto said as he left.

Hinata blushed.

"Sorry Hinata! I'm late… we'll Shino's fight isn't till later" Kiba said.

Hinata had a red face and was grabbing the training log tighter

"uh? What's this?" Kiba said.

Hinata then fell back

"ACK! H-Hinata!" Kiba said as he dashed to save her from falling as she fainted.

They all reached the arena… Sasuke was not here yet.

"Hey… stop looking around and face the costumers" another ninja said "This is the main tournament, you guy's are the stars" he said.

"THANKS EVERYONE FOR COMING TO… THE HIDDEN LEAF CHUUNIN EXAMN!" The commentator yelled. "WE WILL NOW START WITH THE MAIN TOURNAMENT MATCHES… BETWEEN THE 8 PARTICIPANTS WHO MADE IT TROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES PLEASE STAY AND WATCH UNTIL THE END!" The Hokage said

Thye showed the way the fights where arranged.

"Now onto the first fight… Uzumaki Naruto… Hyuuga Neji those two stay…. The rest of you go to the waiting room" the ninja said

"hey Hinata! It's free over here" Kiba said

"T-thanks" Hinata said as she sat down to see the fight.

The others where talking…

"Thought… against him, Naruto has no chance" Ino said

The two unofficial first test instructors where there "But for that kid to get this far" one said

"Yeah, for guys that go this far with luck… this is the end of the line" the other said

"That Naruto's opponent is just too tought" the other said

"He can't beat the Hyuuga clan" the other said

Hinata glared at them

Naruto glared at Neji

"Looks like you got something to say" Neji said with a sneer.

"There are no needs for words… your believes against my believes… I swore… that I will bring you down" Naruto said pointing at the oath seal.

Neji activated his Byakugan "_Eyes of a person who completely believes in himself… there's no doubts in him_" Neji thought

"Now, the first fight! BEGIN!" the ninja said as he jumped back.

"hehehe… that's what makes it worthwhile… it will be fun to watch you fall apart when you discover reality" Neji said as he got into a stance.

"I am the bone of my sword" Naruto said as od pumped his body… reinforcing it… his clothes… activating his circuits…

"Trace… on!" he said as two bloody red swords formed on his hands…

"_What was that… no chakra_" Neji thought eyeing the swords.

"HAAA!" Naruto rushed as he attacked with his sword

"_You idiot! You can't fight close range with him!"_ Kiba thought

Neji jumped over the attack and grabbed Naruto's head.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said as he appeared over Neji

"_What?_" Neji thought in shock.

Naruto disappeared from his hands and slashed him… however he twisted his body and diverted the attack of the blades and kicked him away.

Naruto skidded back… "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled.

4 Naruto's where now on the scene

"HAA!" they yelled as they threw their blades at him.

Neji dodged them perfectly.

"_This guy… does he have eyes on the back of his head I wonder" _Naruto thought 

"Trace… ON!" he called out again as he formed Kanshou and Bakuya

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto and the clones yelled as they threw their swords at him

Neji dodged them… however he looked surprised when they came back.

"_What in the world?_" he thought in shock.

The swords danced around him as they then flew at him.

Naruto had thrown a few of the swords on Neji's feet.

"_I see… those swords must be attracted by their opposite… interesting technique… but ultimately useless against these eyes_" Neji said

Neji grabbed the arms of the clones and slammed his elbows on their faces… and then pushed them away with tremendous force

"become Hokage…eh? It's impossible with that" Neji said. "I can figure it out with these eyes… talent is decided at birth… you could say that everything is decided when a person is born" Neji said.

Naruto cracked his neck and stood up.

"are you trying to say anyone can become Hokage trough hard work? Only a handful of Shinobi are chosen as Hokage… look closer at reality! Those who become Hokage are **born** into that destiny… you don't become it by trying… it is decided by destiny… only one…the only destiny that every person shares… is **death…**" Neji said

"Yeah… you are right… death IS shared by all… but… THAT DOES NOT MEAN I AM GIVVING UP!" Naruto yelled

"I am the bone of my sword…steel is my body… and fire is my will…" Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Neji rushed but Naruto created many clones to stop him.

"I already seen trough your pattern!" Neji said.

Neji dodged the attacks of the clones… he went for the one chanting…

He rushed and with 3 fingers attacked him

He coughed blood…

"I told you… it was useless" Neji said

"Hehe… you shouldn't… decide so fast" Naruto said as he disappeared in smoke… another clone.

In Naruto's hands was a red spear.

"If you say you believe in destiny then come… I have the chance to prove you wrong…" Naruto said.

On the other hand he had a golden spear… it was Gae bulg and Gáe Dearg, the former wrapped in a purple talisman cloth.

Reasoning Naruto… decided the best course of action. The fear of Neji's special attack was nullified by Gáe Dearg interference…

He charged… and he placed the spears on his mouth

"_Anticipating what I was thinking… he purposely made clone stand up?_" Neji thought in shock.

Neji then blocked Naruto's punch with something… then he spun around…

"KAITEN!" he yelled as he spun around.

Naruto was blown away.

"_Wh…what the hell was that?_" Naruto thought

"You actually thought you won?" Neji asked mockingly

"So… you push chakra from your body… and spin around while doing so to create a barrier… right?" Naruto said with a smirk "I am going to break trough your barrier"

"It's over… I am not going to allow you to make another move… you are within the field of my Hakke… gentle fist style, 64 hands of hake" Neji said as he lowered his body.

He rushed in… he hit his neck… chest and side.

"GAH!" Naruto yelled in pain

2 hands… four hands… eight hands…. 16 hands… 32 hands…. 64 HANDS!" Neji yelled

Naruto was blown away

"I hit all 64 points in your body, you can't no longer stand…. Heh… is it painful? Stay on your knees before a power you cannot change and realize your worthlessness" Neji said "Having your dreams come true trough hardwork… is an illusion" Neji said

Naruto glared at him… "Shut up…" Naruto said

"Eh?" Neji said.

"I said… SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" Naruto yelled as he stood up.

"I… don't give up THAT easily" Naruto said as something golden appeared on his hand.

"_A sword's sheath?" _Neji thought.

Naruto's body then begun to heal slowly but surely as he was covered in gold particles.

"Trace… ON!" Naruto yelled…

The red spear appeared…

"Get… ready… for this" Naruto said.

"But before that… I have a question…for you… if you are this strong… why did you attack Hinata psychologically…who was trying so hard?" Naruto asked

Neji smirked

"Allright… fine…if you are going so far then I'll tell you… the destiny of hatred of the Hyuga's" Neji said

Chapter end

I hope you like this chapter and read my other Fate stay night chapters such as "Guns and Blades" an NCIS and Fate Stay Night fic.


	12. Chapter 12

The Gutsy Heroic Ninja

Chapter 12: Caged birds and Gae Bulg Fate vs Destiny/ Shadow vs Wind

**Music: Suwabe Junichi- Rise**

"Then I'll tell you… the Hyuga's destiny of hatred" Neji said.

"They Hyuga family has a special ninjutsu that's been passed down… it's a curse seal jutsu" Neji said.

"A curse seal jutsu?" Naruto asked.

He heard of something like that from Medea… about seals used to hinder or prevent something.

"The curse of the mark represents "a bird in a cage"… it is… the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny" Neji said as he begun to undo his head-band protector.

A seal on his forehead… similar to a swastika.

Naruto realized what it was…

"one day when I was four…I had this horrible seal carved into my forehead through that curse seal jutsu… that day, a grand ceremony was taking place on the leaf… a shinobi leader form the Cloud country, which had been warring with the Leaf for years, had arrived to sign an alliance treaty… but at this ceremony which everyone attended, from jounin to gennin… one clan was missing… that was the Hyuga clan, because that was the important day, that the Hyuga heir turned three… Hinata-sama's third birthday" Neji said

Neji then stared at Hinata's father….

"My father, Hyuga Hizashi, and Hinata-sama's father over there… Hyuga Hiashi-sama were twins… but Hinata-sama's father was born into this world first… a member of the main family and my father, the second son, became a member of the branch family… when the Hyuga first daughter grew and became 3…I was turned into "the bird in the cage" through this curse, as a Hyuga branch family member" Neji said

"Why was such a thing necessary? Why do you require that mark to distinguish the main and branch families?" Naruto asked

"My mark in my forehead is not simply for decoration" Neji said.

He remembered that incident… where his father grew angry… and was punished for leaking his killing intent….

"This seal is the absolute fear of death given to the branch families by the main family… with a secret hand seal, the branch member's mind can easily be destroyed… death is just as easy, of course… and this curse will only disappear after death, sealing up the ability of the byakugan along with it" Neji said.

"What?" Naruto said as he glared even hotter.

"The Hyuga house is a clan that holds great advanced blood… those that go after those secrets are incalculable… so… with this jutsu, the branch family is only allowed to live only to protect the main family… no disobedience is allowed by the main family, it's an effective system, created to eternally protect the advanced blood of the Hyuga clan…" Neji said and then closed his eyes.

"And… that incident occurred" Neji said and then chuckled

"My father was killed by the main family" Neji said saying the last part with as much poison as possible.

"One night… Hinata-sama was taken by someone, then Hiashi-sama quickly took care of it and killed him… it was dark and he was wearing a mask… who do you think it was?" Neji asked

Naruto looked at him

"He was… the cloud country shinobi leader… who had just signed the alliance treaty" he said with a cruel and cold smirk. "It became clear that he was here after the Hyuga secrets from the begening… but the cloud country, one of their leaders killed in a failed plan… made demands of the Leaf for breaking the alliance, of course the Leaf and Cloud bickered back and forth… it almost came to war, but with the leaf wanting to avoid war… they made a backdoor deal with the cloud" Neji said

"A deal?" Naruto asked

"The cloud wanted the Hyuga main family's advanced blood and the byukugan…they demanded the corpse of Hiashi-sama, and the leaf agreed to their terms" Neji said

Hiashi looked away.

"and war was safely avoided… thanks to my father… who was killed by the main family to replace Hyuga Hiashi's corpse" Neji said glaring hotly

"hehehe" Neji chuckled. "to escape this horrible curse… there is no method but death" Neji said

"They where twins, their strength was virtually the same… born first, born second… destiny was decided just by that" Neji said as his expression turned colder and crueler "and this fight… your destiny was decided… the moment I become your opponent" Neji said

"Enough… let's finish this" Naruto said as he twirled the red spear. "I grow tired of your platitudes and your whining… so what? You think you are the only one special? I will have to correct your twisted logic"

Truth was that Naruto could barely stand... his chakra was sealed and he was running on od, and he could only use so much until he dried out and died... THAT was NOT an option.

"Wait... this just like when I was training... and with gae bulg being a demonic weapon... I should be able to draw even more" Naruto thought

He closed his eyes as he put the bloody red spear on his shoulder.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the fox's chakra...it empowered him and the spear... the tip of the spear was glowing ominously red...

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Was the word in Neji's mouth and mind "what... WHAT IS HE!" Neji thought in shock at the sheer amount of chakra he was pulling seemly out of nowhere… until he saw a demonic figure emerging from his navel roaring at Neji.

Naruto then lowered his body… the longest part of the lance was pointing down where the blade of it was. The spearhead was lowered as if to strike the ground.

The air freezes…

It was not a metaphor… it literally freezes

Naruto cracked his neck and licked his lips... he then charged towards Neji as a bullet. "HERE I COME!" he yelled

"Fast!" Neji thought out loud "but this gesture is USELESS!" Neji yelled.

"Gae bolg!" Naruto yelled.

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted as he rotated and released his chakra.

He smirked… confident on his absolute defense… nothing could pierce it

*shunk*

Neji stopped... in his heart was the red spear…

"no… no…way" Neji said as he grabbed the wound.

"Spear of death... the heart seeking demonic spear Gae Bulg" Naruto said as he pulled the spear out.

"Gah!" Neji shouted in pain as he panted and coughed blood.

Neji was on the ground now panting heavily

"H-how... how did you..." Neji said.

Before the spear struck him… he felt the pain of being struck… blood came out of the wound before it was pierced.

"I said to you that I would destroy that barrier of yours... "Your fate is to loose to me" isn't that what you said to me? I don't give a damn about fate or destiny... I only know what I can do... this spear is a gift... it will ignore and reverse fate and casualty so that this spear pierces the heart before it is thrust... the movement of me thrusting the spear is just to prove the world... I know you saw it... the changing red line... going to your heart" Naruto said as Neji coughed even more.

"The match is over referee... he can no longer fight" Naruto said as he twirled his lance again before resting it on his shoulders. "Oh... I almost forgot... I have to stab him again... otherwise the wound will never close or heal" Naruto said as he slightly poke Neji's heart as the medic team rushed over. 

End of song

"WINNER! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" The referee yelled as they all cheered surprised that he had managed to win.

The leader of the Hyuga's and his younger daughter saw the impossible… kaiten… broken by a spear.

"That spear did not only pierce the kaiten… Neji was hurt before he trusted the spear… what manner of weapon is that?" Hiashi thought

This is what he saw…

As Neji was spinning Naruto charged… however a few feet before Naruto managed to pierce him Neji grunted and stopped the spin… Naruto instantaneously appeared closing the few feet difference with the spear on Neji's heart.

Neji was hurt before Naruto finished the attack… meaning only one thing

The attack came before the actions…an impossible concept… yet there it was.

"Desntiny can't be changed uh… don't feed me that crap… it has been you fighting against it for so long… harming Hinata… looking down on everyone… stop your whining on things like that… since you are not a "looser" like me" Naruto said.

Clap… CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!

Th whole stadium was clapping

"IT WAS INCREDIBLE!" "THAT WAS GREAT!" "GREAT FIGHT SHIRMP!" they yelled cheering Naruto

"Whoa…!he won!" Shikamaru said shocked "Seriously? I had assumed he was a lameass-type like me…" Shikamaru said

"Lameass-type?" Shino asked

"Everyone's cheering for him, he's totally a kickass-type… plus I probably can't beat him, man talk about depressing"

"Are you watching Hinata?... can you see it? The change that is coming towards all of us?" Naruto said as he twirled his lance once more before releasing the projection trace.

The stadium was in uproar wanting more fights like this… it was a spectacular fight… the underdog was the victorious one… and the fight itself was charged with power.

Hokage's box

"hahahaha… they're quiet restless, aren't they?" The kazekage said

"Indeed… it was a fantastic match after all" the old sandaime said.

"no…" he said disdainfully "I'm sure that's part of the reason, but it's more likely because of the next match… for the experienced lords and shinobi leaders, there isn't a match they'd enjoy more" the Kazekage said.

"By the way… where is he?" The Kazekage asked

The crowd got restless as Sasuke was still not coming.

Then the examiner was told to push Sasuke's fight a bit longer… at least until he came.

"Well then… the next match…Kankuto and Aburame Shino! Come down!" the examiner called

Kankuro was nervous… he looked at his sensei and then at his sister

He decided to play it safe; after all he had some mechanisms hidden on his puppet to use in the invasion

"I forfeit" he said.

Temari tsked, she was next.

The match was Temari vs Nara Shikamaru

She pulled her fan and swung it, a strong wind gushed from it… she jumped and rode the wind on her fan.

Shikamaru was debating on what to do… just when he was about to give up when…

"Looks like your turn… go get em" Naruto said as he shoved Shikamaru off.

"UWAA!" Shikamaru yelled as he fell down… even Temari winced in sympathy.

"_Naruto… of course_" Shikamaru mentally groaned

He sights… "_everyone wants to see Sasuke's fight… they're probably angry because after all the waiting they have to watch this pathetic excuse of a match between 2 side acts… since nobody cares about this fight there isn't really any point on doing it…"_ Shikamaru thought.

"What… are you going to give up too?" She asked

"IF YOU DON'T COME THEN I WILL!" Temari yelled as she charged in.

"Oh man… that girl s really revved up" Shikamaru said as he took 2 kunai out

Temari rose her fan while Shikamaru used his kunai.

*BOOOM!* a cloud of smoke

She had missed, Shikamaru was 'floating' on the wall… no in fact he used his kunai to stick himself to the wall

"Ya know, I don't really want to fight… and I don't care whether I become chuunin or not… but I am not going to loose to a girl" Shikamaru said "So… I'll guess I will fight"

Temari opened her fan and fanned it releasing a gust of wind, Temari looked around

"_Ha! He's good at running away_" Temari thought disdainfully.

Shikamaru was hiding behind a tree "_Don't want to loose to, but a guy shouldn't hit a girl after all" _Shikamaru thought.

**Spectator stands**

"KNOCK HER OUT, SHIKAMARU! GET THAT GIRL WITH A 16-HIT COMBO!" Ino yelled cheering loudly for her teammate.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice said

*munch munch munch*

"What the… Choji? Is your stomach feeling better already?" Ino asked.

**Back to the arena**

Temari was analazing the situation

"_Let's see… he is a ninja who manipulates shadows… he probably wants to lure me into the trees where there is a lot of shadows… but I won't fall for that_" Temari thought.

"_Man… why are all my opponents females?" _Shikamaru thought.

He then saw a hole Naruto did when he was repelled by the Kaiten on the match and then smirked.

Temari was getting impatient.

She waved her fan once more and released a huge torrent of wind again

It was a torrent of wind… ferocious.

Then Temari saw something come from the dustbowl…. A shadow.

She then jumped back and the shadow followed.

She tought she was caught when the shadow stopped chasing her.

She smirked and marked the ground

"Now I get it… this is as far as you can make it stretch eh?" Temari said.

Shikamaru then did a strange seal.

"What the… which seal is that?" Kurenai asked

"that's not a seal" Shikamaru's sensei, Asuma said.

"Huh?" Kurenai asked.

"That's just a habit of his" Asuma said.

"Habit?"

"He's the kind of guy who likes to sit around and take his time with everything, he likes stuff that old men are usually into" Asuma said "Like for example, he really loves Shougi and Go, I play against him all the time, that's what he does… when he is thinking"

"?"

"He's planning a strategy…consequently, I've never beaten him, not even once" Asuma said

Kurenai had an incredulous look on her face "Strategy… this isn't a game you know! It's a real fight" she said

"but those games evolved from the tools military tacticians used… to plot wars and device strategies… and I think he would be a brilliant military tactician" Asuma said.

"Are you sure? I saw his grades from the academy when they split into teams and… they were almost as low as Naruto's" Kurenai said

"You're right, he said that even moving the pencil was a pain in the neck… and he always slept during the exams… but I had some doubts, it seemed a bit odd that he was so good at highly strategic games… so this one time I disguised an I.Q test as a game and made him play it… you know… kinda like a joke, I was just messing around with him" Asuma said.

"So… what was the result?" Kurenai asked

Asuma took a long drag of his smoke and puffed it out.

"You'll be surprised… his I.Q is over 200! A super genious" Asuma said.

Shikamaru then looked on his pouch.

Temari was ready.

"Looks like you are finally getting serious!" Temari said.

She did her justsu once more.

He pulled a kunai and hid behind the tree to protect himself form the wind's onslaught.

Temari continued her assault… then from the dust a kunai flew at her.

She opened her fan and blocked the projectile… then the shadow came out seeking her out.

She smirked "_Ha! As long as I'm on this side of the line, I'll be ok" _Temari tought.

… The shadow however continued to grow…

"_No… wait… this is bad"_ Temari thought as she jumped back.

"You saw it coming… not bad" Shikamaru said.

"So that's what you been doing… wasting time, waiting for the sun to go down…to increase the surface arena shadow and your own shadow… because as the sun begins to set, the shadows become longer" Temari said.

She smirked as she saw the 'new' limit of the shadow… however…

"TEMARI! HEADS UP!" Kankuro yelled

Temari looked up… it was a kunai with a shirt used as a makeshift parachute.

"_What!_" she tought

The shadow of the shirt and kunai melded with the other shadow and then shot out… she jumped back as far as possible.

"I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!" Shikamaru yelled.

The shadow then retreated.

Temari smirked.

"I can't believe you saw trough that one too" Shikamaru said

Temari decided not to take any longer… she had only a few precious minutes before she would be overrun with shadows…

She hid behind her fan, do a bunshin and attack him once he felt for the diversion.

However she couldn't move

She tried to move, but her body wouldn't response…it was shivering.

"Hehehe… finally… kagemane no jutsu is a success" Shikamaru said.

"Why… why can't I move my body…? His shadows shouldn't be able to reach this far…" Temari thought in shock.

"I'll let you look at the reason… here" Shikamaru looked behind.

She looked behind and was shocked.

A hole in the ground.

"Do you remember? Naruto made that hole when he used that spear of his on his fight as he was blown away by Neji's Kaiten" Shikamaru said.

That hole is connected to that big hole in front of you" Shikamaru said.

Temari then realized something… all of Shikamaru's moves had been specifically geared for her to respond as she did… to lure her into the hole. In other words, he made tactical diversions.

"Check mate" Asuma said.

Shikamaru walked to Temari… she walked up to him mimicking his moves.

Shikamaru raised his hand… Temari winced and closed her eyes.

"Yeah… that's enough… I forfeit" Shikamaru said with a straight face.

Temari was shocked…Naruto's lips were quivering… trying to hold in his laughter…

Ino was livid… "What… what did he say?"

"Wh… WHAT?" Temari said is shock.

"I've used up all my chakra with my kagemane no jutsu… I can only hold you for 10 seconds… at best, I've thought about 300 moves ahead, but… it looks like I am out of time… it was a good fight, but one match is more than enough for me" Shikamaru said.

"Winner Temari!" the referee said.

**Outside the Arena gates**

"oh! You are" a ninja said….

"We are glad you two are here, now please, hurry and enter the arena" the ninja's said as they opened the way for the two.

"LET US GO, LEE!" Gai said

"YES!" Lee said

"The first round has been almost completed… only Gaara vs Sasuke match is left" one ninja said.

Lee was shocked…

"The Naruto-kun and Neji match was…" Lee asked

The ninja grinned as he closed his eyes to recall the fight

"That was a very interesting match" he said

Lee wanting to hear more kept listening

"It seems that the Hyuga actually lost" he said chuckling.

Lee and Gai were shocked

Lee was shocked "_Naruto-kun beat Neji_" Lee thought

"I see…" Lee said… he smiled "_You did it, Naruto-kun_" Lee thought

Then… on the arena a wirldwind of leaves appeared… from it two figures emerged.

It was Sasuke and Kakashi.

The referee asked "name?" he said with a smirk

"Uchiha Sasuke" he replied

Chapter end


	13. Chapter 13

The Gutsy heroic Ninja

Chapter 13: Gaara vs Sasuke, plan in action!

"Hah… you sure are late can you be? I thought you might have chicken out" Naruto said with a grin.

"Peft… don't get too worked out… moron" Sasuke said with a grin of his own.

"From your excitement… I can safely guess you won your fight" Sasuke half stated, half asked.

"Of course, who do you take me for?" Naruto said with his cocky grin. "What happened? Kakashi-sensei passed his lateness to you?" Naruto joked.

"Don't worry… we pushed Sasuke's fight 'til the end… he wasn't disqualified" the referee said.

Kakashi looked at Gaara who just glared.

Then he changed his look towards Sasuke, who glared back.

Naruto glared at Gaara one last time… "Sasuke… don't you dare loose to that guy" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke… I also want to fight you too" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded… "Yeah…" he said.

The crowd was going wild… couldn't be helped… it **IS** the progeny of the Uchiha clan.

"Let's go back up" Shikamaru said.

"Right…" Naruto said

"And because **you** pushed me down, we are taking the stairs… SLOWLY" Shikamaru said.

"You still sore about that?" Naruto asked.

Nevertheless he complied, a punishment was apropos.

Gaara had a sadistic look on his face…

Gaara then walked down the aisle.

Two ninja from the grass then left trailing after Gaara.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked the stairs… when Naruto noticed a strong killing intent.

Gaara was walking down an isle… the two ninja that where trailing him then stop him.

"These low level tournaments like the chuunin exams are great for betting… many of the lords are here for that…" one said

"and so… this fight… could you loose it?" they asked/demanded

Gaara smirked as sand flew from his gourd.

"HYAAAAHH!"

"No… no! NONONONONONONO!" one yelled as he crawled out… only to be dragged back in.

The sickening sounds of ribs breaking and blood splattering all over the aisle.

Shikamaru and Naruto looked at the horrible visage… the sand the retreated as Gaara walked away.

Gaara walked ignoring Naruto and Shikamaru and continued to walk.

Shikamaru's legs gave up… he was shaking with fear.

Naruto just looked passive.

This unnerved Shikamaru even more… "If those two hadn't been there, we'd probably be dead" Shikamaru said "I've never seen a guy who can kill with so little hesitation" Shikamaru said "Even Sasuke could be in trouble"

**Outside on the arena**

Gaara and Sasuke where facing each other… the referee was there

Gaara smirked as his 'mask" slipped slightly.

"BEGIN!" he yelled

Gaara's sand then flowed out… and hovered.

Gaara groaned in pain… he clutched his head as Sasuke jumped back due to the warnings about the sand.

"Don't… get so angry…mother…" Gaara said

Sasuke was confused, what this guy was talking about.

"I fed you some nasty bloody earlier… I'm sorry… but this time… it will be delicious" Gaara said as he looked at Sasuke.

Gaara groaned in pain… he twitched… he groaned… then the 'mask' came back in place.

"come" Gaara said.

"Here I come" Sasuke said as he threw his shuriken at him

Gaara didn't even move an inch…

His sand blocked all the attacks… and then it turned into a sand clone… who then threw the shurikens right back at him.

Sasuke jumped to dodge. The clone threw more shurikens and Sasuke parried with his own.

He then went to attack and kicked the clone and broke off his 'arm'

He jumped back and then jumped right back in with more force and hit the clones 'neck'

The clone grinned as he increased his density and trapped him.

Sasuke cocked back his arm and hit his neck and blew him apart and rushed to hit the real Gaara.

The wall of sand rose to protect him… his was too involved in the attack.

Sasuke smirked.

He vanished and reappeared right behind him

"_Fast… just like…him!_" Gaara thought in shock.

Sasuke punched Gaara with a mighty force and send him flying back, his face was cracked.

"So that is your sand armor uh? I will tear it apart" Sasuke said as he waved at him to come and attack.

Sasuke was too fast for Gaara's sand… he completely kept attacking him and breaking trough his defense.

With a kick to the face Gaara was send flying… he cocked his leg back "What's wrong? Is that it?" Sasuke said with cockiness in his voice.

Sasuke rushed in, he was all but invisible. Only a trail of dust laid on his wake.

He was about the same speed as Lee without his weights.

A powerful kick to the face… he then twisted and pulled him and delivered a powerful knee blow to his gut.

Gaara landed on his knees… he was panting… parts and bits of his armor where breaking away.

The sand then floated and formed a cocoon around him locking him away from the world.

Sasuke rushed towards him as the cocoon begun to close… then…

*SPLUTZ*

Sasuke hit… but only hit the outer layer of the cocoon as he narrowly avoided the spikes that came out of it.

He did so only within inches of skewering his own head with the sand spikes.

He hopped back he had damaged his leg… and his hand

He analyzed the defense, his arm twitched in pain…

An eye formed from the sand.

Naruto noticed the eye… and he had a sense of foreboding.

Naruto was concerned about Sasuke

"Don't worry… we weren't late for nothing you know?" Kakashi said .

Sasuke smirked as he whipped the blood off his face.

Naruto noticed that Temari and Kankuro where shivering in fright…

Why where they like that with him… well he could understand… considering how Gaara is.

Gaara was chanting something inside as Sasuke tested the strength of the ball of sand…

Regular attacks would be nigh useless.

He put his hand up and slowly undid the small leather 'belt' wrapped around his arm that was also bandaged.

Sasuke jumped back and went up the wall and stuck up there he did a couple handsigns and gathered his chakra

He roared as electricity and chakra flared on the palm of his hand… chirping and snapping.

"no way… is that?" Gai said.

Kakashi smiled "the reason I trained Sasuke is… because he is… the same type as me" Kakashi said

The power Sasuke held on his hand was staggering… it was so dense it even dented the wall as he continued to pour more power.

He smirked in a predatory way.

And then he dashed.

So fast that he was making a trench on the wall.

"I see… so that's why you only trained him in taijutsu… and had him greatly increase his speed" Gai said.

Kakashi smiled and said "yes"

Sasuke continued to further increase his speed… he was but a blur now.

Gaara was blissfully unaware of the going outside.

**Inside the ball of sand.**

"Yeah… I'm going to rip off his head… then crack it open so the brain comes out… uh? The head? Then tons of blood will flow out… you can have it all" Gaara said as he was saying sweet things to someone he held dear… but his words where laced with insanity "Kyahahahaha… I'm always a good boy… yeah, let's do it… mother, I'll be watching" Gaara said.

**Outside**

Sasuke then bounced off the wall further increasing his speed

* CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI*

Sasuke rushed even fast… a sound of birds flowed with him.

"WHAT IS THAT TECHINQUE… AND THIS SOUND?" Sakura asked in shock

"A simple stab" Gai said

"Uh?" Sakura asked

"But it is the leaf's number one technician, copy ninja Kakashi's sole original Techniques" Gai said. "It's a technique specially for assassination… the speed of the stab and the great amount of chakra that creates the heightened flesh… Because the chakra is concentrated in the hand and with the speed of the user you hear… CHI CHI CHI CHI… it produces a special sound like the cry of a thousand birds coming at you… thus this technique is called this… **Chidori**" Gai said

Sasuke then hit Gaara's Cocoon and penetrated it.

He smirked triumphantly.

"NO WAY! GAARA'S ABSOLUTE DEFENSE HAS BEEN…" Kankuro said in shock.

"It… it can't be" Temari said also in shock.

"Impossible" Baki said.

"Chidori… or as it's also known, Raikiri (lightning edge)" Gai said.

"lightning edge?" Sakura asked

"The lightning edge is… a nickname earned when Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning with that technique" Gai said looking at his rival with a dirty look.

"_Hah? Cut… lightning? Huh?_" Sakura thought.

"_Yeah right_" Ino thought.

"_W…wow_" Choji thought impressed.

"_I got like a thousand other blades that can do the same trick… or better_" Naruto tought.

"It's true name is chidori tough. It is known for it's stabbing speed that pushes the limits of the human body… and the huge amount of chakra that is focuses in one arm. That arm becomes a blade of a sword that can cut anything" Kakashi said.

"But... what a truly ridiculous technique it is" Gai said.

"Like you should talk… right Lee-kun?" Kakashi said

**Back at the arena**

"I got you" Sasuke said as he glared at the ball of sand

**Inside the ball of sand**

"What's… this warm stuff…? Mother? What did…" Gaara asked confused

*Drip*

"Ahh…" he said horrified as reality of what happened downed upon him.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA! BLOOD! MY… MY BLOOOOD!" Gaara yelled in shock and horror.

"It… it can't be!" Temari said in shock.

**Outside on the arena**

Sasuke then noticed something wrong… he tried to pull his arm out but the sand had hardened and kept him in place, it begun to press in order to destroy it.

Sasuke yelled as he used another chidori to free himself.

His other arm was then being pulled in… a monster like arm then emerged grabbing his other arm.

Sasuke managed to get free and jumped back.

There was a whole in the ball of sand… Sasuke could feel something in there… something not human.

Then it hit him… waves of killing intent and evil intentions shocking him to his very core.

Everyone in the stadium (not ninja or bellow chuunin) was shivering.

The ball of sand the cracked revealing Gaara clutching his shoulder where he was wounded, blood flowed out.

Feathers then begun to fall down.

"Wh… what is…white?" Naruto said as he fell down.

The other ninjas realized what was going on… a genjutsu.

"KAI!" they undid the genjutsu on themselves.

The Kazekage then turned around and stared at the hokage… as the hokage did so in turn.

Two of his guards then rushed over.

"Shall we?" the kazekage said as he threw a smoke grenade to cover the area.

It was a signal… the operation invade Konoha had started.

All around Konoha where appearing giant snakes who then crashed against the walls destroying them.

The Kazekage and the hokage jumped back, he held the hokage at kunai-point.

Then 4 ninja's appeared and jumped and positioned themselves on 4 corners.

"Do it" the kazekage ordered.

"YES!" they said in unison

"Ninpou… quad purple flame wall" they said as a wall of fire rose up.

One Anbu jumped in and collided… he then burned out.

**On the stands**

A lone Anbu dressed in black was surrounded by sound ninja.

"He is the one who used the genjutsu?" A konoha nijna asked.

"Seems like it" another one said.

"This is bad" Kakashi said.

"Nine traitors" Gai said.

The sand siblings landed on the arena to protect Gaara.

**On the Hokage box**

"For the sand to betray the leaf" the hokage said feeling the pain of betrayal.

"An alliance is only useful as camouflage to make the enemy relax his guard…. The stupid fighting games end here… from here on now history changes" the kazekage said

"You want to start a war?" the hokage asked

"Exactly" he answered.

"We should avoid solving things trough force, and work our differences through negotiation… Kazekage-dono, there is still time" the hokage said.

The Kazekage closed his eyes and sighed "Heh… do we become when we age…? Sarutobi-sensei?" he asked with malice in his voice.

The hokage was shocked… "You…" he said in realization.

**Arena floor**

The referee was standing in front of Sasuke who was tired and worn-out.

"Gaara, the plan…" Baki said but it was no use… he was shivering in pain.

"Abort the mission… take Gaara and retreat… I'll join the battle" Baki said

They left as fast as they could

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Sorry, but the chuunin exam is now over… you go pursue Gaara and the others" he said.

"You're already at the chuunin level. If you are a leaf shinobi then make yourself useful" he said.

Sasuke glared but he had a point… he then rushed in pursue.

Kakashi then noticed this…

**Back with the Kages**

"So Gaara was useless" the 'kazekage' said "hehehehehe" he chuckled.

"I see… so that's it…" the hokage said.

"You foolishness has caused the leaf to fall further and further behind… I have won" the 'kazekage' said.

"Heh… it's not over till it's over… I thought I taught you that" The hokage said.

The 'kazekage' then pulled and ripped out his own face out to reveal…

"Orochimaru" The hokage said as the face of Orochimaru was revealed with an evil grin.

"I thought this day would come eventually…" he said. "But you won't get my head that easily"

"I told you… you should hurry and pick the fifth" Orochimaru said.

**Back with Kakashi**

"OROCHIMARU!" Kakashi said in shock.

"_Orochimaru?_" Sakura thought in shock as she looked around… "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura said.

"_What… Sasuke-kun is gone!_" Sakura thought.

Due to her shock she did not notice the two sound ninja coming at her.

Then… they where sliced in half.

Naruto was in front of her…

"NARUTO!" She said in shock…. He was able to nullify genjutsu.

Kakashi turned around… Naruto's eyes where glaces.

"Sakura… take a closer look" Kakashi said.

Naruto was out like a light… he moved his body… just to protect her instinctively.

"Sakura… stay behind him… I will even the odds a bit" Kakashi said.

Kakashi then begun to kill a bunch of sound ninja while the black Anbu was staring without moving.

"Sakura… it was worth teaching you genjtsu during the genin survival training… as I thought, you have a talent for it…" Kakashi said.

"Nullify the genjutsu and wake Naruto and Shikamaru up" Kakashi said "This is the first mission you've had in quiet a while… no doubt Naruto would be happy…" Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked

"Listen carefully… for the first time since the mission to wave… an A class mission" Kakashi said. "You have to track Sasuke… and bring him back… he is chasing after Gaara" Kakashi said.

In order to track them however they needed one person to track them

"Kuchiose no jutsu" he said as a small pug appeared.

Sakura then crawled in the floor to reach Naruto… Sakura then peeked up to see if there where any enemies before doing the nullifying of the genjutsu.

Naruto then fell to his knees as his body regained consciousness.

"uh? S-Sakura-chan? Wha… what happened? Why… why do I have Kanshou and Bakuya out?"Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later… right now get down" Sakura said as he pulled him under

They reached towards Shikamaru and then frowned.

"Shikamaru… you… from the very begening…" Sakura said sounding annoyed.

The little pug named Pakun then walked and chomped on his leg

"OOOOW!" Shikamaru yelled in pain.

"YOU DEFLECTED THE GENJUTSU TOO! WHY WHERE YOU PLAYING POSSUM!" Sakura yelled

"Bah… I didn't want to be attacked" Shikamaru said as he pinched Pakun's cheek for the bite "I refuse! Who cares about Sasuke" he said

*Chomp* Pakun bit his hand in such a way he didn't even notice till a few seconds later.

"OUCH!" Shikamaru yelled in pain

As they where talking a sound ninja appeared behind Naruto

"NARUTO! BEHIND YOU!" Sakura yelled

Naruto smirked as he parried the attack and pinned the attacker against the wall, the sword then blew up making a hole on said wall.

"Now, I'll restate the mission! Once you've heard it go trough the hole…" Kakashi said "Chase after Sasuke, join up with him and stop him! Then take him away to a safe location"

"Roger" Naruto said as he got to business.

Naruto grabbed Pakun and Shikamaru by the collar and jumped out with Sakura following them.

Naruto and the rest jumped and rushed trough the forest avoiding the trees and increasing their speed.

Shikamaru was complaining as usual.

Pakun sniffed the air and turned right "This way!" he said as the others followed

As they continued Pakun caught another scent "HEY GUYS! PICK UP THE PACE!" He yelled

"Uh? Why is that?" Sakura asked

"FROM BEHIND US… 2 SQUADS WITH 8, NO… ONE MORE, NINE MEN ARE CHASING US!" he yelled

"Hey hey! Already? Man you gotta be kidding" Shikamaru complained.

"Doesn't look like they got a fix on our true position yet but, they're closing in on us quickly while on lookout against any surprise attacks" Pakun warned

"Sheez! Shit! They're probably all beyond chuunin level… if they catch us… we will be annihilated!" Shikamaru said.

He then saw stars "OUCH! DAMN IT! WHAT THE FUCK!" he groaned in pain.

Naruto had a boken… a bamboo sword with a tiger charm attached at the end of it.

It was the Tora-shinai… a practice sword owned by Shirou's homeroom teacher, she made herself 'legendary' in that her sword would always seek blood without fatally wounding the enemy.

"Silence… complaining like this will get us nowhere… fear and panic are the enemy here… calm yourself an analize this situation… Shikamaru… what CAN we do?" Naruto asked

Shikamaru blinked… he had never seen this side of Naruto before.

"I would suggest an ambush…" Shikamaru said

"I sense hesitation… elaborate" Naruto said

"In order to make a successful ambush there are 2 conditions that **must** be met… the first is that the fleeing must move without making noise and discover the enemy first! The second is to locate and quickly conceal themselves in a place and position where you can take them off guard and ensure you cause the maximum damage to them… only when both conditions are met without doubt, will the ambush become effective… well the first isn't so hard to clear as long as we have Pakun's nose… and even with the second condition, it may seem at first glance that we would be able to secure the best position to surprise them… since this is our home turf we're familiar with the place's geography, but… this plan wont work against the subordinates of a shinobi that was from Konoha because they're probably been trained in the geography of the land… in other words there are way too many variables…" Shikamaru said.

"Let's see if I can weed a few of them out" Naruto said as he put his hand up as he turned around to face towards where the enemy ninja was coming from, he reinforced his eyes and was able to make where they where coming from.

"I am the bone of my sword!" he said.

In his hand was a bow with a black sword that twisted itself with a few small edges coiling around the thin core, spiraling around it and somewhat curving outward.

"You MIGHT want to cover your ears" Naruto said as the now formed arrow was crackling with red electricity…

"HUUUU!" he groaned as he pulled it back and looked at the enemy.

"Kill them…. Hrunting!" Naruto yelled as he let go.

The arrow flew at sonic speeds towards the enemy.

"HOLY!" Shikamaru yelled as the arrow landed on the ground and exploded taking a rather large portion of the forest with it.

"Damn… I missed… I was to shoot a couple feet more north… there are still many alive… a few injured… only a couple dead… man I really need to work better on my aim… this thing is hard" Naruto said as he dismissed the bow.

Shikamaru pushed himself forth… what was that? That weapon technique… calling any weapon he wants…

All in all he had bought them several minutes with this.

They continued their way… however a few of the surviving ninja where quiet ticked off at this and increased their speed by taking drugs to cut off their sense of pain.

"Damn… they are still after us… but they are only 5 of them this time…" Pakun informed

"Well… there is only one thing to do" Shikamaru said as he sighed

"Yes… I will" Naruto said

"**I** will stay back and delay them… you guys keep going" Shikamaru said

Naruto looked at him

"Don't you dare die" Naruto said.

"Don't worry… after all kagemane no jutsu was originally a delaying jutsu" Shikamaru said. "I'll catch with you all later, so hurry up and go"

"We will be counting on you" Naruto said as Shikamaru just waved him off

The enemy ninja where cautious… after all they could be walking to another disaster that happened a few minutes ago back there.

They stopped… they saw a bunch of broken branches… foot prints and paw-prints

"Amateurs" the ninjas said snickering

They kept going… following the trail… until…

"Urg…"

Shikamaru had trapped them all

"To think we would be trapped by him… he's just a kid" on of the sound ninja said.

"This must be the famous Kageshibari no jutsu, uh?" said a ninja

"That's an old fashioned name! times are changing, it's called kagemane, ossan" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

In reality however was completely different, he was tired… he could only hold them for so long… his match with Temari had tired him out.

In order to flush out the one who holds back to care for the front lines he grabbed kunsai and shuriken towards the terrified sound nin.

They where deflected by the hidden enemy… he now had his position… but he couldn't do anything about it… he didn't have enough chakra, nor stamina to convert to chakra to capture him.

He sighed as the other ninja realized his technique would soon end.

He then begun to think about his situation… his dreams to marry a regular girl… have a daughter and a son in the same order, retire when his daughter got married and his son became independent… and play shougi and go on his old age and die of old age before his wife…

**With Naruto's group**

"The pursuers have stopped moving" Pakun announced.

"I knew we could count on him" Naruto said

"_I know this might be too much to ask… but please… DON'T DIE!_" Naruto silently pleaded.

**With Shikamaru**

"It's like you say… looks like I've reached my limit." Shikamaru said as his shadow retreated.

"Hey… how about coming out now… and while you are at it, why don't you loop his head off for him?" the ninja said

Shikamaru shivered as he felt a presence behind him… then for some reason he felt calm..

Behind him was none other than Asuma… his sensei with a sound nin on his arm.

"I finally caught up with you" he said.

"Asuma… why…" Shikamaru said shocked.

Asuma threw his 'passenger' away and proceeded with attacking 4 other sound nins in such a speedy fashion that they didn't have time to react… he took a drag of his cigarette and threw it away.

All the enemy shinobi laid now dead at his feet.

Shikamaru was exhausted… he fell to his butt and took a deserved rest.

**With Gaara's siblings**

They kept running away… as they thought they might have a chance to escape without confrontation…

"Damn it" Temari cursed

Sasuke Uchiha laid in wait for them.

He had a smirk on his face "You can't escape" he said.

**With Naruto**

"Sasuke's movement have stopped" Pakun said "But he is quiet a bit away"

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted as he increased his speed by reinforcing his limbs.

Sakura and Pakun had a bit of trouble keeping up with him.

**Back with Sasuke**

Kankuro took his puppet out "Temari, take Gaara and go ahead" Kankuro said as he did his stand to buy them time.

"Guess there is no helping it… I'll be your opponent" Kankuro said as his sister left.

"**No…** I'll be your opponent" another voice said from behind Sasuke.

In a tree was the mysterious Shino.

"It's you" Kankuro said.

"Shino… why are you here?" Sasuke asked

He pointed at Sasuke and he looked at his shoulder… in there was a small bug.

"before you left" Shino explained "I used one of my female bugs to spread their scent on you… the scent of them is nearly non-existant… only the males of the same species can trace the faint scent of such females… although the males have a stronger scent."

Kankuro was worried

"Uchiha Sasuke… you chase after Gaara, after all, your match with him has yet to be decided… I'll fight this one… since I was supposed to be his opponent anyways" Shino said.

"You are rather confident… can you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry… I'll keep him off you back for 10 minutes" Shino said

"By then I'll be finished up here" Sasuke said with a smirk… and thus he vanished

Kankuro then begun to laugh.

"You guys have no idea! I don't think you guys have experienced… **true terror!**" Kankuro said.

Shino stretched out his arms "and so you want me to… experience that sort of terror?" Shino asked

"No… wait till you defeat me and catch up with Gaara, you will experience it then… but you'll have to defeat me first!" Kankuro said

He then moved his hands and the bundle behind him broke free…

On his side was his puppet laying on wait for his orders.

Shino then begun his attack… insects then begun to flow from his arms.

"I am a shinobi of the hidden leaf… during battle, it doesn't matter how weak my opponent is… I won't underestimate him, I will fight all out" he said

"uhm… bring it on!" Kankuro said

**With Temari**

Temari was carrying Gaara as fast as she could… Gaara's head was moving a bit… he was awake…

"Temari, put me down…" he said.

"Hey Gaara, you're awake?" she asked

And then she put him down gently.

"URG!" he yelled and groaned in pain…

This was bad… Gaara was about to 'awaken' when he was on the cocoon… now he was suffering the effects of being forcibly shut off '**it**'

And what scared her more was that she was all alone… she can't handle **it** alone.

Gaara was twitching and shivering in pain… his pain was getting worse.

"Temari… SCRAM!" he yelled

"What!" Temari said

"JUST GET LOST! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Gaara yelled as he smacked her away from him.

Gaara looked up and glared at the tree… on it, standing tall was Sasuke…. Gaara then clutched his head in pain again.

"I don't know the motives of your village… but I will stop you" Sasuke said. "Also" Sasuke said as he remembered the terror he felt "I want to see you true face"

"You, that is strong… you, that has companions… you, that has an ambition… you, that is like me… once I kill you… I will be the one to have destroyed all of that… only then can I survive… ONLY THEN CAN I FEEL ALIVE!" He yelled. He then went to his knees as pain has overtaken him

"AAAAAAAH!" He yelled as half his body begun to change into that of a monster.

"Come… **let me feel it!**" he said as the strange eye stared at him

Sasuke shivered in fright.

"_It's… that eye from before_" Sasuke thought as his body wouldn't move.

Gaara however rushed at him, he pulled back his 'claw'

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled in rage as he frothed at the mouth and attacked like a wild animal.

5 trees where decimated with that attack….however Sasuke was able to dodge it

"_Is… he a monster?_" He tought

"**ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME? UCHIHA SASUKE!**" Gaara yelled

"**AFRAID OF MY EXISTANCE!**" He continued. "**WHAT'S THE MATTER… ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME! HAS YOU FEAR OVERTAKEN THE HATRED, THE URGE TO KILL? IS YOUR REASON FOR EXISTANCE AS WEAK AS THAT? IF YOU CRAVE FOR AN ANSWER COME AND GET ME!**

Sasuke then begun to make handsigns…

"_It was intentional… only __**I**__ was left alive… but for what reason! No… I __**know**__ why… he let me live so that he doesn't have to feel guilty about killing the entire clan… my brother Itachi __**choose me**__ to be the __**avenger**__… the sole reason for __**my**__ existence… is to hunt him… AND DESTROY HIM!_" Sasuke thought as he charged the chidori.

"**URAAAAAAH!**"

"UOOOOHHH!"

Both Chidori and the claw of sand collided… however Sasuke's attack was more powerful and sliced it injuring Gaara once more.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Gaara yelled in pain

He then landed "aha… **ahahahahahaha!**" he laughed maniatically. "**I see… so that's what it was… the reason why I'm so exited… I just got the answer… it's this pain**" Gaara said as he clutched his injured arm "**Defeating a man strong enough to hurt me and utterly destroying him! That's what gives mean even greater sense of existence!**" He yelled

Sasuke glared at him… he was tired…

Temari was shivering… she was afraid… after all… Gaara was still holding to his last shreds of sanity.

Then… from his back, it erupted… something like a tail of sorts. It coiled around the treebranch

"**Here I come!**" he yelled as he used his set-up as a spring-board.

Sasuke jumped to dodge… but the attack was too fast. And slightly wounded him, Gaara's claw opened up and stretched out and used it like a slingshot.

Sasuke was in trouble… he couldn't use Chidori again.

"Katon… hosenka no jutsu!" he cried out as a giant ball of fire came out… Gaara's claw however protected him.

"**DIE!**"

Sasuke braced himself for impact… he was blown away by the sheer force.

Sasuke hid himself away to buy himself time…

"**Is this all your existence means to you? Let me make it clear for you then… you are weak!**" Gaara said.

Sasuke twitched.

"**You are too soft… because your hatred isn't strong enough… the power of hate… the power to kill… the power to kill, is the power of vengeance… YOUR HATRED IS WEAKER THAN MINE!**" Gaara yelled

"Shut up" Sasuke said annoyed

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS?**" Gaara said.

Sasuke glared at him… chidori… the one chidori he shouldn't use… the third one.

He could die if he used it… but he had no choice… he forced himself to produce more chakra to use it.

"**IT MEANS YOU ARE WEAKER THAN ME!**" Gaara shouted as he charged in

Sasuke grunted… the chidori fizzled out of existence.

However the small fizzle was enough…. Sasuke was injured but he tore away his 'claw'

Sasuke had managed to pull it off… he converted his life force into chakra… his will-power overrode his limitations and thus managed to destroy his claw.

Gaara roared in pain as he reformed his arm.

Sasuke fell to his knee… he was done.

Gaara was charging towards him.

"_D-damn it… I can't… can't move_" Sasuke cursed inwardly.

*CRACK*

Powerful kick.

Gaara flew away form the power of the attack of the orange person.

Gaara rolled on the floor… Sakura landed besides Sasuke… Naruto was in front on him.

Naruto stared at Gaara….

Sasuke shivered in pain… making ones life force into chakra is painful process

"Run…run away" Sasuke said.

"Hey… who is that?" Naruto asked.

Pakun sniffed him… "Although his figure has been transformed… he is the one named Gaara" he said.

"**You… you are the one I failed to kill that time**" Gaara said

Naruto noticed something.

He turned around

"RUN!" he yelled.

Gaara was faster… he rushed towards Sakura and Sasuke

"**DIE! UCHIHA SASUKE!"** Gaara yelled

Sakura pulled a kunai to protect Sasuke

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled

Sakura did not flinch… not even once

He pushed his claw out and pinned her against the tree with enough force to knock her out. Naruto rushed over and picked Sasuke up.

Gaara couldn't understand what she did… WHY she did it…

Why she protected Sasuke

"**What's the matter… aren't you going to retreat?**" Gaara asked

Naruto rose his arm up.

"I do **not retreat… I will defeat you**" Naruto said as his voice boomed with power.

"I am the bone of my sword... Steel is my body and fire is my will..." he said as power cursed trough his circuits

"bring it" Naruto said as he traced a weapon on hid hand.

Naruto jumped in… Gaara blocked the attack and swatted him away. Naruto twisted himself in the air and stabbed at the branch to twirl himself up.

In his hand was a golden sword… Caliburn… the sword that chooses.

Gaara then lowered himself and readied himself to attack.

He continued to transform even further.

He then split his arm away trapping Sakura to the tree.

"**She won't be released from the sand unless you beat me… not only that, it'll get tighter and tighter as time passes… eventually killing her**" Gaara explained.

Naruto looked at the eyes… those eyes filled with rage. Gaara crossed his two clawed hands.

"**Sand shuriken!**" he yelled as he threw sand in the shape of the projectiles.

Naruto yelled as he used the sword and destroyed them all.

Gaara transformed further down… he now looked like a demon…

A crazed grin spread across his face.

He had the same eyes…the same eyes filled with rage that Naruto had when he was a kid.

He was hated… he was feared… same as him.

Like seeing himself in a distorted mirror…

Naruto was him… due to him being able to bond with people… people begun to accept him… heroes accepted him as well… and trained him…

He was not alone anymore…

But… when he tought on what he was back then…

It was painful… like being in a deep dark hell… as if being alone permanently alone…

The reason he could sympathize.

"**What's wrong… afraid of me? To fight for yourself… or to fight for others… just love yourself… fight only for your sake! These define the strongest! C'MON! FIGHT ME! SHOW ME YOUR POWERS LIKE THE TIMEYOU DEFEATED THAT HYUGA! I WILL CRUSH THOSE POWERS!"** Gaara shouted.

Naruto rushed in.

Sword against sand… the sand twirled around and cut his cheeks and slighted his arms… he managed to connect a powerful hit… but it did no good…

Naruto's heart wasn't on the fight…

Something was burning inside Naruto… he didn't know what it was… it wasn't Od… no it was something else…

"_what is this feeling?_" Naruto wondered.

"**SAND SHURIKEN!**" Gaara yelled.

Naruto feel back due to the attack,

"_What is this… raging feeling that wells me up…_" Naruto thought.

"For some reason… to him… anyone but him…" Naruto said

"_I don't want to lose… even if I die_" Naruto tought.

Naruto glared at him.

He traced off Caliburn…

"trace… ON!" Naruto said.

In his hand was Kanshou and Bakuya…

Naruto rushed towards him.

He rushed towards Gaara who snarled ad extended his claws towards him to attack….

Naruto slashed trought the attack slicing the sand appendages swiftly and efficiently.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm  
>Our strength rips the mountains<br>Our swords split the water  
>Our names reach the imperial villa<br>The two of us cannot hold heavens together  
>—Two great men, sharing a life." Naruto said as he continued to rush towards Gaara…<p>

He then throws them, aimed at Gaara's neck, coinciding with the first line of the chant… he expected that it would be deflected by him, and then he closed in for close combat with a second pair that he traced instantaneously. The first Bakuya returns from behind to attack Gaara and he immediately strikes with the Kanshou in his hand. Directly afterward, the thrown Kanshou returns and he uses the Bakuya in his hands to attack as well, coinciding with the second and third lines. Gaara managed to block all four attacks, but the result left him completely open. He then projects the final pair reinforcing them to the limit… breaking them… they now looked like the wings of a demon and an angel…. He then slashed Gaara's open defense in a downward X-motion, coinciding with the final two lines. The swords then exploded in a enormous strength blowing them both away.

Naruto was saved from further harm thanks to Sasuke who caught him.

Pakun was astonished… Same as Temari.

Half of Gaara's body

Naruto panted… "Sasuke…"

"Finaly deicded to go back to your self eh? Even after all that, you managed to only tear up part of his new form… shape up will ya" Sasuke said while panting.

"I can't save you this time like I did in wave… you dim wit" Sasuke said

"Quiet… rest" Naruto said.

"**Oh well… I'll just end it here…**" Gaara said.

"Hey… Naruto" Sasuke said.

Naruto turned around "Sakura… you have to save her… no matter what" Sasuke said as Naruto looked at him in shock "I **know** you can save her" Sasuke continued "once you've got her… carry her, and run… as far… and as fast… that you can"

"Sasuke…" Naruto said

"If it's just for a while… I'll be able to hold him in place…" Sasuke said as he staggered to get up… his body was in pain… yet he stood up

"Sasuke… you" Naruto said.

"Never again" he said as he glared at the world "I've already lost everything once before… I don't watch those dear to me die before my eyes again" Sasuke said

"I get it… yeah… that's right" Naruto said

Gaara glared

"Because he was just like me… because he lived feeling the same kind of loneliness and sadness I did… I thought he was strong 'cause he survived that solitude, fighting only for himself" Naruto said with a smirk

"Naruto" Sasuke said.

"But I was wrong… I almost forgot what **they** taught me… his strength isn't real… strength doesn't come from fighting alone… real strength is not what you have when fighting for ones self…" Naruto said.

He remember him…

Haku.

"_Do you have someone… who is special to you?_"

Iruka…

Naruto decided to go all out… it was time…

"_When you have something special that you want to protect… only then can you become truly strong!_" Naruto thought

**BGM: Emiya -Kenji Kawai ver.2-**

"I am the bone of my sword..." Naruto said as he placed Kanshou and Bakuya on the ground… a wind picked up and blew his outfit as it waved on the wind.

"Steel is my body and fire is my will..." his body burned hot… this was the ultimate magic he had. This was the real thing… whatever else he used was only an extension of this.

"I have created over a thousand blades" Naruto continued the chant… his circuits where hurting… a lot of power where circling around.

This was the pain of the hero known as Emiya… someone who would fight by sacrificing his own life for others… in that they where more alike than even twins… they where the same… their ideals… their strength… their love for life.

"Unaware of loss nor aware of gain"

He could feel it… the road of damnation Shirou walked… the one talk could eventually lead him to become like his alter self… but he had the strength to avoid such an end….

"To reach my dream, there are no regrets..." Naruto said.

He would do everything he needed to do to become Hokage… and a hero… to reach the hems of his masters and be welcomed back as one of them…

"There is only one path that I walk….

A path littered with **Unlimited Blade Works**" Naruto roared as he extended his arms out…

Fire erupted from where Naruto was standing… and spread like wildfire….

Sasuke tried jumping back… but he was swallowed by the flames… he waited for the burns… the pain…

Nothing….

He opened his eyes… he was in what appeared to be a plain littered with swords and other weapons as far as the eyes can see… and surrounding them where giant stone statues… the status where of people that Sasuke couldn't recognize.

Gaara and Sasuke and Temari then tried to break away from what they thought was genjutsu…

"This is no genjutsu…this is my world come to life… In this world I stored many swords of both heroes and villains… all of them having special abilities… and I store them in here… this is my soul Gaara… do you think your sand can harm me here? In face of my masters and friends… I will defeat you GAARA!" Naruto yelled as he stood his ground… then looked at Sasuke… "I recommend that you do not use sharingan in here… else your mind will be broken… this is no simple ninjutsu… I have re-written reality itself to bring my world into this fight" Naruto said warning Sasuke.

This was unreal… and Gaara was shivering… his inner demon knew what this was…

And it was afraid.

"and… we begin this dance" Naruto said as he rose his arm up as the gears in this world begun to move… the sound was akin to the heart of a giant god as it moved.

The swords in the ground begun to glow orange and rose into the air….

All of them looked up to see the swords floating in midair…

The he moved his arm and pointed at Gaara.

A hail of sword then shot out towards Gaara who rose his sand to protect itself… however it was for naught as many more swords just kept pounding and pounding until it shattered.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Gaara screamed in pain as he was cut little by little.

"Naruto… you" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto

"Take it easy… just leave the rest to me" Naruto said.

Gaara glared at Naruto.

"_**How… who the hell is HE!**_" Gaara thought in fear.

"**I WON'T LOOSE!**" Gaara yelled.

Gaara exploded as he grew to enormous sizes…

Naruto looked up to see the demon in full form…

"Wha… what is that?" Sasuke asked in shock

All of the present where shocked in fear…

Gaara's final form.

The sand then snared Naruto as he was taken by the sheer size of it…

"_D… damn… I can't move… I am out of chakra… I am running on Od… I have nothing left… wait… that's it!_" Naruto thought.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled in desperation as the sand encased him

Naruto glared as he made some hand-sings… he prayed that **he** felt like cooperating.

He bit his thumb and begun to do the seals…

"Sabaku…kyu!" Gaara yelled as then sand pressed against Naruto

"Kuchiose no jutsu!" Naruto cried out…

The sand exploded… a giant frog appeared, he was holding a pipe on his mouth

"It's you…. Whacha want?" The toad asked

Then he looked around… this wasn't 'the world'… then he noticed something else…

The shukaku's jinchuuriki.

"Gamabunta… lend me a hand! Fight with me! I need you to hold him off for a couple minutes so I can finish it off!" Naruto said

Sasuke was shivering… "_Naruto…what in the world…_"

"I'll help you because you are my subordinate… come and get some punk!" Gamabunta said as he pulled his huge tanto.

He charged first "HOLD ON TIGHT NOW!" He yelled as Naruto managed to hold himself in place.

He was smacked away... but managed to cut an arm off.

The blade landed on the ground as it slipped out his hand due to the force the jinchuuriki smacked him with…

The blade generated such gust that almost blew the rest of them away.

"Gamabunta… be careful… there are some allies over there" Naruto said.

"Allies uh? Ok got it" Gamabunta said with a smirk

"**You are fun! This is fun! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" **Gaara yelled.

He then made his real body go out and appeared on the forehead of the beast

"So that's the medium uh?" Gamabunta said

"**Thank you for keeping me entertained so far… now I'll show you the true powers of the sand demon**" Gaara said

"**Speel of fake sleep**" Gaara said as he then fell unconscious

"**Hahahahah!"** a maniacal voice laughed "**I'm finally out! Yahoooo! And here's someone I wanna kill right off!**" he yelled "Fuuton… renkuudan!" he yelled

"We are going up!" Gamabunta said.

A ball of highly preassurised air shot out obliberating the forest.

"Suiton…. Cannon ball!" Gamabunta yelled as he did a water version of Shukaku's attack.

"REKUUNDAN!" He yelled as he attacked more and hit all the attacks Gamabunta did

"This is bad… there is one left!" Naruto said

Gamabunta braced himself for the impact.

"RHO AIAS!" Naruto yelled as a huge pink 7 layered flower appeared under Gamabunta and protected him against the powerful blast.

"I am ready… take me to the center of this place… where there is a golden light!" Naruto said.

Gamabunta nodded as he jumped towards the epicenter of this world.

Naruto then made a sword from the ground rise up… the blade was magnificent… none would ever match it… and all would be put to shame… the sword that belonged to his 'brother's' woman… the woman king… the king of knights…

He put the sword up… it begun to shine with otherworldly glow… "EEEX…." He yelled as he picked up the sword and swung it back it shone brighter than the sun itself.

"CALIBUR!" Naruto yelled… behind him was the after-image of the owner of the sword in question… holding the sword and pushing it with him…

A beam of light… it rushed from the blade…eating everything on it's wake.

It hit the demon head on… the holy light of the holy blade forged by the planet as the crystallization of the wishes of mankind stored and tempered within the planet. It is the crystallization of the prayer named "glory" and everything etched in the hearts of those who are scattered at the sword's radiance; the nostalgic, sorrowful, and exalted dream of those who were placed on the bloody hell called a battlefield, of all warriors past, present, and future fully exposed to the fear of death and despair, and whom still cling to a desire: "to be exalted." It is one of the ultimate god-forged weapons, a Last Phantasm, which was guarded by extensions of the planet fairies.

A mere demon never stood a chance against such power.

The demon's body shattered "**Noooo! I JUST GOT OUT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T! YOU CHEATER…USING SUCH THINGS!**" He yelled as Naruto was tired… and thus Unlimited BladeWorks shattered as well and reality went back to normal.

"Did… did he win" Sasuke asked himself

"_What a kid… to use a weapon of such caliber… and use such powers I only heard from my great-great-great-great grandfather… to push himself beyond his limits… I never seen a ninja like him… he is out of this world… it's a pitty I can't watch him to the end but… I'm about my limit too…_" Gamabunta thought as he vanished.

The explosion due to that blew them both away.

They both landed on opposite sides of the tanto blade Gamabunta dropped.

Gaara and Naruto glared at each other… as they saw half their face and half their opponents.

"I am empty… you must… be too, right? I've reached my limit with that last attack we are both alike, you and I…let's finish this"

Naruto and Gaara were panting… they were tired… they put their footing on and as soon as the blade vanished they jumped.

"HAAAAAAA!" Naruto and Gaara both yelled as they charged to attack.

Naruto then hit Gaara with the remaining of his strength.

Gaara and Naruto then landed on the ground and slided away, both where heavily wounded and tired.

"_Wh…why…_" Gaara thought

Sasuke then rushed over to Sakura as the sand released her.

"Hey…"Sasuke said to Pakun "look after her"

"_Wh…why is he so strong…?_" Gaara asked

"MY EXISTANCE WILL NOT EXTINGUISHED… IT WON'T! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Gaara yelled.

Naruto then begun to crawl towards Gaara.

He kept crawling as he remembers his life… and imagined how Gaara's was… about the sadness of Haku's own life… Gaara's reason to exist…

He realized the most painful thing… to realize that… your existence is not wanted… a surplus

Gaara shivered in fright as Naruto got closer and closer inching at him.

"DO… DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Gaara yelled in fright.

Naruto rose his face… it was stained in tears.

"The pain of being alone… is not one that is so easy to bear… your feelings… why… why is it… why is it that I can understand your pain?" Naruto asked

Naruto's face looked as it was in pain…

Gaara was shocked… no one ever was able to understand him.

"But… I already have many people who are important to me now… I won't let you hurt those people important to me…" Naruto said.

Gaara looked at him still dumbstruck

"Even if you try to kill them" Naruto said as he hardened his face "I will stop you" he said… his eyes where like steel forged in the darkest fires of hell.

"Why…" Gaara couldn't understand this notion…

"Why do you go so far for other people's sake?" Gaara asked

"Because… they saved me from the hell of being alone… they acknowledged my existence… that's why they're all important to me…" Naruto said

Gaara then finally understood the words of his uncle…

"_That why he's so strong_" Gaara thought to himself about Naruto.

Sasuke then landed next to Naruto

"That's enough Naruto… is over" Sasuke said, he was tired… but compared to Naruto he was in far better shape. "Sakura is safe…the sand collapsed"

"I see…. That is definitely… good news" Naruto said with a weak chuckle.

Saasuke then turned around when he saw Temari and Kankuro land next to Gaara.

"That's enough… it's over" Gaara said weakly.

Kankuro was in shock this was a first… seeing Gaara like this.

They carried him and left as quickly as possible.

Naruto then passed out… he was dry in both chakra and od.

Sasuke sighed… "You never make things easy do you?" Sasuke muttered as he carried him.

**With the Sand siblings**

They looked at Gaara with worry… he looked…. Sad.

"_someday…even I will_" Gaara tough as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the tattoo on his forehead.

"Temari… Kankuro… I'm sorry" Gaara said.

Both looked at each other in shock

"It's… It's alright" they said as they carried their brother.

Thus the fight was over… but there where heavily looses….

The Sandaime Hokage sacrificed himself in order to stop his foolish apprentice Orochimaru from succeeding… using the sealing method that stopped the kyuubi, he sealed Orochimaru's hands… effectively sealing any use of jutsu from him… now, he really wanted to seal all his soul away… but old age and the fact that Orochimaru's sword had struck him… it weakened him so he couldn't pull it all out… and thus resigned himself with that… he died with a smile knowing that he had saved his village from such an end…

Naruto and many other ninjas went to the hospitals to recuperate… they held a ceremony for the Saidame a few days laters… everyone attended… Naruto passed his hand on the gravestone for him "_I promise I will care for Konoha and die in it's defence as you did old man… count on it_" Naruto mentally said as he said his goodbies to the man who was like a grandfather to him…

Unknown to all however there where 2 people in the land… two people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds…

Chapter end.


	14. Chapter 14

The Gutsy Heroic Ninja

Chapter 14: Migration/Instigation

"Ah… you still miss your village…don't you?" a taller man asked his smaller companion

"No… not at all" said the man with red eyes as he looked at the village.

With that they vanished.

**Somewhere else**

There was a man with a telescope, he was chuckling perversely.

"I see you haven't given up on that foolish hobby of yours, haven't you?" an old female voice said.

Jiraiya folded his telescope down "I am just doing it once more" he said.

"Homura Otchan, Koharu-sensei… what business does a committee advisor has with me?" Jiraiya asked.

**Somewhere else**

A man was put down on a seat… he was panting, in pain…

"That asshole… Sarutobi…" the man said as he panted.

"Well… it wasn't going to be that simple to do… it is said that he **IS** the strongest of the 5 kages… however this is impressive that…." The boy said as he then shut up

The man… Orochimaru glared at him "Stop trying to patronize me… or I'll kill you" he said as he unleashed his killing intent.

"Of course… that was not my intention at all" Kabuto said. "True, we may have failed in destroying the village… but we where able to accomplish the plans for Uchiha Sasuke… you attached "Kubiwa" on him" Kabuto said.

"Kuhuhuhu… these arms… and all my jutsu… in exchange for that" Orochimaru said with a chuckle.

"First of all if we only had gotten Uchiha Itachi to join us… there wouldn't been any problems at all… however… that is… just a wish… because he is even stronger than I" Orochimaru said.

Kabuto then looked to the right to an old mummified hand with a ring on it's pinkie.

"That's is why… I left that organization" Orochimaru said.

**Somewhere on the dessert**

A man whistled and many ninja from the Sand Village gathered around.

"It's over here" said the one that had called the others.

They walked a bit when they found…

"THIS… THIS IS…!" they said in shock

"They're already dead… They have been for a while" He said.

"Damn… I see…so that's what happened… THAT BASTARD!" Baki cursed.

In a ditch laid the body of the late Kazekage with his guards.

**Konoha**

"What business are we here for? We have something to tell you… You'll probably understand why" Homura said

Jiraiya sighed.

"So you say… even tough your faces don't show it, negotiations with the Sand are going well, hasn't it been concluded?" he asked.

"Right now… the relationship with the sand is not that important" Homura said.

"Right now the power of the hidden leaf is declining. People are being fearful, under this circumstances, the top priority now is to make preparations for upcoming crisis" he added

"Because we do not know when neighboring villages will take such bold actions once again… it still depends… until the power of the village is restored, several of our top people from the army we summoned to form from a committee, this is how the emergency executive committee was formed, this is how this matter was decided and dealt with… now first of all… we need a strong leader to rely on" Koharu said

Jiraiya stared at them.

"Right now, these is some sort of trouble coming this way… its not only Orochimaru, you see… what we're trying to say is that we need to build a foundation for this plan… as of now…a Godaime Hokage is needed… and also, at an urgent meeting with the fire village yesterday… Jiraiya, we decided that it must be you" she said.

He raised his hand "Unlucky for you I am not the type for it" he said, shooting her plans down.

"This is the decision that was made, also, are you not one of the three nin as stated? If you are not the type to tell us who else is" she said.

"There is another person among the 3 nins" Jiraiya said.

"That person… Tsunade" he said.

"That is true… even if that woman is qualified to succeed… we do not know of her whereabouts" Koharu said.

"I'm going to look for her and bring her back, that shouldn't be a problem… right?" Jiraiya asked.

"However…" Homura said but was cut off.

"Don't be down because of me… I'll bring back Tsunade-hime to become next Hokage" he said

"You don't have to worry"

"I understand, I will take that into consideration immediately… HOWEVER… you need to bring several ANBU with you for your Tsunade search party" Homura conditioned.

Jiraiya however had a counter-condition, as he did not like his idea too much.

"I am not going to run away, I think it's a little excessive to have someone watch over me… however there is someone I would like to accompany me… I found a rather… interesting individual" Jiraiya said.

For some reason Naruto shivered a bit, he thought it might the cold… but it was mid-summer…

"How… ominous" Naruto thought to himself.

**Somewhere by the shopping district**

"It's been a long time since your homecoming… what do you think? Let's stop by before we do our search" The tall man with a bundle said.

"Yeah… that sounds like a good idea" the shorter man said.

They stopped by a tea-shop to drink tea and some dango before continuing their search.

Outside of the shop was Kakashi Hatake, he turned around when he saw two people coming.

"hey you two, you look good together… are you guys out on a date?" Kakashi asked

Kurenai blushed lightly "Idiot! Anko asked me to pick up some sweets for her" she said.

"What about you? What are you doing here? Are you picking up some sweets?" Asuma asked.

"Not really… sometimes I stop by to buy some stuff… but right now I am meeting with someone" Kakashi said. "I am waiting for Sasuke"

The man with the short stature and the red eyes stopped before he went for his tea.

"Oh? It's rare to see you wait for someone… Kakashi, it's very different from you to arrive first" Sasuke said amused at this.

"Well… for some occations…" Kakashi said.

Sasuke then noticed something odd.

A full plate of dangos, and 2 cups of steaming tea.

"I was planning to buy some sweets, but I am over it now" Sasuke said.

"Yeah… it is" Kakashi said

"Uh?" Kakashi looked to the other side… Kurenai and Asuma noticed this too… so they left first.

**Ichiraku ramen**

Naruto was sitting there enjoying his favorite place to eat (Besides with his heroic friends)

Naruto was slurping his noodles devouring the thing.

"I heard this is the place you go to all the time… you really do come here to eat ramen" Jiraiya said.

"Uf... Efo-shenum*" Naruto said as he slurped his noodles.

"Hey… what would Caster say if she saw you do that?" Jiraiya said.

**Elsewhere**

The two persons where walking alongside the marine part of the village… it was quiet… then they stopped.

Kurenai and Asuma where in their way.

The smaller of the men greeted the two in front of them "It's been a while… Asuma-san… Kurenai-san" he said as he lifted his had a bit… his eyes.

Sharingan.

"You are originally from this village aren't you? Why did you come back for?

"You… YOU ARE!" Asuma said realizing who this person was

Nukenin… S-rank

Itachi Uchiha…

He took his hat, the same as his taller friend.

His skin was blue, and have shark-like teeth, he even had gills.

"So you're already acquaintance with Itachi, uh…then… I also need to introduce myself" he said as he took off his hat.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, now then… we all have been acquaintance" he said with a smirk.

"I guess we were bounded to meet in the future, now I have the task to take you on" Asuma said with a smirk.

"Itachi-san… your home village doesn't seem to like you very much no?" Kisame said chuckling.

"I've also heard of him… Kisame Hoshigaki… Originally of the hidden mist village" Kurenai said.

"A daimiyo killer… wanted for suspicion of starting destructive activities against other villages, the mist village has been searching for him" Asuma said.

"You people are S-class criminals ranked on the Bingo Book… Itachi… you are pretty brave to come back and to set foot on this village after causing **that** incident…" Asuma said as he glared at the two.

"Asuma-san…. Kurenai-san… Please do not interfere with my affairs… You will only get killed" Itachi said in a cold way.

"So, how do you plan on doing just what you say… and also… either something is wrong with the way you think or you are just too full of yourself… it turns out it would have been better for you not to come… what is your purpose for being here?" Asuma asked.

Itachi looked at Kisame… who was itching to pull his weapon.

He swung it down, breaking the concrete "This person… he sure is annoying no? does he want to die?" Kisame said.

"just do as I say… just make sure they don't get back to the village… but don't do too much, you work can be… excessive" Itachi said.

"It's been decided then" Kisame said.

They stared at each other.

Kisame then dashed forth… Asuma pulled out his trench knives and parried Kisame's attack.

Kurenai then begun to move, weaving her signs.

Asuma smirked.

Kurenai's body turned ghostly… and vanished as it was made of mist.

"_This is… genjutsu_" Itachi tough

He was serious… maybe a tad offended.

To his eyes… such a thing…

Asuma was being pressured… "_I'm being pressured by this sword… what kind of power does he has?_" Asuma thought.

Kisame smirked as he pulled his sword ripping his clothing and part of his skin, making blood flow.

"My Sword's Samehade is now off to… SHREAD YOU TO PIECES!" he yelled as he attacked once more.

"Kurenai… you are late" Asuma said a bit wounded over.

Kisame sunk into what appeared to be quicksand while Itachi was captured in a tree that appeared from nowhere.

Kurenai then phased trough the tree and pulled out a kunai "This is the end" she said as she went to attack Itachi, to kill him.

However…

"Genjtusu at that level has no effect on me" Itachi said as he slowly pulled a kunai out of his sleeve.

"_This is… a genjutsu counter!_" Kurenai tough in shock.

She saw as he approached with a kunai… she bit her lip to the extend to let blood flow.

Doing so she managed to break the genjutsu and narrowly dodged his attack… however he immediately went for a kick, but she blocked… it was her only other option and was flung away to the water.

"KURENAI!" Asuma yelled

"NOT PAYING ATTENTION IS GOING TO BE THE END OF YOU" Kisame yelled as he went to attack.

"As expected of Kurenai-sensei… but…" Itachi said.

"This is it… for you" another voice said.

Asuma dodged the swipes from Kisame's sword… he went for the opening, but Kisame narrowly dodged.

Or so he tought.

He was cut… he was enraged when he saw his blood.

He weaved handsings "Suiton suikoudan no jutsu!" he said as 2 sharks made of water shot out.

However the same attack was mirrored as they collided.

"_THE SAME JUTSU AS MINE!"_ Kisame said shocked

"Oh… it's just you, you just got here uh?" Asuma said.

"No… I got here a just a bit ago… so I ask you…" Kakashi said

"Well, let's put an end to this" another Kakashi said behind Itachi.

"Kage bunshin" Kurenai said.

"Kakashi Hatake" Itachi said as he turned around

Sharingan meet sharingan.

Kakashi was gauging his opponent carefully.

"_those eyes are… those of a true sharingan successor… this is the worst possible situation… nothing I can do about it now…"_ Kakashi tough.

"Now its time to dance… now I have a reason to show my jutsu" Kisame said with a smirk. "With the exception of Itachi-san, this one has the sharingan as well, he is very well known… copy ninja Kakashi"

"this is surprising these were the two suspicious people down at the tea shop… I dind't think they would be Ichiha Itachi and… the mysterious hidden mist ninja, Hoshigaki Kisame… am I right?" Kakashi said.

"Well well… you know my name, I should be honored" Kisame said.

"I see now… the mist's 'seven shinobi swordsman's sword'… that katana… it's the Samahada, am I right?" Kakashi said.

"Kuhuhu… you are asking for death, are you weakling? got something to say before you die?" Kisame said

"Yeah…" Kakashi said flippantly

Kisame was enraged by him

"Move… Kisame" Itachi said.

They all looked at Itachi

"if you fight with only one person… this matter would be resolved quickly… but… you are about to fight many shinobi and that would take too long, more will come… however, remember why we are here in the first place… getting injured is not the reason we came here" Itachi said.

"Then… would you mind telling us why you've come here?" Kakashi asked

"We've come looking for something" Itachi said.

"Looking for something?" Kakashi said "What's this about?"

"if it was me that you where facing and not Kisame, this would take no time at all" Itachi said.

In a single move made 4 shurken appear between his fingers.

Kakashi hurried and made a barrier of water with a jutsu, blocking the oncoming onslaught of projectiles.

"Isn't that right?" Itachi said as he stabbed Kakashi's back.

"A shadow clone? his jutsu speed is incredible!" Kurenai said in shock

An itachi in front and back… Kakashi simple melted to water.

"_A water clone? This copy ninja is holding his own pretty good_" Kisame tough.

Itachi then noticed something bellow him.

"Nice… Kakashi" Kurenai said as he was about to attack Itachi.

Kakashi then surfaced and tackled Kurenai away "Get down… this is just a bunshin!" Kakashi yelled.

"_What?" _Kurenai tought.

***BOOOOM!***

"Kakashi! Kurenai!" Asuma yelled as he dashed towards them

Kakashi was slightly wounded.

Itachi was alright… he was standing under the artificial rain that he made when he made his clone blow up.

"Keep your guards up, this man became leader of the ANBU at the age of 13" Kakashi warned.

"Is that… all he has?" Asuma said sarcastically.

"No… that's not his full power yet… he has yet to show all of it" Kakashi said.

"You are not blood related to the Uchiha Clan, we are the true masters of the sharingan… still… your body is suitable for the eye tough it contains none of our blood" Itachi said

"Do you know why the Uchiha clan is the most powerful and feared clan?" Itachi asked as he closed his eyes.

"I will… show you the true powers of the sharingan" he said.

Slowly he begun to open his eyes again.

"_It… it couldn't be…_" Kakashi thought in shock. "Both of you! Close your eyes now!"

They all closed their eyes… Kakashi however let his sharingan eye open.

"Listen both of you, under no circumstance shall you open your eyes, if you look into his eyes… its all over, just do as I say… only another person with the sharingan could possibly fight this" Kakashi said.

"That's true" Itachi said coldly and mechanically "only another master of the sharingan could challenge me… some resistance could be made to this Mangekyo Sharingan… however… this Sharingan has a special dojutsu… my genjutsu "Tsukiyomi" cannot be broken, only a sharingan user with the same blood as me can defeat me…"

*SHING*

**Tsukiyomi**

Kakashi was caught in the illusion.

Kakashi was trapped in a cross… the world looked like a deranged negative picture.

Hundreds of Itachi's where in this world… and one stabbed a sword in Kakashi.

"GAH!" Kakashi felt the pain… it was all to real.

"in this world, all of time and space… every matter… everything is under my control now for 72 hours… you will be continuously stabbed by these katanas…"

**Real world**

Kakashi was panting… he was in pain… and tired, he collapsed into the water, however he was still awake.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Asuma yelled

"Just now… while our eyes where closed?" Kurenai asked

"What just happened? While this guy was talking you just collapsed" Asyna said.

It was like 3 days for Kakashi… but it happened instantly.

"Hehe… that jutsuis used to cause a breakdown in ones spirit, isn't it? Im surprised that he still alive… however, Itachi-san you should becareful since the 'eye' is dangerous to you as well…" Kisame said

Kakashi was in pain… he could barely move now

"You are looking for Sasuke… aren't you?" Kakashi said

"No" Itachi said with his cold monotone voice, "We are looking for the Forth's legacy"

"The fourth's… legacy?" Kakashi asked once more

Asuma and Kurenai where shocked, they knew what he was looking for… but… how?

"What do they want with him?" Kakashi said.

Itachi rearranged his hair as it was blown by a breeze.

Kakashi remembered what Jiraiya told him… about an evil organization that was collecting the bijuu for unknown purposes… and that he was going to keep an eye on Naruto and his new developing abilities.

"Your target is… the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, isn't it?" Kakashi said. "You've begun to move, you think we wouldn't know? The name of your organization… it's Akatsuki isn't it?"

"Akatsuki?" Asuma asked

"Kisame… take Kakashi out, it's time for these people to disappear" Itachi said

Kisame then rushed in… the two others could move… and Kakashi was too weak.

Then a powerful attack…

"Konoha Gouriki Senpuu"A person yelled as he delivered a powerful blow at Kisame.

He was send back… "Who the hell is this?" Kisame asked a tad enraged.

"The leaf's prideful green beast Maito Gai!" He exclaimed

"What the hell are you?" Kisame asked

"Don't take that man lightly" Itachi warned.

Kakashi then couldn't hold it together anymore and collapsed.

Gai picked up Kakashi

Asuma warned Gai not to look at him, but it was unneeded… Gai had experience fighting Sharingan users and developed his own style to do so.

"Both of you open your eyes, it will be fine as long as you don't look into his eyes… use reflections to look at him" he said

"the way you talk about it… so that's how it's done" Kurenai said

"That's pretty smart…but there is only one person here that can do it… you" Asuma said.

"You could say that… you must fight while focusing on his feet" Gai said "There is a method to it, but… we don't have time for that at any rate… get used to it now" Gai said.

"What are you going to do now?" Asuma asked.

"Kurenai! Take Kakashi to the medical treatment center, Asuma… you are going to be my support" Gai said.

He handed Kakashi to Kurenai.

"I've arranged for reinforcements… for now… we will take them on here" Gai said.

"Aren't you brave" Kisame said exited to fight.

"Kisame… stop" Itachi said. "We did not come here to get captured, regrettably there is nothing more than nonesence… let's leave" he said

Kisame growled in annoyance "with this much trouble…"

He sighed "It is unavoidable" Kisame said.

Both of them then vanished into thin air.

**Somewhere else**

"Eh? I am going with you? What for?" Naruto asked

"Because it's a mission, we are going to stop by the red light district in Hima you will learn much more than what Kakashi has taught you" Jiraiya said.

"Yea right… you just want to go into the brothels and crap… I don't think I would like any… unless they can hold a candle to Arthuria-nee or Nero-nee, or Medusa-chan" Naruto said

"This woman is hot… she wants to meet you" he said

"Hotter than Tamamo-nee or Jackie-nee? Or even more beautiful than Jhoan or Medea-kaachan?" Naruto said

Jiraya couldn't counter him.

"Oh well… I dind't want to do this… how about I teach you a technique that is stronger than chidori… one that was made by the 4th Hokage himself?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto thought about it… if he could develop an original jutsu by using another jutsu as a basic foundation… he could in fact make it into a Noble Phantasm when he died… not to mention since this jutsu was from the 4th himself it was famous as it is… if he used it himself and further developed, sublimating it to his own… the possibilities would be endless. Not to mention that he could make a name for himself… maybe.

"Seems like I only have an option eh?" Naruto said as he looked at his perverted ninjutsu teacher.

Naruto vanished and had with him one large bag with the things he might need, plus ingredients to make the communication runes.

**On the road… 1 day later**

"Hey, ero-senin… what sort of jutsu are you going to show me?" Naruto asked as they walked the road.

"Still calling me that…" Jiraiya said scoffing

"Hey… ero-sennin… why did you ask me as your apprentice?" Naruto asked.

"Why you ask… the 4th Hokage was my apprentice, and you resemble him in a funny way… that's the reason" Jiraiya said

"_The 4__th__ Hokage?_" Naruto thought.

**In Konoha**

Sakura was looking out from her window room remembering what had happened just a couple hours.

**Flashback**

Naruto was trying to do the chidori, much to Kakashi's chagrin… due to Naruto's inability to completely control his chakra, chidori required a great control over it

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for saving me from the grip of the sand" Sakura said

"….No" Sasuke said

"eh?" Sakura said confused.

"The one who saved you, it was Naruto" Sasuke said.

"No way, you are just being modest" Sakura said brushing Sasuke's words aside "Sure, Naruto has gotten stronger, but that sand guy…"

"It's the truth… to save you, he risked his own life… up until now, you haven't really seen him, so you never noticed his real strength either… I pity that guy… having a small crush on a girl like you… Sakura… you are too cruel" Sasuke said.

Sakura was taken back.

**Konoha trying area**

Sasuke was panting the area had many rocks that had been pierced.

"_how much more do I need to grow? How much Naruto will grow… he has tremendous power… now I am the inferior one… he never called that power on the academy… and those weapons… he has been hiding an incredible power… and that feeling of fear towards him at that time…what sort of body does he has?_" Sasuke wondered as Naruto's body had bended Haku's senbons back on wave.

"_How can I reach that realm of power?_"

**Elsewhere**

Kisame and Itachi where on a rock and talked about what had happened… and how they would take down a certain man…

**Konoha- Kakashi's room**

The 3 ninja, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma where on the room watching over Kakashi

"That person still hasn't found Naruto" Gai said in relief.

"But that's not funny… this guy entered into a crowded village.. in this village finding Naruto would be simple… and he knows his face" Asuma said.

"SHHH!" Gai said as he felt and heard someone

Sasuke entered the room "Kakashi"

Then he saw Kakashi's body on the bed… out-cold.

"Why is Kakashi sleeping?" Sasuke asked "Why are the jounin all gathered here where he is resting?"

"Uh… no is not really like that" Gai said, as he tried to hide what had happened from the young Uchiha.

"is the story that Itachi returned true? And that he is chasing after Naruto?" a ninja asked as he just bursted in then as he saw around he noticed just WHO was in the room.

"Ah"

"Idiot" Kurenai muttered.

Gai and Asuma did a facepalm

Sasuke's eyes… where full of rage.

He bolted out

"where are going?" Gai yelled as he tried to catch him

He rushed towards Ichiraku ramen stand… in the way he had a thought

"_He's come back to this village… and he's chasing after Naruto! Why?_" Sasuke thought

He stopped and bursted in

He saw the ramen chef "hey, Jii-san! Naruto usually comes here to eat, have you seen where he went?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah… Naruto… let's see… I'm sure…. Jiraiya-san came and ate ramen with him, he said where he was going… let's see, he was going to leave town for a while, take the cattle-road down the hotel-town… Jiraiya-san took him along when he left" the chef said.

"Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked

The chef laughed heartily "A great ninja. The three's Jiraiya, spotting him is easy, a big white haired man" he said.

Sasuke then bolted.

**With Naruto and Jiraiya**

Naruto looked at the town… it was really strange, full of tall buildings and the like

"We are staying here today" Jiraiya said.

Then a beautiful lady passed by, she was gorgeous

"WOAH!" Jiraya said as the woman blinked at him.

Jiraiya then handed the keys to Naruto and told him to stay in his room while he was going to have some 'fun'

Naruto sighed… "Pathetic old man" Naruto said glaring at the old man, but he nonetheless obeyed.

Naruto then went to his room and decided to practice mediation and use this time to practice his magecraft.

Not far away Sasuke had reached the hotel town

Sasuke went to a hotel and talked with the manager.

"Is there a blond haired stupid looking guy around my age, and a large white-haired old man staying here?" Sasuke asked

"Uhhmmm" the manager went deep in thought.

"Yeah, I think I know the people you are looking for" he said.

"Which room?" Sasuke asked.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Naruto stopped his prana collecting technique and walked towards the door.

"The old man must been shot down… that woman looked like a gold-digger" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke opened the door.

"NARUTO!" he yelled.

Inside was a boy and an old man that matched the descriptions, yet those where not the people he was looking for.

**With Naruto**

"Yeah, coming" Naruto said as he opened the door

Then… a strong ken-ki spilled forth along with killing intent.

He opened the door… a man with black hair and red eyes was in front of the door… his eyes…

"_Sasuke?_... _no… not him… he has sharingan as well… so it can only be…an Uchiha... but all the Uchiha had been killed…right?_" Naruto thought.

The door opened more a tall man with blue skin was also next to the Uchiha "Is this brat really the nine-tails?" he said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto-kun… we have come for you" the man said. "now… come out of the room" he said.

Naruto walked out and sighed.

" Itachi-san we should cut a leg or two so he won't run" the blue skinned man said

He pulled his arm out…

He looked at the bundle the blue man had.

He saw beyond that… he saw his sword, its history… and abilities.

"_I see… so chakra attacks would be useless… so I only have one thing to do_" Naruto said as he stretched his arms out to trace the twin swords of his brother and mentor.

"It has been awhile… Sasuke" Itachi said

"Uchiha Itachi" Sasuke said slowly

"Yare Yare… today is a special day, don't you think? This is the second time I've seen another Sharingan" Kisame said.

Sasuke's eyes were dangerous; akin to a wild beast… they had hatred and darkness… akin to what Lancelot-nii had on the 4th Grail war.

"I will… **KILL YOU**" He said methodically and coldly.

"you seem to be familiar with Itachi… who is this guy?" Kisame asked

"…. He is my… younger brother" Itachi said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I've heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out… by you" Kisame said with a smirk.

"_He is the one Sasuke was talking about_" Naruto thought. "_The man he __**has**__ to kill_" Naruto thought.

Itachi and Sasuke stared at each other… Itachi's eyes where filled with disdain… but Sasuke… they had righteous furry and soul eating anger.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" Sasuke yelled as he charged his attack.

"I've been wanting to say this to you… I've lived hating you… and also that I have lived only to kill you… I HAVE LIVED FOR THIS!" Sasuke yelled as the skin on his hand begun to peel due to the power of the electric natured chakra he was generating.

"THIS IS THE POWER OF MY HATE!" He yelled as he charged.

"Chidori?" Itachi said with no emotion.

"UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke charged

The attack was deflected with a single hand…. The wall had caved out.

"Trace… ON!" Naruto said as two blades appeared on his hand.

Kisame then felt the ken-ki from Naruto… it was…

"Oh? Interesting… a feal-less ken-ki… no anger… no passion… interesting" Kisame said with a smirk

Then the ken-ki turned violent…

"This bastard" Sasuke trying to break away form Itachi's grip.

"You're in the way" Itachi said as he snapped Sasuke's wrist.

"GAH!" Sasuke yelled in pain

Naruto then rushed and attacked Kisame… he locked his twin blades against his sword Samehade

"_This… this weapon… it has no chakra… something is unsettling Samehade…_" Kisame thought.

"I should cut your hands so you can't use those blades of yours" Kisame said with a smirk… however Naruto smirked back.

"You think… I would make it so easy?" Naruto said.

Kisame heard a swooshing sound coming form behind… he jumped out of the way as the same blades Naruto had on his hand spun to chop his head off.

Naruto backed a bit as he made the other two swords vanish.

Kisame snarled… this brat made a fool of him.

He went to attack.

"About time you came back you old fool" Naruto said with a smirk.

A toad appeared as it blocked Kisame's blade.

"They don't seem to know much about me… I'm better at getting girls than the other way around… even if it doesn't look like it" he said with a smirk, the woman was on his shoulder passed out.

"Whatever ero-senin… you just figured out a couple seconds ago I bet" Naruto said

Jiraiya flinched…. He hit bullseyes.

"Hehe… so one of the 3 legendary ninjas are here eh? The great Jiraya… you like beautiful women, but I didn't think such a simple method to stall you would succed" Kisame said

"Oh? So you know of this old man's real identity?" Naruto asked

"Er… not really, I wouldn't call that a "real" identity" Kisame said. "In any case, it seems you undid the genjutsu that was binding the woman"

Jiraiya glared at the two, Naruto put Kanshou in front of his eyes to protect them from Itachi's eyes while using Bakuya to reflect the image of him…

He circled a bit trying to find an opening.

Itachi and Kisame where like heroic spirits, in the sence as their stance was perfect, he could find no holes to pierce, no openings… they where strong… stronger than him.

Perfect… it was as usual… his stile that resembled that of his older brother… a stile suited to fight those who are stronger than him, faster than him… more skilled than him.

"Come then you freak!" Naruto yelled as he pointed Kanshou at him.

Kisame smirked "it's on your head!" he said as he moved swiftly.

Naruto closed his eyes "trace... on!" he said to himself... his body hardening beyond human limits... his body as strong as boulder as hard as steel.

CLANG!

A sound of blades, steel scrapping against steel.

*GYYYYYYGH!*

Kisame jumped back... his sword was reacting to him... was it fear?

"It seems your blade is sentient... I think he has an idea what my power is... and is afraid of me" Naruto said with a smirk.

He was imiting Gilgamesh... he was putting an arrogant tone, looking down at Kisame to further enrage him.

It also helped that he wanted to humiliate the little shit for trying to scare him.

Kisame took the bait... figuratively speaking.

He attacked again, Naruto's big oppening on his side... a hit would break his ribs.

It was deflected..

**With Jiraiya and Itachi**

Sasuke was on the floor, beaten and in pain.

Itachi was looking at Jiraiya "No wonder Kakashi knew about this... you where the sourse of information..." Itachi said analitically.

" 'To abduct Naruto' those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organisation, 'Akatsuki'" Itachi said.

"You won't get Naruto" Jiraiya

"and why not?" Itachi asked.

"Because... here and now, you two will die by your hands... or else... a fate worst than death will await for me" Jiraiya said as he recalled what had happened a bit before departing the 'Throne of Heroes'.

**Flashback**

"Ara... Jiraiya-san, would you please come here for a moment?" Madea called him

Jiraiya as a sucker followed the beautiful elfin-like woman.

She put her hand on his shoulder... a sigil appeared.

"What the!" Jiraiya said as a seal etched into his arm.

"This is an... insurance... I will ask you to take care of Naruto-kun... he is like the son I wish I had... protect him... or this seal will send your soul to the underworld with your body intact... where you will suffer the worst hell imaginable" Madea said as she had an evil smirk.

Tamamo no mae was also ther and she inched a bit "S...Scary... that woman is scarier than I am" she said.

**Flashback end**

"Don't do it" a voice said.

Sasuke stood up

"This guy... **IS MINE!**" Sasuke said

"I have no interest in you right now" Itachi said coldly

Itachi disappeared... a swift kick to Sasuke's stomach pinning him against the wall.

Naruto wanted to move... but he had to let him fight his own battles... if he should die... no... even before tha would reach that level.

A dark precense was surrounding Sasuke... a dark and purple miasma was surrounding him.

"_**Do you wish for power?**_" the voice asked

"_Yeah..._" Sasuke said.

"_**You are looking for vengamce... to undo the wrongs put upon you?**_" the voice asked.

"_Yes_" Sasuke said once more

"_**Then... carry my power... the tainted power of the broken grail... the power of Angra Mainyu**_" The voice said as his power flooded Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to stand, but Itachi felt a chill on his body when he felt the aura on Sasuke.

Itachi then hit Sasuke right on the solar plexus knocking the wind out of him then lifted him to the wall again with one hand.

Then... he unleashed it on him...

Tsukiomi... and made him relieve **that night**.

The night Itachi killed all the clan... and he killed his father and mother... in front of him.

Kisame was enjoying the show... however "Itachi, I advice you against useing **that** so many times in a single day" Kisame said.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he threw both sword at Itachi.

He turned around slowly, and caught both blades and kicked Naruto away

Jiraiya then used what seemed to be the kuchiose no jutsu.

"Ninpou Gama chuchi shibari!" he called out as the inside of the hotel turned into somethign soft and flesh-y.

"too bad Itachi, Kisame... you are already inside my stomach" Jiraiya said.

Chapter end.


	15. Chapter 15

The Gutsy Heroic Ninja

Chapter 15: Escaping from the Toad's belly and finding Tsunade

Naruto traced a new set of swords… this one was Muramasa, the one he loaned to Zabuza before his demise.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING T OMY FRIEND TEME!" Naruto roared

Kizame then went to stop the blade with his own, but something happened.

Samaheda, his sword was scared.

"TAH!" Naruto then attacked, he had to pull a kunai, Samaheda outright refused to meet against the other blade.

"_What's going on here?_" Kizame thought as he continued to defend against the onslaught of the attacks Naruto was doing, the attacks where near pin-point perfect, skillfull, more skillful than even the most veteran ANBU that mastered the art of Kenjutsu.

The one attacking wasn't Naruto, the sword itself, having born witness of many fights, many slaughters, had acquired sentience of steel and even acquired regular sentience beyond that, the blade actively seeked out blood, to do so it increased the wielder's bloodlust and rage.

Naruto's rage was equal to that of the sword, and thus the sword saw him as someone to serve rather than use.

The sword moved Naruto's arm to increase the maximum damage, as well as his legs to position himself in the best dead-angles, it was due to Kizame's training that he managed to parry, but the sheer force and the steel it was made where breaking the kunai.

"NARUTO STOP!" Jiraiya yelled

"Amateratsu" Itachi said as Kisame dashed after the slight pause of Naruto's paying attention to Jiraiya.

As the stomach was about to get them, Itachi had burned trough it and jumped from the window… escaping from both Naruto and Jiraiya

"Tch… they got away" Naruto muttered "I hate the ones who get away"

"Naruto are you alright?" Jiraiya asked.

"I am fine… but what about Sasuke?" Naruto said as he looked at his teammate.

"Damn it… using something crazy like that" Jiraiya muttered… "he even managed to burn the stomach of the fire toad" he said as he looked at the black fire surrounding the window that Itachi created using his black flames, he pulled out a scroll and used a sealing jutsu to seal away the black flames, to use at a later time if needed.

"We need to take Sasuke back to the Village…" jiraiya was saying

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A voice yelled

"GAH!" Jiraiya yelled as Gai landed a clean hit on his face.

Guy then blinked… "AH! LORD JIRAIYA!"

Jiraiya was then stuffing tissues on his nose due to Gai's attack

"sorry for the direct attack, I was in a rush so I used my hitai-ate as a mirror, ahahaha,,, it didn't give me a clear image so I ended up hitting you by mistake" Gai excused himself.

"Well… since it was an accident… anyways, Sasuke needs to go to a hospital, he seems to have a fractured rib, and for some reason the sharingan caused a mental attack that caused him to loose his senses" Jiraiya explained.

"ero-senin… is he… is he going to be ok?" Naruto asked

"He took a considerable amount of mental damage… " Jiraiya said

"Ok… then we have another mission to add to the mission parameters" Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked

"Find those black cloaked bastards… and kill em" Naruto said "After all… they are looking for me right? This missions, it was a two fold one wasn't it? Bring **that person** and keep and eye out for me" Naruto said

"You…" Jiraiya said

"Don't think I am an idiot… I don't begrudge you not telling me about it, I understood about it since a while… however Sasuke got hurt…" Naruto said as he pointed a blade at Jiraiya.

"This is YOUR responsibility…because of your lack of commitment a friend of mine is in pain, what do you have to say for yourself?" Naruto said as he glared at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sighed, he hated to admit it but he had fucked up.

"Indeed… I have messed up… you are right; however there is no need of you telling me this… Sasuke knew the consequences; he came here to fight against Itachi, regardless of what awaited for him" Jiraiya said "You are lucky to receive such a boon from your masters… otherwise, they might have taken you to kami knows where"

"So… you are going to look for **her**" Gai asked

"yeah… one of the 3 legendary ninja's… just like me" Jiriaya said.

"so, this babe you talked about… how old is she then if she is one of the 3?" Naruto asked/

"My age" he said

"She is " Naruto said, stretching the word as far as he could. "But age regardless, what kinda person is she?"

"uhmm, well, she is kind of annoying, she's a compulsive gambler, and well known in a lot of countries"

"_Is that really a person we want as a hokage?_" Naruto thought as his eyebrow twitched.

"Well if she is that famous she won't be hard to find"

"Oh, she is famous alright… she is known as the legendary-"

**Somewhere in a gambling den, not far away**

"I want to turn all this money into chips" a woman's voice said.

All the gamblers looked at the woman

"This… this person" the gambler said as he shivered.

"What, who is this person?" another one asked

"Don't you know? This person has a nickname…!" the first one said

"Nickname?"

"The legendary…"

"The legendary…?"

"the Legendary sucker"

All the gamblers begun to smile

"_GAH! Look how happy they are already!_" Tsunade's attendant thought with fear.

**Back with Naruto**

"she may have a name, but I don't think I'll be that easy to find her… she ain't the type to age gracefully, she probably will be using a genjutsu to change her appearance, she maybe 50 but she can take the appearance of a 30, 20 or 10 year old, in order to escape her gambling debts" Jiraiya said

"That… that's no good at all" Naruto said

"Tsunade, as a kid, loved gambling more than anything else… unfortunately she sucked at it in both luck and skill, she had the name 'sucker' since a long time ago… back then she was always borrowing money and then running away afterwards… ah, those where the days…" he said with a tinge of melancholy.

"You are a strange man" Naruto said.

"Well… how will we find her then?" Naruto asked

"We are going by foot, so there are a lot of ways to do it" Jiraiya said "and this journey is so we can focus on you… while we are searching for her, we will 'power you up' I will teach you one of the great techniques as I said before from the 4th hokage"

Naruto then traced off his sword…

"Let's go then" Naruto said as he tightened his hitai-ate.

**One day later**

"Okay… we will set camp in this town" Jiraiya said

"Camp?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, in a town like this, there is bound to be some information on our target in this town" Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked around, a festival of sorts was going around, and there where kids dressed as ANBU playing ninja as couples walked around, enjoying the festivities.

"Since we reach here have a good time and enjoy yourself, it's the least I can give you before we train seriously" Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled and pulled his wallet, a small plush lion-like wallet.

It was pretty full.

"Oh, that one is pretty full, like a government official's might be" He said jokingly.

"Go on them scamp… have some fun" Jiraiya said.

Naruto walked around, but he felt a bit empty…

There where the parents with their kids… lovers with their significant others… a grandfather with his grandson.

Sure, he had a somewhat of a family with the heroic spirits, but… the distance between them, the physical barrier between them…

He sighed… he decided to walk it off…

He then saw it… something to keep his mind of the things going on.

"Festival of Sword! Come one come all! Try to fight against out prize fighter to win fabulous prizes!" an announcer said.

There was one rule… no shinobies over the rank of genin where allowed.

No chakra, no elemental chakra to cheat was allowed, they would use chakra restriction seals on participants to keep things fair.

He decided to participate…

"The entry fee is 6000" said the announcer

Naruto narrowed his eyes but paid for it… it was a free for all melee… only 1 rule, anything goes, and only weapons provided where allowed, anything else was an automatic disqualification.

Naruto entered, there where a lot of people, all of them wanted a shot at the grand prize, it was a third of the total entry fee and a hidden prize.

They all entered, Naruto picked out a broadsword, similar in design to the weapons Arthuria-neesan used in her time.

He then opened his eyes…

"I see… so if its like that" Naruto smirked.

The swords where terribly unbalanced, not only that, they were made to be as fragile as possible, but still withstand a couple of blows… in the end it was a scam, where no one would be victorious.

To bad they did not have anything against his magecraft

"Reinforment" he said.

The blade shone for a second… all imperfections had been filled, the blade was now as good as a blade from a master sword smith.

"Since I am not breaking any rules… and I am using the weapon given to me… there shouldn't be any problems" Naruto rationalized it.

They entered the arena…

"FIGHT!" the announcer yelled

Naruto rushed to the contestants, being the smallest made him the target most people would ignore…

That suited him just fine, he would exploit that for his own.

"TAH!" Naruto yelled as he broke a rather portly fellow's sword, shattering into oblivion.

"Oh! The small fellow had gotten himself lucky and gained 10 points for breaking the opponent's sword!" yelled the announcer.

"GO FOR IT BLOND SHRIMP!" the crow yelled

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP!" Naruto yelled being distracted.

His distraction was exploited by someone else who wanted the prize, however Naruto just dodged without even looking back and slammed the flat of the blade at his stomach, sending him flying and knocking him out.

The others then realized that the small one was in fact the one that was the most dangerous.

He then picked up a discarded sword of his downed opponent

"Trace… on" he chanted, all imperfections of the second sword had been 'healed'.

Naruto then rushed, all of the blades connected, he swatted the blades, countered, blocked, parried and attacked in a stream of endless combos.

The fight lasted but a good 10 minutes… Naruto was surrounded by a mountain of broken bodies and discarded swords, not unlike the dream Shirou had once seen of his own future twisted self.

He looked into the sun… the golden rays hit his hair making it shine a bit more… as he looked at the sky hit a rather melancholic look.

"The… the winner is… the GOLDEN SHRIMP!" The announcer yelled

"WOOOAH! YEAH!"

Naruto shivered

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP!" he roared

But his yell was drowned by the cheering of the people…

The announcer excused himself… they where trying hard NOT to give Naruto his prize.

But with the amount of people watching, and his own skills…

Let's just say they where inclined to give him the prize… if only to not die a painful death.

The result? It was the money from the fees collected, and a free pass to the museum of swords… also a kit for maintaining swords and other implements (such as kunai and the like).

Well it was nice, but he couldn't use the kit, he thought of giving it to the panda girl… she might like it.

His wallet, now 3 times its size, he decided to eat his fill, he bought a couple hot-dogs, some drinks and a lot of cotton candy.

"I wonder if he found any leads" Naruto thought as he looked around for the perverted ninja.

He traced 14 blades, all pointed at the old man once he found him in a brothel… with 2 girls, his hands on rather inappropriate places.

"You mean to tell me we wasted the whole day… for NOTHING!" Naruto said as his recreated blades begun to shiver in anticipation before being launched.

Jiraiya, in one of those rare moments that self-preservation instinct he had long since dormant, kicked in.

He jumped and dodged the blades as they tore trough the place as they if it was a hot knife trough butter.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya said as a ball of energy formed into his hand

"RHO AIAS!" Naruto yelled, a hyacinth 5 layered-like flower bloomed as it absorbed the attack

The attack was so violent it tore the 5 layers, fortunately the power dissipated.

Jiraiya held a kunai at his neck as Naruto held a spear to his stomach.

"Uhmm, not bad there Naruto, not bad at all… your weapon technique is sure coming along nicely" Jiraiya said

"What was that… at the end, I never seen anything break trough the 5 layers of the Rho Aias…" Naruto said "only Gaara's demonic attack was able to do so… what was that?"

"this is the technique that the 4th hokage invented… be grateful brat…" Jiraiya said as he turned around.

"_That… that was a close one… I should REALLY stop messing with him_" Jiraiya thought as he shivered at the sheer closeness with death… there was one time… when he peeped on Tsunade many years ago.

"Come on… it's time for training…" Jiriaya said as he walked to a street vendor who selling balloon yo-yos.

They went to a clearing and Jiriaya handed him a balloon.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked

"Did you saw the jutsu I used?" Jiraiya asked

"Yeah, it was like Arthuria-neesan's invisible air… but on a form of a ball" Naruto said

"Yes, but it has no elemental chakra on it… this is the jutsu **he** invented… however it was incomplete… I am leaving it in your hands… maybe you will be able to complete it" Jiraiya said with a smirk. "The trick to this is to spin around your chakra, releasing it constantly but at a steady rate, like with water walking, and maintaining it at a constant flow like tree walking"

And thus Naruto spend the better time of the night trying it

**The next day**

Naruto woke up, he had gone to sleep, yet the numbness in his hand still remained, he had forced himself beyond the limits of his knowledge and was paying the prize for it.

It wasn't that heavy a prize, but it was a tad annoying… Avalon was doing its best to heal… but since it wasn't a wound it was doing everything passively.

He had to go to the bathroom.

He opened the door and meet eye to eye with a rather strange cat.

It was black and had bloody red eyes… he blinked.

Naruto then noticed his eyes where playing tricks with him, there was a car, but it was white with brown stripes, his tail being completely brown.

He went to the bathroom and then when he was finished he flushed the toilet.

As he saw the toilet flush… he remembered his failure with the jutsu… the first step, he didn't even manage to pass it. It would be impossible for him, after all **he ** had spend 3 years in order to even MAKE the jutsu himself.

He exited the bathroom… the cat was playing with the ball…

"Oi… stop that, that is not a toy" Naruto said, but the cat was enraptured with the toy, tossing it left and right… and then… pop… it broke getting the cat all wet, Naruto laughed at the poor animal's misfortune, but then realized something, nature had just given him an ingenious solution.

"Oi perverted-sanin, wake up!" Naruto said

Nothing.

"Oh well… guess we got to do this the hard way" Naruto said

*Plish* water fell on Jiraiya's face

"Uh, wha?" he yelled

Naruto's hands where wet.

"First stage… cleared" he said with a smirk, not unlike one Gilgamesh would have worn himself.

Jiraiya got a towel,

"let me see it then" he said a bit groggily as he whipped his face.

Naruto put the balloon on his left hand and drew back his right, he collected chakra on the right one and then made it so his chakra entered the balloon as he was waving his hand around the balloon making the water inside go wild and breaking it.

"see… SEE?" Naruto said with pride on his face.

Jiraiya was snoring, he felt asleep.

"When you disciple has worked his butt off… you should see his accomplishments… mongrel" Naruto said as swords begun to appear.

**Moments later**

Jiraiya was laughing as he had Gae Bulg on his head and Medusa's weapon's on his back and Kanshou and Bakuya on his legs.

"But, how did you figure out the trick on such a short period of time?" Jiriaya asked as he was busy pulling the weapons out, it was only a minor grace that they had only been superficial wounds.

"It was this guy" Naruto said picking the cat up, the cat was smiling and licked Naruto's face "His name is Shu" Naruto said as the cat wiggled a bit.

Jiraiya was confused "I saw this little guy bouncing the ball with his front paws back and forth, I came to a realization… because he hit it so many times, the water inside was going in all directions…. And then the light went up in my head" Naruto said

"Oh? How so?" Jiraiya asked.

"I remembered how you broke the balloon first… and how mine looked… I was only spinning it in one direction… of course, since I am inexperienced I had to make a bit of improvisation… but it worked out" he smirked.

"_it looks like he is still far away from being able to make his chakra spin wildly with one hand… he came out with an interesting solution… what an interesting guy… no wonder those heroic spirits choose him_" Jiraiya thought with a smile.

He let the cat go free… and then pain cursed trough his hands…

"_the strain is starting to get to his circulatory system… but this is nothing compared to step 2_" Jiraiya thought.

They went to the clearing… and he tossed Naruto a rubber ball.

"uh? What's this?" Naruto said as he looked at the ball.

"This is step 2, you have to pop this ball" Jiraiya said as he popped the one he held. "This is at leas a 100 times harder than the first step"

Naruto tried, the ball lost it's shape… however it did not pop… it went back to it's original shape.

"I see" Naruto said

"The first step is to spin… the second is to add power, if there is no water it's hard to feel the chakra moving, so it's hard to power it up or control it, practice like this for a bit" Jiraiya said

Naruto nodded "Alright, stay here and train, I will go collect more information"

"Information… yeah right" Naruto scoffed "If you don't bring any info… I am using Ea on you" Naruto said.

Jiraiya shivered… that was one weapon he NEVER wanted to see.

Naruto spend all his energy until night… he was tired… and his hands hurt… but he rose up and kept on trying.

It was the next day, he still hasn't even popped the ball… and his hands where shaking like hell, he was in pain… but since it wasn't an injury Avalon was not kicking in…

Jiraiya came a couple of hours later…

Naruto was tired and panted "what do you want?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Go down to the town and buy some lunch" Jiraiya said

"uh? Why me?" Naruto asked

"Because you are learning from me" Jiraiya said

Naruto went out to the town… he bought something for himself and the old fool.

After eating Jiraiya told him "If you need help… don't come to me, if you can't do it yourself it won't matter how much I can help you, it only worth something if you can figure it out, start acting like a shinobi" he said.

Naruto glared at him, but couldn't refute what he said.

He then went adding more power… more… his hand was hurting… it hurt a lot.

An idea came to him to use the pain as a measurement tool… the more it hurt the more power he was using… he had to push his threshold of pain in order to make the ball pop.

"_NOW!"_ Naruto said as his pain was becoming unbearable…

The ball did a small popping sound

"I… I did it… not make it blow up… but I managed to do something to it" Naruto said as he panted.

"come on now… don't be so stubborn…. Here" Jiraiya said as he tore a twin pop-cycle in half "You've come a long ways on your own" he said.

Naruto smiled… "Here give me your hand, once you gotten this far, the rest is just a simple trick" Jiraiya said as he used his brush and made a small swirling design on his hand.

He then explained the trick… concentrating all the power into one point… the image he drew on his hand.

"_This is good… but… this… this is not enough_" Naruto thought

He then picture it… the fire… the sword forged by the fires of the world.

Excalibur… the sword of promised victory… with the sheath Avalon.

He pictured it on his hand… the glow that brought all other swords to shame… a sword made by the fey to be the crystallization of the hope of peace that the humans so desired.

Naruto made it his focus… that and the oath… the death payers of EMIYA, his onisan's twisted self.

"_All alone… in the hills of swords… intoxicated with victory… and thus this life has no meaning…_"

The pain… the love… the hatred, the peace, the anguish, the sorrow… he would take it all… make those 2 things his focal point and visualized it on his hand.

"RAAAAAAAH!" Naruto roared as he pushed his chakra… his hand begun to bleed, his vessels where bursting with the power he was liberating, the ball popped violently and the ground shattered by the sheer force of the chakra.

Naruto was blown away… his hands bleeding… and with burns on the palm of his hand… due to this being an actual wound Avalon effects where kicking in… healing him, restoring him

Jiraiya appeared a few seconds after "_To concentrate chakra to the extent where it burns his hands… this kis… no wonder __**they**__ chose him_" Jiraiya thought

"Wha… what about the third step? I am ready for it" Naruto replied huskily, he was tired and covered in sweat.

"Leave it for later… we're going to meet Tsunade now… I'll explain the basis of the third step on the way" He informed.

For once Jiraiya looked serious.

**Not far away**

Tsunade along with her apprentice Shizune where looking at the castle… Tsunade was feeling apprehensive. Like there wes something wrong.

Shizune on the other hand was enjoying the view, the castle and the likes.

"No wonder this place is considered a national treasure, and we get to see something like this… for free!" she said with glee.

Then suddenly the earth begun to shatter and then the whole castle, a national art monument fell to pieces.

From the wreckage a huge snake appeared, two people ridding it.

"That's!" Shizune said in shock.

"_Orochimaru_" Tsunade said as she glared at her previous teammate.

"I finally found you" Orochimaru said.

**Back with Naruto and Jiraiya**

"So… what is the next step?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya got a balloon and puffed it up.

"This" he said as he held the balloon, nothing noticeable happened in there.

"I don't see it" Naruto said.

"I'll show you what's going on inn my other hand" Jiraiya said

He created a perfectly round sphere with the chakra rotating wildly… more powerful than the one he did with the rubber ball.

"The third step, is taking step 1 and 2… and charging it!" he said with a smirk "You take your chakra, spin it around as wild as you can, but you make a wall within the balloon… and concentrate the power" Jiraiya said

"I gather I have to **not **pop this balloon?" Naruto half asked, half stated.

"You get the idea… now go on" Jiraiya said

"But… why do so? Wouldn't it be better if the power just went wild?" Naruto asked

"Uhmm… that is an excellent question, you don't understand the jutsu so I will make an example for you" Jiraiya said as he got into a tree.

He charged the attack "HAAAH!" he yelled

The chakra tore the tree bark making a spiral pattern on it.

"And this is when you put all 3 steps together" he said

It ate trough the tree bark as hot knife trough butter.

"It… it's kinda like Enuma Elish… a watered down version… but still…" Naruto said in awe.

"Is that how Enuma Elish is? Jeesh… well… anyways, concentrating the power of the wild spinning chakra… it stops from dissipating and hits directly into the enemy, the power will be highly concentrated, think you can do it?" Jiriaya asked with a smirk.

"Let's try it out" Naruto said as he took the balloon.

He did the first step, then the second… then he put all his power into it

The balloon popped due to the sheer force, blowing Naruto away as well.

"_This… this is nuts… full power… full speed… the difference between this and the others… it's like me trying to make Unlimited Blade Works… it's in a WHOLE different level… tracing… reinforcing… they where the easy part… reshaping the way I see reality and forcing it into the world… it's just like this"_ Naruto thought.

"This is getting to be fun" Naruto said with a smirk.

Chapter end


	16. Chapter 16

The Gutsy Heroic Ninja

Chapter 16: Training and conspiracy

"Naruto… your training is to create the rasengan, you have trained a lot, now you have to put the power, control and speed… all together in a sphere shape.

Naruto tried… but the concentration to rotate his chakra plus the added stress of working the concentration necessary to keep the power from being unleashed.

It was hard, but he almost had it… his hand had been burned by the chakra friction, but fortunately the 3 things that he had on him, Avalon, Kyuubi and Medea's curse of self-healing made the injuries negligible.

However something set off his alarm bells in his head

"Oi… Ero-senin… For some reason… I feel something wrong going on" Naruto said.

"Don't worry brat, if it got nothing to do with us, it won't bother us… you keep on training, THAT'S what's important" Jiraiya said "_Also because that scary woman might kill me if anything where to happen to you_, _she is_ _scarier than Tsunade… and I thought that would be impossible"_ he thought.

**Southern district**

Tsunade was staring at the duo in front of them… Orochimaru and a young boy, who might been his assistant.

"It's been quite a while, Orochimaru" Tsunade greeted him.

"I been looking all over for you-" Orochimaru said

"What have you got with me now? Better not be trying to waste my time talking about the old days…" Tsunade said, to cut to the chase.

"I have a little favor to ask from you" Orochimaru said… his arms were twitching in pain.

"_Erratic heartbeat, his face looks pale and feverish… must have a long period of exhaustion…and those arms"_

"Tsunade-sama, I assume you've figured it out" Kabuto said.

"Hey, you can go finding someone else, I quit being a doctor" Tsunade said.

"We can't do that. You see, this wound… no one else can cure it" Kabuto said and then continued. "But you Tsunade-sama, one of the legendary 3 shinobi, and a medical specialist, you alone can cure it"

Orochimaru's arms twitched in pain

"That wound in your arms is no ordinary wounds… what have you done to it?" Tsunade asked.

"heh… just a memento of when I killed the 3rd" Orochimaru said with a smirk.

This shocked Tsunade and Shizune they glared at him

"heh… don't make such scary face like that… something with form is destined to crumble… the same goes for people, you should know this better than anyone else… since… you've lost the 2 of your most beloved" Orochimaru said.

Tsunade was getting more and more irritated with him.

"Ah… those were certainly horrible ways to die" Orochimaru said with a smirk.

Shisune moved as she pulled her sleeves, a contraption with needles she used and fired 5 needles coated in poison towards Orochimaru, however Kabuto managed to intercept them all.

"Orochimaru, you haven't changed", she then put a beautiful smile "You know how I am don't you? Don't kid around with me"

She then punched a stone wall and completely turned it to dust.

"I'll kill you" she said as she glared at him with murderous intent.

"_Destructive… and fearsome… she's single, definitely single_" Kabuto thought

"I said it once, get out of my sight" Tsunade said

"You are the only one who can cure his arms" Kabuto said. "We are not saying it is going to be a one way bargain… let's make a deal" Kabuto added.

"I'll count to 5… leave… or else" she warned

"Please calm down it won't be a bad barga-"

"5…4"

Kabuto sighed

"3…2…1"

"I can revive your brother and the man you loved with the forbidden seal that I have developed" Orochimaru said, is voice had complete confidence.

There was a slight twitch on her eye.

"You haven't killed us yet… does this mean we have a deal?" Orochimaru asked.

**Somewhere else in the northern district**

Nauruto and Jiraiya had been going to all the gambling dens looking for her.

Naruto's luck skill got in effect

"Ah! Yes, I recognize that woman! She decided to go somewhere else to win her losses back" the dealer said.

"Well we can't sell you info for free… how about it? Let's gamble, if you win I talk… if you lose you pay 1000 for it" the dealer said.

The dealer put the dice in a cup… pick odds or even, that was the game. He shuffled the dice in the cup and put it down… you had to add the top numbers and see if you have evens or odd.

The result was different… he had picked even… but it came out odds, however before the dealer could see… a blast of wind emanated from Naruto's failed rasengan that he had been trying to control the power and spin for the rasengan. Thanks to Naruto's luck the dice turned and became even.

They went to the other casino to look for her but she had already left, Naruto however never seen a slot machine tried his luck with a single coin he found in the floor.

**10 minutes later**

"Woot! Gama-chan you look cuter when you are fat!" Naruto said as his frog walled was filled to the brim with cash he had won.

(Naruto's new discovered ability Golden Rule: rank A)

Jiraiya decided to scout using the castle as a vantage point… however.

"uh? Where is the castle?" Naruto asked, where there was supposed to be a castle was a broken one, destroyed recently if the debris and dust would say anything of it.

**With Tsunade**

"Don't you wish to see them again?" Orochimaru asked.

"If I cure your arms… what will you plan to do?" Tsunade asked.

"I hate to lie to you… so I'll tell you the truth, I am getting what I want... to destroy Konoha" he said with a smirk

**Nearby**

"You guy's should run away too! A demon beast up there!" the man yelled

"What?" Naruto said, confused about what was going on, many people where fleeing from the direction they were heading to.

"A… hu… huge snake… toppled the castle immediately" he said.

"He's here" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes.

"WHAT? DESTROY KONOHA!?" Shizune said as she was angry at his mere words.

"and your answer?" Kabuto asked.

"Trace… on"

Kabuto turned around a hail of swords rained down on him and Orochimaru.

They both managed to dodge at the last second, one of them nicked Kabuto in the face.

"To think I would find you two here… it seems last time we were unable to finish our fight… I do hate it when my opponents get away you know" a voice said.

On top of the castle Jiraiya and Naruto looking down at the others bellow.

They jumped down and landed onto the streets bellow.

"This is the one we are looking for?" Naruto asked.

"yeah that's her alright" Jiraiya said.

"Shall we get this fight on… I figure that the seal that the old man hokage did on you should serve as a nice handicap… don't you agree senin of snakes?" Naruto said as he looked at him.

Orochimaru snarled… this brat was dangerous.

"I am yet to pay you back for messing with my seal… that's not a nice thing to do old snake" Naruto said as he traced a weapon.

It was a long sword… however the design was more reminiscing of a scythe.  
>"Harpe" Naruto said as the weapon was clasped with his hand, he twirled around. A powerful presence emanated from it.<p>

"Since you are a snake… this seems to be appropriate… now, to be clear, is not snakes I hate… I get along with them just fine… is just you… and you alone, that I have a problem with" Naruto said.

"Kabuto... if you'd please" Orochimaru said with a smirk.

Kabuto then summoned a rather large snake, it rose up to the heavens above

Naruto tsked.

The snake then fell to the ground and trashed about as it raised dust to cover their scape.

"kuhuhuhuhu… sorry Naruto-kun it seems I am the one who got away once more" Orochimaru said with a smirk as he vanished from sight.

"he is a slippery one isn't he? At least he lives up to his nickname" Naruto said as he de-traced his weapon.

"We need to talk" Jiraiya said looking at Tsunade and Shizune.

**Bar a half an hour walk from their original location**

"So… what did the old bastard asked you?" Jiraiya went to the heart of the matter.

Tsunade had drunk more than enough liquor to put an elephant down… Naruto had to admit she could probably out-drink Izkander.

"so, what have you been out looking for me?" Tsunade asked

"To go into the mess of it… the leaf village has asked me to bring you back for you to be the 5th hokage" Jiraiya said.

"so… you mean to tell me she is also one of the senin? So that would make the old snake a previous teammate?" Naruto asked

"Jiraiya… who is the brat?" Tsunade asked.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto" Jiraiya said.

She immediately knew then… this kid… he is a jinchuriki.

"So… what's your answer?" Jiriaya asked.

"Impossible… I decline" Tsunade said at once.

Naruto just looked at them.

Jiraiya went on to explain why she could only be the only candidate for the position.

"If the old woman doesn't want to let's leave… it seems she is to much of a coward to take the mantle" Naruto said.

"Jiraiya, it seems this kid is worse than your previous apprentice… in terms of looks, speech and intelligence…" Tsunade said.

Naruto was getting annoyed by the cheap shots at him.

"Well… it's thought for anyone to be compared to the 4th" Jiraiya said "he was smart and talented, and handsome like me too"

"But even the 4th died quickly" Tsunade said "He gave up his life for his village… life is different from money… it can't be gambled that easily… whoever puts it at risk so easily is a fool"

This was getting more and more irritating.

"My grandfather and the 2nd both focused on bringing peace to our home more than anything else, but in the end they died in the middle of their dreams like losers" She said

"You've changed a lot Tsunade… I don't know what you've been thinking all this time, but you've just said all that's on your mind" Jiraiya said.

"Well… I am already in my 50s, age changes people, it's the same for Sarutobi… no wonder he died… he was too old to live his dreams… being Hokage is a shit… no one but a fool…"

Naruto had leaped up… he had traced over 10 blades on top of Tsunade

"You, saying those things…. Stop before I am unable to control myself any longer" Naruto said as he glared at the woman in front of him.

He looked up… those blades had just materialized out of nowhere… should the kid just proceeded to attack… well she wouldn't get killed… just lightly injured, but still… the sheer speed of this skill… and he had not used any chakra or seals… what did he just do?

"I don't care if you are a woman… talk shit like that about the old man hokage and trampling on the dreams and hopes of people… I will kill you" Naruto said.

"You got balls kid… let's take this outside" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Uhmm Tsunade… I don't think that's…" Jiraiya begun to say but was cut short.

"I am one of the 3 legendary ninjas I don't even have to get serious fighting this brat" she said with a sigh… one finger is more than enough"

"I am the bone of my sword" Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Jiraiya was a bit worried, while it's true that Tsunade could take on the boy (he himself did so) he would make her work for it. It wasn't his aria, but it put him in a mental state for combat

His body calmed down, the rage was gone… 2 blades appeared on his hands.

He rushed smirked… then snarled and rushed in.

She dodged the first blade and slapped his hand to make him loose the blade.

However Naruto was expecting this, he used the power of her hit to increase his twirling speed and managed to lightly cut her shirt, the blade that was lost reappeared in his hand.

He threw the swords at her, they bussed like saws going in circular motion, she dodged them but then she saw the swords on his hands, those where the same swords he just threw at her, he then threw the new set to her… she was shocked to see the swords going around… they were attracted to each other and repelled when encountering the same blade.

This was an insane attack, anyone other than a talented ANBU or higher would easily fall from this.

But she didn't survive the shinobi wars for nothing.

She managed to escape from the 'prison' she was put in…

"Only one finger uh? Do not take me lightly! I am a person who aspires to become a hero and someone worthy for the seat of Hokage!" Naruto said.

"Because that is my dream" Naruto said.

She then looked down. Remembering his loved ones saying those words… their aspiration to be hokage

"_An opening… I wanna use that… to see how far I progressed with it_" Naruto thought as he rushed in.

He didn't have enough control over his chakra… so he decided to improvise, but using his od he formed a ball around the wild chakra he had spun on his hand… it was holding so far.

"TAKE THIS RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled at he used both hands to push the orb to Tsunade.

Tsundade quickly snapped out of it… She grabbed his wrists and shoved his hand to the ground… the ball broke and the energy was released, the ground gave in and the jumped away.

"trace on" he said.

A small blade flew out of nowhere, but Tsunade barely managed to dodge it… a small trail of blood came from her face.

She started to shiver uncontrollably.

"I wouldn't even be able to touch you, correct?… how about it… are you going to take me serious now?" Naruto said.

She then disappeared, she was fast and flicked his forehead… he reinforced his hitai-ate before so the strength of her blow was diminished… but it was still monstrous… nowhere near Herakles' strength… but pretty damn close.

"Why do you get all excited about this hero and hokage business? Answer me before you pass out" Tsunade said.

"because… I have people I look up to… they taught me what it means to be strong… and what is needed in this world… someone who is willing to put his heart and life in the line to protect the innocent and the weak… that is why I wish to be a hero… a hokage!" Naruto said as he stood up valiantly.

"Jiraiya! Was it you? Who's teaching him the rasengan?" Tsunade said

"The only people who can use that is the 4th and you" Tsunade said "Teaching this kid the rasengan?"

"Well I am his master" Jiraiya said.

"Teaching this kid something he cannot do, and believing you are his master… it's better if he doesn't think that way… so stupid kids won't joke about foolish dreams like "becoming hokage"" She said with a cruel smirk.

"You think I will let you speak ill of those who put their hearts and lives up for such a dream? Tsunade… you truly are a contemptible woman… do you really want that badly to die… you dog!?" Naruto roared as Gilgamesh's personality leaked trough.

"Trace bullet on!" Naruto snarled all over the place various swords and other rather sharp implements like that appeared all over the place surrounding Tsunade, not a single possible escape route.

"_What is this technique… there is no chakra, no seals… they just appeared out of nowhere"_

"The people whose sacrifices you spat on… should I show you the pain of those people… the weight, the burden, the sorrow and the madness? I shall make you see the fault of your thoughts" Naruto said channeling Gilgamesh near perfectly. If he were to materialize in the living world, he would have laughed and praised him… somewhat. "The leaf doesn't need someone like you… I will end you here" Naruto said as all the blades begun to shine.

"Oi, Brat… that's overdoing things! That is overkill!" Jiraiya said.

"Oh? End me? You who couldn't do the rasengan? I saw it… you had more than enough trouble doing a makeshift Rasengan" she said haughtily.

However she was afraid, for Jiraiya to say that he was gonna do an overkill… and on her of all people, that was more than a **little** unsettling… she needed a way to get out of this.

"So… you wanna bet? I will master this technique within the week" Naruto said with his head cool, his eyes sharp and penetrating. Slowly each sword begun to vanish into nothingness.

This was not the looks of a genin…

"Those are some words brat… a man's world should never be taken back" Tsunade said.

"Tech… contemptible woman… don't worry about my word… I shall play your game" Naruto said.

"Is that so… very well then… I will give you that week… if you can master that jutsu, I will acknowledge that you could become the hokage… I'll even give you this necklace" Tsunade said showing the pendant she had on her chest.

Naruto looked at it, it was a really rare mineral, worth a no small fortune.

"However, should you loses… all your money will belong to me" Tsunade said as she juggled Gama-chan, Naruto's wallet, in her hand.

"Tsunade, can we have a drink together? It has been awhile…Shizune, you and Naruto go find a hotel to stay for the night… ok?" Jiraiya said as he smiled to her.

She looked downcast "Ok"

Naruto knew something was up… but he complied, he had nothing he could do at this rate anyways.

The wound by Tsunade's flick was healed promptly.

So Shizune and Naruto left to a hotel.

**Jiraiya and Tsunade on a nearby bar**

They got their drinks served and begun drinking.

"You've become more beautiful" Jiraiya said

"You haven't changed a bit… its only you that I wouldn't date" Tsunade said

"Like I am interested" Jiraiya said dissipating those thoughts from her. "After all… she is a 50 something year old oba-san" he said in low voice and snickered.

"What was that?" Tsunade said

They drank in silence for a bit.

"Are you worried?" Jiraiya said to break the silence

"About what?" Tsunade asked.

"The brat… he can be really scary" Jiraiya said.

"Not at all" Tsunade said.

"You kinda acted childish yourself back there… but, you just bet on a lossing bet… this kid's luck… is absurdly good, and those people who trained him… are real monsters" Jiraiya said

Tsunade looked down, he was right, she had been childish.

"Hell" she said.

"Why are you so reckless" Jiraiya asked.

"I am not" she denied with a pout.

"Going to meet with him… Orochimaru aren't you?" Jiraiya said with a whimsical smirk.

She froze.

"I could tell from the young girl's face… I don't know what kind of deal he offered but… don't make a hasty decision… there is ONE thing I wish to make clear… the past hokages protected those who lived in the leaf village… they reigned in times of trouble yet allowed to prosperity… that ideal, they bet their lives on that dream, not to mention other people who reigned in others places, or just people who believed in the ideal of peace and salvation, people who shed blood, tears, living in anger and despair, following a path of flawed ideals… yes, they are flawed, but that flawed ideal, it is a beautiful dream found in the minds of all small children… in the end… I don't think I could laugh or dismiss them… you should also be able to understand that sentiment… if you ever do anything to betray the leaf…" Jiraiya said.

He turned around, his eyes no longer playful… is eyes where full of killing intent "I WILL kill YOU" Jiraiya warned "And what I would be able to do, would pale in comparison to what the brat would do…"

"It has nothing to do with me" she said.

"Only a monster would show no emotion knowing people close to them are dead" he said

Tsunade remained stoically silent.

"But you are not like that right? For you do care for the safety of those that live in the village… because that time…" he said

"STOP LECTURING ME ALREADY!" Tsunade yelled.

Jiraiya glanced at her.

"Why did you bring that brat?" Tsunade said.

"Aren't they alike?" Jiraiya said.

Indeed… he was just like her younger brother was.

They even shared the same dream and determination.

**On the hotel with Naruto**

"I see… so I only have one week… yes Madea-kaasan… I'll make sure she will regret messing with me" Naruto said as he updated the heroes of the happenings… he had to close the link as he sensed someone coming near his room.

A knock on the door, then it opened.

It was Shizune.

"I am sorry for coming so late at night Naruto-kun… there's something I want to talk to you about" Shizune said.

Naruto blinked.

"Look Shizune you are really pretty and all… but isn't it kinda sudden?" Naruto said.

Shizune blinked… then she blushed terribly

"Aiyeeee! I didn't mean it like that… no that would be so wrong in so many levels… I mean I am already too old to marry… aiyee!" she said as she sobbed. She looked rather depressed at the admittance of her age.

"I am sorry… I did you a great disservice, but Shizune-san… you are really beautiful… don't think of yourself any less of yourself, any man would be lucky to have such a devoted and strong woman as a wife" Naruto said as he pulled a chair for her. Shizune blushed.

"It seemed that you had something important to tell me before I joked with you, please sit, I shall go make you some tea" Naruto extended his hand for her.

She blinked and sat down, he had manners.

"I'm sorry for coming so late, but I don't want you to misunderstand Tsunade-sama… also, that necklace…" She said.

"It has a bloody history…correct?" Naruto said.

This shocked Shizune.

"Before, she wasn't like this… she used to have a caring heart that loved the village, but she changed… all because that day" Shizune said.

"That day… go on" Naruto muttered something but asked her to continue.

"Dreams, love and hope… all were lost on that day" Sizune said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"and also… about that necklace, is as you suspected… however that necklace is as important to her as her own life… it's not something that should be carelessly beat" She explained

Naruto nodded.

"Also… that necklace… is curse" she said

"_That's odd… I didn't see any curse or anything on it… and I am pretty good at component analysis… bar Shirou that is…_" Naruto thought

"It doesn't acknowledge anyone but Tsunade… anyone else that has the necklace, that person will…die" Sizune said.

After she explained the story behind the necklace… and Tsunade herself Naruto sighed.

"Seems I can't completely hate that woman…" he said as he opened the door

"Naruto?!" Shizune said.

"I am going to train… you can crash in here… good night" Naruto said as he put on Shirou's clothes on and moved out, slowly… she couldn't help but look at him leave, his broad back, like a true man.

**Makeshift training ground outside the village the next day**

Naruto was sweating… his hand shivered… it was horribly burned away due to the sheer power he was expelling.

"I am getting there… almost" Naruto said as he tried once more.

"Uhmm… I think the trick lies in your concentration… you use a lot of it to pull a lot of power, but you don't have much left to 'shape' it into the fully formed rasengan" a voice said.

"Ah! Tamamo-nee!" Naruto looked as he saw a projection of her appear.

"Is a little trick I did, due to your little 'passanger' in you" She said with a wink.

"I might have a solution, but you still will need to work hard to master it" Tamamo said.

"oh? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Use a second kage bunshin to do the control part, while you do the power and spin, break it into simple steps and work em with the clone, that would more than make up for the lack of concentration… and as you progress… your clone's memory will go back to you and it will enhance your knowledge of that part of the jutsu… making it easier to use as you go on!" Tamamo said with a smile.

Naruto pounded his hand "Oh! You are a genious! As expected of you!" he said as he patted her head.

"Uhmmm praise me more, praise me more!" she said with a smile as her tails twitched.

**Later that night**

Naruto was laying on the ground covered in sweat and his hands stained in blood and burns… but he has a smirk on his face… nearby Tsunade looked at the area… there was a lot of destruction… but… a lot of oval and near spherical craters where formed.

This went on for a week… Shizune used Naruto's room while he stayed all day and night training, sleeping what he could outside.

**The day before the 1 week period.**

Jiraiya was on the bar once more he was sitting next to Tsunade.

"Tomorrow is the last day of the promised week with Naruto…right? I wonder what happened to him? He hasn't come to his room at all" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade felt a pang of guilt… but she had a mission… even if it meant that forbidden promise… her desire that she so wanted, that she would sell her very soul to the devil.

With a second of Jiraiya drinking she slipped a powerful but slow-acting drug on his drink with him being none the wiser.

**The next morning**

Naruto had passed out, as much as Avalon, Kyuubi's regeneration and the curse of self-healing would help with wounds, they could not do anything about stamina and phsycological tiredness… Sizune found him passed out.

She was really concerned and helped him to his room… Tsunade gave him a look over, his hands where burnt and a lot of blood was on them.

"By the looks of it… he won't be able to wake up till tomorrow, he was right, it was a childish bet"Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama… about tomorrow… please don't go" Sizune begged.

He just keep on looking as if she hadn't heard her.

"WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!? TSUNADE-SAMA! ANSWER MY REQUEST!" Shizune yelled

She was like a statue, not caring.

"if… you say you're going…" Sizune said

"What will you do?" Tsunade asked coldly.

"Even at the cost of my life… I will stop you" Sizune declared.

"Shizune… who do you think you are talking to…?" Tsunade said

One move.

Fast… strong.

Sizune was knocked out.

"Hey… I thought I was joking when I said that to you that other time… but you really are quiet assertive aren't you?" Naruto said as he saw Shizune on his bed.

He then noticed something.

"I see…" Naruto then shook her a bit.

"Oi! Shizune-nee… wake up!" Naruto said

"Uh… eh? Naruto-kun?" Sizune said then winced a bit.

"Don't worry… where is she?" Naruto said.

"Follow me!" Shizune said as they got out of the window.

A kunai flew towards Shizune… a white blade flew next to her, deflecting the kunai.

A black sword flew out.

"EH!? Ero-senin!?" Naruto said as he realized who he threw the sword.

Jiraiya gulped as the sword was about to hit his neck when it vanished into tiny particles of light.

"Wait… Shizune!" he said as he panted. He looked ill.

"Jesus… you look like shit" Naruto said.

"I would like to say the same to you… but you look as good as ever… I should as that old hag to do the same for me sometime" Jiraiya said.

"If you ask her like that… she might kill you" Naruto said.

"Drugs?" Naruto asked

"Yeah… she is the only one who could make an odorless, tasteless drug… other than that foxy lady you know" Jiraiya said.

"Uhmm… tell me about it" Naruto said.

"Oi, you … the asshole hiding… come on out" Naruto said as he glared at where Kabuto was hiding in order to kill Shizune.

A bow materialized on his hand.

"My core is twisted in madness" he said as a sword appeared on the bow… then the sword twisted itself like a screw.

"Since the rat won't come out… I will flush him out… Fly, Cadabolg!" Naruto roared.

Kabuto smirked… there was no way he could get him this far away… no jutsu was that far ranged.

*Shunk*

"URG!" Kabuto looked at his side.

His body had been torn and twisted where something hit. He looked behind… a spiral like… screw weapon was behind him.

His eyes went smaller at the pain… this damage, and from a weapon… it was ridiculous… all he heard was a thunderous sound… and then the pain.

He managed to stop the bleeding… he had to leave now… Naruto was far too dangerous...

And that weapon…

Kabuto vanished with a body flicker with great amount of stress on it.

**With Orochimaru**

Tsunade was meeting with Orochimaru

"I will heal your arms… on the condition you will not touch the Leaf Village" Tsunade said.

"Hehe… all right…" Orochimaru said with a cruel smirk.

As she walked to him she began to remember her younger brother… her lover… their dreams… their deaths.

"Now…" Orochimaru slowly raised his arms with a crazed glee in his face.

Tears trailed down her beautiful face as she walked towards the madman that was once her teammate.

Slowly… Tsunade's hands begun to glow… Orochimaru opened his eyes in sheer joy.

Then something rung on his mind…

A kunai flew down.

Kabuto was panting… tired and bloodied.

"What is this… to come this far… and betray me…" Orochimaru said as he body shivered in rage "TSUNADE!"

"If I did this… if they came back… how wouldn't' those 2 look at me with hatred and contempt? I wanted to hug them… because I truly love them…But… I couldn't" she said as some tears dropped down. "Because of that brat… because I now remember those 2 dreams… I had tried to forget…" Tsunade said. "The dream that those 2 bet their lives on… having those dreams come true was also my wish… all things that have shape eventually decay… you've said that… but…" her eyes contorted in painful tears that stained her beautiful face "only this feeling… will not decay"

"Splendidly said woman… those words are the ones worthy of the one that came from the legendary founders… your lamentation, your perseverance…while the gods choose to ignore you, your cries have reached my ears and with the god Uka-no-mitama as my witness, I say it's too early for you to go to the realm of the dead… my spirit… and my will tampered by heroes of yore will not let me stand idly by at the view of this… prepare yourself!" a voce said

"BURN EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND… RAGNAROK!" Naruto yelled as he threw the heavy weapon towards the duo.

The sword dug itself to the hilt… then flames begun to flow from the ground itself until it erupted. Kabuto and Orochimaru both jumped back, but the wall of flame burned hot and bright.

Naruto appeared down with a single drawn sword… Shizune couldn't make where and how he managed to bring those incredible weapons out of… but she felt relieved that she had great backup.

The sword had a intense feeling… a weight if you will that made her want to kneel down in reverence… It is the crystallization of the prayer named "glory" and everything etched in the hearts of those who are scattered at the sword's radiance; the nostalgic, sorrowful, and hallowed dream of those who were placed on the bloody hell called a battlefield, of all warriors past, present, and future fully exposed to the fear of death and despair, and who still cling to a desire: "to be exalted."

"Your behavior is most unbecoming of one of the three… then again… it is you we are talking about… Orochimaru" Naruto said as he landed on the ground.

His clothing was different. It looked like he had armor, and was wearing a blue outfit underneath it… his armor was silver in color… he had a knightly appearance; his presence was powerful, only drowned by his now invisible sword.

"Oh? Naruto-kun? You don a new outfit… it is rather striking too" Orochimaru said.

"Quiet… I have no time to speak to people like you" Naruto said, channeling Arthuria's personality.

"Well then… Naruto-kun… since Kabuto is a bit winded out after fighting you, I guess… I WILL TAKE MY TURN!" He said as he rushed towards him.

"NAÏVE!" Naruto roared as he slammed Orochimaru in the Kanto Slam region.

This was a move of kenjutsu on the back of the neck to make a person pass out by hitting the nerves around that area.

"Oh… so you are not a novice with that sword of yours… yes… I should expected that… you see.. I also dabble a bit… since I have a sword of my own… shall we get our blades acquainted then?" he said as he raises his head up high… then something moves on his trough… a snake rose from it… and from a snake a sword came out, Orochimaru smiled beatifically at it and caressed it.

Naruto's sight couldn't believe it… that was… a noble phantasm at best… a powerful mystic code at worst… a legendary blade! While nowhere near his reproduced blade it was still a beauty, and the abilities it has…

Low prana/chakra consumption… Rank B++, not bad…. Not bad at all, unfortunately it was an anti-unit weapon… while his…

"Come!" Naruto yelled as Orochimaru rushed in.

Clang clang clang!

Invisible sword vs indestructible sword…

Legend of the east vs legend of the west

"RAHH!" Naruto went blow to blow with Orochimaru using liberal use of Saber's technique.

In other words he reinforced himself and then used Prana Burst to increase his battle power.

"Oh… not bad… Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said as he panted… his hands hurt… he couldn't move them so he had to use a facet of the sword's power… being able to freely manipulate it via thought.

Orochimaru was hard pressed; he wouldn't need to even bat an eye at this brat… but why is there this… this fear creeping up on him?

Why did he fear that unknown blade hidden by the wind?

Why did he feel this oppressive aura… that no matter how much he fights it…

He would lose?

"_No… I cannot loose, this is a fluke… this feeling… it cannot come from this brat and what is this image that flows from behind him?_" Orochimaru said as he saw an image of a young woman, dressed in a similar outfit as Naruto… her presense, he felt like he was in front of someone really important…

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. This brat… was pushing him beyond what would be acceptable to him.

In other words he should been able to swat him like a bug.

"Kabuto! Do it!" Orochimaru yelled.

Kabuto drew blood from Orochimaru's arm and smeared it across the symbol on his arm.

A giant explosion of smoke occurred a giant snake appeared; it was bigger than the one in the exam, and it was two of them this time.

Naruto glared at the snakes… the looked at him and hissed.

(**Ability: Blessing of the Gorgon: a person given a blessing by one of the Gorgon sisters (Medusa) makes all snakes and reptiles aware of his close ties to the goddess of snakes)**

The where unsure on what to do… they were told by their summoner to attack him, but their genetic memory and instinct told them it would be horrible thing to do… for something far beyond their power and strength would kill them.

"What are you waiting for… attack the brat!" Orochimaru said as the snake refused to comply.

"SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD!" Jiraiya yelled as he used the jutsu.

Due to the drug Tsunade used where still in his system the jutsu was not as big as he had hopped… but it still managed to trap the snakes in it, albeit temporarily.

"Take care of the other brat Naruto… I will take care of an old friend" Jiraiya said as he landed on top of the snakes.

Kabuto just finished healing himself and was worried… he could take the kunoichi Shizune… she was good, but not anywhere near his level, he even managed to sever her tendons on her legs, making her able to stand and promptly delivered a swift kick to her face, Tsunade was in shock, she saw that Shizune was bleeding and not moving, Kabuto was about to touch her but she shook her hand off violently due to her homophobia acting out, Kabuto losing patience started to kick her around.

As Kabuto was about to deliver a more powerful blow to Tsunade's face Natuto appeared the blow directly on his forehead, his eyes narrowed down showing his hate and rage despite his composure on the outside.

"What. Do you think… YOU ARE DOING YOU KNAVE!?" Naruto yelled as he used the wind sheathe of his sword and yelled "STRIKE AIR!".

Naruto's blow was not as effective as he wished, despite his age, Kabuto was a seasoned pro… he was on par with Kakashi so it was no surprise that he was able to redirect most of the power away as he healed himself from the blow's remaining injuries. Still it had hurt him badly, not enough to take him out, but for him to now be cautious.

"Come… FIEND!" Naruto yelled as he positioned his blade to attack or repel anything Kabuto might be able to throw at him.

Kabuto rushed at him… he had to crush his legs in order to stop him from attacking and limiting his mobility… Naruto rushed at him. He did a swing of his sword, Kabuto dodged before the swing in order to be in the safe side, in case he misjudged or the invisible blade he wielded had other properties.

Kabuto smirked as he grabbed Naruto's leg… chakra pulsed… then

*STOMP!*

Kabuto's hand was crushed by the power, weight and sheer force of Naruto's stop and his metal leggings.

**(Magic/Chakra resistance C+)**

"_W… what happened?!_" Kabuto thought in shock, his technique should have work… it HAD worked… then why?

"_Why is he still walking and running like I did nothing!?_" He thought in shock.

Naruto rushed once more as Kabuto pulled a kunai to deflect the invisible blade.

"_He is using the wind to hide his blade… thank god he doesn't know how to use it to increase the sharpness of it… otherwise… I am afraid I would be a goner_" Kabuto thought as he felt himself sinking due to the sheer power Naruto was putting towards his blade swings.

"_It seems my data on him was... severely lacking… whoever trained him I wanna meet them… and then punch them in the face_" Kabuto thought as he barely missed dodging the invisible blade… but a slight cut was done on his face.

"tsk, that is troublesome" Kabuto said as he landed again. "_Let's see… my chakra scalpel won't work… but I think that's only because I tried to attack the armored sections… there are a few parts that are uncovered… also I can try over-charging the jutsu to break through the defense he has… it would be lessened but all I need is to slow him down a bit to take advantage of his decreased speed" _Kabuto tought.

He nodded to himself, he took charge once more, he went for his exposed leg rather than bellow the shin… it worked… Naruto's leg felt numb… he had to use Excalibur to stand up.

"D-damn" Naruto cursed.

"Kuhuhuhu… I have to admit Naruto-kun, you surpassed my expectations, but in the end, you areot quiet there… you are nothing special… if you can still move you should run away, with your exceptional spirit it would be fitting for you to become hokage… but for that you need to be alive… if you wish to become a champion, the best thing to do is to run… it is not coward to run if you think you will die" Kabuto said

Naruto glared at him as he bit his lip

"No no… that won't do… what's with those eyes? That'll get you killed if you die here you'll never attain your dreams or anything else" Kabuto said as he chukled, he was like an older man lecturing a small child.

He moved and kicked Naruto right on the chest… the curse of self-healing was working as well as Avalon and the kyuubi, but he had been so exhausted and wounded from his own practice that they didn't know where to begin, not to mention Kabuto had closed in and started kicking him in the ribs over and over.

Kabuto sighed and stopped "What a waste of time" he said.

"S… stop" Naruto said as he stood up "I… I'm not dead yet" Naruto said as he used Excalibur as a crutch.

"Like I am going to be killed… by the likes of you" He said with a smirk.

"Hey… Tsunade… remember out bet? You better stand by it" Naruto said as he got up. He closed his eyes… his armor vanished into specks of light… it was a beautiful sight. His clothing returned to his original orange jumpsuit.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" a single clone popped into existence.

"For my sake… I asked you to stop… so now… DIE!" Kabuto said as he rushed in.

The real Naruto stopped his kunai with his hand… trapping it inside.

"Until I become a hero… and a hokage… I refuse to die" Naruto said with absolute confidence and a resolution of steel.

Kabuto knew he was trapped… specially due to Naruto holding his hand in place with the other one

The clone then begun to move his hands condensing the chakra into Naruto's hand.

Tsunade was in shock.

This boy… this brat.

"RASENGAN!" He yelled as he shoved the spiraling ball of chakra.

Behind him he could see the images of persons hat sent a chill down his back…

"_Wh… what is this!?_" Kabuto thought as he landed and rolled on the floor… his body hitting hard rough terrain and he hit a huge rock, Naruto didn't release him even then until the rock itself caved in due to the powerful technique.

Naruto smirked but he was tired… using all those techniques, tracing… fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto… it left him tired and drained.

Tsunade was both shocked and in awe, Naruto… this brat, had managed to master the technique, granted it was awkward and still unpolished, but he had done it.

*GUAGH!* Naruto coughed blood and fell to his back

Kabuto rose up… his stomach was almost ripped to shreds.

"You took that attack… you" Tsunade said as he checked up on Naruto.

"Heh… I collected chakra on my abdomen the second before the attack and begun recovering immediately… I am the one who saved Orochimaru'life… it's senseless to try to kill me with that technique… my resilience is overwhelming I have an ability that allows me to activate all my cells and generate new ones to replace damaged ones… this technique looked like it was his last gamble… too ba-" Kabuto said as he stopped in the last word

*GAGT!*

Kabuto spurted blood, his legs where shaking and fell face first to the ground.

"_Impossible… even with my chakra… this level of damage… my healing ability… it won't be enough_" he thought in pain.

Naruto was coughing… Tsunade looked and checked at him.

His heart muscles have been torn… Kabuto had aimed at his chest at the last second.

"Hah… is too late for you, Naruto… the blood flow to your heart… has been severed, as well as the paths for chakra to move there for healing… I've cut any potential way for you to recover… you will die here" Kabuto said with a smirk. 

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade said as she kneeled next to Naruto.

Naruto's breathing was labored.

"Ar… Arthur…ia" Naruto said as he fought against the pain the stay alive.

Tsunade kept at it… then Naruto opened his eyes.

"The bet…" he smirked as he chuckled… "I won it" he said as he held her necklace.

He then collapsed with a smirk on his face.

Tsunade sighed in relief… this was one the shinigami would not take, not on her watch.

"_im… Impossible!_" Kabuto tought. Tsunade cried silently… she was able to save someone… this kid, wth the dreams of her beloved and of her dear brother…

She gently put on her necklace on him…

Orochimaru was worried… Naruto would be a real pain if Akatsuki managed to capture him… so he decided to end him

He kicked Jiraiya out of the way… he charged as he summoned his sword he went in to stab Naruto with it.

A golden light… Orochimaru's attack was repelled completely as well as himself.

"_Wh… what is this?!_" Orochimaru yelled.

A golden light bathed Naruto and surrounded him and Tsunade.

Naruto was floating…

"I… won't allow you to kill anyone in my watch!" Naruto roared

"AVALON: THE EVERDISTANT UTOPIA!" Naruto yelled as the sheath exploded and covered everything with light… Kabuto and Orochimaru as well as his summon where thrown away violently.

His summons disappeared due to the sheer power the defensive phantasm exhibited.

Naruto's wounds begun to heal at an accelerated rate… Sizune's wounds as well as Jiraiya's drug induced chakra problem.

Naruto stood up… the invisible sword's wind sheath disappeared… the holy blade was shining like a beacon of hope.

Orochimaru was shivering… he took a step back.

"_I…. Orochimaru… I am retreating?! No… this is a fluke… I will… not accept such a thing!"_ Orochimaru thought in both anger and rage.

Kabuto stood up… both to help Orochimaru and to get himself someone to help him stand.

"Orochimaru-sama… I hate this probably as much as you… but it would be wise to retreat" Kabuto said in between pants, he was badly damaged, and that golden light.

Orochimaru threw a death glare at Kabuto, while he was right… he hated and loathed to hear that he had to retreat from that brat.

Naruto glared at them… and both Orochimaru and Kabuto would swear since then that they could see and sense a many a powerful persons behind Naruto all of them looking at him… making him feel insignificant… like dust.

Orochimaru's face was peeling away "I am disappointed that you couldn't heal my arms… however I have one other option left to revive my arms… I WILL DESTROY THE LEAF! Hehehe…. Till we meet again" they began to sink to the ground.

Kabuto glared at Naruto as they both sunk. They vanished.

All of thm had questions… what was that golden light… why did he call it Avalon: the ever distant Utopia? It sure fit tough, they felt at peace and warm… all wounds healed near instantaneously.

Naruto was exhausted… he was spend of chakra and od… he passed out.

"Jeesh… I am lucky you are so durable… otherwise that woman would kill me" Jiraiya said as he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade said

"Ah… it's not important… but I can honestly say that I found someone who scares me even more than you do" Jiraiya said

"I got to say tough… you still suck at gambling" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

**The next day**

Naruto was eating in spades; he needed to recover all the od, prana and chakra he had used on his fight and traningi.

"now you look like someone fit to be the 5th… but I have a bit of concerns" Naruto said.

"Oh? About?" Jiraiya said with a smirk

"Well… compared to the 3rd and 4th… she's rough, selfish… loose with money" at each word he said Tsunae felt the blows to her pride "easily pissed and a bit… dumb" he said "I worry about the future of the village" Naruto said

Tsunade's eye twitched

"Also… isn't she is her late 50's? She's kinda faking her youth right? Someone like her should be proud of her age" Naruto said.

"LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!" Tsunade yelled as she got pissed.

**Outside.**

Jiraiya sighed… Naruto was right… she got her dead to rights.

They clashed. Naruto had the upper hand on speed, however Tsunade used that to her advantage, and with one finger she broke the ground. Naruto jumped up, however Tsunade was waiting for him with a flick she got his head-band off… she was about to flick his forehead as Naruto was in no way able to defend or doge.

She grabbed his chin and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

She smiled tenderly "Become a good man… and a respectable hokage" she said with a motherly smile.

She smiled… that boy… he was a future of the village… and the future looked bright.

"It's a promise" he said with his own smirk.

Chapter end


End file.
